Todo valió la pena
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: Ella de 18. Un pasado trágico y un presente que arreglara su corazón, o lo destruirá. El de 19. Un pasado trágico y cruel y un presente que complicará su vida y le dará sentido. Cuando 2 corazones rotos chocan ¿que ocurre? - más - Un tercero que será el motivo de su unión. Sin embargo, los celos de un cuarto se interpondrán entre el creciente amor. M x lemmon y lenguaje soez.
1. Capítulo 1: Alienígena rabioso

_**Capítulo 1: Alienígena rabioso.**_

 **POV Normal.**

Otra mañana de lunes. Maldito, odioso, desgraciado, y todos los adjetivos ofensivos habidos y por haber, lunes.

Karin abrió pesadamente los ojos, manifestando físicamente sus deseos asesinos contra el inocente despertador de forma no muy agradable para el pobre aparato, pues este terminó estrellado contra el muro junto al placar.

-No lo tomes personal- murmuró la pelinegra a su ahora destruido compañero de mañanas, dirigiéndose al baño a darse una ducha. 15 minutos después ya salía del su baño personal cubierta con una toalla y se dirigía al ropero a buscar alguna cosa que ponerse.

-Karin-chan- dijo cantando cada sílaba Yuzu mientras entraba por la puerta, la pelinegra dejó caer la toalla al tiempo que observaba con un solo ojo, y este estaba entrecerrado, a su gemela.

-Buenos días Yuzu- dijo Karin con la voz ronca. La reprobación se marcó en la cara de la castaña.

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no quiero que te sigas poniendo esas vendas? te hacen ver cuadrada. Tienes un cuerpo que sería la envidia de cualquier super-modelo rusa y tu lo ocultas- decía la castaña mientras que su hermana pelinegra seguía dando vueltas la larga venda por su abdomen ¿es que Yuzu no se cansaba de decir el mismo monólogo de cada mañana? Al parecer no. Así siguió hablando por unos 30 segundos hasta que -¡Karin!- gritó la castaña haciendo sobresaltar a la pelinegra, quien se había quedado dormida de pie con la remera holgada que se pondría en el suelo, resultado del sueño y el aburrimiento que le provocaba escuchar siempre lo mismo de su hermana.

-Ya Yuzu- dijo Karin con tono cansado volviendo a poner su atención en atar bien las vendas -He visto a muchas chicas con un cuerpo parecido al mio andando con ropa como la tuya y los chicos no dejan de babear encima de ellas, no quiero que me lo hagan a mi si hago lo que tu dices ¿Que tal si me ahogo? ¡O PEOR! ¿Que tal si me cae parte de sus babas en la boca? ¡AGH!- dijo haciendo muecas exagerada e intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermana, como cada mañana. La castaña suspiro al tiempo que negaba suavemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

-Nunca cambias Karin-chan- dijo con cariño -Baja pronto a desayunar- dijo a modo de despedida la castaña antes de irse por la puerta.

La pelinegra suspiro y tomo la remera azul oscuro con estampado de calaveras blancas del suelo para ponérsela, era holgada, dos talles de más, pero le llegaba un poco por arriba de las caderas, luego se dispuso a buscar en su armario unas bragas y unas calsas hasta los tobillos de ejercicio que usaba solo para ir a la escuela, eran las únicas que tenía, lo demás era todo puros pantalones pescadores o jogin polares, aunque si fuera por Karin, ella iría a la escuela en pijama. Cuando las encontró se las puso, se puso medias bien cortas y se calzo con unos botines (los botines para jugar fútbol) negros. Era invierno, por lo que tomó su campera de deporte negra sin estampado y se la puso.

Fue al baño nuevamente y comenzó a pasar una crema especial por los largos mechones de su aún húmedo cabello, lo cuidaba mucho, pues a su madre le encantaba su pelo. Se lo cepilló, con la linea al costado derecho como siempre, luego lo ató en una trenza baja que le llegó hasta las caderas **_(N.T: suelto le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos)_ ** que recorría por encima de su columna vertebral y luego lo hizo un rodete, de nuevo, como siempre, finalmente se lavó los dientes ¿maquillaje?. Para Karin "maquillaje" era mala palabra. Y como último toque antes de bajar, tomó los gruesos anteojos sin aumento, los que eran de su madre, los puso en sus bolsillos y tomó su gorra roja. Bajo los escalones de 3 en 3 como ya era su costumbre y se sentó en su silla.

-Hay Karin-chan, ¿por que nunca te pones la ropa que te compro cada 3 meses?- pregunto con tristeza la castaña, de nuevo, como cada mañana -¿Y porque no te quitas esas vendas que te hacen ver gorda?- volvió a preguntar triste.

-Yuzu, ya deja en paz a Karin, que haga lo que quiera- dijo Ichigo, quien se encontraba muy conforme con la vestimenta de su hermanita pelinegra _**(N.T: ¿porque será?)**_.

-Ichi-nii no cuenta que la defiendas, tu sabes que no es bueno que se oculte así- regaño Yuzu haciendo puchero. Karin vio la hora en el reloj que se encontraba cobre la heladera y se levantó de golpe.

-¡LLEGO TARDE!- grito la pelinegra. Si, Yuzu iba a un instituto solo de mujeres en donde podías salir ya graduada como una chef profesional; mientras que Karin iba a un instituto especial, el mismo al que su hermano había ido a su edad, te preparaba para salir con un título prestigioso en medicina o abogacía. Tal instituto tenía mucha demanda y buena fama, todos lo que salieron de ese instituto ahora eran reconocidas figuras en sus respectivas carreras. La mayoría de los estudiantes salían con al menos 7 propuestas para trabajar en hospitales de los buenos, algunas en la localidad, otros en las ciudades limítrofes y si eras extremadamente bueno era posible hasta una propuesta de trabajo en el extranjero. ¿Lo mejor? que era un instituto público.

-Karin-chan recuerda que papá se va esta noche así que tienes que comprar unas cosas cuando estés de regreso para que le pueda hacer un pastel, lo prometiste- dijo Yuzu desde la cocina al tiempo que la pelinegra tomaba su mochila, su skate y se dirigía corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Si Yuzu, si. Adiós, te quiero- dijo la pelinegra pero antes de abrir recordó algo -¡Y si para esta tarde no me traes el dinero que te preste Ichigo, te dejaré la cara tan desfigurada y demacrada que ni Rukia podrá reconocerte!- advirtió Karin a su hermano pelinaranja haciendo que a éste le recorriera un escalofrío por la columna, no había dudas en que Karin era capaz de eso y más. La pelinegra le envió una mirada amenazante a su hermano antes de irse por la puerta.

-Si no le devuelves el dinero esta noche, papá tendrá que hacerte cirugía plástica en la cara antes de irse- comentó Yuzu entre divertida y preocupada por la salud física de su hermano. Ichigo asintió estando de acuerdo con su pequeña hermana castaña.

-Si no sobrevivo, dile a Rukia que la amo- comentó en broma el pelinaranja tomando su maletín y besando la frente de Yuzu antes de irse -¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?- preguntó el chico. La castaña negó.

-Tranquilo, Nell pasará por mi en unos minutos- dijo Yuzu. Ichigo asintió y se fue por la puerta.

 _ **.**_

Karin iba de camino a la escuela patinando a tal velocidad que parecía que su vida dependiese de ello, esquivando personas, saltando tarros de basura y a animales, por suerte su estado físico era de envidiar, porque si, ella jugaba al fútbol y practicaba artes marciales desde que tenía memoria, y era la mejor de su club, que era masculino cabe destacar, y su control del skate era perfecto. Cuando entró al instituto faltaban 5 minutos para que la campana tocara, por lo que Karin decidió ir yendo ya para su aula de clases mientras guardaba en skate dentro de la funda especial que le había pedido a Yuzu que hiciera.

Al entrar dentro del salón de clases no había nadie. Karin suspiró, disfrutando de la paz del silencioso lugar. Se dirigió a su asiento, el último junto a la ventana, apoyó el codo izquierdo en la mesa y la cabeza sobre su mano viendo el exterior y con su mano derecha se puso sus auriculares negros, conectados a su celular, comenzando a escuchar música, más exactamente, rap.

Los segundos pasaban, aunque la Kurosaki no era consciente de ello. Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando y las voces hablando todas a la vez llenaban el salón. La campana sonó y con ella entró el profesor. Matemáticas. La materia más sencilla y más aburrida que pudiese existir, al menos para la pelinegra. El profesor entró y tras el algunos chicos más.

-Abran los libros en la página 43- ordenó el siempre simpático (notese el sarcasmo) profesor Kempachi -Ha, si, hoy tenemos a unos nuevos compañeros- habló sin ganas el profesor -¿Que esperan? pasen al frente- ordenó Kempachi. Toda el aula quedó en silencio en espera de que los "nuevos" pasaran al frente. Los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar, cosa que Karin no entendió, y aunque poco le importaba resultó ser que el que todos observasen y comentasen sobre unas mismas personas la irritaba de sobre manera. Aún así la Kurosaki intentó pasarlo por alto y miró al frente. Por allí entraron 2 personas; una chica, con cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, vestida con ropa que no cualquiera podría comprar y unos tacos tan altos que hacía que pareciera un rascacielos, era muy bonita, y su aire era de puro glamour, pero su rostro parecía el de una chica dulce. Junto a ella, se encontraba un chico encapuchado, pero se veía algo de su cabello cubriendo su frente y ojos, cabello blanco, era tan alto que pasaba a la chica por 10 centímetros aún cuando ésta llevaba semejantes tacones, por lo que se veía, su cara era de fastidio, era claro que no tenía intención de estar allí, vestía una camisa negra con una chaqueta de cuero también negra, unos baqueros desgastados y unas deportivas también negras ( **-Karin: ¿y ese qué?-** ) se preguntó con molestia así misma.

 **Karin POV.**

-¿Que quiere que haga ahora?- preguntó la nueva viendo con dulzura a su nuevo profesor, ahg.

-Di tu nombre, tu edad, lo que te gustaría ser al crecer y yo que se- respondió aburrido el sensei.

-Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori, tengo 17 años, "al crecer" me gustaría ser la mejor super-modelo de todo el mundo. Yo solo me cambie de instituto para no tener que separarme de mi novio. Y por último, quiero pasar tranquilamente mi último año y llevarme bien con todos- dijo con voz tierna y dulce. Ha, su voz era tan dulce que me empalaga. Los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse _"¿Momo Hinamori? ¿no es esa la gran super-modelo que ganó 30 concursos aquí en Japón, 22 en Europa y 8 en América" "¡Es cierto! ella es Momo, no puedo creerlo ¡está aquí!"_ ¿ésta chica es modelo? ya se por que me cayó tan mal desde que entró.

-¿Y tu? ¿te vas a presentar?- preguntó Kempachi al chico, este lo miró despectivamente. El chico ni siquiera se molestó en contestar... parecía aburrido. Arqueé una ceja. Esa tal Momo lo miró con reproche.

-Él es Toshiro Hitsugaya, es mi novio- ¿no quieres dejarlo un poco más en claro?, aquí nadie es ladrón -Tiene 19, quiere ser cardiólogo y se cambio de instituto por problemas personales y por último el quiere permanecer conmigo por y para siempre, casarnos, tener 7 niños y vivir en las orillas de una hermosa playa, para luego morir de viejitos al mismo tiempo viendo como el sol se oculta llevándose con él nuestro último aliento- finalizó aquella mujer con los ojos brillantes y casi al borde de las lágrimas, seguramente imaginando la escena, el chico parecía que no sabía en donde meterse, aunque solo lo supe debido a que sus dedos tamborileaban contra sus muslos, fuera de eso, no había nada que desvelase sus pensamientos. Y no me aguante, estallé en carcajadas como una maníaca, haciendo que todos me miraran como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza, aún así no pude detenerme ¡ME DIO UN ATAQUE!, y es que ¿esa chica enserio había dicho que ambos se casarían y tendrían 7 hijos? ¿EN DONDE CREÍA QUE VIVÍA? ¿"En el país de las maravillas"? ¿"Nunca Jamás"? ¿en el reino de "Muy Muy Lejano"? -¿Dije algo gracioso?- preguntó Momo con tono dulce y desconcertado, aunque podría jurar que fue falso. Yo levante mi mano indicándole que espere, y seguí riendo hasta calmarme.

-De echo si- comenté volviendo a mi cara de poker.

-¿Serías tan amable de decirme que fue lo que te causó tal ataque de histeria?- me preguntó respetuosamente, pero yo noté su tono desafiante. Sonreí de medio lado, me crucé de brazos y me recosté despreocupadamente en mi silla.

-Me pareció gracioso él que nos hayas redactado tu futuro junto con tu novio como si de un cuanto de princesas Disney se tratara. ¿Donde crees que vives? ¿en Andalasia, Giselle? ¿también les enseñarás a tus 7 hijos a llamar aves cantando?- pregunté con burla mal disimulada. Ella resopló indignada, el chico nos ignoraba a todos completamente.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?- dijo Momo con voz casi histérica pero delicada y suave, parecía a punto de romper a llorar, ahg.

-¿Diciéndolo?- pregunté como si fuese obvio -Mira, no es algo personal, solo me reí, nada de otro universo, ¿ok?, mientras tu sigues viviendo en tu mundo color de rosa donde todo es perfecto, yo sigo en lo mío, pero intenta no irradiar tanta alegría, o harás que vomite arco iris- le respondí con desagrado, ella se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que todos el la clase. El profesor Kempachi hizo lo posible por no reír, mientras que el otro tipo no hizo comentario alguno.

-¿Tienen sus libros señorita?- preguntó Kempachi intentando sanjar el tema, esa tal Momo asintió y le entregó 2 libros de matemáticas, los cuales el profesor revisó -Puede ir a sentarse- dijo el profesor.

-Pero, no hay 2 asientos libres uno al lado del otro- se quejó Momo con el ceño levemente fruncido y asiendo pucheros. Que infantil, este último año será insoportable. Bufé, uno de los asientos libres era junto a mi.

-¿Y eso que?- gruñó el profesor.

-No me sentaré alejada de MI novio- dijo enfatizando el "Mi". Por Dios.

-¿Celosa? para nada- murmuré. Detrás de mi escuche una risa, era uno de los chicos de mi equipo.

-Señorita Hinamori, seria un honor para mi dejarle ocupar mi asiento, así podrá sentarse junto a su novio- dijo Yachiru. Chasquee la lengua, si Yachiru se cambiaba de lugar, sería irremediablemente a mi lado. Los ojos de Momo brillaron y sus labios formaron una sonrisa radiante mientras asentía eufórica.

-¿Como te llamas?- preguntó Momo.

-Yachiru- contestó la peli-rosa... lamesuelas.

-Yachiru-chan, ahora serás mi mejor amiga- aseguró la niña rica. Los ojos de Yachiru se iluminaron -Puedes llamarme Momo-chan- aseguró la pelinegra.

-Si, Momo-chan- ahg, alguien que me corte las orejas.

-Si ya acabaron con su charla, por favor tomen asiento- dijo Kempachi claramente fastidiado por tanta charla.

-Ya se estaba tardando- murmuré por lo bajo.

Y los nuevos se fueron a sentar.

-Disculpa, ¿serías tan amable de dejar que Yachiru-chan se siente aquí? no quisiera tener tan alejada a mi mejor amiga- pidió con dulzura Momo a Jinta, el pelirrojo idiota que tengo por amigo. El sonrió como un completo estúpido y asintió. Casi de inmediato ya lo tenía instalado junto a mi.

-Eres un idiota, no deberías complacerla solo porque te puso ojitos- le reñí.

-No fue solo por eso- murmuró en voz baja mirándome serio -¿No conoces a ese chico?- negué -Ese tipo apareció en los noticieros hace un mes, dejó en coma a un tío por quien-sabe-que-cosa. Lo iban a meter preso pero esa chica lo salvo. Y mientras esos 2 sean novios es mejor hacer lo que ella diga, a menos que queramos terminar en coma también- quedé con la boca abierta, ¿ese tío había dejado en coma a alguien? mmm, interesante.

La clase continuó con las actividades de la página 43 mientras que yo volví a ponerme ambos auriculares y voltear a la ventana. Los minutos pasaban y el maestro anotaba cálculos en la pizarra. Mientras, yo por mi parte ignoraba la clase hasta que alguien me arrancó los auriculares de los oídos.

-Señorita Kurosaki - gritó el profesor a reventar de furia. Volví a ponerme ahora solo un auricular y lo miré expectante. Todos voltearon hacia mi -Ya que parece que sabe todo lo que estamos dando en clase, ¿por que no nos muestra como resolver éstos cálculos?- le miré con desafío y le entregué mi libro de cálculo.

-Porque sinceramente no estoy de humor- contesté con simpleza. La cara del profesor se puso color carmín de tanta furia.

-Ahora- masculló. Suspiré y con una sonrisa me dirigí a la pizarra. Allí observé los ejercicios por unos segundos la pizarra y, como era mi costumbre cuando no podía evitar reírme, tomé y bajé un poco el visor de mi gorra hasta cubrirme los ojos, sonreí y no aparté mi mano izquierda del visor. Los ejercicios eran demasiado fáciles. Tomé una tiza, la lancé en el aire, la atrapé al vuelo, y escribí como un rayo las respuestas a cada ecuación. Al acabar dejé la tiza en el escritorio y volví a mi asiento.

-Terminé- le dije con voz socarrona.

-Usted se está ganando una excursión toda paga a la oficina del director- me amenazó, sutilmente.

-Aunque me la ganara, creo que el pase se desperdiciaría- contesté antes de sentarme en mi asiento de vuelta.

-Un día de éstos lograras que te expulsen- murmuró Jinta negando con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro. Sonreí.

-El día que eso pase, me tiraré de clavado a la piscina de aquí- y para aclarar, eso sería NUNCA. Jinta rió. Vi como esa Momo le dijo algo al oído al profesor. Entonces el se acercó a mi y...

-Señorita Kurosaki, largo de aquí- ordenó el profesor.

-No tiene que decírmelo 2 veces- una oportunidad como ésta no ocurría todos los días, así que lo mejor era que me dirigiera a la puerta antes de que se pueda arrepentir. Y al salir, pude ver como la modelo sonreía satisfecha.

Me dirigí a la cafetería y allí me dediqué a escuchar rap y a leer un rato, pues no me permitirían comer hasta luego de 30 minutos, cuando las cocineras abran. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontré con que la cafetería estaba llena, miré la hora y me dí cuenta que el almuerzo había empezado hace 5 minutos.

-Que rápido pasan 35 minutos- murmuré dejando en la mesa mi manga y el teléfono, auriculares incluidos, y dirigiéndome a buscar mi comida. Tomé una bandeja y puse en ella un café frío, y 5 pasteles _**(N.T: no se como les dirán ustedes, Pastelillos, Mufiing, CupKakes, etc)** _ de vainilla y crema. Iba caminando de regreso a mi mesa cuando alguien me llevó por delante haciendo que se me cayera la bandeja al suelo menos mi café, que lo traía en mis manos. Por el impacto, supuse que la persona que me chocó había venido corriendo. Levanté la cabeza con furia para ver la cara del idiota que me llevo por delante, encontrándome con un chico alto, mucho más alto que yo, si nos comparaban aquel tipo parecía más bien un rascacielos que un alumno, de pelo blanco y ojos verde esmeralda con un casi imperceptible tono turquesa, su piel era de color canela; vestía de negro y sus ojos eran penetrantemente helados. Todos se quedaron callados por lo ocurrido y miraban con expectación la escena. Éste chico me hubiese parecido ligeramente lindo si no fuera porque abrió la boca.

-Eres una torpe, poco más y me manchas. Discúlpate- me dijo con enojo en su voz. Esto enervo mi sangre ¿como se atrevía a ordenarme que me disculpara con él cuando fue él el que me llevo por delante por correr como un idiota? En todo caso él es quien debería ofrecerme una disculpa por haber tumbado mi desayuno, ha pero esto no se iba a quedar así, sino mi nombre no sería Kurosaki Karin.

Sin dignarme a hablar, y, en respuesta a la exigencia del peliblanco, simplemente abrí la tapa de mi baso de café helado y le arrojé el contenido en el rostro y cabello, haciendo que el color de su pelo terminara de un leve tono marrón claro. Después, recogí un pastelillo que se había salvado **_(N.T: había caído pero en la bandeja, no en el suelo como los demás)_ ** y dándole una mordida me fui a mi mesa, recogí mis cosas y salí de allí con toda la calma del mundo. Tenía 2 sentimientos aflorando en mi interior; la ira, por el comportamiento de aquel idiota y por no haber podido desayunar como Dios manda, y el orgullo de haberle dado su merecido a ese tipo. Entré a mi aula justo cuando la campana sonó.

Rápidamente el aula volvió a llenarse, pero ahora todo era silencio, todos miraban a una persona, yo específicamente, y cada tanto se oía uno que otro murmullo, ya me estaba irritando.

Entonces alguien entró por la puerta.

-Bien, bien, silencio moco... ¿sos?- dijo la profesora de ingles, Yoruichi, quien se encontraba estupefacta al ver que todos estábamos bajo un silencio tan perturbador que hacía parecer el aula como sala de velorios -¿Que mierda ocurre aquí?- pensó en voz alta. Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo- aseguré haciendo que Yoruichi me mirase con estupefacción. Ella me conocía, fue la mejor amiga de mi madre y la maestra de mi hermano. Entonces alguien entró al aula provocando que todas las chicas aguantaran sonoramente la respiración, razón por la cual, presté atención a quien entraba. Un chico alto, de pelo blanco, piel canela y... ¡DEMONIOS! era el tipo de hace unos minutos.

La vista del chico recorrió a cada persona en el aula, hasta que se detuvo en sobre mi, yo lo miraba sin expresión más que la irritación en mi rostro. Caminó por el aula hasta que por fin quedó frente a mi banco, yo aún lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiese visto. El peliblanco tomo bruscamente mi muñeca.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame estúpido!- le empecé a gritar al tiempo que forcejeaba por soltarme, pero el agarre se había intensificado desde el momento en que lo llamé estúpido. El oji-esmeralda me arrastró hasta fuera del salón y me estampo contra el muro, lo admito, me dolió, y un pequeño quejido me dejo en evidencia. Tomo mis dos muñecas y las aprisionó a cada lado de mi cabeza, impidiéndome escapar, aunque eso es algo que a mi ni me pasaba por la cabeza, no estaba asustada, muchas veces me había metido en peleas callejeras, así que un golpe no me aterraba como lo haría a cualquier otra, si me duelen pero no me asustan. Toda el aula salió tras nosotros y ahora se encontraban expectantes, incluso Yoruichi parecía estar intimidada ¿porque todos tenían miedo? ¡Por Dios! Si solo era un chico grandote que se hace el malo. Los chicos parecían listos para saltar y frenarlo, pude ver como la modelo le dijo algo al oído a un chico, a quien por cierto no conozco, y éste salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario a nosotros. Las chicas estaban asustadas, otras acaloradas, y otras simplemente comían con la mirada a este chico al que nunca había visto y me miraban con envidia ¿envidia? ¿querían estar donde yo? ¡Si claro!

-Veo que te lavaste el cabello, es una pena, te quedaba bien el color marrón claro- le dije con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser angelical. Todos ahogaron una exclamación en sus gargantas, incluso vi que Jinta palideció.

-Tu no sabes en lo que te metiste- dijo muy bajo, su mirada me amenazaba, ¿quien podía estar tan furioso como lo estaba el ahora? Ok, ahora si me estaba asustando, solo un poco, pero no permití que se notara en mi rostro.

-¿Y tu me lo vas a explicar?- pregunté con una fingida mueca de duda, como la de un niño al que su maestro le explica el "¿porque?" del resultado de un cálculo que hizo mal. El apretó mucho más mis muñecas -¿Que vas ser, chico malo?- le pregunté desafiándolo con la mirada -¿Golpearme?- ironicé. ¿Porque "ironicé"? pues porque claramente éste chico era uno de esos como los que me solía meter, y a ese tipo de chicos no les importaba si era una chica a la que golpeaban. El peliblanco apretó los puños sobre mis muñecas, mierda, me dolían y estaba segura que me quedarían marcas, su enojo era claro y por un momento creí que enserio me pegaría.

-¿Es una opción?- preguntó entre dientes, al parecer en verdad lo estaba sopesando.

-¿Y que si lo fuera?- pregunté alzando la cabeza para mirarlo bien a los ojos, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros. Vi como mis manos se ponían más blancas de lo normal y como ya no sentía los dedos, me estaba cortando la circulación. Se cernió un poco más a mi muy rápido haciendo que soltase un jadeo del susto, en verdad era una bestia comparado con mi cuerpo menudo, seguía apretándome fuertemente las muñecas. De pronto vi como el chico que se había ido corriendo volvía con otro chico igual de grandote que el que me amenazaba al que tampoco había visto antes pisándole los talones, era rubio, ojos verdes.

-¡Toshiro, ya suéltala!- le gritó estando a unos metros de nosotros, pero este chico, que al parecer se llamaba Toshiro, actuaba como si no lo escuchase.

-Esto no se queda así- me dijo, seguía enojado, ¿todo por echarle un poco de café en el pelo?, sentí como alguien lo empujaba y lo alejaba de mi.

-No fue un placer hablar contigo, espero que no se vuelva a repetir- dije antes de dirigirme de nuevo a la puerta de mi salón. Comencé a sobar mis muñecas, me dolían horrores.

Lentamente todos fueron entrando al aula. Jinta vino a mi y me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-¡¿En que mierda pensabas Karin?! ¡¿Es que ahora eres suicida?!- me preguntó a gritos.

-Ya cálmate Jinta, no me iba a golpear, estamos en la escuela y eso solo ocurre con los pandilleros y entre chicos- le dije comenzando a responder las consignas de la página 90 del libro, 68 páginas por delante a la que mis compañeros estaban trabajando.

-¿Y que tal si te golpeaba?- preguntó queriéndome hacer entrar en razón.

-Me llevaba un ojo morado a casa- dije como si nada. ¿Es que no entendía que no me importaba?.

-O salias de la escuela con la patas para adelante- me dijo. ¿Perdón? ¿Me están diciendo que ese tal... he... no se cuanto, es un asesino?.

-Escucha Jinta- le dije alzando la mirada de mis ejercicios -Él no iba a golpearme, lo provoqué y no lo hizo, y si lo va a hacer, será al salir de la escuela. Tu bien sabes que un golpe más no me matará, y si lo hace, no me importa. Haré lo que quiera, ese idiota me ordeno ¡ME ORDENO!, le di lo que se merecía, y si es tan poco hombre como para golpearme, es su problema- finalicé. Él puso rostro serio y me miro con tristeza.

-¿No te importa que te mate?- me preguntó con dolor. Yo bajé la mirada.

-Yo deje de vivir desde hace 10 años... y lo sabes- le dije, el agachó la mirada. Si, ya no me importaba si me moría o si seguía vivita y coleando. Yo debí haber muerto hace 10 años. Entonces vi como aquel chico volvía a entrar al aula -¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Ahora que quieres?!- le pregunté con irritación, el me miró furioso, pero también un poco confundido.

-Karin- dijo Jinta, pero lo ignoré.

-Sal de aquí idiota- le dije.

-Karin- volvió a llamarme Jinta, volví a ignorarlo.

-Acepta que te bañe en café helado, supéralo y lárgate- le dije.

-Karin- volvió a decirme Jinta.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!- pregunté hastiada. Una chica se abrazó al peliblanco y me miró.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- me preguntó preocupada, yo la miré sin entender -Somos nuevos, hoy en la mañana nos presentamos. ¿Es que no nos recuerdas?- mi cara seguramente se deformo.

-A ti si pero... ¿ese tipo estaba aquí también?- pregunté en verdad desconcertada. Momo me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Yo les explico- dijo Jinta, oh no, volverá con la misma estúpida teoría -Lo que ocurre es que cuando a Karin algo no le parece importante, su cerebro lo borra automáticamente. Al parecer no consideró importante la presencia de Toshiro y es por eso que ahora no sabe quien es. Es algo muy extraño que seguramente ocurrió por... - me arrojé sobre la espalda de Jinta casi como si fuera un koala y le tapé la boca. El maldito iba a decirlo.

-Es solo que éste tipo estaba encapuchado, no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpida teoría Einstein- le dije con mucho enojo aún en caballito en su espalda.

-Que chica más fea, además de estúpida- me dijo el peliblanco con rabia y burla. Todos rieron. No puedo creerlo, lo conozco recién hoy y ya me insulta, bien que no hayamos empezado de la mejor manera pero, en fin.

-Escucha alienígena rabioso- le dije haciendo que me mirará con ira -No conozco tu nombre, ni el de casi nadie en esta maldita aula, no vuelvas a insultarme, nunca. Y como me vuelvas a comparar a alguna de éstas malditas perras en celo que babean por ti aún cuando tu acabas de aparecer, te dejaré sin descendencia y no podrás darle a tu novia los 7 hijos que espera de tu parte- le dije mientras sacaba mi libro de ingles, literatura, química y física y dándoselo a Yoruichi-sensei _**(N.T: El de ingles en la mano de Yoruichi y los demás dejándolos en el escritorio)**_ , ya tenía todos los ejercicios que tomarían hoy más que listos.

-¿Donde vas?- me pregunto la sensei, no enojada, solo interesada, más no detuve mi andar al responder.

-A comer a la cafetería, y luego a la enfermería para vendarme las muñecas y ponerme una vacuna contra la rabia, no quiero comenzar a echar espuma por la boca como este alienígena rabioso mitad buldog que se intenta hacer pasar por estudiante- respondí escuchando las carcajadas mientras cerraba la puerta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Primer cap, ¿que tal?

Espero reviews ;D.


	2. Capítulo 2: Emocionantes noticias

_**Capítulo 2: De pandilleros, doctoras locas y emocionantes noticias.**_ (Este es el verdadero título del cap, pasa que en donde se escogen los chapter no entraba todo eso)

 ** _(N.T: Isshin se graduó en medicina a los 16 siendo el mejor de Harbar, luego volvió a su ciudad natal, Karakura, y allí decidió hacer su residencia. Fue entonces que conoció a Masaki, quien también tenía 16 siendo una gran prodigio de la medicina. Isshin salvó la vida de Yamamoto cuando tenía 17 y el primero 38 volviéndose así los mejores amigos, en ese tiempo el hijo de Yamamoto tenían 17 años. 9 años después nació Byakuya (nieto de Yamamoto, también es amable),entonces un año después Isshin y Masaki tuvieron a Ichigo, luego de 2 años nació Rukia. 4 años después nacieron las gemelas Kurosaki. Masaki murió cuando las gemelas tenían 7 años. Ichigo tiene 23 y Rukia 21)_**

 **POV Normal.**

Karin salió por la puerta y se fue a la biblioteca. Allí se dedico a leer los manga que tenía en su mochila hasta que sonaron todos los timbres, incluyendo el que indicaba el final de la jornada escolar ** _(N.T: ese timbre suena a las 3 de la tarde)_**. La pelinegra juntó todas sus cosas de la mesa en la que se encontraba y las guardo cuidadosamente en su mochila, luego se cruzó la faja por los hombros, saludó a la bibliotecaria Nanao y se dirigió a paso relajado a la salida. ( **-Karin: gran forma de comenzar la 5 semana de instituto-** ) pensó con sarcasmo. Al pasar por la oficina del director notó que el despacho estaba abierto y había algo en el escritorio. Llaves. Karin sonrío y, sigilosamente, se dirigió a tomar las llaves. No las robaría, solo haría algo realmente útil con ellas.

Karin se dirigió al mercado y compró todo lo que decía la pequeña lista que su hermana le había dado la noche anterior con todos sus encargos; pasados unos 40 minutos consiguió todo y se fue de nuevo para la casa Kurosaki. ** _(N.T: llegó a la casa a las 03:50)_**

-Karin-chan ¡Que bueno que llegaste! estaba a punto de llamarte para recordarte de comprar todo lo que te pedí- la pelinegra bufó por la poca confianza que su hermana le tenía mientras subía para cambiarse. Allí se puso una musculosa blanca un poco suelta de ejercicio y una campera deportiva azul marino y unos pantalones jogging negros. Luego bajó de nuevo.

-Yuzu iré a correr, volveré a eso de las 8- aviso la Kurosaki. La Kurosaki castaña observó su reloj de muñeca.

-Pero Karin-chan no correrás durante 4 horas- dijo Yuzu preocupada.

-¿Porque no? debo mantenerme en forma, además creo que me juntaré con Kia-chan **_(N.T: Kia-chan es Rukia)_** , me dijo que tiene algo muy importante que decirme- le explicó rápidamente la pelinegra a su gemela.

-De acuerdo, pero a las 8, y si te cansas descansas, no quiero que te sobre-esfuerces- acepto Yuzu con resignación.

-Está bien- aceptó Karin antes de salir por la puerta y comenzar a correr en dirección a la cerrajería.

Allí la Kurosaki copió unas cuantas llaves, solo las que le alcanzó el dinero y luego comenzó a correr en dirección al parque Karakura.

Pero de camino, ¡que sorpresa! Se topo con el líder de la pandilla que la había intentado violar hace un mes, y con la que había peleado hace una semana. Decidió pasar como si nada acomodándose la gorra de modo que no se vea bien su cara, pensó que de ese modo no la reconocería. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dedico a pasar como si nada. Pero parece que la suerte no estaba de su lado...

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- le dijo Ryan acercándose a Karin. La pelinegra se quedo quieta, pero relajada y Ryan le saco bruscamente la gorra -Reconocería esa cicatriz en donde fuera... ¿no es la que te hice yo con mi amada navaja el mes pasado?- preguntó con burla el peli-marrón.

-Si, ¿y no es esa cortada en la ceja la que te hice hace una semana?- preguntó con burla la pelinegra. Ryan la tomó bruscamente de la cara _**(N.T: con el pulgar presionando una mejilla y los otros dedos en la otra mejilla)** _ y la empujo contra una pared, ésto provocó que la Kurosaki se torciera un tobillo. Si, por muy ruda que la chica fuese y por mucha resistencia que tuviese, eso no cambiaba el que tenga los frágiles huesos de toda chica. Eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba de si misma Karin.

-Cuida esa boca, perra- le gruño Ryan a Karin.

-Contrólate- le dijo Karin amenazantemente, pero de forma ahogada, pues el chico le estaba clavando los dedos en el rostro.

-No te dejaré escapar ahora, te voy a... - pero Karin no lo dejo seguir hablando.

-Te recuerdo que no tienes a tu grupito hoy, ¿enserio me queres enfrentar?- preguntó Karin desafiante -Sabes que no puedes vencerme, no estando solo- dijo ella con desdén, y por mucho que le duela a Ryan, la pelinegra estaba en lo cierto -Lo mejor será que te entretengas con tu amada navaja- dijo ella.

-Como parece que estás ocupada, dejaré que te marches- Karin sonrió sabiéndose vencedora -Pero te dejaré un lindo recordatorio de lo que nos está quedando pendiente- dijo Ryan, la pelinegra no entendió hasta que sintió como de golpe, Ryan le sacaba la campera y pasaba el el frío filo de la navaja por su brazo izquierdo.

-Eres un hijo de puta- murmuró Karin cuando Ryan le clavó la navaja desde debajo del hombro hasta unos 15 centímetros antes de llegar a su codo. Pequeñas lagrimitas traidoras resbalaron desde los ojos de la Kurosaki.

-Yo también te amo linda- dijo sarcástico y con burla el rubio, antes de irse le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso. Mientras tanto, Karin se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sollozando y cubriendo con su pequeña mano la herida que el desgraciado de Ryan le había echo. Si bien Karin se hubiese podido defender sin ningún problema, era mejor dejarlo, si lo enfrentaba y lo vencía luego terminaría excitado como alguna vez le dijo, y con verla cualquier día, tomarla por sorpresa y golpearla en la cabeza le bastaría a él para que ella se desmayara y él pudiera violarla, matarla y lanzar su cuerpo a un río si quisiese. A veces era mejor dejarse herir, para evitar salir aún más lastimada luego. Ya pasados unos minutos, Karin comenzaba a sentirse muy mareada, la vista se le comenzó a nublar, entonces un profundo sueño se apoderó de ella, por lo que decidió levantarse he ir a el hospital que, por suerte, se encontraba doblando esa esquina, antes de quedarse dormida. Pero antes que nada tomó su gorra. Al llegar una doctora que iba de camino la observó de reojo.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó la doctora al ver la sangre que salía de su brazo y lo pálida que se encontraba. De inmediato la llevó a una sala y le sacó la campera -Niña ¿que a pasado? estas tan blanca como una hoja de papel- dijo muy preocupada.

-Solo... solo suture la herida- le dijo la Kurosaki con una mueca de dolor y con los ojos casi cerrados.

-Me llamo Rangiku- comentó la médica al tiempo que limpiaba un poco la sangre que seguía emanando de la herida y la desinfectaba un poco junto con la aguja.

-Karin- respondió simplemente la pelinegra.

-Que bonito nombre- felicitó la mayor con una sonrisa. A Karin esa mujer le pareció sencillamente adorable, tenía un aire maternal que te llamaba a regalarle una sonrisa, incluso le recordó a su madre.

-Gracias- murmuró la Kurosaki con una sonrisa.

-Oye ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que te ocurrió?- preguntó Rangiku -¿Acaso te cortas?- preguntó ahora con horror.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡De ninguna manera!- negó Karin -Me atacaron- murmuró.

-Hay, lo lamento, pero bueno, mira, tu herida está como si nada- dijo la pelirroja con optimismo. Karin volteó a ver su herida y se sorprendió al verla perfectamente suturada.

-¿Como lo hizo para que no sintiese nada?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Años de práctica- respondió Rangiku guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que comenzaba a vendar el el brazo de su paciente -¿Te duele alguna otra cosa?- preguntó.

-Me torcí el tobillo, pero no es nada que no sane solo en un par de días, no te preocupes- dijo Karin no queriendo estorbar.

-Si tu lo dices supongo que te creeré. Ahora vuelvo, te traeré un jugo y algo para comer, se ve que perdiste mucha sangre- la Kurosaki asintió y Rangiku se fue. Los ojos de Karin se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que quedó completamente dormida. De golpe, Karin despertó medio asustada y se encontró a Rangiku haciendo papeleo. Ahora estaba recostada en una camilla y no sentada como recordaba -Dormiste media hora, se ve que estabas cansada- dijo con dulzura Rangiku -Yo debo irme, espero que volvamos a vernos Karin, pero, en mejores circunstancias. Y come- dijo la pelirroja con cariño -Me siento conectada contigo- me dijo con tono ausente como pensando detenidamente.

-Algo me dice que nos veremos muy pronto, llámalo corazonada- y era cierto, si para algo era buena la Kurosaki era para las corazonadas.

Al salir del hospital Karin volvió a emprender viaje al parque donde encontró a una Rukia por lo visto bastante alterada.

-¡Kia-chan!- llamó Karin agitando la mano de su brazo sano. Rukia se sobresalto un poco y miró en dirección a la conocida voz le la llamaba.

-¡Karin-chan!- la sofisticada mujer salió corriendo y abrazó fuertemente a su cuñada -Pensé que algo malo te había pasado, no sabes el susto que me diste- dijo con voz afligida la mayor.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- dijo Karin correspondiendo al abrazo -Tuve algunos inconvenientes- se excuso, Rukia la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Desembucha- dijo seria la Kuchiki arrastrando del brazo derecho a su cuñada para ir a sentarse en una banca de aquel hermoso parque. Sip, la única a la que Karin le tenía suficiente confianza como para decirle de sus problemas con pandillas, en la escuela, e incluso chicos si es que alguna vez llegaba a interesarse en uno, era a Rukia, su cuñada y compinche. Rukia era nieta del señor Yamamoto Kuchiki, el dueño de la más poderosa empresa mundial, Kuchiki Enterprise. Aquel viejo y adorable señor _**(N.T: en Bleach, que el capitán Yamamoto sea adorable y cariñoso es imposible, pero por algo esto es un fanfic ;D)** _ siempre le dio a sus hijos y nietos todo lo que necesitaban, pero dándoles permanentemente a entender la importancia de la humildad y del amor, que nunca debían poner el trabajo por delante de la familia y amigos, a no ser avaros pero tampoco a despilfarrar, y por sobre todo, que debían ser quienes son y estar con quien quisieran en la vida. Yamamoto e Isshin fueron grandes y mejores amigos desde que éste último, en sus tiempos de residente a sus 17 años, le salvo la vida cuando estuvo a punto de morir por mala praxis ** _(N.T: mala praxis, un terrible error médico, como cuando algo sale mal en una operación por un error del doctor, cirujano, etc)_ ** durante su operación de pulmón. Rukia e Ichigo se conocieron desde siempre, eran muy unidos a pesar de sus constantes peleas, fue amor a primera disputa. Y desde que Karin y Yuzu nacieron, Rukia y las niñas fueron como hermanas, pero entre la Kurosaki pelinegra y la Kuchiki siempre hubo un vínculo especial, debido a que ambas era muy traviesas y, ¿como decirlo? poco femeninas, de modo que jugaban al fútbol y se metían en problemas con chicos mayores juntas, era las mejores amigas, como hermanas, y eternas confidentes. La pelinegra con el cabello trenzado miró a la pelinegra de cabello corto y comenzó a contarle de su inesperada visita al hospital.

 **Karin POV.**

-¿Otra vez ese Ryan? Karin-chan es preocupante, puede que te esté siguiendo, si tu quieres te puedo poner un guardaespaldas- me decía con preocupación Rukia.

-No Kia-chan- negué de inmediato -No importa- aseguré -Bien, ¿que era eso de lo que querías comentarme?- pregunté ansiosa.

-Son 2 noticias- dijo Rukia -Primero... ¡Ichigo me pidió matrimonio!- chilló con alegría Rukia. Abrí mucho los ojos, no me lo esperaba, entonces abracé a Rukia fuertemente -Mira el anillo- Rukia se separó del abrazo y me mostró un anillo precioso de oro blanco con una flor de oro dorado con un diamante en medio (N.T: el anillo de multimedia obvio ;D). Al verlo quedé completamente asombrada, era el anillo más hermoso que había visto alguna vez. Entonces recordé...

 _FLASH BACK._

 _-Karin por favor, en verdad que necesito ese dinero- me volvió a rogar Ichigo como por 37° vez en la semana._

 _-¿No te avergüenza estarle pidiéndole dinero a tu hermanita menor? además ¿que no tienes trabajo?- le pregunté con mucha bronca._

 _-Claro que tengo dinero, he puesto todo lo que he ahorrado este último año, solo necesito que me prestes esa cantidad, yo se que tienes mucho más que lo que te pido- insistió._

 _-¡MIERDA ICHIGO! esta bien, te prestaré el maldito dinero- aceptó -Pero más te vale que sea por una buena causa... y si no me lo devuelves la semana que viene te haré sufrir- le advertí._

 _-De verdad gracias Karin... es importante para mi- dijo Ichigo abrazándome, al principio intenté liberarme pero luego me dejé._

 _-De nada- susurré._

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Eres único Ichigo- murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Que dijiste?- me preguntó Rukia con mueca confusa, yo negué de inmediato.

-¿Y cual es la otra noticia?- preguntó, a pesar de que no creo que nada me emocione tanto como la noticia de que Rukia se convertiría oficialmente en mi cuñada.

-La segunda es... - ella se sonrojo un poco y puso la cara de alegría más hermosa que había visto en todo el mundo -Que estoy embarazada- dijo medio gritando. Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir sin control mientras pequeñas lagrimitas de emoción salían de mis ojos.

-¡KIA-CHAN!- grité con mucha emoción saltando a abrazarla -No lo puedo creer, seré tía, ¿como es que ocurrió ésto?- pregunté sintiendo como mi pecho se inflaba de alegría. Rukia se coloró mucho y puso una cara seria.

-Pues verás, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman ellos... - ¿como, como, como?

-¡CÁLLATE RUKIA ERA UNA PREGUNTA RETÓRICA!- grité completamente roja al comprender lo que me quería contar -Me refería a que no se como fue que esto ocurrió, es decir, un día eres la novia de mi hermano y al próximo eres su prometida e incluso esperas a un bebé suyo... es algo... wow- expliqué. Ella suspiró aliviada.

-Creí que te referías a... - levanté mi mano derecha indicándole que dejase de hablar.

-Yo se a que te referías- aseguré aún medio sonrosada -¿De cuantos meses estás?- pregunté queriendo cambiar el tema.

-De 3 meses- me respondió.

-¡¿Y hasta ahora me dices?!- me sentí un poco, bueno, quizás muy ofendida -Rukia debiste habérmelo dicho antes- le reprendí con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que me enteré justo en la mañana- me dijo. Ahora me sentía mejor -Desde la semana pasada había estado sintiendo nauseas, así que hoy en la mañana fui a médico y me dijo que estaba embarazada- me explicó Rukia. Yo volví a abrazarla.

-Que increíble que dentro de 6 meses tendré un sobrinito o una sobrinita- dije entusiasmada, Rukia se separo un poco de mi y me miró con nerviosismo -¿Ocurre algo malo?- le pregunté preocupada. Ella negó.

-No tendrás un sobrinito o sobrinita en 6 meses- me dijo lentamente, yo la miré sin entender -Tendrás 3 sobrinitos o sobrinitas en 6 meses- me dijo. ¡¿QUE QUÉ COSA?! ¿Que tendré 3? pero, eso quiere decir que, que... ¡RUKIA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE TRILLIZOS!

-¡KIA-CHAN!- grité apretándola más fuerte que todos los abrazos anteriores juntos.

-¡Lo se!- gritó con emoción -¿Puedes creerlo?- me preguntó.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que pronto te verás más gorda que un camión- comenté con risa haciéndonos reír a ambas.

-Valdrá la pena- comentó una vez ya más calmada tomando mis manos.

-Me acabas de hacer la chica más feliz del mundo- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Como crees que... que se lo tome Ichigo?- ahora vi ansiedad y preocupación en su mirada. Lo pensé unos segundos y la miré a los ojos.

-Mira, yo creo que primero se desmayará como por unos... 4 segundos, luego se despertará solo, preguntará si escuchó bien, le diremos que si que escucho perfectamente y se desmayará otra vez, cuando despierte te mirará y te abrazará tan fuerte que no te podrás imaginar, entonces le dirás que son trillizos y se desmayará por tercera vez, entonces cuando despierte pondrá el grito en el cielo, lo golpearás por escandaloso dejándolo casi muerto y cuando despierte... solo Dios sabe lo que hará luego, pero ten por seguro que no podrá estar más feliz que en ese momento-

 _ **.**_

Dicho y echo.

Tal y como esperaba (modestia aparte) mis palabras redactaron lo ocurrido exactamente, con la leve, muy leve diferencia de que cuando se enteró que eran trillizos casi, CASI, que pude ver como el alma se le salía del cuerpo y que palideció tanto que por un momento pensé que se había muerto de verdad. Pero, para el alivió de Rukia y Yuzu y para certeza mía de que me devolvería mi dinero, él revivió.

Ahora mismo Ichigo se encontraba abrazando a Rukia, soltando millones de lágrimas.

Esa noche comimos pavo asado en la parrilla, echo por Ichigo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hoy vi un review en el que me preguntaban cuando actualizo, traté de responderlo pero FanFiction no me dejaba, también vi que tenía otro review pero ese si no lo pude leer.

No pensé en tener un review tan pronto en la historia, mucho menos 2, así que se los agradezco mucho y les digo; si este cap llega a los 5 reviews subo el terceo y yo les aviso, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 8 (el cual todavía no termino) y la historia se pone buena .


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Nuevo guardarropa?

**_Capítulo 3: ¿Nuevo guardarropa?_**

 **Karin POV.**

Me desperté en la mañana a mucho más temprano que de costumbre, eran las 5 de la mañana, ni siquiera Yuzu se levantaba hasta las 06:30 am. Luego de desperezarme un poco me metí en la ducha. Al salir me dirigí a mi armario, casi se me sale la mandíbula al notar un par de cosas.

1- mis vendas no estaban.

2- mis pesqueros, remeras holgadas, botines y todo tipo de colines o broches no estaban. Y en su lugar habían mini-faldas y shorts cortos de jean, tops (no vulgares pero si cortos) y musculosas terriblemente pegadas y varias que dejarían al descubierto un poco por debajo de mi ombligo, sandalias o zapatillas y varios lentes de sol. Todo esto de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Solo habían 2 personas capaces de hacer todo ésto, una de pelo castaño hasta media espalda y otra con pelo negro corto. Esas malditas se unieron en un complot en mi contra.

-¡YUZU!- grité de modo que mi gemela, Ichigo y Rukia (quien se quedó a dormir) aparecieron por mi puerta de inmediato, todos en pijama.

-¡¿PERO QUE PUTA TE OCURRE?!- gritó Ichigo furioso, yo no le respondí, simplemente le señalé a mi armario. Su cara se puso seria al verlo -¿Que es esto?- preguntó sin una pizca de gracia. Las caras de Yuzu y Rukia palidecieron. La 2 mujeres hicieron amague de irse por la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra pero mi hermano, siempre apoyándome, se puso en la puerta impidiéndoles el paso.

-Prometo que si me dicen en donde esta mi ropa no las mataré tan tortuosamente como lo estoy pesando- les dije lentamente, ambas me vieron aterradas.

-No matarías a tu mejor amiga embarazada ¿cierto?- me preguntó Rukia temblorosa.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- le desafié, ella negó -¿Donde esta mi ropa?- pregunté.

-El fuego de anoche era muy acogedor ¿no?- dijo Yuzu. Pensé en lo que dijo por un momento. Mi corazón se detuvo al comprender el significado de estas palabras.

-¡YO LAS MATO PAR DE DESGRACIADAS!- grité a todo pulmón.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Quise ponerme algo de Ichigo pero me quedo como si yo fuera un bebé vestida con ropa de su papá. Al final no me había quedado de otra que vestirme con lo que había en mi "renovado" armario. Y lamentablemente no pude torturar a aquellas 2 perras por lo que me hicieron, pues hasta Ichigo salió corriendo al ver mi rostro desconfigurado de la ira. Cuando quise perseguirlos escaleras abajo, los encontré en el patio sosteniendo Ichigo un rastrillo de metal, Rukia una pala y un escudo de tapa de basurero y Yuzu un repelente de insectos, todos temblando de miedo pero atentos a cualquier ataque de mi parte.

Así que decidí ponerme un short negro hasta mitad de muslo, que aunque suene imposible era el más largo que había, con unas zapatillas de correr completamente negras, y arriba una musculosa de las pegadas que dejaba ver todo por 2 centímetros debajo de mi ombligo color verde esmeralda, que para mi horror me quedaba como una segunda piel, y por último un chaleco de cuero sintético negro de un solo botón que se abrocha en el pecho, aunque ahora que no tenía mis vendas y mis pechos saltaban el chaleco no puede cerrarse. Me estaba vistiendo como Yuzu. La última vez que había usado un sujetador fue cuando tenía 13 años, ya después conocí a las benditas vendas y nunca más volví a usar uno, claro, hasta ahora. Ya había olvidado lo incómodos que eran.

Como me había levantado mucho más temprano que de costumbre, quizás por un sexto sentido que me salvo la reputación, tenía mucho tiempo para llegar al instituto. Y como tengo una copia de las llaves de casi todas las entradas de la escuela podría entrar e ir hasta mi casillero _**(N.T: los casilleros son como esos espejos así de cuerpo completo que hasta son más altos que una persona, tienen espacio para perchas y todo eso)**_ ¿se preguntaran porque? sencillo, siempre supe que este día llegaría, por lo cual me aseguré de estar preparada, en mi casillero tenía 5 mudas de mi ropa normal junto con 3 tipos de zapatillas, un cepillo y 10 colines.

No quería que nadie me viese así, aunque era muy temprano como para que algún alumno estuviese, así que al llegar al instituto abrí rápidamente. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, parecía un lugar fantasma, ¡Ojalá y fuera así por siempre!... pero no. Al menos nadie me veía vestida así. Escuché como una puerta junto a mi se abría. ¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!. Vi como alguien salía por esa puerta, tenía es cabello ¿blanco? ¡Ha! era el de ayer, he ¿cual era su nombre? ¿Tinoshu, Ashido? Va, ¿y a mi que me importa?. Seguí caminando como si nada pero ¡Claro! él me tenía que ver.

-Oye- me llamó, no parecía emocionado. Lo ignoré -Te estoy hablando- ¿Será que se acuerda que yo fui quien le tiró café en la cabeza?. No era posible, me veo totalmente diferente -Detente- me dijo con enojo tomándome por la muñeca. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, recuerdo de ayer que su fuerza es mucho más que la mía y que su temperamento es terrible.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunté en un susurro. El apretó mi muñeca.

-¿Te piensas que no recuerdo quien eres?. Tal vez hayas cambiado tu apariencia, pero ese cabello es el más negro que he visto, no se me olvidaría ese tono- ¡O POR DIOS!

-¿Quien te crees? suéltame- le dije liberándome brusca de su agarre y dándome y emprendiendo nuevamente mi marcha.

-Aún me debes por lo de ayer- me tomo fuertemente del hombro y me volteó -Ayer te dije fea pero... - me miró descaradamente -Parece que estás un poco mejor de lo que creí- dijo aún sin apartar la mirada de mis pechos. Me quise safar de su agarre pero en ese momento me empujo en contra de una pared y me empezó a besar el cuello -¿Que castigo deberíamos darte?- sentí como a colaba sus dedos por debajo de mi blusa.

-Suéltame- le ordené, pero el comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi vientre, presionando y casi haciéndome cosquillas. No me podía liberar, por Dios -Suéltame- dije de nuevo, calmada, no me asustaba, después de todo solo me quería asustar y no le daría el gusto.

-No hasta que te castigue- murmuró ahora sacando mi chaleco y besando mi hombro.

-Solo te eché café en el cabello ¿por eso vas a manosearme?- le pregunté, entonces reí -O eres idiota innato, o te pagan y de ahí sacas los fondos para los esteroides y las chaquetas negras- le dije, el me miró sin expresión, pero creo haber visto un brillo de sorpresa por un momento. No dijo nada, solo comenzó a pasear sus manos por mis costados. Ya me preocupe.

-Veremos cuanto te ríes ahora- comenzó a apretar mi cuerpo haciéndome doler un poco. Su sonrisa, aunque vacía, parecía que disfrutaba de esto... ¡ESTO ES DE LOCOS!, bien, no es que me asustara, pero en momentos así lo mejor era alterarlo a él.

-Haaaa- comencé a gritar pero ¿que va? ni el director llega tan temprano a la escuela, y estaba claro que él era consiente de eso. Sus manos casi llegaban a mis pechos. ¡Solo me quedaba acudir a mi última jugada! espero que funcione. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos por un momento y luego rompí en lágrimas, sollozando muy sonoramente. De pronto sentí que se separó de mi, y no pude evitar sentirme orgullos. Si no puedes vencerlos con fuerza, hazlo con inteligencia.

-Oye, solo fue un castigo, no es para que llores así- ¿un castigo? ¡¿un castigo?! ¡¿ESO PARA ÉL ERA UN CASTIGO?! Mierda, este tipo estaba loco. Por otro lado, jamás había conocido a alguien con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera Ryan que era fuerte se le comparaba, al rubio con algo de fuerza podía quitármelo de encima, pero éste chico, este chico... -Suficiente de llanto, es irritante- dijo con tono gélido. Y ahora que lo pienso es cierto, llorar no va conmigo. Él había osado meterse conmigo, era hora de la venganza. De inmediato las lágrimas se cortaron, como si se hubiese cerrado una canilla. Me levanté y le encajé un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mando unos pasos para atrás.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta ¿a quien mierda se le ocurre fingir algo así solo porque una chica le tiró café en la cabeza? ¡Estas demente!- le grite. Iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero antes de que mi mano impactase contra su cara el la tomó y la apretó, aún así no demostré el inmenso dolor que sentía, dime ¿quien mierda me manda a usar mi brazo izquierdo? -¡Suéltame ahora si quieres tener hijos algún día!- le grité. El se me miró como si solo fuera un insecto insignificante y me dobló el brazo, luego pego su pecho a mi espalda.

-¿Decías algo?- quise contestarle pero ahora estaba ocupada pensando en otra cosa que ahora tiene toda mi atención y por lo que 2 pequeñas lagrimitas acababan de brotar por mis ojos -¿Te quedaste muda?- me preguntó. Entonces sentí como me soltaba. Me puse de rodillas y miré el vendaje de mi brazo izquierdo, el rojo estaba pintando el blanco, gotas de sangre comenzaron a escurrirse por mi brazo.

-¿Ves lo que haces?- le pregunté con enojo parándome de inmediato y me voltee a verlo. El tenía el rostro aún sorprendido, pero no se veía arrepentido, es más, pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían. Más no dijo nada.

-Estás herida ¿es que te gusta meterte en problemas?- me preguntó con voz neutra metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Pregunta el chico a quien todos temen y dicen que es un asesino?- dije sonriendo también -¿No duele? digo, el no tener amigos de verdad- pregunté queriéndole hacer sentir mal, si, soy mala.

-Hump- me dijo sin expresión, volteando un poco su cabeza ¿es enserio? ¿nada?.

-Ahg, si me disculpas, me voy a arreglar este desastre- le dije señalando mi brazo -¿De casualidad no tendrás vendas? ya sabes, para no andar con éstas todas ensangrentadas- le pregunté -Digo, como tu te la pasas haciéndote el malo supongo que debes tener alguna que otra por ahí- me dí la vuelta y recogí el chaleco, pero al darme la vuelta me choqué contra el pecho de este chico, me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a él, podía sentir algo en mi cintura... parecía... ¡¿DURO?!.

-Voy a doblegar esa actitud de chica ruda- me susurró con tono oscuro que me hizo sentir escalofríos -Te convertirás en mi sumisa, me vas a obedecer- ¿que es esto? siento como si algo me hiciera cosquillas en el estómago, sus palabras, las decía con tanta confianza, su voz sonaba ronca, sentí como me empecé a... a mojar. ¡NO! Karin contrólate, no puedes permitirte que te controle así, no te puedes excitar solo por esas palabras -Te haré gritar tan fuerte que terminarás afónica. Y te lo haré tan rudo que me rogarás con lágrimas en los ojos que pare, ¿pero sabes? no pararé, seguiré cada vez más fuerte hasta hacerte desmayar de tanto placer, y cuando despiertes no te podrás ni mover de semejante dolor que te voy a dejar, entonces yo volveré a hacértelo a pesar de que grites que no quieres, y volverás a disfrutar solo para que te duela mucho más después- ahora no solo me estaba excitando, aún peor, me lo estaba imaginando y me estaba gustando. Pero su tono, otra vez parecía que las palabras viniesen del aire, de algún ente inexistente y no de una persona, su tono era de enojo, todo el tiempo fue de enojo, y siempre estuvo vacío.

-¿Quien te crees?- le pregunté y me felicité a mi misma por el que mi voz haya sonado normal -Mejor hazle todo eso a tu novia que seguro estará encantada con la idea. A mi déjame en paz- pero él no me respondió, entonces sentí como comenzó succionar la piel de mi cuello ¡No! ¡¿Eso era un chupón?! ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! ¡CLARO QUE ES UN CHUPÓN!. El siguió chupando. Entonces entré en consciencia de lo que ocurría y comencé a forcejear -Suéltame, aléjate- dije poniendo mis manos en sus anchos hombros e intentando empujarlo, pero el me tomó de las muñecas y me acorraló contra la pared poniendo mis muñecas a cada lado de mi cabeza, y así continuo succionando. ¡No! es la primera vez que alguien lograba someterme ¡Y NO ERA LINDO! -Aléjate puerco asqueroso- le grité, entonces sentí como me apretaba mucho más mis muñecas y luego se alejaba.

-¿Que?- preguntó demostrando su enfado.

-¡ERES UN DESCARADO!- le grité con indignación -¿Como puedes preguntar "¿Que?" cuando me estabas haciendo un chupón a la fuerza?- pregunté con enojo. El suspiró y se metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Pagarás por dejarme así- dijo, me coloré de inmediato al entender a que se refería ¡¿Como podía hablar así tan a la ligera?! -Haré que me desees desesperadamente, te disculparas por el maldito día de ayer en que me dejaste en ridículo más de mil veces y aún así no será suficiente, ni para ti, ni para mi. Te voy a hacer sufrir- me dijo con rencor.

-Aja si como digas, mientras tu te quedas aquí alucinando de lo mucho que voy a sufrir y que me voy a disculpar, yo me iré a cualquier lado, espero no volver a verte- le dije y luego lo ignoré. Me puse el chaleco y volví a dirigirme a mi taquilla. Cuando al fin llegué y abrí mi taquilla miré mi reloj, 06:30 am, el director llegaba a las 07:30 y los alumnos a las 08:45. Y hasta que el director no llegase ni el baño ni las aulas se abrirían, lo que quiere decir que tendré que cambiarme en el pasillo. Comencé a atarme la trenza con dificultad, por eso me gustaba atármela cuando tenía el cabello húmedo. Y aún continuaba con mi estúpido cabello ¡NO LO LOGRABA! era como la quinta vez que volvía a empezar. Luego de 4 intentos más al fin conseguí terminar. Observé el pequeño reloj despertador que tenía dentro de mi casillero, el director llegaría en 30 minutos. Me cambie rápidamente y fui a la oficina del director a dejar sus llaves. De camino a la cafetería me quedé pensando. Había algo en ese chico, no era normal, no en ese sentido de fantasmas, sino, que su... energía, era la de un viejo, pobre y solo, a quien nadie ayuda, indefenso... era como si no fuese capaz de sentir nada realmente, su risa no tenía alegría, su voz no tenía emoción, sus ojos estaban apagados... como si ya no tuviera nada por lo que vivir, como si nunca lo hubiese tenido... como si estuviese muerto.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Por los pelos?

_**Capítulo 4: ¿Por los pelos?**_

 **Karin POV.**

Ese día me quedé pensando en como matar a mi hermana y a mi cuñada. No quería dañar a mis sobrinitos así que lo más conveniente era que matara a Rukia luego del parto, y a Yuzu tal vez podría sumergirla en el fondo del mar de la playa que esta a unos kilómetros de aquí, a menos claro que ellas renueven todo mi armario nuevamente con la ropa que me gusta usar, con la clara condición de no llevarme con ellas, porque si hay algo que en verdad odio, es ir de compras, claro que eso no supera al maquillaje. La única vez que me maquillé fue para el gran festejo de mis 15 años, y no esta de más decir que fue sin mi consentimiento, pues 2 horas antes de la fiesta Yuzu y Rukia me dieron un baso de jugo con algún tipo de somnífero, una hora después, cuando desperté, me encontraba maquillada, muy naturalmente, con los labios color crema o piel pastel ** _(N.T: no se si ese color existe (? )_ ** y las mejillas de un casi imperceptible rosa claro, en los ojos tenía una sombra de ojos color rosa cereza muy, muy clarita, y puesto un vestido blanco con mangas pero con hombros descubiertos, largos hasta 3/4 de muslo... y para colmo de mis desdichas, estaba atada fuertemente a la cama, y no me desataron hasta que fue hora de que las quinceanieras aparezcan en la fiesta. Me vengué de ellas, ¿porque sino tendrán ambas el cabello corto?

Pero por otro lado... aún así no pude dejar de sentir que alguien me observaba, aunque por más que mirara a todos lados nunca veo a nadie viéndome, debo estar paranoica.

 **Toshiro POV.**

Esta chica... ¡¿CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA?! la asusté haciéndole pensar que la mataría y le hice un chupón, todo en una misma mañana ¡Y ELLA ACTÚA COMO SI NADA! como si lo de esta mañana le pasara todos los días o como si hubiera sido de poca importancia.

"Como me vuelvas a comparar a alguna de éstas malditas perras en celo que babean por ti, te dejaré sin descendencia" recordé sus palabras de ayer. Así que ella odia a las chicas de aquí... "Aquí los chicos son todos unos reverendos idiotas de mierda rabos verdes" y a los chicos también. Ésta sería una conquista interesante... Karin será mi meta personal.

 **Karin POV.**

Tocó la campana del recreo y me dirigí a mi mesa de siempre y me dediqué a leer manga mientras comía mi helado de crema del cielo y vainilla. Pero de pronto me volví a sentir muy incómoda, como si alguien otra vez me estuviese clavando la mirada fijamente, pero al mirar disimuladamente no vi nada fuera de lo normal. Ya Karin, estás paranoica . Me dije a mi misma antes de volver a concentrarme en mi delicioso helado y en mi fabuloso manga.

La mañana se pasó conmigo haciendo de cámara de vigilancia humana a la ciudad, pues todo lo que aquí daban me lo sabía a la perfección. Tocó la siempre esperada campana de fin de clases. Al salir de la escuela caminé en dirección al parque, allí siempre encontraba gran inspiración para mis venganzas. Pero de camino... me encontré con Ryan, y hoy no estaba solo... hoy tenía a toda su pandilla, aunque por alguna razón siento que alguien falta, y no se quien podría ser.

-Mira... nos encontramos de nuevo- dice Ryan acercándose a mi, con toda su pandilla detrás -Parece que al fin terminaremos lo que empezamos la última vez- ésto era malo, tenía a Ryan y a su pandilla en frente, solo tengo una opción para escapar. Sonreí y me acerqué a Ryan y le rodee el cuello con mis brazos, el pareció sorprenderse pero de inmediato sonría. Me fui acercándome lentamente, justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, me separé y le solté un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz. Entonces eché a correr en dirección a la escuela, allí estaría a salvo. Pero al voltear me choqué con el fuerte pecho de alguien... el que faltaba de la pandilla... Michael.

-No teníamos intenciones de pelear Karin- dijo Michael, hermano menor de Ryan y segundo al mando de la pandilla.

 **POV Normal.**

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu, rubio oxigenado- Michael hizo amague de querer tirarse encima de ella pero otro de la pandilla, el mejor amigo de Michael, puso una mano en su pecho, apartándolo un poco.

-Michael, no es momento- le susurró ese chico.

-Eso Michael, hazle caso a tu novio- escupió sin remordimientos ella, ahora 2 chicos más tenían que sostener a ambos amigos para que no se arrojasen sobre ella. Ha, por si no lo había mencionado, eran 7.

-Vamos, apuesto a que debajo de esa remera fea hay un buen cuerpo- dijo Ryan de forma pervertida intentando meter su mano por debajo de la remera de Karin, pero ésta le asestó un rodillazo en su entrepierna -Maldita perra- gruño Ryan antes de golpear con su puño izquierdo el ojo derecho de la pelinegra, pero ésta solo le devolvió el golpe. Los otros 6 se le unieron a Ryan y la tumbaron en el suelo. Comenzaron a golpearla, patadas en las rodillas, pisotones en las manos, puñetazos en los brazos, estómago, rostro y unos cuantos en su cabeza, nadie se atrevía a intervenir, ni a llamar a la policía. Ahora Karin estaba con un corte con sangre saliendo en un constante hilo en el medio del tabique y la nariz sangrando un poco, un fuerte golpe le abrió la cabeza haciendo que la sangre cayese por allí, 2 cortes que emanaban el mismo líquido rojo en la ceja derecha igual que un moretón por ahora verde en el mismo ojo, el pómulo izquierdo estaba negro y tenía la comisura izquierda de tus labios negra y con sangre escurriéndole sin cesar, sin contar los pisotones en sus manos y los moretones y las cortadas de navaja en sus brazos, las marcas de patadas en sus piernas y el constante dolor de los golpes que propinaron a sus costillas y pecho vendados. La Kurosaki tosió sangre ensuciando aún más las comisuras de sus labios.

-Vamos Ryan, ¿tanto me deseas?- preguntó con burla la ojinegra, sintiendo como le dolía todo el cuerpo de solo respirar.

-Mucho- respondió él -En especial viéndote así de débil y golpeada- se relamió los labios.

-Eres tan poco hombre que no te atreves a librar tus batallas solo- y de golpe la pelinegra hizo fuerza y escapó de los 7 corriendo. Los pandilleros comenzaron a seguirla, maldición si eran rápidos, le estaban pisando los talones a Karin -No escaparé de ésta, tu y tu maldita boca Karin- se regañaba mentalmente a sí misma la Kurosaki. Karin dio la vuelta en un callejón que conocía muy bien y allí comenzó a trepar la reja, pero Ryan la alcanzo y la tomó del tobillo, tirando para abajo haciéndola caer de espaldas. Cuando la Kurosaki abrió las ojos, pudo ver el rostro de Ryan, la miraba con cinismo, deseo y locura. El rubio oxigenado (osea Michael) se agacho y tomó (como Ryan antes lo había echo) el rostro de Karin.

-Estas atrapada muñeca- dijo Michael apretando tan fuerte que al sacar sus dedos dejo marcas moradas en los cachetes de ella. El mejor amigo de Michael, Aaron, la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la obligó a ponerse en pie, aún así, mantenía el brazo de ella en alto, dejándola casi colgada.

-Te voy a hacer gritar de dolor, te voy a dejar destrozada, ya te puedo ver llorando... tu coño quedará tan abierto que te entraran- decía Aaron al tiempo que le mordía la oreja y acariciaba su vientre.

-No te llevarás toda la diversión Aaron- dijo Matías empujando el hombro derecho de Aaron, pues con el izquierdo sostenía a Karin.

-Tranquilos, a todos nos llegará el turno- murmuró Jared viendo de arriba a abajo a Karin sin pudor -Aunque será difícil esperar- comentó.

-Tienes razón- murmuró Lissandro.

-Podríamos hacerlo todos juntos, se nos hará más estrecha- dijo Kevin, gemelo de Lissandro.

-¿Les han dicho alguna vez lo asquerosos que son?- preguntó Karin, entonces vio como un gran número de personas pasaba por enfrente del callejón caminando, parecía ser una caminata de promoción, y le venía como anillo al dedo. Soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Aaron se echó corriendo donde los que caminaban, todos comenzaron a seguirla de nuevo, pero entonces la Kurosaki se mezclo entre las personas y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo donde la practica. 5 minutos de intenso recorrido después, al fin había llegado a las canchas. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con todos jugando, pero al oír la puerta se detuvieron a ver quien era, y al verla algunos casi pegan un grito pensando que Jack el destripador atacó su capitana.

-Por Dios, Karin- murmuró Jinta, quien comenzó a correr donde Karin.

-Jin-Jinta- murmuró la pelinegra el nombre de su casi amigo, permitiéndose por fin llorar de dolor, antes de desmayarse y ser atrapada por el pelirrojo.

-Llamen a una ambulancia- gritó el entrenador.

 **Karin POV.**

Desperté en una camilla. Tenía el cabello suelto y sentía algo clavado en mi brazo. Ja, hace 2 meses que no había estado en un hospital, con suero, por una pelea, supongo que batí mi propio récord. Auch, me duele todo.

-Karin- escuché la voz de Jinta -¿Como estás?- me preguntó, pero no respondí pues me acababa de dar cuenta de algo. Mi cabeza dolía, todavía podía sentir como estaban pateando mi cabeza

-Dime que no llamaron a mi hermana- dije aunque sonó como súplica, mi voz estaba débil y sin energía, Jinta negó.

-Supuse que no querrías que lo supieran. Con los del equipo y el entrenador te trajimos aquí hace una hora, pero necesitábamos a alguien cercano a ti para poder estar contigo- ¿una hora? Ya me vengaría de Ryan y sus malditos perros falderos -A si que dije que era tu novio, solo así me permitieron entrar- me dijo. ¿Mi novio? Por Dios ¡Jinta!.

-¿Como que novio? ¡Jinta te pueden detener por pensar que tu me golpeaste!- le grité.

-Tranquila, el entrenador y los del equipo atestiguaron que tu entraste golpeada, ahora el entrenador y la policía están revisando las cámaras de seguridad, soy inocente- declaró el pelirrojo. Yo sonreí.

-Que bien, ¿a quien se le ocurrió la idea de revisar las cámaras? Porque tu tienes tan pocas neuronas que dudo que haya salido de tu cabeza- comenté, mi voz casi no tenía volumen y mis ojos se me cerraban, una vena se hinchó en su frente. El giro la cabeza haciendo un estúpido puchero, sin dignarse a contestar, pero luego me volteó a ver con rostro serio.

-¿Fue Toshiro?- me preguntó, no le entendí.

-¿Quien?- le pregunté con cara confundida.

-Toshiro- repitió de nuevo, con cara de "No estoy de bromas"

-¿Quien es?- volví a preguntar, el dolor de cabeza se estaba intensificando.

-Pues el de pelo blanco al que le arrojaste café ayer en la escuela- me dijo hastiado. ¿Al que le... ? ¡Ha! Ese ¿se llamaba Toshiro? ¿no era algo como, he, Tinoshu, Ashido? Creía que era algo sí, pues bien, que me importa su nombre.

-No fue el- murmuré, ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el sueño me invadía -Fueron... unos pandilleros idiotas que... me querían violar por... por haberles dado... una paliza la, la semana... pasada- finalicé con un suspiro de alivio al haber terminado por fin la frase.

-¿Como? ¿Cuantos eran?- preguntó.

-7- contesté simplemente, escuché que la puerta se abría -Jinta ¿quien es? No puedo ni abrir mis ojos- pregunté.

-Es la médico- respondió el pelirrojo. Asentí levemente.

-Karin-chan- reconocí esa voz de inmediato, Rangiku -Necesito que me digas que fue lo que te ocurrió, estos golpes son muy graves y tienes un par de costillas fracturadas- me dijo, hice el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida y entre abrí mis ojos.

-Tu ya sabes lo que ocurrió ayer pero, igual te lo contaré como si no supieses nada, para que sepas la historia completa. Al salir de la escuela me topé con una pandilla. Hace un mes, cuando los conocí, me intentaron violar, eran cuatro, los dejé hechos puré, pero me llevé una profunda herida de navaja, creo que ya la vio- comenté con diversión, pero mi voz sonaba cansada y revelaba que no estaba bien, y apenas pude ver la mueca sorprendida de Rangiku -Una semana atrás me volví a topar con ellos, esta vez no me querían violar, simplemente matarme por haberlos humillado, ahora eran 5, los volví a hacer polvo pero me llevé una fisura en mi costilla, eso pareció encender al líder, pues ayer intentó me violar, pero como estaba solo se fue dejándome otra herida de navaja... y hoy fueron 7 y volvieron a intentar violarme, los golpee, los dejé bastante mal, pero me dejaron echa polvo a mi, fue suerte, escapé a tiempo y cuando por fin llegué a la practica me desmayé- le conté.

-Por lo que me dices se nota que eres bastante fuerte y buena en deportes- comentó simpática como se que es Rangiku.

-¿Que si es buena? Es una desquiciada, apenas ayer comenzó se cambió a mi instituto y ya se metió con el peor tipo de la escuela y salio impune, ese tipo es más fuerte que una pandilla de 21 tipos y esta tonta lo provoco de tal manera que hace que el tipo casi reviente de enojo, hasta lo humillo 3 veces en esta mañana- comentó Jinta. Alto, no fueron 3.

-No fueron 3, solo un par- me quejé

-Fueron 3. La primera cuando le echaste café en el cabello, la segunda cuando casi te caes de espaldas al saber que estaba en nuestra clase desde que empezó el año, asegurando que en la vida lo conociste. Y la tercera cuando le dijiste a Yoruichi-sensei que te ibas a poner "una vacuna antirrábica para no empezar a echar espuma por la boca como ese alienígena mitad buldog que se quiere hacer pasar por estudiante"- en la última Jinta intentó imitar mi voz. Rangiku echo a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Tienes agallas pequeña- comentó llorando de risa.

-No son agallas, lo que tiene son instintos suicidas- murmuró Jinta, normalmente le hubiese dado una colleja, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para levantarme.

-Idiota- murmuré -¿Cuando puedo irme?- pregunté a Rangiku.

-No estas bien. Estarás en observación hasta mañana en la noche, no hay otra opción- sentenció Rangiku. ¡HAY POR DIOS! no pensé en la venganza contra las chicas. Además ahora no puedo volver a casa y no me conviene que Yuzu se entere.

-Jinta me tendrás que ayudar- dije como si se tratará de lo más importante del mundo, Rangiku se paro cruzada de brazos con rostro interesado -Se que no somos grandes amigos, pero necesito que vayas y compres... (vi mi mochila justo a mi lado, tomé un papel que tenía en uno de esos bolsillos) todo esto, y que lo lleves a mi cuarto. Si te encuentras con Yuzu, dile que una amiga a tenido un accidente y estoy con ella- le pedí, el me miró como diciendo "Eso no va a funcionar Karin".

-Karin, tu hermana es ingenua, no estúpida, ella no me creerá si le digo que una amiga (resaltó esa palabra) tuya tuvo un accidente, para eso mejor decirle que te rapto un dragón y le sería más creíble- me dijo y me lo pensé.

-Mmm... tienes razón, bueno, pues, entonces dile que encontré a un gatito y estoy buscando al dueño- le dije.

-Si le digo eso ella sabrá que algo está mal porque eres a tu de quien hablamos, no de un miembro activo de la sociedad protectora de animales, y si se lo cree, querrá que la lleve contigo para ayudarte- volvió a acotar Jinta. Volví a pensarlo... ¡Ya se! Este era un plan infalible. Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a mi confidente diciéndole que le perdonaría la vida si me ayudaba, en el mensaje le expliqué brebemente la situación, ella me ayudaría. De inmediato recibí respuesta.

-Pues bien, dile que mi cuñada me obligó a quedarme a su casa a dormir para que mañana me haga un enbellezor o, o lo que sea, no se como se dice- me encogí de hombros -A ella le encantará la idea y no se atreverá a molestar- aseguré. Jinta asintió y se despidió con un estúpido saludo militar.

-Muy bien muñeca, ahora tenemos que sacarte esas vendas para revisarte, además están llenas de sangre- me dijo la doctora pelirroja ¿COMO MIERDAS SUPO LO DE MIS VENDAS?.

-¿Como fue que... ?-

-Yo fui quien te atendió linda, no retiré las vendas porque sé para que las usas y no quería hacerte sentir incómoda con tus amigos- me respondió.

-Wow, gracias- comenté un poco incómoda.

-Bien, quítate las vendas- miré con desconfianza la puerta. Rangiku pareció darse cuenta, porque se acerco a la puerta y cerró con pestillo -Ya, tampoco dejaré que alguien más entre, necesito que estés cómoda- me dijo, su tono era de capricho y su puchero lo dejaba más en claro.

-Pero yo estoy cómoda con las vendas- murmuré como niña chica.

-Hazme caso- dijo con el ceño fruncido, como una madre mandando a su hija a ordenar su habitación. Entonces intenté levantar mis brazos para retirar mi remera, pero no podía moverme, no sin sentir que me partían en millones de pedazos.

-No me puedo mover- murmuré, ella me miró preocupada -Cuando intento mover una parte de mi cuerpo la siento entumecida... y no es por el suero tenlo por seguro- le dije. Ella se acercó a mi preocupada.

-No me lo esperaba, no tienes ningún hueso roto en tus brazos- me dijo y tomó una aguja.

-Wow ¡A MENOS QUE SEPAS ACUPUNTURA NI TE ACERQUES A MI CON ESO!- le grite. Ella me ignoró.

-Dime si lo sientes- me dijo y vi como me pinchaba con la aguza, no sentía casi nada, solo una leve presión, como si un dedo me tocara.

-No como debería- respondí -Siento la aguja como si me estuvieses tocando con un dedo, no me pincha- ella mandó un poco más profunda la aguja haciendo que brotara un poco de sangre -No lo sentí- negué con mi cabeza. De golpe sentí como si algo en mi pecho se estrujara y grite -Mi pecho, mi pecho- sentía un sabor metálico en mi boca... sangre. Entonces, todo se volvió negro

 **POV Normal.**

Rangiku caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cuando alguien de gruesa voz habló.

-Rangiku- dijo la fría voz. La pelinaranja se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa de alegría.

-Hola Shiro-chan- chillo con alegría abrazando fuertemente al chico (N.T: los brazos y cara de Matsumoto quedan pegados al pecho de Toshiro, o si, soy tan buena que cumplo sus sueños, conmigo, Toshiro es incluso más alto que Ichigo).

-Te he dicho que es Toshiro, no Shiro- se quejó el peliblanco.

-Aja, si claro- dijo Rangiku moviendo distraídamente su mano de arriba para abajo, ignorando completamente las palabras del chico -Hay estoy tan contenta- dijo emocionada dándole otro abrazo al chico, ahora más calmada -Y dime ¿a que vienes?- preguntó. Toshiro desvió la mirada -¿Mataste a alguien?- pregunto en broma por la cara del chico -Hay Dios ¿Mataste a alguien?- volvió a preguntar ahora más seria. Esto pareció traer de vuelta a Toshiro.

-¿Que dices? ¡No!- dijo el peliblanco mirándola como si se le hubiese salido otra cabeza, Rangiku respiró liberando todo el estrés del momento -Sabes que a lo máximo que he llegado es a dejar en coma nada más. No, venía porque cuando pase por el comedor Ichimaru me dijo que olvidaste llevarte la cena, que hoy tenías turno de noche, y como estaba de pasada para ir a comer algo con Yukio y los chicos le dije que te lo traería, ten- dijo y le dio un bento. Los ojos de Rangiku brillaron.

-Gracias mi amor- Rangiku recibió el bento y se puso de puntitas para poner los brazos alrededor del cuello de Toshiro y dándole un beso en la mejilla que ruborizó al peliblanco. Si, el podía salir y acostarse con quien quisiera, pero esas muestras de cariño por parte de Rangiku lo apenaban. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

-Pareces cansada- comentó el peliblanco con un poco de preocupación.

-Fue un día largo, y estoy algo shockeada por un caso muy, muy horrible- dijo Rangiku separándose del peliblanco y masajeando sus sienes.

-¿Que ocurrió?- no es que al peliblanco le interesen los problemas de los otros, pero sabía que Rangiku se moría por contárselo a alguien.

-No te imaginas- su rostro se iluminó y tomó la mano de Toshiro para arrastrarlo a las silla del salón de doctores -Llegó hoy un grupo completo de fútbol, con el entrenador y todo, y uno de ellos, traía en sus brazos a una chica, a quien yo he atendido justo ayer por un profundo corte de navaja, ella es verdaderamente hermosa, la pobre estaba toda golpeada- el peliblanco sintió un escalofrío, ¿que clase de animal inmoral golpeaba a una chica? -Como dije, la traía su equipo completo de fútbol, es la única chica del club, que principalmente era masculino, ¿te imaginas?. Bien, la atendimos de inmediato, cuando preguntamos que fue lo que paso, el chico que la cargaba nos dijo que entro dentro de la cancha así y luego se desmayó, no queríamos dejar entrar a nadie pero ese chico nos dijo que era su novio, el protocolo dice que en caso de que un chico traiga golpeada a su novia debemos llamar a la policía pues era posible que fuera él el responsable, tu sabes muy bien que hay novios que le hacen eso a las chicas, pero todo el equipo secundo que lo que decía era cierto, no les creímos por lo que uno propuso revisar las cámaras del lugar. En lo que la policía se iba junto con el entrenador, ella despertó, la niña prácticamente se reía de lo que le había pasado, incluso comenzó a hacer comentarios chistosos sobre su día. Resulta ser que una pandilla la atacó al salir de la escuela, hace un mes esa misma pandilla de 4 la intentó violar pero enseguida se los sacó de encima con solo una herida de navaja -el peliblanco se sorprendió, ¿una chica escapando de una pandilla de cuatro que la querían violar? Debe ser un animal casi tan grande como él -Y hace una semana esa misma pandilla, la persiguieron para matarla pero se los volvió a quitar de encima con unos moretones. Y hoy la quisieron violar de nuevo, dice que los dejo mal pero que ella terminó peor, y venos aquí- finalizó, el peliblanco estaba bastante sorprendido, pero vio que Rangiku aún quería decir algo más, y ya sabía lo que era.

-¿Y como estaba ella?- preguntó cansadamente. La pelirroja se acomodó en el asiento y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tu vieras, tenía cortes que le sangraban en la ceja y labios y una herida en la cabeza que también sangraba, además de un ojo negro y un pómulo que cuando llegó estaba verde y ahora se le a hinchado y lo tiene púrpura. Además, tiene hematomas en brazos, piernas, cuello, espalda y abdomen y unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza, cortes de navaja, horrible- contó.

 **Toshiro POV.**

-Si escapó me imagino que debe ser una bestia en cuerpo- comenté.

-No- dijo ella como si fuera un alienígena, o, alienígena, como odio esa palabra ahora mismo.

-¿No que?- pregunté sin entender.

-Ella es tan hermosa, menuda, cabello largo, piel blanca, ojos feroces, y ¿sabes? Usa vendas para cubrir su cuerpo, para que parezca gordo; eso la hace ver pecho plano y un poco rellenita, pero cuando la hice sacar las vendas ensangrentadas, saltaron unos pechos casi como los que yo tenía a su edad, su cintura era diminuta y su cadera era llena, no anoréxica como la de muchas, me llega a la barbilla, te juro que cuando la vi pensé "Que pena que tenga novio" pues cuando la vi supe que sería perfecta para ti, pero entonces descubrí que en realidad son solo amigos y que ese pelirrojo dijo que eran novios para que le permitamos acompañarla, entonces pensé "Eso es asombroso" y también pensé "Ella es perfecta para Toshiro, la va a amar" y entonces ¡BUM! supe por su actitud que no sería una conquista fácil, no como las prostitutas con las que sales que no me gustan para nada, de verdad que debes conocerla- y allí va otra vez queriéndome emparejar con una de sus pacientes, ya sabía yo que esto terminaría con ella de casamentera y conmigo como su experimento amoroso.

-Mira Rangiku, no puedo salir con una de tus pacientes, ¿ok?. Además sabes que no me gusta salir con mujeres muy mayores para mi- le dije con la esperanza que se tratara de una mujer de 23 años.

-Tiene 18- dijo ella de forma cantarina. ¿18? no lo hubiese imaginado, ¿una chica menuda, de 18 años, que pelea con una pandilla de 7 chicos y resulta salir viva? Tal ves si sería bueno que la... ¡NO! ¡LAS IDEAS DE LA LOCA DE RANGIKU YA ME ESTÁN AFECTANDO EL CEREBRO!

-Aún así- dije, o gruñí, na es lo mismo. Me puse en pie. Los ojos de Matsumoto se pagaron, vi como una lágrima caía, ¿y ahora que le pasaba? ¿porque estoy preguntándoles a ustedes si obviamente no saben? -¿Ahora que te ocurre?- pregunté.

-¿Te importo Toshiro?- preguntó ella de repente. ¿Como? -Gin y yo... ¿te importamos?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Pero que dices?- pregunté.

-Yo siempre te quise mucho, tu eres como un hijo, te vi crecer... pero, tu nunca me mostraste amor. Tu me odias ¿no es cierto?- preguntó.

-Pero que dices Rangiku ¿como voy yo a odiarte?- le pregunté tomando sus hombros y haciendo que se parara para abrazarla. Le pase los brazos por los hombros y comenzamos a mecernos de un lado a otro lentamente.

-Para mi todos ustedes son mi familia pero... a ti te he amado tanto desde el primer momento en que te vi entrar por las puertas del comedor. Muchas noches he imaginado que, que tú, Gin y yo vivimos juntos, que somos una familia, que tu me llamas mamá, sería un sueño- me contó mientras la sentía llorar.

-Rangiku- quise decir pero...

-No... por al menos unos segundos, déjame sentir que... que eso no puede ser solo un sueño, solo unos segundos- pidió sollozando.

-No... no me pidas eso- le rogué. Ella se separó de mi -Rangiku, yo se que tu no serías capaz de hacerme pasar lo que mi madre, pero no quiero volver a llamar así a alguien... aún así, para mi, desde que los conocí a ti y a Ichimaru, ustedes son mis padres, pero no me hagas llamarlos así- pero algo me decía que no me escuchaba.

-¿Quieres decir que, que tu... tu nos consideras tus padres?- me preguntó ella con los ojos luminosos de nuevo, la alegría la afloraba. Volví a rodear sus hombros con mis brazos en un abrazo.

-Shh, es un secreto- susurre. Ella soltó una risita y asintió.

-No se lo contaré a nadie- susurró ella también.

-Más te vale porque tienes fama de ser la más cotilla de Karakura- comenté haciendo que se hiciese la ofendida, pero luego pareció pensarlo y...

-Si, tienes razón- dijo asintiendo -Bueno, bueno, vete que Yukio debe estar esperándote, y dile a ese rubio que no se pase de listo con la bebida he. Además mañana es miércoles, recuérdela que como falte a la escuela lo castro- y tras darme un beso en la mejilla, se alejó de nuevo con su trabajo pero -Ella no es como las otras Toshiro, haré que la conozcas... a como dé lugar- y entonces desapareció por el pasillo. Estas muy equivocada Rangiku. Además, yo aún tengo un reto personal en el cual pensar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fin.

¿Le cuento algo curioso, y para mi triste? Trate de publicar otra vez el capítulo 3 en vez de este, el capítulo 4 -_-U

No se rían tanto.

¿Reviews para esta pobre escritora?

 _P.D: este cap es casi el doble de largo que los otros, tiene entre 4.600 y 4.800 palabras mientras que los otros tienen entre 2.00 y 3.000 palabras._


	5. Capítulo 5: ¡Hola de nuevo, hospital!

_**Si. Me siento un poco decepcionada por no haber recibido review alguno. Bueno. Muy decepcionada. ¿Es que acaso alguno dejó de ller por lo que ocurrió en el cap anterior? ¡Que horror!**_

En fin, he aquí el cap 5:

 _ **Capitulo 5: ¡Hola de nuevo, hospital!**_

 **POV Normal. (1 día después, Martes en la noche)**

Karin estaba junto con Rangiku. La pelinegra se había sentado y, con ayuda de Rangiku, estaba intentando ponerse en pie.

-No nos apresuremos, levántate de a poco- decía la pelirroja mientras sostenía con cuidado a Karin.

-Ahora que siento mejor mi propio cuerpo, comienzo a extrañar el no sentir nada- dijo la Kurosaki haciendo varias muecas graciosas.

-No digas tonterías... ya veras como pronto estarás mejor- dijo Matsumoto. Ambas comenzaron a caminar lentamente por la habitación, muchas veces parándose por el dolor de Karin. Luego de dar una vuelta entera en la habitación, la pelinaranja volvió a recostar a la chica -Parece que tendré que dejarte aquí hasta mañana- dijo la doctora.

-¡No!- dijo Karin -Mañana tengo escuela y tengo que ir- le dijo preocupada la pelinegra -Además también deberás hacerme el certificado para entregar a dirección, no puedo faltar otro día- decía como loca Karin, tropezando una palabra con la otra.

-Tranquila niña, ¿a que viene tanta desesperación por ir a la escuela? cualquiera en tu lugar se encadenaría así mismo en aquella cama a la hora de volver, además, tienes que admitir que la comida es muy buena, incluso yo aveces me llevo un poco para mi casa- decía Rangiku yéndose por las ramas.

-El problema es que si un estudiante falta 2 veces seguidas a clases llaman a la familia para saber si cuentan la falta o si tiene justificación, y si llaman a mi familia que no saben nada de esto me veré obligada a contarles todo, y luego me matan por no haberles dicho en un principio- contó con desespero la chica para luego volver a quejarse, le dolía la cabeza.

-Diablos, eres única- dijo la doctora -Bien escucha- dijo -Si logras dar 3 vueltas seguidas a la habitación por ti misma yo te voy a dar de alta, pero si no lo logras te quedarás aquí hasta que estés bien ¿de acuerdo?- Karin asintió de inmediato -Bien, te traeré algo de comer y luego comienzas- le aviso.

-Rangiku, tu estas aquí desde que llegue ayer en la tarde ¿que sigues haciendo aquí?- preguntó la Kurosaki.

-Necesito extender el comedor de mi casa, así que estoy haciendo 48 horas de trabajo extras por semana, y prefiero hacerlas todas de un tirón y luego descansar, mañana a las 7 me voy de aquí- respondió ella -Además, aunque no estuviese haciendo horas extras, me quedaría aquí hasta que salieras. Estas prácticamente sola niña, no te puedo dejar al cuidado de cualquier doctor, de otra forma ellos llamarían a tu familia quieras o no- y tras estas últimas palabras, la pelinaranja se fue.

-Rangiku- murmuró la pelinegra -Gracias- dijo. A los pocos segundos la pelinaranja regresó con una bandeja con la mitad de una sandía, un par de cucharas, 2 latas de gaseosas y 2 pastelillos de vainilla. Al rato ya no quedaba nada en la bandeja.

-Bien, quiero verte- dijo Rangiku. Lentamente, la pelinegra se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar poco a poco. Luego de unos 15 minutos y mucho esfuerzo, Karin por fin volvió a sentarse.

-Ayer cuando escapé de ellos no me dolía tanto moverme- comento la Kurosaki.

-Parece que tuviste un golpe de suerte muy fuerte, ahora no te puedes ni mover ni aunque pasaste en absoluto reposo por más de 24 horas- dijo Rangiku.

-Supongo que una no siente el dolor en el momento de escapar de una pandilla de violadores maníacos- comentó Karin riendo suavemente, Rangiku la miró con admiración.

-He visto más casos de violaciones e intentos de violación de los que quisiera, todas las víctimas terminaban traumatizadas de por vida, incluso las que se salvaron, no se como es que tu puedes reírte de todo ésto, ¿Acaso no te dio miedo?- preguntó Rangiku.

-Claro que me dio miedo, por un momento estuve aterrada, llegué a pensar que no me libraría... pero lo hice, escapé... y no me sirve de nada estar asustada ahora que todo acabó y que estoy segura, y si se repite, pues entonces ya sabré que debo ser más cuidadosa. Aunque hubiesen logrado violarme... no podría permitir el que toda mi vida se arruine por un solo día... pienso que, si caes 10 veces, debes levantarte 11- dijo la Kurosaki.

-Verdaderamente eres única- dijo Rangiku abrazándola cuidadosamente. Luego de separarse la doctora habló -Te daré de alta, pero si algo malo pasa, si te sientes muy mal o cualquier cosa, debes regresar, podría ser muy peligroso. Y no puedes jugar fútbol ni hacer gimnasia en la escuela durante los próximos 2 meses- dijo, la pelinegra asintió.

-Quisiera pedirte un favor, Rangiku- habló la Kurosaki.

-Dime- dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Necesito que me, me... maquilles- la última palabra salió forzada -Para cubrir los moretones de mi rostro- pidió. Rangiku asintió emocionada.

 **Ya en la casa Kurosaki.**

-Ya llegué- dijo la pelinegra entrando en la casa, de inmediato escuchó como alguien venía desde la cocina por lo que, ignorando las punzadas de dolor, se estiró y actuó como si nada.

-Karin-chan- Yuzu saltó sobre su hermana y la apretó. El aire abandonó los pulmones de Karin,. quien por todos los medios intento mantenerse en pie -Te extrañé mucho- dijo con tono de niña pequeña.

-Solo fue un día- dijo la pelinegra sacándose de encima a su gemela cariñosamente.

-Aún así fue mucho- se quejó.

-Yuzu yo ya comí con Rukia y, lamento si te suena mal, pero estoy muy cansada, quiero ir a dormir ¿podrías hacerme el desayuno ahora y dejármelo en el refrigerador? mañana tengo que ir más temprano a la escuela y no quiero que te levantes por mi ¿por favor?- Yuzu miró seria a su gemela, algo malo debió de hacer pasado, pero si algo sabía bien la castaña, era que lo mejor era no preguntar y esperar a que Karin se lo quiera contar y si no, pues entonces no necesitaba saberlo.

 **Karin POV. (Miércoles en la mañana)**

Desperté una hora antes de lo normal y apagué mi nuevo despertador como una persona decente. Me levanté muy despacio, sintiendo como todos mis músculos se quejaban. Cuando por fin logré ponerme en pie, tomé una banqueta y la dejé en la ducha de mi baño, comencé a desvestirme y me sorprendí ante la vista. Tenía horribles moretones negros y violetas en mis hombros, clavícula, pechos, abdomen, cortadas de navaja por lo largo de mis brazos. Tenía un corte en el medio del tabique, un fuerte golpe me abrió la cabeza que ahora estaba emparchado y mi cabello cubriéndolo, 2 cortes en la ceja derecha igual que un moretón en el mismo ojo, el pómulo izquierdo estaba negro y tenía la comisura izquierda de mis labios negra, las marcas de patadas en mis piernas y el constante dolor de los golpes que me habían propinado en las costillas y pecho, además sabía que mi espalda estaba igual o peor que todo mi cuerpo, lo sentía. Que horror.

Saqué el parche de mi cabeza y me entre a bañar. Sentía como el agua relajaba mis músculos... diablos, nunca había salido tan herida en una pelea. Luego de 20 minutos cerré el agua y me envolví en la toalla. Hacía frío hoy, parece que lloverá. Aproveche y me puse una musculosa bien suelta blanca junto con una campera deportiva un poco holgada sin ninguna estampa color gris oscuro y unos jeans mas o menos sueltos, más o menos pegados también negros junto con unos botines negros; si, hoy usaba ropa de mi talla, además que no me puse las vendas, no aguantaba que nada tocara mi cuerpo, sentía como si me golpeasen de nueva cuenta. Dejé mi cabello suelto para poder ocultar un poco mi rostro, y la herida de mi nariz me dolía tanto, no iba a poder usar mis lentes

Baje lentamente las escaleras, en primera porque no quería despertar a Yuzu y en segunda porque casi no podía moverme, si, puede que sea más por lo segundo que por lo primero. Comí mi desayuno, tomé mi mochila y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuché como la puerta de la habitación de Yuzu se abría, por lo que me apresuré a salir de la casa. Separé mi pelo en 2 y cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha de la campera. Llegue a la escuela media hora después, en realidad debieron haber sido 10 minutos pero en mi estado tuve que parar a descansar muchas veces, además que hubo un momento en que una de mis rodillas falló y estuve 5 minutos masajeándola para poder volver a sentirla.

Me dirigí directamente a mi aula de clases y a mi banco (N.T: la pared esta al lado derecho de Karin, quiere decir que su perfil izquierdo es el que pueden ver claramente los demás), aparte todo mi cabello al lado izquierdo y volví a ponerme la capucha, apoyé mi codo izquierdo en la mesa y sobre mi mano mi cabeza, mi largo cabello cubría mi mano y caía junto al banco hasta que las puntas rosaban el asiento... allí me quedé profundamente dormida. Desperté por el sonido de muchos murmullos a mi alrededor, entre ellos cosas como _"¿Quien es esta chica?" "¿Acaso expulsaron a Kurosaki?" "Que envidia, mira su cabello tan largo, sus puntas están muy suavecitas y cuidadas"_ ¡Un momento! ¿como que mis puntas... ? levante mi cabeza de mi mano y con la misma rápidamente toqué las puntas de mi cabello, topándome con una mano la cual aparté al instante de un manotazo.

-¡Aprendan a respetar a quienes duermen!- grité con la cabeza gacha. Todos sonaron sorprendidos. Yo volví a acomodarme como antes.

-¿Kurosaki?- fue la exclamación general de todos.

-¡SI IDIOTAS! ¡¿quien más podría ser?!- dije de pésimo humor. _"No lo puedo creer, tiene el pelo larguísimo" "Como no vestía con 3 tallas de más no la había reconocido" "¿Será que se hizo algún tratamiento capilar que le hizo crecer el pelo, o es una peluca?" "¿Tendrá distinta la cara?"_. Estuve a punto de volver a gritarles a todos que se callaran cuando lo hicieron por si mismos. ¿Llegó el profesor o algo? pero aunque así fuera no deberían estar tan callados, ahora teníamos al profesor Hanataro y a el nadie lo tomaba enserio, entonces ¿que? sea lo que sea, le estoy sumamente agradecida. Escuché como una silla era arrastrada y como algo caía sobre ésta pesadamente. Intente ver a través de mis cabellos y pude distinguir unos ojos esmeraldas viéndome fijamente, que tipo más molesto. Entonces escuché la puerta siendo abierta. Unos pasos de alguien con tacones acercándose y como esa persona decía en un susurro a otra _"¿Y que pasa aquí?"_ preguntó, tuve ganas de responderla con un ¿y a ti que te importa? pero me contuve _"Es Karin"_ fue la respuesta. Entonces los tacones volvieron a resonar en el salón.

-¿Eres Karin?- preguntó la odiosamente dulce voz de la chica de aquella vez -¡Contesta!- dijo, sonó preocupada, pero también falsa -¿Porqué faltaste ayer?- volvió a preguntar con un tono que solo expresaba una cosa... falsedad. De golpe las preguntas de esa loca cesaron -¿Hay algún problema Shiro?- escuché como preguntaba inocentemente la modelo, no conocía a ningún Shiro, y no estaba dispuesta a saber quien era. Apoyé mi brazo derecho en la mesa y en él escondí mi rostro sintiendo el dolor en mis mejillas por estar en contacto con mi brazo. No hubo respuesta a la pregunta de aquella loca, pues la puerta se abrió y pude escuchar la voz del director.

-El profesor Hanataro no podrá venir el día de hoy, tendrán hora libre hasta después del recreo- anuncio el director -¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kurosaki?- me preguntó el director con preocupación.

-¿Podría venir un momento?- pregunté en un susurro que se que el director escucho, pues pude sentir como se acercaba, por lo que tome el certificado que Rangiku había echo explicando toda la situación con lujo de detalles y dándoles a todos la espalda en todo momento me fui bien en contra de la pared. Comencé a escuchar exclamaciones ahogadas por parte de las chicas y varios silbidos por parte de los chicos, mi cuerpo no tenía las vendas, por lo que ahora se veían lo grandes que eran mis pechos. _"Mírala" "Que culo" "Que tetas" "Jamás creí que estuviese tan buena" "Mira tu que tan bien ocultó su cuerpo la pendeja" "Pero si tiene un cuerpo casi más perfecto que el de Momo incluso" "¿Pero que dices? claramente Karin esta más buena"_ , ese y muchos más comentarios obscenos se escuchaban por parte de mis compañeros. Por eso no quería mostrar mi cuerpo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó cuando quedó frente a mi, levante mi rostro que hasta ese entonces había estado gacho, mostrando así mis golpes solo al hombre frente a mi -¡Por Dios!- dijo muy fuerte, pude sentir todas las miradas clavadas en mi espalda. Rápidamente articulé un "No grite" -¿Que fue lo que le ocurrió?- preguntó en un susurro. Yo solo le dí el certificado como respuesta. Pude ver como el director lo leyó muy velozmente y luego me miró anonadado -¿Esto es enserio?- me preguntó, yo asentí agachando la cabeza. Levante la manga de la campera y le mostré las múltiples marcas moradas, los hematomas y los cortes de navaja.

-Estuve en reposo absoluto desde antes de ayer a las 4 de la tarde hasta ayer a las 9 de la noche- le confesé.

-No debería estar aquí en la escuela- me dijo con reprobación. Yo volví a bajar la manga.

-Pero si faltaba hoy llamarían mi familia y ellos no pueden enterarse- hable.

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó. Yo desvié el rostro.

-Es personal- respondí.

-Entiendo. Bien, pues le mostraré esto a sus profesores y si necesita alguna cosa solo tiene que decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor- pedí.

-Adelante- por eso amo a este director, es tan comprensivo y servicial.

-Usted ya sabe que Kaito y Rohan se cambiaron de instituto, y se supone que las pruebas para elegir a quienes ocupen sus puestos se harían éste viernes, pero según la médico no puedo hacer ningún tipo de actividad física en un mes, así que quería pedirle si me puede cambiar la fecha para el mes que viene de ser posible- le pedí. El pareció meditarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y creo que no habrá problema con cambiar la fecha, es más, ahora mismo ordenaré que impriman un nuevo anuncio sobre que las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol serán el Lunes 6 de Mayo- me aseguró con una sonrisa amable, sin darse cuenta que la fecha es justo en mi cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias- le agradecí de todo corazón. Esto era muy importante para mi, después de todo, el fútbol fue un factor fundamental para mi después del accidente, me sacó de mi terrible depresión.

-No se merecen, yo se que ésto es algo muy importante para usted- asentí mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban, el puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo y luego se fue hasta la puerta de nuevo. Yo regresé a mi banco y saque los audífonos junto con el celular -Pueden estar aquí en el salón, el patio o en la cafetería, ningún otro lugar- dijo el director antes de desaparecer. Todos comenzaron a hablar y yo comencé a caminar lentamente por el lugar, podía sentir algunas miradas en mi. Alguien tomó mi muñeca, toda magullada, cuando llegué a la puerta (que estaba cerrada), por el tamaño de la mano, sabía perfectamente que era un hombre.

-¿No me vas a agradecer el que halla apartado a Momo?- preguntó la voz de ese chico, la conocía ¡Era Toshiro! ¡Valla! me merezco un premio por haber recordado su nombre Y su voz -La verdad creí que tendrías más fuerza que la que demostraste, obviamente eres débil si Momo te hace daño- me dijo como si estuviese decepcionado. A pesar de que sabía que no me estaba apretando, me dolía. Intenté liberarme.

-Suéltame imbécil- le dije apartándome. Me enderecé, cubrí mis manos con los puños de mi campera y me dirigí a la cafetería.

Ahí pase mucho tiempo hasta que de golpe me di cuenta que ahora estábamos en recreo. Me levante con intención de ir a comprar mi merienda pero luego sentí un fuerte mareo y comencé a caer, espere el duro golpe contra el suelo pero al final este nunca llego, y al abrir mis ojos noté que había terminado apoyada en alguien.

-Primero me llamas imbécil y ahora te me tiras encima, ¿acaso eres bipolar?- me preguntó con burla. NO puede ser, ¿tenía que ser él?, que tanto me odiaba el universo. Quise golpearlo, pero no me moví. Él me tomó por los brazos y me separó un poco de él, pero agaché el rostro y el bufo molesto.

-Fue un accidente- murmuré, estaba enojada conmigo misma por mi debilidad. Me soltó, pero volví a caer en su pecho.

-Oye- se quejó, ya se estaba enojando.

-Cállate- respondí. Él se tensó, estaba enojado, lo sabía -Solo aguarda así por unos pocos segundos, solo un poco- le pedí en un susurro. Pasados solo un par de minutos apoyé ambas manos en su pecho, flaqueé un poco al darme cuenta que su pecho era muy duro y fornido, ¡POR DIOS!¿que me pasa?. Me levanté y continué con la mirada gacha -Hazme un inmenso favor... - le dijo -Aléjate de mi- finalicé con tono amenazante.

-¿Acaso olvidas que tu fuiste la que se arrojó sobre mi?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz, por suerte, nadie nos había prestado atención.

-Yo solo... - le quiso gritar pero respiré profundamente -Me caí ¿ok?. Ahora enserio, no me vuelvas a hablar, no te me acerques, ni siquiera me mires... tu sola presencia me irrita- le dije antes de intentar volver a emprender viaje a la comida, pero entonces la vista se me nublo y mis piernas fallaron, pero él llegó a cogerme antes de caer al suelo. ¡QUE VERGÜENZA POR DIOS!

-¿Que te ocurre?- me preguntó.

-No te importa- le contesté -No metas las narices a donde no te han llamado- le ordené.

Luego de ese último intercambio de palabras me dirigí donde la comida, esta vez tomé un sándwich de pollo y mayonesa. En cuanto llegué a mi mesa mordí el sándwich, estaba delicioso, y, a pesar de que era bastante grande, me lo terminé en 3 mordidas más. Luego tomé mi mochila y me dirigí de nuevo al aula, el timbre no tardaría en sonar, pero entonces sentí nauseas, diablos, lo que pasa por comer rápido. Me dirigí rápidamente al baño y allí devolví mi sándwich, que asco, y lo peor es que no me detuve ahí, seguí vomitando y vomitando a pesar de no tener nada en el estómago, ésto era claramente un efecto secundario de la paliza. El timbre sonó y por fin paré de vomitar,aún así permanecí sentada unos segundos. Luego me levanté y comencé a caminar lentamente a mi aula... de pronto mi vista se comenzó a nublar, y me sentía mareada. Todo se volvió oscuro.

 **Toshiro POV.**

Entre en el aula con fastidio, ya deseaba que esta mierda de escuela se acabara. Vi como todos estaban concentrados en el lugar en el que se sentaba la mujer que me había retado, o, ya estaba pensando en un buen castigo para ella, a mi nadie me desafiaba. A medida que me fui acercando a mi lugar pude ver entre algunas cabezas solo una cortina de cabello negro, traté de seguir esa cortina pero se perdía de mi vista por toda esta gente, y no parecía que acabara pronto, no reconocería a esa chica de no ser porque justo antes de ayer la vi así. Arrastré mi silla y me senté, o me dejé caer, al revés, con el respaldo contra mi pecho, me quede viendo fijamente a ésta chica, quien no sabía quien era. Pero al ver sus ojos negros a través de su cabello supe que no era la misma que el lunes, no totalmente, sus ojos me miraban con molestia, pero no se sentía esa aura amenazador que le rodeaba ayer y antes de ayer, ahora era todo lo contrario... débil. Escuché la puerta siendo abierta, al observar pude ver a Momo vestida como siempre (short de jean de diseñador, top rosa chillón con una frase en ingles que dice "Estoy fuera de tu alcance" y tacones de aguja de 15 centímetros. Toda su indumentaria de marca, dejando en claro que ella no era ninguna aldeana de pueblo), el cuerpo de Momo ya no me excita como antes, me aburre el que sea tan fácil, quizás antes. Al principio pensé que a ella podría quererle, nunca había tratado mal a nadie y es muy amable si es que no te ve como a un enemigo, pero ahora solo era mi novia para follarla... se podría decir que es diversión barata, irónico, ya que es de una familia muy poderosa y rica. Entonces Yachiru, su ahora mejor amiga, que vestía más o menos igual, se acercó a ella. Al ver que todos estaban alrededor de otro banco y no la miraban a ella pude ver como el rostro de Momo se encolerizaba, ja, que graciosa _"¿Y que pasa aquí?"_ preguntó a la peli-rosa, y la respuesta de Yachiru fue la que me aseguró que esa morena de pelo tan largo era quien yo pensaba, _"Es Karin"_ fue la respuesta. La cara de Momo pasó a confusión y volvió a emprender viaje en dirección a esa chica, Karin, haciendo que sus tacones volvieran a resonar en el salón. Vi como todos le hicieron hueco para pasar y se alejaron un poco.

-¿Eres Karin?- preguntó su, demasiada, dulce voz -¡Contesta!- dijo, sonó preocupada, pero sabía que era falso -¿Porqué faltaste ayer?- volvió a preguntar con un tono de pura preocupación fingida. Claramente a Karin le estaban molestando las preguntas, así que, sin saber porque, me acerqué a echarle una mano -¿Hay algún problema Shiro?- me preguntó inocentemente mi novia

-No me vuelvas a llamar así- le susurré con tono amenazante. Ella asintió de inmediato. Vi a través de aquel oscuro cabello como unas lágrimas estaban cayendo por las mejillas de Karin, quien no se había dignado a mirarme aún después de ayudarla. Apoyó su brazo derecho en la mesa y en él escondió el rostro. Entonces la puerta se abrió y pude escuchar la voz del director.

-El profesor Hanataro no podrá venir el día de hoy, tendrán hora libre hasta después del recreo- anuncio el director -¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kurosaki?- preguntó el director con preocupación.

-¿Podría venir un momento?- preguntó Karin en un susurro que el director escucho, y de inmediato comenzó a acercarse, ella tomó un papel de su mochila y dándonos a todos la espalda en todo momento se fue bien en contra de la pared. Por Dios pero si ésta mina tenía más tetas que Momo, quien se supone era la que más tenía, y un culo de los mejores que había visto, incluso su figura comenzaba a verse más delgada. Comencé a escuchar balbuceos ahogados por parte de las chicas y varios silbidos por parte de los chicos. _"Mírala" "Que culo" "Que tetas" "Jamás creí que estuviese tan buena" "Mira tu que tan bien ocultó su cuerpo la pendeja" "Pero si tiene un cuerpo casi más perfecto que el de Momo incluso" "¿Pero que dices? claramente Karin esta más buena"_ , ese y muchos más comentarios obscenos se escuchaban por parte de los chicos del curso, y me enoje, yo la había visto primero, y yo sería quien la tuviera.

-¿Pasa algo?- escuché que preguntó el director Ukitake cuando quedó frente a ella. La chica levantó su rostro, que hasta ese entonces había estado gacho, y lo que sea que tuviese su rostro pareció ser gravísimo pues -¡Por Dios!- gritó Ukitake, todas las miradas se clavaron en la espalda de la chica. Así siguieron murmurando un rato más hasta que Ukitake se volvió a la puerta con el papel que la chica había sacado anteriormente y allí se quedó revisándolo con horror. Ella regresó a su banco cuidando en todo momento de tener la cabeza gacha para que nadie la viese y saco unos audífonos junto con el celular -Pueden estar en el salón o en la cafetería, ningún otro lugar- dijo el director antes de desaparecer. Todos comenzaron a hablar y vi como la pelinegra de cabello increíblemente largo comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar. No podía creer que ni siquiera me iba a agradecer. Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, tomé su muñeca cuando llegó a la puerta.

-¿No me vas a agradecer el que halla apartado a Momo?- pregunté con superioridad -La verdad creí que tendrías más fuerza que la que acabas de demostrar, obviamente eres débil si Momo te hace daño- le dije un poco decepcionado. Pareciera como si le doliera el agarre, pero no estaba apretando. Intentó liberarse.

-Suéltame imbécil- me dijo apartándome y saliendo por la puerta. Pues bien, si así quería jugar, así jugaremos, para ser débil tiene carácter. Haré que me desee tanto que me rogara que la folle, corromperé ese carácter duro, la convertiré en mi sumisa.

-Mi amor, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Momo, solo negué. Ella me miró con desconfianza, la tomé de la cintura y le atraje a mi. Entonces sin beso previo ni nada le metí mi lengua en su boca y comencé a obligarla a responderme, no me costó mucho. Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y la apreté a mi.

-Vamos- le ordené. Ella asintió con una mirada pícara y salimos del la clase, hacia el baño.

Estuve follando a Momo hasta que el timbre del recreo sonó. Luego me dirigí hasta la cafetería y ella con su grupo de "amigas". Cuando estaba pasando por una de las mesas del costado, vi como Karin se paró, pero luego comenzó a caer, aunque no tropezó, terminando sobre mi pecho.

-Primero me llamas imbécil y ahora te me tiras encima, ¿acaso eres bipolar?- le pregunté con burla, pero no se movió. La tomó por los brazos y la separé un poco de mi, pero ella volvió a agachar el rostro, ¿acaso no quería que la viera?, pues eso ya se estaba tornando molesto.

-Fue un accidente- murmuró, parecía enojada. La solté, pero volvió a caer en mi pecho. ¿Que mierda le pasaba? ¿estaba descompuesta o que? sea lo que sea, que no me vaya a vomitar encima.

-Oye- me quejé, ya me estaba enojando.

-Cállate- respondió. Mierda, ésta mujer quería sacarme los estribos -Solo aguarda así por unos pocos segundos, solo un poco- me pidió en un susurro, ¿y a ésta que pasaba? ¿será bipolar enserio?. Pasados solo un par de minutos apoyó ambas manos en mi pecho, flaqueando un poco al darse cuenta que me tocaba, me calenté, aún con mi camiseta de por medio sus manos se sentían calentitas y suaves. Se levanto lentamente y continuó con la mirada gacha -Hazme un inmenso favor... - me dijo -Aléjate de mi- finalizó. ¿Que me aleje de ella? ¡Pero si ella fue la que se me tiro encima!. Si no fuese una mujer estaría más que encantado de molerla a golpes.

-¿Acaso olvidas que tu fuiste la que se arrojó sobre mi?- pregunté alzando un poco la voz, por suerte, nadie nos había prestado atención.

-Yo solo... - me quiso gritar pero respiró profundamente -Me caí ¿ok?. Ahora enserio, no me vuelvas a hablar, no te me acerques, ni siquiera me mires... tu sola presencia me irrita- me dijo. Intentó levantarse de nuevo pero comenzó a caer al suelo, apenas y me di cuenta cuando la cogí antes de que caiga al suelo, normalmente la habría dejado caer, pero ni siquiera fui consiente cuando ya la tenía entre mis brazos.

-¿Que te ocurre?- le pregunté, más por educación que porque en verdad me importase, pero estaba claro que no se encontraba del todo bien.

-No te importa- me contestó de lo más borde. Bien, si es así, pues que se joda, a la mierda la educación y toda la estupidez, por mi que se esté muriendo que no me importa -No metas las narices a donde no te han llamado- dijo antes de levantarse de nuevo y caminar a la cafetería, y la verdad creo que consideraré hacer lo que dijo, así me ahorraría tantos problemas con pelinegras chifladas. Entonces vi como Momo entraba por la puerta de la cafetería hablando con Yachiru muy entretenida, por fortuna y no vio mi encuentro con aquella idiota, no tenía la paciencia para tratarla ahora. Me fui a mi mesa, a la que nos invitaron a Yukio, Momo y a mi el día que llegamos. Allí ya se encontraba el hijo de puta que tenía por mejor amigo.

-Toshiro, te vi. ¿Así que ahora estas en eso del adulterio?- me preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No- dije cortante.

-Mmm- me dijo con una mirada cómplice. Idiota.

-Piensa lo que quieras- mascullé.

-Oye, leí que en un mes estarán haciendo pruebas para entrar al club de fútbol- comentó Yukio, con eso capto mi atención -Parece que un par de alumnos se cambiaron de instituto y ahora hay vacantes. Supuse que te interesaría- me dijo.

-Vaya, pero mira, a veces es útil tenerte de amigo- dije fingiendo sorpresa, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Que malo eres Toshiro- murmuró mirándome con fingido dolor. Me encogí de hombros.

-Bien, ¿que fecha?- pregunté. El fútbol siempre fue muy importante para mi por 2 razones, la primera es que por él conocí a Gin, el esposo de Rangiku, quien terminó por ser como mi padre, dándome a Rangiku como madre, y a algo parecido a una verdadera familia, y la segunda razón, y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, es que de no haber entrado en ese equipo público de fútbol nunca hubiese conocido al idiota de Yukio, quien me mostró el orfanato y me regresó al buen camino. Si, ya lo dije, lo aprecio, es un buen amigo a pesar de ser tan insoportable e inútil la mayor parte del tiempo. Momo llegó y se sentó en mis piernas para luego darme un largo beso que respondí sin ganas. No estaba cansado, solo que no quería.

-Hola amor, te traje el desayuno- me dijo cuando nos separamos, una cosa buena de Momo, es extremadamente complaciente, mientras la tengas contenta claro.

-Hablamos del club de fútbol- respondí. Ella puso mueca de desagrado. Momo odia el fútbol, pero por lo menos no se entromete en eso ni me obligaba a dejar de jugarlo como suelen hacer algunas chicas con sus novios, el fútbol era una de las pocas cosas en las que me dejaba mi espacio.

-Ya veo, sigan entonces- dijo con una sonrisa, no falsa pero que tampoco le llegó a los ojos, antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse a charlar con Yachiru, quien estaba sentada frente a mi, dejando en claro que el tema no le interesaba en lo absoluto, por supuesto que sin salir de mis rodillas.

-Bien, ¿cuando son las pruebas?- pregunté a Yukio volviendo al tema.

-El 6 de Mayo- me contestó.

-¿Porque las pruebas se harán el mes que viene y no ahora?- pregunte, no lo niego, impaciente por empezar.

-Le pregunté a un miembro del club y me dijo que es por que el capitán del equipo tubo algunos problemas y no podrá jugar hasta el mes que viene, aún así dicen que las prácticas se harán cada viernes con el capitán supervisando- explicó Yukio -Aunque me temo que luego de que entres en el equipo ese capitán perderá su puesto, no creo que sea mejor que tu- comentó.

-Mejor cállate lamesuelas- le ordené.

Seguimos hablando del club de nuestro anterior instituto y comiendo hasta que la campana sonó.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó Momo mirándome con ternura a los ojos.

-Puedes adelantarte tu, yo enseguida voy- murmuré.

-Bien- murmuró pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besándome los labios antes de levantarse e irse junto con los otros de la mesa hasta la clase.

Busqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta el celular. Cuando lo encontré presioné la marcación rápida.

 _ **-¿Hola?-**_ dijeron del otro lado de la linea, sonreí un poco. Su voz tan monótana y aburrida como siempre _**-¿Todo bien?-** _ pregunté **_-Si-_ ** me contestó -¿En donde estas?- volví a preguntar _**-En casa-**_ no le esta yendo muy bien con eso de la comunicación, en lo posible habla solo con monosílabos -Bien, ¿tienes hambre?- pregunté preocupado _**-Un poco-** _ me contestó -¿Quieres que lleve pizza al llegar?- sugerí _**-Si-**_ dijo, sonó un poco más contento, supe de inmediato que se estaba esforzando en mantener la conversación -Oye, se supone que no te diría nada para poder comer yo también pero, en el refrigerador del segundo piso hay media sandía- conté con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando su reacción _**-¡Que bien!-**_ gritó, ahora si su voz sonaba muy emocionada -No te la comas toda- dije _ **-No lo prometo-** _ murmuró con dificultad. Mierda si no es veloz, ya tiene la boca llena -Llego a las 03:30 pm- avisé **_-Muy bien, esperaré aquí-_** me contestó, iba a colgar cuando _ **-Gracias, cuídate-** _ me dijo sorprendiéndome, casi nunca decía cosas así, su actitud es tan fría que te hace pensar que te odia -Lo haré- conteste con una sonrisa, entonces colgó. La persona que acababa de colgar el teléfono es posiblemente la única persona que amo de verdad.

Emprendí el viaje hasta mi aula. Doble por el pasillo y me quedé petrificado al ver a alguien desparramado en el corredor, claramente era una chica. Me acerqué rápidamente, ella se encontraba tumbada boca abajo. La tomé por los hombros y la levanté hasta que termino arrodillada, con su cabeza en mi hombro, le aparté el cabello de la cara y quede muy sorprendido al verla... era Karin, y su rostro estaba todo golpeado.

Quien quiera que haya sido era un completo animal. No se movía en lo absoluto, acerqué mi oído a su boca, apenas respiraba. La tomé en brazos y salí caminando rápidamente al estacionamiento. Vaya, es mucho más liviana de lo que había creído, debe pesar unos 43 kilos, tal vez. Llegué al estacionamiento y me dirigí a mi moto ¡MIERDA!. Pensé rápido, entonces recordé, jamás creí que la existencia de Yukio podría servir para algo aparte de fastidiar. Tomé una copia de la llave del BMW negro de Yukio con cuidado que ella no se caiga y me apresuré a llegar al auto. Le quité la alarma y subí a Karin de forma rápida en el asiento del copiloto, luego la até con el cinturón, entonces me apresuré a ir al asiento del piloto y salimos disparados en dirección al hospital en donde sabía que aún estaba Rangiku. Llegamos a los 7 minutos. Volví a cargarla y entre apresurado al hospital.

-¿Donde esta Rangiku?- pregunté a Issane, la recepcionista.

-Es su descanso- me dijo y abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la chica a la que traía en brazos, si, Issane era un poco, bueno, bastante lenta -Entra en la sala 3, ahora mismo mando a Matsumoto-san- dijo Issane, iba a dirigirme allí pero ella me detuvo -No fuiste tu ¿cierto Hitsugaya-san?- me enojo esa pregunta, y más me enojo saber que tenían motivos de preguntar eso, si bien en mi vida he golpeado a una chica y bajo ninguna circunstancia pienso hacerlo, una vez dejé en coma a un tipo por... bueno, no importa.

-No, no fui yo- respondí antes de apresurarme a dejar a Karin en la sala 3. Nadie me decía nada, pues he venido a este hospital muchas veces desde niño, a veces para visitar a Rangiku, a veces para pasar el rato, muchas veces como paciente e incontables veces a visitar a Yukio, quien terminaba allí internado más veces de las que cualquiera podría contar, algunas por mi culpa, otras por culpa de peleas callejeras, pero mayormente por mi culpa. Karin comenzó a convulsionar. ¿Acaso era epiléptica?

-¡TOSHIRO!- escuché como me gritó Rangiku entrando en la sala -¿Que...? ¡Karin-chan!- ¿como? ¿Rangiku conocía a Karin? -Convulsiona- murmuró Rangiku tomando una aguja con un líquido que no supe identificar e inyectandocelo a la pelinegra de modo que dejó de brincar.

-¿La conoces?, ¿sabías que es epiléptica?- pregunté apurado, vi como Rangiku hizo que Karin tomara algo raro.

-Si... y no es epiléptica, es solo una secuela por un golpe en la cabeza- me respondió.

-¿De donde la conoces?- le pregunté.

-Toshiro, es Karin la chica de la que te hablé antes de ayer- un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar todo lo que mi "madre" me había contado antes de ayer, sobre una chica que fue... apaleada por una pandilla -¿Tu de donde la conoces?- me preguntó.

-Ella esta en mi clase- me expliqué -¿Como es eso de que es epiléptica por un golpe en la cabeza?-

-Que no es epiléptica, es solo una secuela, por éste golpe- Rangiku aparto parte del largo cabello de Karin dejándome ver una profunda cortada. Los que la atacaron son unos animales. Ella comenzó a suturar la herida -Un golpe le a abierto la herida y eso provocó las convulsiones- me contesto.

-Demonios. La encontré desmayada en un pasillo- murmuré apretando los puños, seguramente eso había provocado que la herida se abriera. Dios, me sentía mal. El ver a una chica golpeada para mi era una tortura.

-Toshiro, calma- me dijo. ¿Que me calmara? ¿como se le ocurría decirme eso?.

-Son unos hijos de puta- murmuré.

-Lo se- me contestó también un poco enojada -Ésto es terrible- concordó.

-Creo que ayer faltó a clases... - dije pero me interrumpió.

-Lo se... estuvo aquí internada hasta ayer en la noche- respondió ella.

-¿Lograron... ?- pero ella me cortó negando con la cabeza, lo cual me alivio. Karin comenzó a retorcerse un poco, y entonces abrió los ojos. Viendo directamente a mi casi madre.

-Hola Rangiku- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, su voz sonó como la de una pequeña recién despertando.

-Hola cariño- la saludó ella con ternura -¿Como te sientes?- le pregunta.

-No tan bien... no esperaba volver al hospital... al menos no hasta mañana- comentó con pena. Entonces me vio.

-Hola... - por un momento pienso que dirá mi nombre pero -... Alienígena- termina por decir. Mi madre me mira con una ceja alzada -¿Que paso?- me pregunta.

-Te encontré desmayada en un pasillo y tuve que traerte porque no respirabas- le dije, ella asintió y cerró sus ojos por un momento -¿Como es eso de que te atacó una pandilla?- le pregunté.

-No te incumbe- sentenció ignorándome, maldita hija de... -¿Y ahora que?- le pregunta ella a mi madre

-Ahora a descansar, ¿le mostraste a tu director el certificado?- le preguntó mi madre, ella asintió -Entonces no se hable más- finalizó -Tu te largas- me ordenó ¿perdón? -Ya me oíste- me señaló la puerta y me miró con firmeza. Suspiré. Primero me dice que me hará conocerla a como de lugar y ahora que se entera que la conozco me echa. Mujeres, ¡¿QUIEN LAS ENTIENDE?!.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fin del cap 5.

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡¿Que, que, que?!

Les ruego estimadas/os lectoras/es me dejen sus opiniones. Sino no se como mejorar o no me dan ideas para que les agrade más la historia ¡Por favor! ¡Tengan piedad de mi!

Saludos! TTT-TTT


	6. Capítulo 6: Kaoru

**_Capitulo 6: Kaoru._**

 **POV Normal. Al día siguiente en el hospital. (11:30 am)**

Otra vez ese sueño, esa pesadilla... ese horroroso flash back del pasado que todas las noches la atormentaba, que no dejaba de perseguirla y martirizar su conciencia. Que no dejaba de recordale su culpa, su culpa por haber vivido y no aquella persona, su culpa por haber enviado a esa persona a la muerte.

Karin estaba gritando de forma desgarradora mientras lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus ojos. Se removía brutalmente, y tiraba de sus cabellos queriéndoselos arrancar de la cabeza.

Rangiku entró como rayo dentro de la habitación de la Kurosaki y vio con horror como ésta se lastimaba.

-Karin-chan ¡BASTA!- gritó Rangiku desesperada tomando por los lastimados brazos a Karin. Pero ésta solo hacía mucha más fuerza por seguir con su terrible arrebato mientras que los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y ensordecedores.

-¡NOOOOO!- ** _(N.T: grita en un tono terriblemente agudo, como el chirrido de un portón sin engrasar)_** seguía gritando Karin haciendo aspaviento y jadeando -¡NOOOOO!- siguió gritando. Entonces por la puerta entro un chico peliblanco quien, al ver a su madre intentando en vano sostener a una chica pelinegra descontrolada, se apresuro a ir a ayudar.

-Toshiro párala para que la pueda sedar- dijo Matsumoto.

-¿Y como mierda esperas que consiga mantenerla quieta?- preguntó Toshiro aprisionando las piernas de Karin, que pataleaban como una nadadora olímpica.

-¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ!- le riño en un grito -Súbete sobre ella, debes mantenerla quieta- le dijo Rangiku alterada. Toshiro actuó de inmediato, se subió a la camilla y tomó a Karin por las muñecas para después ponerlas a cada lado de su cabeza, pero la Kurosaki seguía moviendo frenéticamente los codos en un penoso intento por liberarse, por lo que Toshiro se cernió sobre Karin y con sus codos aprisionó los de ella, lo mismo hizo con sus piernas, las aprisionó con sus rodillas.

-Apresúrate, le estoy lastimando más- ordenó Toshiro. Rangiku de inmediato buscó una jeringa y se la inyectó a Karin. Entonces, ahora con todo el cuerpo sedado, la Kurosaki desistió de sus intentos por liberarse y Toshiro pudo salir de encima de ella, pero las lágrimas y pequeños gritos no se detuvieron -¿Que le ocurre?- preguntó Toshiro con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece ser... una pesadilla- dijo Rangiku -Esta sufriendo- dijo con dolor. El peliblanco solo asintió mientras escudriñaba a la pelinegra con la mirada. Rangiku se sentó junto a Karin y comenzó a acariciar su cabello -No es una pesadilla normal... estaba muy nerviosa- comentó.

 **(12:45 pm)**

Karin abrió los ojos. Reconoció de inmediato el lugar en el lugar en el que se encontraba. A los pies de la cama vio su ropa. Se levantó y cogió su ropa de ayes, un conjunto deportivo. Fue al baño de la habitación y se desvistió. Ja, solo 2 días desde la pelea y los moretones se habían aclarado bastante, bueno, un poco. Hay, pero aún dolían, y mierda si dolían. En la cómoda junto a ella divisó su celular, y al revisarlo se sorprendió. 89 llamadas perdidas de Yuzu, 127 de Ichigo, 342 de Rukia, 253 mensajes de Yuzu, 487 de Ichigo y 968 de Rukia.

-Mierda- maldijo por lo bajo. Marcó el número de Rukia y ni siquiera sonó el primer tono que contestaron -Que gran estúpida ¡DESAPARECISTE HACE MÁS DE 26 HORAS! ¡¿TIENES UNA IDEA DEL TREMENDO SUSTO QUE ME HICISTE DAR?! ¡ES TERRIBLE PARA UNA EMBARAZADA EL ALTERARSE DE ESTA FORMA! ¿Donde puta estas?- soltó Rukia nada más descolgar -Tuve un... inconveniente en la escuela ayer, me trajeron al hospital y se podría decir que he dormido desde entonces- contó Karin rápidamente Rukia suspiró del otro lado de la linea -Bueno, avisaré a Ichigo que estás con vida, la zanahoria ambulante estaba a punto de llamar a la marina, la policía y al ejército federal. Por cierto, hoy me sacaron la primera radiografía, son hermosos- comentó Rukia con mucha emoción _**(N.T: bipolaridad de embarazadas, asusta )**_. El corazón de Karin comenzó a latir fuertemente. Toshiro entró por la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Karin despierta, pero ésta ni siquiera notó la presencia del peliblanco -Ya siento que los amo- contestó con voz dulce Karin tocándose el vientre, tenía hambre. Toshiro abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla ( **-Toshiro: ¿esta embarazada?-** ) se preguntó el peliblanco tremendamente sorprendido -Y yo- los ojos de Karin chispearon levemente, como muy pocas veces ocurría desde hace 10 años -Debo irme hermosa, hoy en la tarde te visito ¿crees que pueda decirle a Ichigo donde estas?, no me importa le diré, nos vemos esta tarde nena te amo- saludó Rukia -Si también te amo, cuídate mucho- dijo Karin antes decolgar y fue entonces que Karin notó que no estaba sola -¿Que haces aquí alienígena?- preguntó la Kurosaki sin ocultar su desagrado.

-Te estoy haciendo de canguro desde hace un par de horas- contesta Toshiro medio ausente.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Karin arqueando una ceja.

-Quien hubiera dicho que estás embarazada- comentó el peliblanco. Karin se escandalizó.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- gritó Karin mirando al peliblanco como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza -¡¿De donde sacas esa estupidez?!- preguntó Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-Hablabas como si tu... - Karin se echo a reír al comprender el malentendido.

-¡Pero que estúpido!- soltó en medio de su carcajada -Estaba hablando con mi cuñada- dijo Karin una vez ya más calmada. Toshiro casi se cae de espaldas, ¿con su cuñada?.

-Hump.. - se quejó el peliblanco acercándose a la camilla y dejando comida a Karin.

-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas- frunció el ceño Karin -Y mucho menos si las vas a malinterpretar de manera tan catastrófica- se burló la Kurosaki.

-Cierra el pico y come- dijo Toshiro suspirando.

-Pero... si cierro el pico entonces no podría comer- rebatió desafiante Karin -Además. Tu a mi no me ordenas alienígena metido- le riño Karin, pero entonces sintió como su estómago le rogaba que comiera -Pero comeré- añadió la pelinegra tomando el plato de fideos y los palillos que el peliblanco le había dado -¡Mmm! ¡Y dicen que la comida de los hospitales es horrenda!- murmuró Karin con la boca llena y cara de satisfacción. Toshiro la quedó mirando algo consternado.

-Eres rara ¿te lo habían dicho?- preguntó con un poco de molestia el chico.

-Y tu bastante malhumorado ¿te lo habían dicho?- preguntó Karin con desinterés.

-Eres irritante-

-Eso si me lo habían dicho- sonrió Karin a Toshiro, no con burla, solo con gracia. Toshiro abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿De que iba esa pesadilla?- preguntó Toshiro. La mirada de Karin se ensombreció, la pelinegra bajo la cabeza. Toshiro soltó una exclamación sorprendida al ver el repentino cambio de humor de ella.

-Fue solo una pesadilla- contestó cortante la Kurosaki, reanudando su tarea de comer.

-Tuve que detenerte y te sedaron, estabas intentando arrancarte los cabellos- dijo Toshiro repentinamente molesto con la chica por no decirle la verdad.

-No es algo de tu incumbencia- dijo Karin alzando la voz y agachando la cabeza, dejando en claro que el tema le había afectado -Son solo sombras del pasado, sombras que me persiguen todos los días desde que nacieron- explicó brevemente.

-Hump- murmuró Toshiro consternado.

-¿Y Rangiku?- preguntó Karin dejando de lado su comida.

-La envié a casa para que durmiera, estuvo aquí durante 60 horas- Karin se atragantó con su saliva.

-¿Tanto?- preguntó Karin asombrada. Toshiro asintió.

-Siempre es tan estúpida- se quejó Toshiro negando suavemente.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Karin extrañada.

-Es algo así como mi madre- respondió el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Porque trabaja tanto?- preguntó la Kurosaki interesada.

-Esta haciendo horas extra para conseguir dinero y extender el comedor de su casa. Aunque es solo por testaruda, Gin, su esposo, tiene mucho dinero ya que es jefe de una empresa editorial, tranquilamente podría poner el dinero para entenderlo, pero Rangiku es una mujer trabajadora y su dignidad le impide aceptar ese dinero. Ella jamás le pediría dinero a no ser que sea realmente necesario, según ella es cuestión de orgullo, pero para mi es solo por terca- dijo con una sonrisa amarga el peliblanco. Odiaba que la mujer a la que consideraba su madre se matase trabajando sin necesidad. Apenas sonrió pensando en lo estúpida que era su madre.

-Ya deja de hacer eso- dijo Karin con enojo, él la miró sin entender -Deja de sonreír tan falsamente, es molesto. Si no sientes ganas de sonreír pues no sonrías. Es increíble que ni hablando de tu madre puedas dar una sonrisa sincera- le riño.

\- ... - el peliblanco no sabía que decir.

-Todos pones sentimiento en sus sonrisas. Has lo mismo. De lo contrario, sonreír se convierte solo en estirar las comisuras de tus labios. Una sonrisa vacía- le ordenó sutilmente ella.

\- ... - el peliblanco seguía sin saber que decir.

-¡¿Porque no dices nada?!- preguntó exasperada.

-Porque no se que decir- respondió simplemente el peliblanco -La gran mayoría de las veces siempre he sonreído así, cuando sonrío claro- el alma de Karin se encogió al escuchar esa confesión.

-Si pusieras un sentimiento verdadero en una sonrisa, estoy segura de que sería la más hermosa del mundo- dijo Karin sonriendo apenas.

-Pero tu tampoco sonríes de verdad. Tu sonrisa esta vacía también- respondió el peliblanco. Su mueca se había suavizado, ahora era más ausente, pero aún así mantenía su ceño fruncido.

-Tengo mis motivos- murmuró Karin.

-Pero... -

-Has lo que yo digo, no lo que yo hago- y esa última frase despertó de su pequeño trance al peliblanco.

-Nadie me dice que hacer- dijo Toshiro volviendo otra vez a su mueca hosca. Karin suspiró.

-Oye, si Rangiku no esta aquí ¿entonces porque tu si?- le preguntó Karin tratando de dejar el tema de lado disimuladamente.

-Hoy no tenía clases y de nuevo se olvido su almuerzo, y cuando se lo vine a traer la vi tan cansada que la envié casa, pero ella me dijo que no podía dejarte sola, le dije que me hiciera caso y me dijo que lo haría si yo me quedaba contigo, y se veía tan cansada que estuve obligado a aceptar. Se estaba por ir cuando comenzaste a gritar en tu pesadilla. Luego de calmarte se fue a casa- dijo Toshiro rápidamente.

-Ya veo. Bueno, pues, entonces, vete- dijo Karin encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose en pie lentamente. Toshiro la miró entre desconcertado y furioso, y esto Karin lo notó -Hoy en la tarde vendrá mi cuñada y me traerá las radiografías de mis sobrinos, y no quiero que se asuste cuando vea tu cara de alienígena mitad buldog- se explicó haciendo que a Toshiro se le hinchase la vena en su frente -¿Y si mis sobrinitos contraen la rabia con la que cargas? no quiero ni imaginarme- ésto último Karin lo dijo solo por molestar, y su cara lo dejó bastante en claro.

-¿Acaso quieres que te golpee?- preguntó Toshiro levantando el puño.

-Adelante, un golpe más no hará la diferencia- dijo con evidente sarcasmo Karin poniéndose en pie y extendiendo sus brazos como diciendo "Cuando gustes". Toshiro se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Eres insoportable- masculló Toshiro, Karin río. Toshiro iba a decir algo más cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo callaron, Karin miró el reloj -Diablos, cuan rápido pasa la hora- murmuró Karin -Escucha, llegó mi cuñada y mi mejor amiga, ella tiene un carácter idéntico al mío así que si haces o dices algo fuera de lugar ambas te sacaremos de aquí a patadas- advirtió la Kurosaki yendo a abrir la puerta.

-¡Karin-chan!- gritó Rukia arrojándose sobre la pelinegra, quien le levanto y giró con ella sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Toshiro vio impresionado como aquella pelinegra que el día anterior estaba tan frágil , con solo una noche de mal sueño había recuperado muchas de sus fuerzas.

-Kia-chan- si, la pelinegra ya había perdonado a Rukia, pues ésta la cubrió en el mejor momento, aunque no a su hermana.

-Ven, te mostraré las radiografías- dijo Rukia emocionada separándose de Karin y corriendo con Karin cogida de la mano en dirección a la ama, ignorando totalmente la presencia de Toshiro. Ambas se sentaron en la orilla de la cama y Rukia sacó de un sobre las radiografías -¡Mira! son 2 niños y una niña- dijo Rukia risueña, con un millón de lágrimas felices contenidas en sus ojos. Karin sonrió y se dispuso a ver con atención a las 3 pequeñas manchitas de la foto, fue difícil distinguirlas, pues las 3 estaban muy juntitas, como queriendo compartir el calor entre ellos... definitivamente serías muy unidos.

-Son verdaderamente hermosos- murmuró Karin sintiéndose feliz -No lo puedo creer- murmuró.

-Karin-chan estás... llorando- murmuró Rukia impresionada.

-Es... como un pequeño rayo de luz en la inmenza oscuridad- murmuró la pelinegra para si misma, mirando fijamente la radiografía, con una mueca entre la serenidad y el sufrimiento... no habiendo escuchado la afirmación de Rukia. Rukia bajó la miraba a su regaso con una mueca extraña, una mezcla de tristeza, frustración e ira, ira en contra del destino. Toshiro permaneció mirando la escena, consternado, ¿como podía ser que pasaron de irradiar felicidad a formar un ambiente tan tenso? -¿Saben los nombres?- preguntó Karin. Rukia volvió a alzar la mirada, otra vez con brillo en sus ojos.

-Sota para el primer varón que nazca, Tadase para el que sigue y Maru para la niña- contestó Rukia con desmedida emoción.

-Me gustan esos nombres- dijo Karin distraídamente, entonces recordó algo, volteó el rostro he hizo una mueca de desagrado -Ha, sigues aquí, alienígena- dijo Karin con frialdad. Rukia volteó el rostro en dirección hacia donde su amiga se encontraba y se sonrojó un poco, avergonzada.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ALIENÍGENA?!- gritó con furia Toshiro, Karin no cambió el semblante.

-Etto... ¿desde hace cuanto que esta aquí?- preguntó Rukia a Karin.

-Estoy aquí desde que llamaste- respondió Toshiro con molestia, Rukia se sonrojó de vergüenza, aún así, se puso en pie y se dirigió al chico peliblanco, al cual le extendió una mano.

-Soy Rukia, un placer- dijo con simpatía la pelinegra. Toshiro la vio (desde arriba) sorprendido, (-Toshiro: ¿y aquella loca había dicho que ésta mujer tenía el mismo carácter que el suyo?-). El peliblanco tomó la mano de la pequeña mujer.

-Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya- murmuró el de ojos esmeraldas.

-Oye alienígena, ya estoy bien, dile a los doctores que me voy- dijo Karin -Espérame en la acera, recojo un par de cosas y te alcanzo- sonrió la pelinegra de tremendamente largo cabello. Rukia asintió.

-Espero verlo una próxima vez, Hitsugaya-san- dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia respetuosa al peliblanco para luego abandonar el lugar con una mueca de serenidad.

Apenas la puerta se cerró Karin tomó el cuello de la camisa de Toshiro y lo empujo en contra de la pared, mirando hacía arriba para que sus miradas conectasen.

-No quiero oír ni una sola palabra de ésto, nunca, porque si lo haces te mataré- advirtió la pelinegra con voz amenazante, apretando el cuello de la camisa. ( **-Toshiro: ¿esto es enserio?-** ) pensó el peliblanco con diversión, pero seguía enojado. Para Karin todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, en un momento se encontraba aprisionando al chico contra la pared, y al próximo ella era la que se encontraba atrapada.

-Escucha muñeca, tu no me puedes matar, ni siquiera me puedes dar un solo golpe... te recomiendo que pienses mejor con quien te metes antes de separar esos labios, o tendré que morderte la lengua para que no hables de más- dijo con diversión el peliblanco. Karin, con mucho enojo intentó soltarse -No lo lograrás Karin- murmuró el peliblanco.

-Ok bien, suéltame- dijo Karin suspirando. Toshiro la soltó. Si, definitivamente la pelinegra no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien fuera mas fuerte que ella. En lo absoluto.

-No deberías irte- masculló Toshiro, su voz más fría que un témpano de hielo.

-Haré lo que se me de la gana- contestó con frialdad Karin. Estaba molesta, había recordado cuanto odiaba a ese arrogante.

-Escucha- dijo firme -Le prometí a Rangiku que te cuidaría y tengo varias cosas que hacer, así que no me hagas más complicado el trabajo- ordenó.

-Mejor vete a darle ordenes a esa gomita azucarada que tienes por novia y a mi déjame en paz- dijo Karin antes de tomar su bolso y marchar hasta la puerta. Pero entonces Toshiro la tomó por la muñeca de forma bruta. Karin intentó zafarse de Toshiro pero éste la sostenía muy fuerte.

-No sabes cuanto me molesta el que me desafíes- murmuró Toshiro mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, provocandole a Karin un escalofrío -Así que si no quieres que te encadene a la cama, lo mejor será que me obedezcas- dijo con voz terriblemente enojada el albino

-Suéltame- dijo con voz oscura. La mirada de Toshiro se oscureció de ira -¡Suéltame!- dijo un poco más fuerte liberándose. Entonces lo miró -No te voy a seguir a donde sea que tengas que ir. Y si estas ocupado es muy obvio que tu tampoco puedes. Volveré aquí a las 08:00 pm, no creo que pueda volver a casa hasta que las marcas desaparezcan, o al menos las que no puedo cubrir en un día caluroso. Así que encárgate de tus asuntos sin preocuparte- dijo Karin con voz de resignación y cansancio.

-El verdadero problema es que Rangiku me matará si se entera que te dejé sola- se quejó el peliblanco.

-Oye, tienes físico, tienes fuerza, estoy segura de que estarás perfectamente- le dijo Karin tomando su mochila y yendo hasta la puerta.

-Como se nota que no conoces a Rangiku- murmuró Toshiro. La pelinegra simplemente lo ignoró y salió por la puerta de su habitación, luego camino por los pasillos hasta que salió por la puerta principal.

-Karin-chan lo siento, a surgido un problema en la empresa y nii-san necesita que vaya y lo ayude- Karin suspiró.

-No te preocupes Kia-chan, tengo ganas de estar sola después de todo- mintió la pelinegra de largo cabello con tono de consuelo.

-De verdad perdona- murmuró Rukia antes de salir corriendo en dirección al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la gran empresa de su abuelo. Karin chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a caminar hasta el parque.

Al llegar fue hacia la plaza. Le gustaba ver a los niños jugar, la hacían sentir tranquila, y varias veces ella iba y jugaba con ellos. Pero al llegar no se encontró con la escena que esperaba, sino con una muy desagradable. Lentamente se acercó a los niños.

-Te dije que me des esto- dijo un chico como de 18 años tirando de un trozo de sandía.

-No, es mio- dijo fríamente un pequeño niño. De piel canela, pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-Y me lo vas a dar- respondió el chico tirando nuevamente del trozo de sandía.

-Compra el tuyo- dijo el pelinegro alzando la voz. Entonces el chico pelirrojo de 18 golpeó al pequeño en el rostro, provocando que éste cayera al suelo. Karin comenzó a correr hasta ellos.

-¿Que mierda te pasa?- preguntó Karin arrodillándose junto al niño, quien permanecía arrodillado tapando su ojos izquierdo, y posando su mano izquierda en su espalda y el brazo derecho rodeándolo por delante, viendo fijamente al pelinegro.

-No te metas muñeca- ordenó el pelirrojo.

-¡No me llames muñeca! ¡CERDO ESTÚPIDO!- gritó Karin mostrando su magullado rostro lleno de ira. El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco al verla, pero luego sonrió.

-Mira, yo creo que tu novio ya te golpea lo suficiente como para que quieras que yo también lo haga, así que lo mejor será que te retires junto con ese mocoso irrespetuoso- dijo con socarronería.

-Escucha gran imbécil, si no quieres que te destroce, le devolverás el trozo de sandía al pequeño y te irás por donde viniste- dijo Karin poniéndose en pie. El pelirrojo rió.

-¿Y tu serás quien me destroce?- preguntó.

-Yo que tu, no quisiera averiguarlo- amenazó con una sonrisa ella.

 **Karin POV.**

El sacó pecho y dio un paso para ¿intimidarme? ¿o hacerme reír? ja. Bueno, creo que el efecto tiró más para lo segundo.

-Hay niña, desaparece de aquí- el pelirrojo me empujo pero casi ni me moví.

-¡Hey! tu problema es conmigo, no con ella- dijo el pequeño poniéndose en pie, su voz era tan fría que hizo que me congele. No había sentimientos. Ni dolor, ni miedo, parecía vacío. Su ojo se estaba hinchando un poco.

-¿Quieres otro golpe mocoso? porque eso es lo que parece- masculló con diversión el pelirrojo.

-¿Es que no me reconoces? aún mejor- preguntó mirando al pelirrojo como si se tratase de nadie, casi como si no existiera, y si bien yo lo veía igual, como un insecto insignificante, este niño lo hacía con frialdad, ¿como podía tener un corazón tan helado? -Mientras más me golpees peor te irá, es cuestión de describirle tu asquerosa cara a mi padre para que termines 4 metros bajo tierra- amenazó. Entonces el pelirrojo se fijo mejor en la cara del niño. Y su rostro cambio totalmente, se encontraba horrorizado, pánico era lo que reflejaba su rostro ahora pálido.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza, como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco -¡L-L-LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡PERDÓNAME! ¡TE LO R-R-R-RUEGO!- suplicó arrodillándose y dejando caer la sandía.

-Ya... lárgate- ordenó el niño tocándose su ojito morado. El pelirrojo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo apenas haber el niño terminado su orden. En cuanto el pelirrojo salió de nuestro campo de visión, se arrodillo y comenzó a decir bajito muchos "¡Hay, hay, hay, hay, hay... !" juntos mientras cubría su ojo.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunté arrodillándome frente a él. Toqué su mano para que la apartase y poder ver su ojo pero el me dio un manotazo.

-Que tonta eres, ¿como se te ocurre defenderme de ese animal? te pudo haber echo daño- me riño apartando sus manos y mirándome enojado. Lo miré sorprendida.

-No podía dejar que te volviera a golpear- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mirada se suavizo. Me observó bien y podría jurar que se sonrojo un poco, me miró con timidez y luego bajo la cabeza.

-No debiste- murmuró él. Sonreí, solo estaba preocupado por mi. Tomé su barbilla en mi puño y levanté la cabeza suavemente.

-Claro que si- le contesté. Él sonrió apenas.

-Gracias- contestó. Bajé mis manos a sus hombros y me levante hasta que él estuvo de pie.

-No hay porque- contesté, entonces miré la sandía en el suelo -Al parecer te quedaste sin sandía. Vamos, te compraré una ¿si?- pregunté. Él agachó la cabeza y asintió -Vamos- sonreí, tome su mano y él me miró con sorpresa mientras caminábamos -¿Que pasa?- le pregunté un poco confusa.

-No, es que... hace mucho que nadie me tomaba de la mano- contestó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunté queriendo apartar mi mano.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir, apretando un poco su mano, por lo que no aparté la mía -Me gusta- murmuró acercándose un poco a mi. Me sentí extraña, ¿será que su familia lo trata mal?.

-Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?- pregunté.

-Kaoru- respondió. Sonreí.

-Soy Karin- le dije con una sonrisa. Él también me sonrió -Y dime, ¿tus padres? ¿no estaban contigo?- pregunté. Él negó.

-No, solo vivo con mi papá- respondió él mirando al frente como si nada.

-¿Si?- pregunté, asintió -¿Y porqué el chico ese salió corriendo?- pregunté recordando el pánico en la cara de aquel pelirrojo estúpido.

-Porque mi papá es muy fuerte, y sería capaz de todo por defenderme- respondió y me sentí aliviada, al parecer sus padres no lo maltrataban como pensé.

-Ya veo, eso es bueno- sonreí.

-Si, lo amo mucho, pero no me atrevo a decirle, sé que me ama, y a veces me lo dice pero... no nos gusta hablar mucho- me dijo. Oh, así que se aman pero les cuesta decirlo. Que tiernos.

-¿Te incomoda el que te haga preguntas?- pregunté no queriendo molestarlo.

-Normalmente- responde -Pero no ahora mismo- me volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno. ¿Y de que trabaja tu padre?- le preguntó.

-Él no trabaja- lo miro sin entender -Él aún esta estudiando- me explica. ¿Como?

-¿Como así? no acabo el instituto en su momento- pregunté.

-No, en realidad es un genio, nunca repitió, y por más que quiso mi abuela no le dejó abandonar- me contó.

-¿Entonces como es que aún está en el instituto?- pregunté con interés.

-Tiene 19- me contestó. Me pare en seco.

-¡¿19?!- pregunté alzando la voz, el asintió -¿Cuantos años tienes tu?- pregunté con incredulidad.

-6- me respondió.

-No es posible que te haya tenido a los 13- dije tremendamente sorprendida.

-Es mi papá adoptivo- me explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Puedes adoptar a los 19?- pregunté. Reanudamos nuestro caminar.

-Me adopto cuando cumplió los 18- respondió.

-Wow- respondí, entonces llegamos a un mercado. Entramos y fuimos a la zona de verdulería un compramos un cuarto de sandía cortada en 4 trozos. Cuando íbamos de camino a la salida, él se quedó observando algo muy detenidamente. Sonreí -¿Quieres una pelota?- pregunté agachándome a su altura, junto a él.

-¿Enserio?- me preguntó. Yo asentí, él sonrió y me abrazó por el cuello, me sorprendí, pero le devolví el abrazo -Gracias- me susurró al oído.

-No son necesarias, lo hago con todo el gusto- le susurré también. Vi como la gente que pasaba me nos miraba con dulzura. Nos separamos unos segundos después -Escoge la que más te guste- le dije. Él tomó una clásica, con pentágonos blancos y negros, de muy buena calidad cabe destacar. Entonces llegamos a la cajera para pagar, ella nos atendió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes- saludó ella.

-Buenas tardes- respondí con una sonrisa. Kaoru se quedó callado -Solo esto- le dije. Entonces vi una heladera de gaseosas -Oye Kaoru, ve y toma 2 gaseosas ** _(N.T: las botellas de 500 ml)_** , de las que más te gusten- le dije, él asintió y corrió donde las gaseosas.

-Es un niño hermoso- comentó la cajera viendo a Kaoru, quien se encontraba revisando detenidamente las gaseosas, intentando elegir cual traer.

-¿Verdad que si?- le pregunté.

-Se nota que la quiere mucho, vi como la abrazaba hace unos momentos- comentó pasando las cosas por la maquina al tiempo que Kaoru regresaba con 2 gaseosas de naranja. La miré extrañada. La cajera pasó las gaseosas que Kaoru le tendió y pagué. Kaoru tomó el par de bolsas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida -La felicito, tiene un hijo precioso- saludó la cajera. Y por alguna razón estuve ¿contenta? si, no quise decir que no era su madre, ¿que me pasaba con ese niño?.

-Gracias- le dije a la cajera antes de ir con Kaoru, quien tomó mi mano cuando llegué junto a él. Le sonreí y él me sonrió. Caminamos por las calles hasta entrar de nuevo en el parque, y encontramos una banca en la sombra, allí nos sentamos y comenzamos a beber las gaseosas y a comer sandía, estaba realmente deliciosa, mientras tanto charlábamos.

-¿Así que tienes una gemela?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Melliza- corregí -Y dime, ¿tu papá no te compra pelotas?- pregunté arrugando la nariz.

-Si, lo haría, pero no tiene mucho tiempo libre, entre los estudios y eso, no quisiera molestarlo- me contó.

-Tu papá no tiene tiempo para ti- pregunté un poco triste.

-No te confundas. Está conmigo mucho tiempo al día, y yo me siento en sus piernas y juego con su teléfono mientras estudia, y los viernes me lleva siempre al cine y a comer, pero los días de semana prefiero dejarle estudiar y a veces sale a tomar algo con mi tío. Es un padre ideal, siempre se asegura que no me falte nada, y si sabe que no podrá llegar en mucho tiempo me llama y me dice si lo espero o si llama a mi abuela para que me vaya con ella, allí tengo muchos amigos con los que juego fútbol. Pero a veces me gusta salir de casa y dar una vuelta por el parque o algo, me mantiene entretenido- me contó alegremente con una sonrisa. Que bueno, su padre estudia y aún así se asegura de mantener bien consentido y cuidado a su hijo.

-Que bueno- le digo. Él asiente y le da un último mordisco a la sandía, con lo cual la acaba. Yo río un poco y le limpio la mejilla con el dedo gordo. El me sonríe.

-¿Sabes jugar?- me pregunta mostrándome el balón.

-Por supuesto- le digo tomando el balón con mis manos sobre las suyas y atrayendolo un poco hacia mi. Él sonrió. Nos pusimos en pie y nos alejamos un poco de la banca. Él sacó y yo se la robe, me volteó a ver sorprendido, yo le guiñé un ojo. Sonrió, esa sonrisa la conocía bien, era desafiante.

Casi como un rayo me arrebató el balón, y juro que intenté evitarlo, pero me fue imposible, comencé a perseguirlo y lo adelanté, le robé la pelota y me dirigí al otro lado, el comenzó a perseguirme.

Y así consecutivamente hasta que ambos terminamos completamente rendidos, luego de 3 horas seguidas de juego.

Ahí estábamos, ambos tirados en el piso uno al lado del otro, con los brazos extendidos y jadeando. Hay, creo que me excedí, estoy sintiendo de nuevo cada uno de mis golpes, y duelen un poco, un poco bastante.

-¿Quien te hizo eso?- me preguntó él volteando el rostro hacia mi.

-Me acorraló una pandilla- le contesté -Escapé victoriosa, pero no ilesa- le dije. Me miro preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó, y el ver esos ojos profundamente preocupados me impidió mentirle diciendo que si.

-No, me duele de todo un poco- le respondí, me interrogó con la mirada -Bueno un poco bastante- cedí. Lentamente nos levantamos y fuimos de nuevo a la banca, revisé la hora, 06:45 pm. Nos tomamos lo que nos quedaba de gaseosa y nos quedamos en silencio, no un silencio incómodo, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, aspirando el aire fresco, comenzaba anochecer, y por lo tanto, a refrescar. Quizás deba decirle a Kaoru que lo mejor es que volvamos a nuestras casas, pero entonces sentí un peso sobre mi hombro, abrí los ojos y encontré a Kaoru completamente dormido sobre mi hombro, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus pestañas rozaban sus mejillas, se veía tan tranquilo, con su respiración acompasada. Sonreí, éste niño es tan... único. Moví despacio mis manos y, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, lo recosté con la cabeza sobre mis piernas, él automáticamente subió las piernas a la banca. No hacía mucho frío, pero aún así, me quité la campera y se la puse encima, le quedaba como vestido, así que lo cubría hasta las rodillas, más o menos. Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos color ónix, era un niño hermoso. Se removió un poco y se acomodó boca abajo, con la mano izquierda sobre mi pierna y delante de su cara, que veía al lugar donde hace unos momentos jugamos como locos _**(N.T: si tuviera los ojos abiertos claro)**_. Se notaba en su rostro que estaba cansado. Mientras lo acariciaba con mi mano izquierda revisé mi teléfono, justo al tiempo que me llego un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 ** _-Son las 7, ¿donde estás?-_** decía. A, ya se de quien es.

 ** _-No te importa, alienígena rabioso-_** contesté. La respuesta llegó de inmediato.

 ** _-Mujer del inframundo dime en donde estás ahora-_** exigió.

 ** _-Bien, estoy en el parque, volveré en un rato-_ ** cedí. Luego de eso no recibí respuesta. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿como consiguió mi número?. El cielo oscurecía más y pude ver como varias nubes negras comenzaban a juntarse, llovería. Miré a Kaoru, me daba pena despertarlo. Las nubes oscurecían. Estaba apunto de despertar a Kaoru cunado el ruido de un celular sonó y él se despertó de golpe y tomó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- contestó, escuche un murmulló fuerte del otro lado de la linea, le estaban gritando, pero su rostro no mostraba miedo o algo como eso, como usualmente les pasaba a los niños cuando los regañan -Estoy bien- contestó. Parecía frío, ¿hablaba con su padre? porque así de frío. Se escucho un leve murmullo, ya no gritaba -Bueno- respondió Kaoru antes de colgar. Kaoru suspiró y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos comenzando a negar nuevamente -¿Que me pasa?- preguntó así mismo, y escuché ¿un sollozo?

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- le pregunté posando mi mano izquierda en su espalda. Él levantó la cabeza tremendamente sorprendido, entonces se prendió a ella abrazándola fuertemente por el cuello. Lo miré completamente sorprendida, pero le devolví el abrazo -¿Tu papá te regaño?- le pregunté. El negó.

-No- dijo con la voz ahogada -Peor- me dijo, iba a preguntar que pero él me lo dijo -Creí que no fue verdad que estuve contigo- respondió apretándome más -Lo siento- murmuró -Debes querer que la tierra te trague por esto- se disculpó separándose de mi. Yo negué, es un niño hermoso ¿como es posible que pensase eso?

-Para nada- negué con los ojos acuosos -La pase increíble contigo- le aseguré, él me miró con esperanza -Ojala volvamos a pasar otra tarde juntos- le dije con toda sinceridad -Pero ahora debes volver a casa- le dije seria -Luego nos vemos ¿ok?- le pregunté, me miró con desconfianza. Tomé el celular que aún mantenía entre sus deditos. Entré a contactos y agregué mi número -Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras- le aseguré. Él sonrió.

-Si- dijo asintiendo. Lo tomé por debajo de las axilas y lo alcé en el aire haciéndole dar 2 vueltas antes de bajarlo.

-¿Vamos?- pregunté. Él se me quedó mirando -¿Que pasa?- pregunté. Él me hizo señas con sus manos para que me agachase, me bajé a su altura y el cubrió los costados de mis oídos y susurró.

-¿Puedes cargarme?- me preguntó. Me separé de él y sonreí, tomé sus manos y de un tirón medio raro lo subí a mi espalda. Él soltó una exclamación sorprendida para luego echar a reír. Con cuidado hice que pasara sus piernas de mi espalda a mi cuello, terminando sentado en mis hombros -A papá le encanta subirme a sus hombros- me contó riendo. Sonreí, cuando hablaba de su papá dejaba muy en claro lo mucho que lo amaba. Tomé el balón de fútbol y lo puse en la bolsa, luego las 2 botellas de gaseosas las cuales arrojé a un cesto de basura.

-¿Para donde?- le pregunté, él señaló una dirección, cogí el balón y nos comencé a caminar. Fuimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que un trueno muy fuerte estalló. Sentí como Kaoru se puso rígido, sonreí con ternura -No te preocupes, estoy contigo, los truenos no te harán nada- le aseguré, el bajó la mirada y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Mi papá me dice lo mismo- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Es un buen padre, ¿verdad?- él asintió con orgullo. Sonreí. Otro trueno horrible sonó estruendosamente, él volvió a ponerse rígido y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-Quizá lo mejor será que te vayan antes de que rompa a llover- dijo él con preocupación, sonó otro trueno y lloriqueo un poco, mi dulce. Lo bajé de mis hombros y lo alcé en mis brazos -Está bien, no permitiré que nadie te dañe- le aseguré, él me abrazó por el cuello y continué caminando. Entonces se largó la lluvia.

-Vete antes de que empeore, mi calle está a 3 cuadras y nadie me tocará por miedo a mi padre- me dijo. Lo miré con pena. No quiero irme de su lado, no me quiero alejar de él, ¿que me pasa? -¿Que pasa?- me preguntó. Suspiré. Lo bajé pero me mantuve a su altura y con mis manos en sus caderas.

-¿Dirías que estoy loca si te digo que no quiero separarme de ti?- pregunté.

-Diría que me siento igual- me dijo el con cara triste.

-Oye, ¿que tal si quedamos el viernes de ir al parque?- pregunté. Sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Entonces la tormenta comenzó a caer más fuerte -Debo irme, pero nos vemos mañana _**(N.T: jueves)**_ ¿si?- le dije, él sintió y me abrazó muy fuerte -Ve con mucho cuidado- le dije.

-Tu también- me dijo con una sonrisita. Me beso en la mejilla sonoramente antes de salir corriendo por la vereda. Me puse en pie y comencé a dirigirme al hospital, muerta de ganas porque el mañana llegue.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Que les pareció este cap, las atrapó aún más?

Tenemos nuevo personaje y ¡KYAAAAAAA! es tan, tan, tan lindo.

¿Les gustó el nombre? ¿y su apariencia? ¡A mi me encanta el nombre Kaoru! eso es porque me gusta como suena y además es el nombre de un personaje de anime del que estaba enamorada a los 7 años (Ha (suspiro enamoradizo)... el primer amor nunca se olvida T+T) es el pelionegro de Planet Survival por si alguna/o (no se si hay chicos que publiquen en fanfiction, mucho menos que lean mi historia) quiere verlo, recuerden que este Kaoru tiene ojos verdes.

Comenten, no saben cuan triste me pone cuando no lo hacen.

P.D: últimamente no he publicado drabbles porque vinieron mis primos de visita, pero prometo comenzar a subir algunos


	7. Capítulo 7: La fiesta

_**Capítulo 7: La fiesta.**_

La Kurosaki no volvió a clases hasta 2 semanas después. Aún así, se junto con Kaoru día por medio siempre, le había cogido tremendo cariño a ese pequeño, pero no era como a un hermano, era más bien, como... en fin. También recibió muchas llamadas por parte del amable director quien constantemente le preguntaba su estado. Ya ahora mucho más sana y con los moretones que casi desaparecieron, la pelinegra regresó el lunes con su ropa de siempre, con su actitud de siempre, y regresando a ser la misma nerd.

-¿Como es que faltas cuando se te da la gana? ¿quien te crees?- preguntó Momo, quien estaba junto con Yachiru frente al banco de Karin, ambas atosigándola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar molestando?- preguntó Jinta con cansancio.

-No te metas, aún no me contesta- lo cortó Momo.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que esta escuchando música y no esta ni enterada de que estas frente a ella?- preguntó otro chico, también del club de fútbol. La cara de Momo paso de la frustración a la furia. Fue entonces que la pelinegra rica se dio cuenta de los pequeños auriculares negros en las orejas de la Kurosaki. Entonces Momo estallo en un ataque de rabia, y para empeorar las cosas...

-¿Esta dormida?- preguntó el de áfro, otro chico del club. Jinta puso mueca de confusión y se acercó un poco al rostro de Karin. Y efectivamente, la pelinegra estaba roncando, totalmente dormida.

-Ésta dormida- anunció el pelirrojo. Entonces Momo levanto la mano dispuesta a tirar de los recogidos cabellos de la Kurosaki, pero a centímetros de tocar la cabeza de la pelinegra, justo donde la herida se encontraba, una mano tomó fuertemente la muñeca de la Hinamori.

-Ya para- ordenó una voz grave. Momo recibió un escalofrío de excitación al sentir el tacto del chico más lindo y rudo de todos, y del que estaba loca por tener de novio. Jinta le envió una mirada envenenada al peliblanco -Vamos- dijo frío.

-Como digas- dijo embobada. Toshiro le sonrío de forma seductora y se dirigió a su lugar, mientras que Momo lo siguió y luego se sentó en sus piernas. Mientras tanto Karin solo dormía, ignorante de lo que a su alrededor acontecía.

-Karin- dijo Jinta moviendo a la pelinegra, esta solo murmuró algo inentendible y continuó su siesta -Karin- volvió a llamar Jinta zarandeando un poco más fuerte a la pelinegra. Entonces, en una última sacudida un poco más fuerte que la anterior, Jinta salió volando hasta 3 metros atrás provocando tanto ruido que todos se levantaros de sus asientos y se dirigieron a ver lo que había ocurrido, incluso algunos de potras clases vinieron a ver lo que pasaba. En resumen, en la última zarandeada, Karin despertó y por acto reflejo se levanto y pateó a Jinta en el estómago.

-¿Porque aquí nadie respeta a los que están durmiendo?- preguntó en un murmullo Karin sobándose un ojo. Jinta se encontraba tumbado sobre un par de bancos que se cayeron cuando soportaron su peso.

\- ... - Jinta se quejó -Imagina si hubieses sido tu quien la hubiera despertado- le dijo el pelirrojo a Momo quien se escondió detrás de Toshiro.

-Esa chica es un monstruo- murmuró Momo fingiendo temblar y tomando por la espalda los hombros de Toshiro, mientras que el peliblanco solo veía impresionado la fuerza de aquella chica que hace solo unas semanas se veía tan vulnerable. La vista de Karin se posó en el lugar de donde provenía la voz que la insulto, achicó un poco los ojos por la luz, al rato distinguió a Momo y luego a Toshiro.

-Si yo soy un monstruo ¿entonces tu que eres?- preguntó la pelinegra, no hostil, solo con curiosidad.

-Yo soy una chica refinada de buena familia quien se reirá de ti cuando te vea viviendo debajo de un puente- contestó con desprecio Momo. La Kurosaki alzo una ceja.

-Tengo mucho más que tu- aseguró Karin.

-¿De que hablas? si solo eres una desfallecida de hambre que tiene que compartir el pan duro con sus hermanos y no tiene donde caerse muerta. Hasta tu madre huyó de ti al ver lo egoísta y mala que eres- se burlo muerta de furia la Hinamori. Algo dentro de Karin se rompió. Nadie en la escuela aparte de Jinta sabía lo de su madre. Pero el que crean que un ser tan puro como ella era podría hacer tal atrocidad era algo inaceptable.

-Quizás tengas dinero, quizás tengas a tus 2 padres, quizás seas hija única... pero hay algo, lo más importante que puede haber, algo que yo tengo y que tu no- aseguró Karin con voz oscura y apagada, pero aún así, sonriendo.

-¡Dímelo! ¡TE ASEGURO QUE LO COMPRARÉ! la nueva versión incluso- dijo Hinamori con superioridad. Karin negó.

-Yo te hablo de algo que no se puede comprar, ni aunque tengas todo el dinero del mundo... la verdad, es que, mientras más dinero tienes, menos de lo que te habló te queda- continuó mientras que Momo ya estaba a reventar de la rabia. Las lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza se escurrían por los ojos de la chica de ojos negros.

-¡SOLO DI LO QUE ES!- gritó Momo.

-Amor- respondió con simpleza. La irá de Momo aumento drásticamente.

-Explícate- dijo con tono sombrío.

-Tus padres nunca están en casa, no recuerdan tu cumpleaños, no tienes hermanos con quien compartir, te criaron tus empleados, solo eres un accesorio al cual llevar a fiestas y a reuniones importantes. Nadie te quiere más que la nana que te crió, eres una puta con falda y sin tanga, no tienes el amor de una familia humilde... - las lágrimas de Karin seguían fluyendo, pero ahora solo eran de tristeza, tristeza por Momo -Eso es algo que hace que me duela el alma- contesto en un sollozo. Todos alrededor estaban impactados, algunas chicas lloraban en silencio, otros chicos desviaban la mirada, y Momo se encontraba paralizada, con lágrimas de impotencia contenidas en los ojos.

-¿Como sabes todo eso?- le preguntó Momo a Karin.

-Los ojos son las ventanas del alma- respondió -Y los tuyos solo muestran dolor- entonces Toshiro se fue del salón empujando bancos y personas de camino. Y, por alguna razón, la pelinegra Kurosaki pensó en sus ojos esmeralda, no brillaban, estaban apagados como una lámpara desenchufada -No se porque me odias... pero se porque eres así... y debo decirte, que me das pena- dijo Karin antes de salir del aula en dirección al baño escuchando muchos comentarios, todos eran "Pobre Momo, Karin no tendría que haberle dicho esas cosas" "Siempre supe que Karin no era amable, pero de ahí a hacer llorar a una chica tan dulce y buena como a Momo, se ha pasado". ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta que Momo había sido la que comenzó y se burlo de ella?. Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, estaban en hora libre porque el profesor Hanataro volvió a faltar.

De camino al baño la pelinegra se encontró a Toshiro en el patio de la escuela, pero lo que la sorprendió en verdad fue verlo saltar de un árbol a otro y cayendo luego al suelo para seguidamente trepar parte de las paredes, se veía enojado. Karin salió al patio y se quedó viendo asombrada a Toshiro, minutos después una voz sonó tras de ella.

-Es impresionante ¿no?- Karin volteó encontrándose con Yukio, quien miraba con añoranza como el peliblanco saltaba de un lugar a otro, ajeno a su público. Karin volvió la vista a Toshiro, asintiendo levemente.

-¿Donde habrá aprendido parkour?- se preguntó a si misma la Kurosaki.

-Fue por necesidad- respondió Yukio. Karin lo volteó a ver sin entender.

-¿Como es eso?- preguntó, más Yukio solo negó con la cabeza queriendo decir que no importaba.

-Cada ves que lo veo hacer eso me siento como en viejos tiempos- dijo de la nada el rubio.

\- ... - Karin no respondió, no sabía a que se refería el rubio, por lo cual, no sabía como responder.

-Toshiro yo creo que ya es hora de volver a clases, no querrás estar todo sudado para la hora de comer, las chicas se alejaran de ti- el rubio llamó la atención del oji-esmeralda haciendo que éste parara. Toshiro comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero ignoró a Karin totalmente.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó con sequedad al rubio.

-Estaba de pasada luego de haber follado a un par de tías buenísimas cuando vi a esta hermosa chica viendo algo, cuando me acerqué note que te estaba viendo a ti y pues me quedé- entonces Yukio observó mejor a la pelinegra y su mueca demostró sorpresa -¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó con emoción, un grito digno de una belieber obsesionada.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó Karin viendo a Yukio como a un bicho raro.

-Se calló de la cama cuando era pequeño- respondió Toshiro apretando el tabique de su nariz.

-¡TU ERES KARIN!- Yukio soltó un grito digno de cualquier fanática alocada de Justin Bieber, tomando ambas manos de Karin -Tengo que decirte de todo corazón, que te admiro... no cualquiera le echa café helado en la cabeza al idiota de mi mejor amigo- le dice con admiración resplandeciente en sus verdes ojos.

-Vaya, gracias- dijo Karin riendo un poco. Luego de hablar por un rato Yukio se fue. Karin y Toshiro quedaron sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, Toshiro gruñó -¿Cual es tu problema?- le preguntó Karin al peliblanco con rostro cansado.

-No tengo ningún problema- dijo el peliblanco haciéndose el tonto.

-No claro que lo tienes- le contradijo Karin haciendo que el peliblanco se enojara. El chico tenía una política, lo que él decía enserio era ley.

-Dije que no, y eso vasta- dijo en tono duro. Pero si Karin algo había aprendido de Toshiro en esas 3 semanas que estuvo internada, era que si cedía con Toshiro nunca podría conseguir lo que quería. Desde que Karin ingresó al hospital Rangiku no paró de hablarle sobre Toshiro, pero solo decía lo que quería, pues nunca decía nada de su pasado. Y si Toshiro algo había aprendido, era que Karin era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería, pero el peliblanco no era alguien a quien pudieras imponerle tus intenciones.

-No, no vasta, si lo que te molestó fue lo que le dije a tu novia no vi que estuvieses muy dispuesto a defenderla- le dijo igual de dura la Kurosaki.

-No debes hablar sobre la gente si no la conoces- atacó él.

-Eso deberías decírselo a tu novia, el que sepa mi nombre no quiere decir que me conozca, ella no tenía derecho a decir lo que dijo, ni a hablar sobre mi madre, ¿y yo tengo la culpa de que ella rompiera a llorar como una magdalena por algo que ella misma comenzó?- se defendió ella.

-¿Porque no puedes entender mi punto?- le preguntó con enojo el peliblanco.

-¿Que quieres que entienda? tu novia se metió con mi madre, con mis hermanos ¿y esperas que me quede callada?- le gritó ella.

-Ella no tiene la culpa- sentenció el peliblanco, ésto enervo la sangre de la pelinegra.

-¡LAS COSAS NO SON COMO TU QUIERES!- le gritó Karin haciendo que el ceño de Toshiro se hundiera mucho más, y que la vena de su frente comenzase a hincharse -Si Rangiku o tu psiquiatra no te lo dejaron en claro pues yo lo haré, no eres el rey del mundo, no eres el dueño de nada ni de nadie, preocúpate por tu vida y deja querer manejar la de los demás- le gritó Karin muerta de furia, ¿como es que este tipo pretendía que todo lo que él dijese se cumpla? ¡Joder, que solo era un pendejo de 19 años no el jodido rey!. Toshiro empujó a Karin contra la pared bruscamente y la tomó de las muñecas subiéndolas por encima de su cabeza mientras que su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de ella.

-Cierra la boca- ordenó el peliblanco.

-Haré lo que me plazca- contestó Karin desafiante.

-Te dije que cierres la boca- repitió con furia contenida.

-No eres mi jodido padre para decirme que hacer y que no... - pero Toshiro no dejó que Karin terminará. Él peliblanco, completamente harto y furioso por el desafío de la chica, solo atino a tomar la cintura de la pelinegra y atraerla, apretarla contra él y besarla para hacerle callar. Toshiro besaba a Karin con enojo y odio contenidos, mientras que Karin estaba estática. No fue hasta unos segundos después que la pelinegra le devolvió el beso, o eso intento, era un beso tan fuerte y arrasador que apenas pudo tomar el ritmo. Karin liberó sus muñecas y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del peliblanco y se puso en puntas para llegar un poco más a su altura. Toshiro le tomó la pierna derecha y se pegó aún más a ella, luego tomo su pierna izquierda y la levantó en el aire apretándola contra la pared por lo que Karin rodeo la cintura del peliblanco con sus piernas. Se separaron para respirar y Toshiro comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, allí clavó sus dientes con fuerza.

-Hay- se quejó suavemente ella.

-Si no vas a obedecer... - Toshiro volvió a morderla en el mismo lugar, provocando más dolor, pero un dolor placentero -Al menos pagarás las consecuencias- murmuró el peliblanco subiendo las manos por el vientre de la pelinegra, por debajo de su blusa, masajeando con sus dedos a su paso -Si tan solo no tuvieras estas putas vendas- murmuró arrancando las vendas y aprisionando sus pechos, apretándolos.

-Ha- gimió Karin, Toshiro la beso, callándola. Entonces la campana que anunciaba el recreo sonó haciendo que Karin volviese en si y apartará a Toshiro de un empujón, entonces, sin previo aviso, le golpeó en la cara con toda su fuerza, tanta que sin duda el peliblanco terminaría con el ojo morado.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!- preguntó Toshiro tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame- ordenó con odio ella.

-Contesta- gritó él.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!- gritó la Kurosaki tomando con su mano la muñeca de Toshiro e intento apartarla, pero él le retorció la muñeca y la empujo la pared, acorralándola hasta que el pecho del peliblanco quedó pegado a la espalda y brazo de ella.

-Me encanta que me desafíes, me da una buena razón para someterte- le susurró Toshiro al oído. ¿Y saben cual era la peor parte?, que Karin se estaba mojando. Que por muy estúpido que suene, a ella también le encantaba desafiarle y que luego él la someta, se le hacía tan excitante.

-Para... - Karin no quería tener que decir lo que estaba punto de decir, pero es que ya no lo soportaba -Aún me duelen los brazos- confesó. Fue entonces que Toshiro recordó que la chica estaba herida aunque no lo pareciese.

-Esta bien- aceptó el peliblanco. Lentamente el Hitsugaya fue aflojando el agarré hasta dejar libre a la chica. Ahora Karin solo estaba pensando en una cosa, ¿que hubiese pasado si el timbre no los separaba? Karin se acomodó eficazmente las vendas y antes de comenzar a caminar hacia adentro miró a Toshiro.

-Ahora no eres un alienígena- le dijo la Kurosaki, Toshiro la miró con satisfacción -Ahora... eres un alienígena pervertido- declaró borrando la satisfacción de la mirada del peliblanco. La pelinegra comenzó a caminar hasta adentro. Al sentar se en su mesa, su teléfono sonó.

 **Karin POV.**

-¿Yuzu?- pregunté con preocupación, ella nunca me llamaba en horario de clase **_-¡Karin-chan!-_ ** exclamó Yuzu con alivio -¿Que ocurre?- pregunté ** _-Rukia-chan me dijo que la fiesta de compromiso oficial se adelantó para esta noche como sorpresa para papá porque llega en la tarde, fue como vaciarme un tarro de agua fría, ésta misma tarde salgo a recogerte con Nell para ir a comprar un lindo vestido y luego debemos ir a organizar los últimos detalles junto con Rukia-chan porque sabes que a ella le gusta más que las celebraciones importantes se hagan en familia y no el servicio así que debemos apoyarla, ya hablé con el tío Urahara... -_ ** -Yuzu respira- le dije con voz tranquilizadora, escuche como respiraba profundamente ** _-Ya hablé con el tío Urahara y él irá a buscar a papá al aeropuerto. Tendremos una tarde agitada-_ ** -¿Que?, pero, yo tengo práctica, además tengo que trabajar y, y ver a, a alguien, no puedo- dije alterada, ¡Hoy vería a Kaoru! _**-Karin, se trata del anuncio oficial del compromiso de tu hermano y mejor amiga ¡Nada es más importante!-**_ me recriminó ella, ¡pero se equivocaba!, en estas 2 semanas, Kaoru se convirtió en la persona más importante para mi, ¡EL LOGRÓ QUE VUELVA A SONREÍR! y no quiero decepcionarlo, a cualquiera menos a él -Yuzu no lo entiendes... él me... él me salvó- dije. No había querido decirle nada a Yuzu, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándole algo así, era algo muy importante para mi **_-¿Él?-_** preguntó Yuzu con interés. Sonreí **_-Karin Kurosaki más te vale contármelo todo ahora mismo-_** dijo Yuzu emocionada -Bueno... ¿que decirte?- **_-¿Cual es su nombre?, ¿color de ojos? ¿lindo? ¿amable? ¿desde hace cuanto lo conoces? ¡DIME!-_ ** dijo muy emocionada. Sonreí aún más -Bueno, su nombre es Kaoru, tiene unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, es hermoso, y es amable pero un poco tímido, oculta su timidez tras una actitud de hielo, es muy serio cuando algo no le agrada y... - pensé en cual era su última pregunta-¡Ah! y lo conocí hace 2 semanas- respondí muy emocionada _**-¡Kyaaa!-**_ tuve que apartar el auricular de mi oreja por el terrible chillido de emoción que soltó Yuzu _**-Me lo tienes que presentar-** _ sentenció ** _-Ésta noche-_ ** acordó -Bien, no creo que tenga algo que hacer- dije sopesándolo _**-Y más le vale, no puedo esperar para conocerlo-** _ dijo impaciente -¿Sabes Yuzu?- pregunté _ **-Dime-** _ concedió -A pesar que lo conozco desde hace tan poquito, él consiguió hacer que sonría de nuevo... una sonrisa de verdad... como antes- dije mirando melancólicamente a la nada -Con él... me siento viva de nuevo- dije con toda sinceridad ** _-Karin-chan-_ ** susurró Yuzu, y se que estaba cubriendo su boca y conteniendo lágrimas ** _-Lo quieres-_ ** afirmó. Y se que tiene razón, pero no era solo querer -Lo amo Yuzu... lo amo mucho- entonces escuché un sollozo _**-Me siento tan feliz por ti Karin-chan-**_ aseguró sollozando de nuevo _**-Estoy ansiosa de verle. Ya hablé con la tía Yoruichi, ella dará las prácticas de artes marciales de hoy, pues ya tiene su vestido listo y nada más que hacer- me tranquilizó -Te estaré esperando junto con Nell-** _ me avisó -Bien Yuzu, luego nos vemos- me despedí, estaba a punto de colgar cuando **_-Rin-chan-_** me llamó, y me sorprendí de que usara el apodó de cuando éramos niñitas. Pero ella había dejado de usarlo cuando mamá murió, pues ella también me llamaba así, y Yuzu se le parecía tanto... ella se dio cuenta que me dolía ese apodo y no lo usó nunca más... era una sensación cálida el que lo vuelva a usar ** _-Que bueno que él te trajo de vuelta a mis brazos... estoy segura que mamá esta muy contenta, desde donde sea que esté-_ ** me dijo, su tono me dejo claro que estaba intentando no volver a llorar, pero también lo inmensamente contenta que se encontraba -Si... - dije -Nos vemos pronto Yuz- dije llamándola también por su apodo, ambas colgamos.

-¿Ya te llamó Yuzu?- escuché la voz de Jinta frente a la mesa.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- pregunté alterada. Él levantó una ceja y negó.

-Solo vi que colgabas el teléfono y me acerque- contestó. Entonces fruncí el ceño.

-¿Como es que te avisó a ti antes que a mi?- pregunté con molestia. Él sonrió.

-Lo que pasa es que como Yuzu me ama me avisó a mi primero- contestó. Ah, ¿no lo mencioné?, Jinta y Yuzu son novios, pero jamás los he visto darse más que piquitos mínimos. No tenía duda que Jinta estaba enamorado de Yuzu, y se que Yuzu estaba enamorada de él cuando comenzaron a salir... pero no creo que ese sea el caso ahora. Ja, ella en un año de noviazgo apenas llegó a unos piquitos y yo con un completo extraño ya nos hemos metido mano. Me sonrojé al recordar ésto. ¿Como es que dejé que Toshiro me toquetease? ¡Y PEOR! ¡¿COMO ES QUE ME GUSTÓ?! -¿Karin?- la voz de Jinta me devolvió a la realidad, tenía que cambiar de tema antes de que me preguntase por mi más que evidente sonrojo.

-¿Y que pasó con "Princess Sugar" cuando me fui?- pregunté. Él bufó.

-Se tapo la cara con las manos y se lanzó al suelo de rodillas, sollozando que ella era una buena persona y que no se merecía semejante trato de una chica delincuente a la que nunca maltrató- me contó soltando una carcajada que correspondí -Luego Yachiru y todos los demás corrieron a consolarla, así que no te sorprendas si todos te odian cuando volvamos a clase- comentó.

-Como si me importase el caerles bien o no a esos idiotas- respondí. Diablos, tengo que llamar a Kaoru.

-Oye Karin, debo irme, nos vemos en clase- me dijo el pelirrojo antes de levantarse he irse. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS JINTA!. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Kaoru, respondió enseguida.

-¡Karin!- saludó feliz -Hola cielo- lo saludé también. Si, así lo llamaba, no se cuando ocurrió pero ahora casi siempre lo llamo así -Mira, te llamaba para decirte que hoy será la fiesta de anuncio de compromiso de mi hermano, y, bueno, pensé que, tal vez, si no tenías nada que hacer, querrías venir conmigo- dije con duda -¿Enserio?- me preguntó incrédulo. Oh, quizá no querrá venir -Si... no habrán muchos niños, quizá los hijos de algunos cuantos empresarios, ya sabes, de esos mocosos adinerados y presumidos, pero de igual manera no te dejaré solo, después de todo me aburro horrores en ese tipo de fiestas- dije bastante rápido -Claro que iré, no tengo nada que hacer- me respondió y sonreí aliviada al notar lo contento que estaba con mi proposición -Bien- dije feliz -¿Que me pongo?- me preguntó -Ponte una remera, unos baqueros y una chaqueta, como cuando fuimos al cine la semana pasada- le dije -Oye pero, ¿no se hará muy tarde luego?- me preguntó. ¡Diablos! no había pensado en eso -Mmm, ¿crees que tu papá te dejará dormir en mi casa?- le pregunte. Él comenzó a balbucear como me dí cuenta que hacía cuando pensaba en algo detenidamente -Mi papá no, pero mi abuela estoy absolutamente seguro que me dejará- me dijo con una sonrisa -Tu no te preocupes, le conté a ella sobre ti y también le mostré una foto tuya, y está muy contenta, dice que ya te conoce y que te aprecia mucho, pero no me quiso decir de donde te conoce- me contó, estoy segura, con una sonrisa. Así que su abuela me conoce -¿A sí?- pregunté -Sip- me contestó -Pues bien. ¿Te recojo en el parque a las 6?- pregunté -Si, en la banca de siempre- acordó -Perfecto, hasta entonces- lo saludé. Él me contestó con un "Sí" antes de colgar.

 **Kaoru POV.**

-¿Abuela?- pregunté cuando descolgaron **_-Hola tesoro, ¿que ocurre?-_** preguntó con su habitual tono alegre. Entonces le expliqué la situación, que Karin me había invitado a la fiesta y luego a dormir a su casa y que yo quería ir, y que necesitaba su ayuda _ **-Ya veo... -**_ comenzó a meditarlo y por un momento temí que no me ayudaría, pero entonces **_-Cuenta conmigo-_** dijo en tono cómplice.

 **Toshiro POV.**

Karin se dirigió adentro y yo me volví al árbol que más me gustaba de ese gran patio. Me recosté bajo la sombra e intenté dormir. Lo bueno era que las chicas de aquí eran tan vergonzosas que no se atrevían a acercarse, especialmente sabiendo que mi novia es Momo Hinamori, una asombrosa super-modelo con padres multimillonarios, quien nació en una cuna de oro.

-Shiro-kun- escuche su voz empalagosa. Me fastidiaba ese apodo, pero la dejaría esta vez solo por no haberla defendido en la mañana. La verdad es que creo que Karin tuvo toda la razón y estuvo perfecto el que la haya metido en su lugar, pero no iba a decírselo, era una necesidad entraña la que tenía por llevarle la contraria, por eso había defendido a Momo frente a ella.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté abriendo mis ojos, ella se sentó junto a mi.

-Mis padres me dijeron que esta noche se hará una fiesta en la mansión de uno de nuestros socios más importantes, y estaba pensando en que si me puedes acompañar, me aburren demasiado esas celebraciones- pidió con un puchero. Suspiré. Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de ésta mañana, mierda.

-Esta bien- acepté. Ella chilló de emoción y se arrojó sobre mi a abrazarme. Entonces me besó. Le respondí de inmediato y la tomé de la cintura acercándola a mi. La campana sonó y nos dirigimos al aula.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer a tu casa- me paré en seco, ¿escuché bien?. No, no puede ser.

-No creo... - me iba a negar.

-Decidido- declaró Momo -Gracias mi amor- sonrió. Otra vez esas 2 palabras, "Mi amor", odio que me diga así, pero odio aún más el no poder decirle que no la amo, por más insoportable que fuera yo terminé por cogerle el más mínimo de los cariños, y tal vez un poco menos que eso, pero no la podía cortar de la nada. Si tan solo tuviera un buen motivo. Suspiré. Y tampoco podía mentirle sobre que había alguien más, va en contra de mis valores el mentir de esa manera por algo tan egoísta.

 **POV Normal.**

A las 2 de la tarde por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada. Al salir por la puerta el descapotable rojo pasión de Ururu ya se encontraba aparcado. En él estaban Yuzu y Ururu esperándola. La Kurosaki suspiró.

-Hola- saludó Karin metiendo su mochila en el auto y luego saltando dentro.

-Hola Karin-chan- dijo Yuzu con su característica dulzura. No era el tipo de dulzura falsa y extremadamente empalagosa de Momo, la de Yuzu era pura, tierna e inocente.

-Tiempo sin verte nena- saludó Nell. Nell era prima de las mellizas y una buena amiga de Rukia, ella fue una de las personas que más apoyaron a la familia Kurosaki, junto con los Kuchiki, luego de aquel terrible accidente.

-¿Verdad?- preguntó la Kurosaki. Nelliel arrancó el auto y se fueron directas al centro de Karakura.

 **Mientras, con Toshiro.**

A penas sonó la campana el peliblanco y la oji-chocolate se dirigieron a la motocicleta del primero.

-Wow, no sabía que vivieras en un lugar así- comentó con sorpresa la Hinamori. Toshiro solo asintió fastidiado -¿Tienes lo suficiente en casa para hacer unos fideos con salsa?- preguntó Momo cuando aparcaron en el aparcamiento del edificio del peliblanco. Toshiro vivía en un lujoso departamento de un gran edificio de 30 pisos, en el piso más alto, cortesía de Gin, quien era el dueño de ese apartamento y realmente había insistido en que viviera allí ** _(N.T: ¿vieron que algunos apartamentos se rentan y otros se compran? no se muy bien como es la cosa pero el apartamento ese no puede ser rentado porque le pertenece solamente a Gin)_**. Nunca había llevado a Momo allí debido a que no quería que ella se involucrase con cierta personita, pero siempre supo que sería inevitable el gran encontronazo, solo esperaba que se llevasen bien.

-No, no comeremos eso- contestó de mala gana.

-¿No te gustan?- preguntó ella.

-No a mi- respondió Toshiro. A Momo no le pasó desapercibido lo extraño de la respuesta del peliblanco pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Ambos entraron en el edificio.

-Buenos días, Toshiro-kun- saludó la anciana mujer de recepción con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Sakura-san- saludó con amabilidad el Hitsugaya, deteniéndose.

-Veo que trajo visitas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Momo Hinamori, un placer- saludó Momo extendiéndole una mano a la recepcionista.

-Sakura- respondió la anciana tomando la mano de Momo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Toshiro con rostro expectante y ansioso. Sakura lo miró con cariño.

-Es un ángel venido del cielo para alegrar mis mañanas. En la mañana salió un rato al parque de aquí a unas cuadras y regresó con una enorme sonrisa, algo debió alegrarle mucho, luego se quedó conmigo y me ayudó a contestar el teléfono y me organizó los papeles nuevos, luego me limpió el escritorio y se fue a la casa- contó alegremente la anciana -No puedo creer que haya una persona tan hermosa, es un pan de Dios- suspiró Sakura. Toshiro sonrió de medio lado.

-Que bueno que no haya causado problemas- dijo el peliblanco.

-Hay Toshiro-kun, como si no supieras- regaño con una sonrisa la anciana, negando suavemente. Mientras tanto Momo tenía un gigantesco signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza ( **-Momo: ¿de que rayos están hablando?-** )

-Si, tienes razón. Bien, gracias, como siempre- agradeció el peliblanco. Entonces Toshiro tomó la mano de Momo y ambos se dirigieron al ascensor. Toshiro presionó el número 29 y el ascensor comenzó a subir. Momo lo miró.

-¿De que estaban hablando?- preguntó Momo con intriga.

-Pronto sabrás- suspiró Toshiro. Momo hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada. Entraron al ascensor y presionó un código con los números, haciendo que éste comenzara a moverse. El ascensor paró y las puertas se abrieron, ambos salieron y se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta, el peliblanco introdujo una llave en la cerradura.

-¿Solo hay un apartamento aquí?- preguntó Momo con asombro mirando alrededor en busca de otra puerta. Toshiro asintió.

-Éste es el último piso al que llega el ascensor. El piso 30 es la segunda planta de éste apartamento- si bien su casa era más grande que el doble de ese hotel, la Hinamori estaba asombrada que que dos pisos completos fuera solo una casa.

-Entra- dijo el peliblanco. Momo asintió y entro al apartamento _ **(N.T: ¿que diferencia hay entre "Apartamento" y "Departamento"?)**_. Él interior era inmenso, moderno e increíblemente hermoso **_(N.T: queda a cargo de su imaginación)_**.

-Que bonito- dijo Momo como si fuese una niñata pequeña. Se acercó a la mesa y miró con extrañes el dibujo que allí había, era un dragón, un dragón de hielo _ **(N.T: ya sabrán quien sera, ¿no?)**_.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Momo tomando el dibujo entre sus manos. Entonces escucharon un ruido, como de unos pequeños piesitos bajando rápidamente las escalera.

-¿Papá?- se escuchó la voz de un niño. Momo volteo y quedó pasmada al encontrarse con un mini-Toshiro pelinegro viéndola fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Toshiro se acercó al niño y éste le tomó la mano. Toshiro se sorprendió, Kaoru no solía darle esas muestras de afecto, pero sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y palpitar con felicidad, le apretó la mano levemente -¿Quien es ella?- preguntó el niño frunciendo mucho más el ceño.

-¿Quien es ese niño?- preguntó Momo -¿Y porque te llama papá?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Ella es Momo Hinamori. Mi novia- le dijo Toshiro al niño, quien solo se quedó mirando a la pelinegra -Momo, él es mi hijo... Kaoru Hitsugaya- le dijo el peliblanco a Momo.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. El pelinegro examinó concienzudamente a la modelo, con su ceño profundamente fruncido, hasta que vio lo que la Hinamori tenía entre sus dedos.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- exclamó el niño tomando de un manotazo el dibujo, Momo suspiró con sorpresa.

-Kaoru- dijo entre sorprendido y enojado Toshiro. El pequeño solo agachó la mirada y se quedó callado, pero bien que si se abrazó al dibujo firme pero cuidadosamente -Discúlpate- le dijo Toshiro aún sorprendido. Pero Kaoru se quedó callado y lentamente caminó hasta la mesa y tomó todas sus pinturas, colores, sacapuntas y borradores, los guardó en una bolsa y caminó de nuevo hasta Toshiro.

-Me iré a dormir a la casa de la abuela hoy, prepararé un par de prendas... llámame cuando el almuerzo esté listo- dijo Kaoru antes de salir del recibidor ignorando por completo la presencia de la chica. El peliblanco suspiró. Sabía que no sería fácil en cuanto se vieran en especial para él (Kaoru), ¿pero tan mal le cayó Momo a Kaoru?

-¿Quieres explicármelo? porque sinceramente no entiendo nada- dijo Momo intentando sonar tranquila, cosa que consiguió -¿Quien es la madre de ese niño, ¿porque no me dijiste que tenías un hijo?- Toshiro suspiró -Ese niño tiene al menos 5 años, ¡¿LO TUVISTE A TUS 14?!- preguntó en un fuerte grito ella, tanto que Toshiro temió la posibilidad de terminar sordo.

-No es mío- dijo Toshiro con cansancio -Bueno, no como crees- alegó -Hace 2 años, más o menos un mes antes de que cumpliera mis 18, Rangiku lo encontró desmayado en algún callejón, estaba desnutrido y golpeado. Lo llevó a la casa y lo cuidó. Fuimos montando turnos para cuidarlo entre ella, Gin y yo. No fue hasta los 2 días que se despertó, mientras yo lo cuidaba. Éramos tan parecidos que Rangiku nos hizo análisis para comprobar si teníamos parentesco, análisis de cabello, análisis de saliva y análisis sanguíneo, todos resultaron negativos, como esperaba. Kaoru resultó ser un niño muy callado y tímido, solo me hablaba a mi, y aún así, eso era en muy raras ocasiones. Y yo no podía evitar el cuidarlo todo el tiempo. Y un día, más específicamente, en mi cumpleaños, me llamó papá. Y desde entonces vive conmigo- explicó con nostalgia el peliblanco.

-Es como si solo lo cuidaras- dedujo Momo.

-No, es mi hijo, lo adopté, tengo todos los papeles- respondió Toshiro cansado y yendo para la cocina, tenía ganas de comer tacos, además, si quería mejorar aunque sea un poco el humor de Kaoru, lo mejor sería prepararle su comida favorita ¿no?.

-Toshiro, eso es tan dulce- dijo Momo conmovida.

-Como habrás visto, no es muy comunicativo, no le gusta hablar mucho, y es un niño genial como escuchaste de Sakura-san. La verdad, creo que esta es la primera vez que lo veo actuar como hace un momento- dijo el peliblanco sacando de la heladera todo lo que necesitaría, que ya estaba preparado debido a que se supone que esa noche comerían tacos.

-No, es mi culpa, yo tomé su dibujo sin permiso- negó Momo.

-Pero aún así es solo un dibujo, no entiendo porqué lo tomó tan a pecho- aunque en realidad el peliblanco sabía, o creía saber porque se había enojado así, y para su sorpresa, Momo lo dijo en voz alta.

-No es de sorprenderse, eran solo tu y él, y el que ahora se le sume una mujer, no debe ser fácil, especialmente si es introvertido. Lo entiendo- aseguró -¿Pero sabes? me esforzaré por caerle bien- Toshiro se sorprendió mucho por ver esta faceta de Momo, ¿quien hubiese creído que la siempre falsa Momo Hinamori en verdad se esmerase por obtener el cariño de un niño a quien apenas acababa de conocer? definitivamente, Toshiro se había sorprendido -Será nuestro primer hijo- sonrió con ternura ella. Eso arruinó por completo el aire de extraña comodidad que se había formado. Él no quería que Momo y él acabasen juntos para siempre, su plan era quedarse soltero y vivir su larga vida como un exitoso abogado junto con Kaoru, ese era su plan, ¡UN PERFECTO PLAN! que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar por la loca historia que Momo se había formado en su cabeza. Pero decidió que lo mejor sería guardarse su opinión, ya el tiempo arreglaría el asunto. O al menos eso esperaba Toshiro.

-Oye, prepara los tacos, yo iré a ver a Kaoru- pidió Toshiro con un suspiro. Momo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, tomando el lugar que antes ocupaba el peliblanco. Mientras tanto, él subió las escaleras y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kaoru, entró sin tocar, encontrándose con el niño sentado en su puf y coloreando muy cuidadosamente el dibujo que minutos antes le había arrebatado a Momo.

-Pensé que teníamos un trato- dijo el pelinegro nada más Toshiro cerrar la puerta. Suspiró.

-No lo pude evitar- respondió Toshiro sentándose en la cama.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Kaoru dejando de colorear y mirándolo a los ojos, dejándole en claro lo furioso que se encontraba -Con un simple _"A mi casa no"_ era suficiente- declaró con enojo el niño.

-No es tan fácil- dijo Toshiro.

-¡SI LO ES! era solo cuestión de decirle que no podía ser en tu casa, o al menos haberme llamado y me iba de aquí- Toshiro suspiró, si, la verdad es que con una simple llamada se hubiese podido ahorrar las molestias -Teníamos un trato, nadie podía venir a la casa salvo el tío Yukio, o la abuela y el abuelo y los chicos, nadie- recordó el niño.

-No se porque te molesta tanto- dijo Toshiro intentando desviar un poco el tema.

-Porque... - quiso decir el pequeño con lágrimas picando sus ojos. Toshiro suavizó la mirada, Kaoru no quería que nadie vaya a la casa para que no tener que compartirlo.

-Ya- dijo Toshiro poniéndose en pie y abrazando al niño por la espalda, Kaoru se dejo -Pero no estuvo bien como trataste a Momo, no tenías que exagerar tanto por un simple dibujo- le riño suavemente.

-No es un simple dibujo... lo hice con... - pero un grito llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡A comer!- llamó Momo, como cualquier madre. Kaoru no se esforzó por ocultar su disgusto.

-Bajemos- suspiró Toshiro tomando la mano de Kaoru y llevándolo hasta el comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta. Antes de sentarse, Momo los interceptó a ambos.

-Kaoru, en verdad lamento lo de tu dibujo- dijo Momo con voz tierna. El pelinegro asintió, más su mueca estoica no se suavizó -Oye... - Momo se agachó hasta acabar a la altura del niño -Sé que tal vez no fue la mejor forma de conocernos, pero quiero estar muy bien contigo, y como Toshiro es tu papá, y yo soy la novia de tu papá, me puedes llamar mamá, ¿si?- preguntó Momo desbordando felicidad. Kaoru presionó la mano de Toshiro con fuerza y se puso rígido.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo a mi mamá- respondió el niño fríamente. La cara de Momo era un poema, y miró a Toshiro buscando explicación, pero el peliblanco estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella.

 _-¡¿QUE?!-_ preguntaron ambos mayores sin entender nada.

-¿Como que ya tienes mamá?- preguntó Toshiro sin entender nada.

-Es hermosa, mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra chica que haya visto nunca, es buena, divertida, y es gentil, y me defendería de cualquier cosa, me ama más que a nada en todo el mundo- aseguró el pelinegro viendo el dibujo que había traído en su mano -Ella me ayudo a dibujarlo- explicó el chico antes de ir a la mesa y sentarse a comer sin esperar a los demás. Momo miró a Toshiro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tu sabías eso?- preguntó Momo con claro enfado.

-¿Tengo cara de que ya lo sabía?- preguntó más enfadado Toshiro. Ambos fueron a sentarse.

-Y, ¿como es tu mamá entonces?- preguntó Momo cuando terminó de hacer su taco, Kaoru la miró.

-Tiene el pelo negro muy largo, piel blanca, y ojos también negros, es delgada pero no es muy alta, pero si es muy fuerte. Sabe jugar al fútbol, es increíble en ello. Le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, y es mucho, mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que haya pisado la tierra- contestó simplemente el pequeño con los ojos brillantes. Momo frunció el ceño, ella era la mujer más hermosa, ¿es que ese niño no tenía buena vista?.

-Dudo que sea más hermosa que yo- dijo Momo sin ocultar su disconformidad con la opinión del niño.

-Ella es mucho, mucho, mucho más hermosa que tu, no le llegas ni a las plantas de los pies- dijo con enojo el niño, luego un brillo malévolo cruzó sus ojos -Y es completamente real, no 70% Silicona- dijo mordaz. Toshiro casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando. No sabía si reír o recriminarle a su hijo. Sinceramente él pensaba lo mismo. Momo tenía la mandíbula desencajada -Mi mamá es perfecta- sentenció. Entonces una idea cruzó por la mente de Toshiro, ¿como no lo había pensado antes?. El Hitsugaya mayor le hizo una seña Momo y esta acercó su oído.

-Aveces a tenido sueños en lo que esta con su madre- explicó -Debió soñar y ahora tiene una mamá imaginaria- dijo a modo de explicación. Momo lo pensó y luego asintió -Kaoru, ¿habías dicho que irías con la abuela esta noche?- preguntó el peliblanco. El niño asintió -Que bueno, yo estaré fuera con Momo hasta mañana- avisó Toshiro. El niño solo volvió a asentir.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- propuso Momo. Kaoru negó con la cabeza -¿Porque no?- preguntó con disgusto, pero el niño no iba a decirles que se iría con su madre a una fiesta. Su padre no le creería o pondría el grito en el cielo por querer irse con alguien a quien él (Toshiro) no conocía.

-No es su asunto, señorita- murmuró Kaoru con respeto pero con frialdad a modo de respuesta.

-¿Porque no?- preguntó esta vez Toshiro. A él Kaoru debía responderle, era su padre.

-Tengo... algo, que hacer- contestó.

-No dirá más- suspiró Toshiro. Cuando acabaron de comer cada quien recogió su plato y lo llevó al fregadero. Kaoru se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a mirar televisión. Toshiro se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo derecho por los hombros -¿Que pasa?- preguntó Toshiro mirando al niño.

-Ella es odiosa- contestó secamente el oji-esmeralda pelinegro -Es falsa, esa falsa dulzura me da nauseas, y se cree muy bonita cuando solo es un cuarto de humano y el resto de Plástico. Su voz es demasiado aguda y melosa, es irritante- opinó el niño. Y entonces Toshiro supo que, no importa si no de sangre, ese niño era su hijo legítimo, no podía estar mas de acuerdo con su pequeño, eran verdaderamente padre e hijo. Esa idea hizo sonreír a Toshiro -Ni siquiera se porque estas con ella, ¿porque estas con ella?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Se lo debo- dijo en un suspiró el peliblanco -Ella fue la que me sacó de prisión aquella vez. No puedo dejarla así como así, por mucho que me pese- explicó Toshiro.

-Claro- dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo -Como ella te sacó de prisión debes ser un infeliz toda tu vida al lado de esa loca. Huy si, un trato muy justo- al parecer el pequeño había aprendido mucho de su madre en muy poco tiempo -Hay veces en las que verdaderamente odio el que seas tan sensible a las lágrimas de las mujeres- masculló Kaoru. Toshiro le beso la frente y con el brazo que tenía rodeando los hombros del niño lo recostó con la cabeza sobre su regaso.

-¿Volviste a soñar con una mamá?- preguntó Toshiro sintiéndose un poco mal, él sabía que su hijo necesitaba una figura materna... pero no quería que Momo fuera esa figura materna, ella no tenía madera para eso. Pero no sabía que hacer. Ninguna mujer que él conociera era tal y como Kaoru describió, y si la encontrara no dudaría en cortejarla, hacerla su novia y posteriormente su esposa, solo para que su hijo estuviese contento, por más que no la amara.

-No la soñé, esta vez es real- respondió el niño mirando a su padre. Toshiro suspiró. El peliblanco estaba seguro de que había sido otro sueño, pero decidió callar.

-De acuerdo- susurró Toshiro acariciando los cabellos de Kaoru.

-Ella también me acaricia el pelo así- murmuró el pelinegro antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

-¿No le caigo bien?- preguntó Momo con una mueca desilusionada, más Toshiro la ignoró y continuó acariciando los cabellos de su hijo -Oye, antes de irnos tenemos que pasar por mi casa para recoger mi vestido- avisó. El peliblanco solo gruñó como respuesta.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Karin suspiró y siguió a su hermana y a su prima a la siguiente tienda. Yuzu y Nell ya se había conseguido sus vestidos, Nell uno verde esmeralda con manga 3 cuartos y Yuzu uno con top color blanco y falda rosa pastel. Pero Karin, Karin era otro asunto. A la pelinegra no había vestido que le sentase bien, unos porque no tenían suficiente espacio para su busto, otros porque eran tan cortos que hacían que la pelinegra se sintiese prácticamente desnuda, y otros simplemente porque a Yuzu o a Nell no les gustaba el color. ¡Solo Dios sabe el calvario que la pelinegra estaba sufriendo!, ir de compras era la peor de sus pesadillas.

-Vamos Karin, la tienda 44 es la vencida- aseguró Nell intentando animar a su prima.

-Eso fue lo que vienes diciendo desde hace 41 tiendas- alegó con un puchero la Kurosaki pelinegra. Una gota pasó por la cabeza de Nell mientras ésta reía nerviosamente.

-Ya Karin, no seas quejica- regañó suavemente la más pequeña de los Kurosaki.

-No soy quejica, ustedes son unas maníacas. Es solo una fiesta de compromiso no la coronación de la reina de no se donde- les echó en cara. Yuzu y Nell suspiraron; Karin debía ser la única chica de 18 años a la que no les gustaba salir e compras _**(N.T: admito que ésta escena la hice porque estoy resentida. Ayer mi mamá me obligó a estar con ella en el centro todo el día comprando mayas, ropa, shorts, sandalias, etc. Y pensé, si yo sufro, mi querida protagonista Karin, quien también odia salir de compras, sufrirá mi misma agonía).**_

-Vamos mira, esa tienda se ve bien- dijo Nell muy emocionada. Si fuera una caricatura, Karin habría dejado su silueta en polvo de tan rápido que salió corriendo en cuanto vio el escaparate de la tienda que Nell señalaba.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!- preguntó Karin a 20 metros de distancia de su hermana y su prima -¡ESA ES UNA TIENDA DE VESTIDOS DE NOVIA!- gritó Karin completamente histérica.

-Te dije que se pondría histérica- entonces Yuzu le entrego un billete de 1000 yenes a Nell.

-Tenías razón- admitió la castaña a Nell que sonreía con suficiencia -Vamos Karin-chan, que solo era una broma- alentó Yuzu. Karin dudó un momento antes de acercarse recelosa a su hermana. La pelinegra revisó su reloj. 04:39 pm.

-Oigan debemos apresurarnos, quedé de verme con Kaoru a las 6 para ir juntos a la fiesta- apresuró Karin. Yuzu no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana y dar saltitos de emoción al recordad su conversación telefónica de esa mañana.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo- dijo Yuzu. Nell las miró con interés.

-¿Te echaste un novio Karin? ¡Ya era hora!- dijo Nell con alegría dándole una palmadita en la espalda a la pelinegra.

-En realidad yo... - quiso aclarar Karin.

-Si, ¿verdad que es increíble Nell?- preguntó Yuzu animada -Puede que dentro de unos años tenga otros sobrinitos- dijo con ilusión la castaña. Nell asintió. ¡Ba! ¿porque molestarse en explicarle algo a estas habladoras? ya lo descubrirán por si solas cuando les presente a Kaoru. La pelinegra ya estaba ansiosa por verle las caras de pasmadas cuando conozcan al pequeño niño pelinegro.

-Oigan, miren allí- señaló Nell -¿Es un ave? ¿es un avión? ¡NO! ¡Es la tienda en donde encontraremos el vestido perfecto de Karin Kurosaki!- dijo Nell haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos para luego terminar señalando a la tienda como si fuese una modelo de esas que salen por la televisión exhibiendo las tetas perdón... artículos varios. Las 3 chicas entraron en la tienda y, mientras Karin se sentaba como hizo en todas las tiendas que visitaron, la castaña y la peli-verde comenzaron a buscar entre los variados tipos de vestidos. La pelinegra vio un vestido que llamó su atención. Al cabo de 5 minutos Karin se encontraba dentro del vestidor con, como mínimo, 20 vestidos por probarse. La pelinegra decidió hacer fácil la cosa, comenzó a ver todos los vestidos y apartó los 2 que más le gustaron y el que ella tomó, y ya de pasada aprovecho a contarlos, 37 vestidos, ni uno más, ni uno menos.

-Tengan, estos no me gustan- dijo Karin abriendo la cortina del probador y entregándoles a su prima y hermana los vestidos descartados.

-¿Ya te probaste todos estos?- preguntó atónita Nell.

-Claro que no cerebro de rata, son los que no me gustan- Nell le envió una mirada asesina a su prima y le pegó un fuerte coscorrón por el insulto -No hacía falta ser tan dura- murmuró la pelinegra. Nell fue con Karin a todos los clubes de artes marciales, gimnasia (de esa gimnasia en las que las chicas se doblan todas y hacen saltos y todo eso, como lo que se ve en los juegos olímpicos. Esa gimnasia en la que son todas contorsionistas) y baile a los que asistió, razón por la cual era igual (o un poco menos) de fuerte que ella.

-Claro que hacía falta- dijo Nell alzando su cabeza dignamente. Si las miradas matasen Nell ya estaría sepultada 4 metros bajo tierra cortesía de Karin.

-Bien, bien. Karin-chan, mejor ve a probarte los vestidos, estoy ansiosa por verte- dijo Yuzu intentando acabar con la guerra de miradas que se estaba montando entre las dos primas. Karin gruñó y se adentró en el probador cerrando las cortinas -¡Y te quitas las vendas he!- dijo Yuzu adivinando que su hermana ya se estaba poniendo unos de los vestidos con las vendas puestas. Karin, dentro del probador, volvió a gruñir y se sacó el vestido a medio poner. Luego de desatar sus vendas y volver a probarse el vestido salió. Las muecas de horror que pusieron Yuzu y Nell al verla no tenían precio. Prácticamente imitaron la pintura de "El grito", pero ellas parecían más aterradas que la misma pintura.

-¡QUÍTATE ESE TRAPO VIEJO ANTES DE QUE VENGAN LOS BUITRES!- le gritó Nell intentando quitarle el vestido a Karin en medio de la tienda. La pelinegra la tomó de ambas muñecas y se alejó.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- preguntó Karin viendo el vestido negro mangas tres cuartos que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, el vestido era suelto y sin ningún tipo de ajuste, por lo que caía recto desde el pecho (porque es imposible disimular el pecho de Karin cuando no tiene las vendas) hasta bien abajo.

-¡¿Que qué tiene de malo, dices?! ¡PARECES UNA VIUDA DE 18 AÑOS!- gritó Nell histérica. Yuzu asintió con pena -No te permitiré usar un vestido así hasta que tengas siete mil años- aseguró Nelliel con voz solemne.

-A mi me gusta- dijo Karin dando una vuelta sobre si. Yuzu negó suavemente en la cabeza, con una expresión que demostraba cuanta pena sentía por el terriblemente espantoso gusto de su hermana.

-Nada de "A mi me gusta" primero muerta antes que permitirte vestir así un solo segundo más- negó Nell firmemente.

-Nell... - llamó Yuzu.

-Y es que ¿quien en su sano juicio se pondría esto?, definitivamente debemos internarte en un manicomio de forma urgente- aseguró la peli-verde.

-Nell... - volvió a llamar Yuzu con una gota en su cabeza.

-No Yuzu, es que en verdad esta terriblemente mal de la cabeza de solo haber puesto ese vestido dentro del probador- gritó Nell.

-Nelliel por favor- dijo Yuzu señalando a Nell con la cabeza para que volteara. La peli-verde y Karin se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con una atónita mujer de cabello corto hasta un poco por debajo de las orejas, piel blanca y ojos marrones que a la pelinegra le resultaba levemente familiar. La mujer se encontraba vistiendo el mismo vestido que Karin, con la diferencia de que la mujer claramente había salido de su casa con ese vestido.

-He... - Nell carraspeó -Lamento mucho esto... la verdad es... que a usted le queda bien- mintió descaradamente la peli-verde. La mujer abrió la boca indignada y salió del local con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Todos se quedaron mirando a la peli-verde -Bueno ya, que yo solo fui sincera- entonces la tienda completa estalló en aplausos haciendo que la mandíbula de Nell cayera hasta el piso. Una dependienta se acercó a las 3 muchachas y tomó la mano de Nell.

-Heroína. Chica, tú eres mi heroína- declaró con una sonrisa la mujer.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó Nell sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Esa, querida mía, era la dueña del lugar- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Pero al darse cuenta que Nelliel no comprendía nada continuó hablando -Esa mujer es la pesadilla de toda mujer humilde. No deja de quejarse de como trabajamos, de destacar nuestros errores y pisotear nuestra dignidad , todo en público. La paga es buena. Todas aquí necesitamos este empleo y por esa razón la aguantamos, y ahora tú, tú la has humillado en el día en que más clientela hemos tenido, la has puesto en su lugar, en nombre de todas, muchas gracias- dijo la dependienta -Si hay algo en lo que podemos ayudarte, lo que sea, solo pídelo- ofreció muy dispuesta la muchacha, todas detrás de ella asintieron.

-Bueno, si hay algo- dijo Nell.

-Lo que sea- repitió la dependienta.

-Necesito encontrar un vestido perfecto para mi prima, que como verás tiene un sentido de la moda espantoso. La ocasión es el anuncio formal del matrimonio de mi primo. Será muy grande la cosa, elegante. Quiero un vestido precioso, recatado en el busto y corto hasta 10 centímetros sobre la rodilla, de colores oscuros porque resaltará su belleza, ahora invisible ante tal horrendo trozo de tela que tiene puesto, algo que irradie elegancia... -

-¡PERO QUE NO LLAME MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN!- gritó Karin alterada al ver semejante vestido que le estaban trayendo.

-Pero que no se vea soso ni fuera de moda- dijo Nell lanzandole a su prima pelinegra una mirada de "Como vuelvas a abrir la boca te corto la lengua" -Nada muy ostentoso- explicó Nell. A medida que la peli-verde daba indicaciones todas las empleadas en incluso clientes comenzaron a buscar. La pelinegra no pudo evitar pensar que si Nell se lo propusiera, lograría que hasta el ejército cumpliera cualquiera de sus demandas, y es que, ¡Hasta los clientes estaban buscando lo que Nell había pedido!, si, sin duda su prima tenía madera de reina.

-Creo que encontré lo que buscas- dijo una dependienta que traía en sus manos un vestido color azul noche, era corto, espalda descubierta y un más o menos recatado escote en "V", además que tenía una especie de tul uno centímetros más largo que el vestido además de un cinturón de un azul más oscuro que el de la tela. Las mangas estaban echas con tela de encaje negra con forma de musculosa.

-Es... es... ¡HERMOSO!- exclamaron en un grito la peli-verde y la castaña. Karin se hizo un masaje el oído con cara de fastidio. SI bien el vestido no era feo, era demasiado femenino ¡SI ELLA ESTABA BIEN CON ESE VESTIDO VIUDA DE 18 AÑOS! pero no, la maldita de Nell tenía que hacer lo que la maldita Nell quería hacer. La maldita Nell volteó hacia ella.

-¿Tu sigues aquí? ¡¿Todavía?! ¡Ve a probártelo!- gritó Nell empujando a Karin y al vestido dentro del probador. Karin se vistió con el vestido y se miró fijamente al espejo, sorprendida. La Kurosaki se soltó el cabello. Quedó con la boca abierta. Por primera vez, le gustaba lo que veía. Lentamente la cortina del probador se fue abriendo. La pelinegra volvió a la realidad ante la exclamación general de todos los presentes en aquella tienda. Los chicos que acompañaban a sus novias miraban embobados la belleza de Karin, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. La chicas miraban a la pelinegra, algunas con admiración, otras con envidia, y otras, la gran mayoría, con odio. Los adultos y las dependientas la miraban con veneración. Nell y Yuzu contuvieron el aliento. Karin era la mujer más hermosa que nadie halla visto nunca, con su cabello extremadamente largo cayendo lacio por su espalda, y esos mechones que marcaban bellamente los delicados rasgos de su rostro pálido pero levemente sonrosado. Si, definitivamente Karin era la perfección echa mujer. Las dependientas se reunieron en un círculo y cada tanto alguna de ellas levantaba la cabeza para ver a la Kurosaki. Luego de unos minutos el grupo se disipó.

-Estás... estás bellísima- susurró Yuzu cubriendo con sus manos su boca. Karin volteó a su hermana.

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó Karin con inocencia. Todos pensaron que la chica debía estar ciega para dudar de su belleza.

-Absolutamente- afirmó Nell abrazando a Karin por un costado. Karin se apoyó en su prima y le sonrió.

-Llevamos éste- declaró Yuzu. Karin se adentró al probador, se revistió (con vendas, el cabello sujeto y todo) y volvió a salir. La dependienta que proclamó a Nell su heroína asintió y tomó el vestido envolviéndolo directamente.

-¿Como, y el precio?- preguntó Karin con el ceño fruncido. Todas las trabajadoras de la tienda negaron con la cabeza.

-Va por cuenta de la casa- aseguró una de ellas. Todas las otras asinteron.

-¿Que? no, un rotundo y absoluto no- se negaron las mellizas Kurosaki.

-Chicas, ley de la vida número 123, si la vida te da algo gratis, tómalo sin dudar- dijo Nell asintiendo con fuerza.

-Claaaaaro, así que si alguien te da una galleta gratis tu te la comes- dijo Karin. Nell asintió -¿Y si la galleta está envenenada, o si tiene algún tipo de droga para atontarte y secuestrarte?- propuso la pelinegra dejando completamente muda a la peli-verde. Esta vez era Yuzu la que asentía con fuerza.

-Niñas, pueden discutir todo lo que quieran, pero este vestido se va con ustedes como regalo. Además, no me puedo a imaginar a otra persona usando ese vestido- dijo una dependienta guiñándole un ojo a Karin.

-No creo... - intentó parar la pelinegra.

-No aceptamos un "No" por respuesta- dijo negando la primera dependienta dándole la bolsa a Karin. Otras 3 dependientas más las arrastraros hasta fuera de la enorme tienda mientras que las demás las despedían con la mano. Cuando acabaron de sacarlas, antes de cerrar las puertas...

-Gracias por su compra- saludaron todas las dependientas. La puertas fueron cerradas.

-No lo puedo creer- murmuró Nell. La Kurosaki pelinegra observó su celular y casi se le salen los ojos al ver la hora. 05:57 pm.

-¡Debo ir a encontrarme con Kaoru!- dijo Karin -Las veo a las 08:00 pm en la fiesta- se despidió antes de salir corriendo. El parque estaba a 10 minutos del puto centro. La pelinegra corrió a toda velocidad hasta el parque. Al llegar a la banca de siempre, la pelinegra se encontró a Kaoru recostado en la banca... dormido con la cabeza en su mochila. La pelinegra iba a despertarlo cuando lo escucho murmurar algo entre sueños.

-No... mamá existe.. es de verdad esta vez... mamá no me dejará solo... ella estará conmigo... no se irá de mi lado... mi mamá si existe... - mascullaba con tristeza y enojo, desesperación. Había inseguridad en su voz y pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Karin no soportó más viendo a su niño llorar así y suavemente lo despertó. Kaoru al verla saltó a sus brazos sollozando. A los pocos minutos la pelinegra, aún sin soltar al pequeño, habló.

-¿Que soñaste?- preguntó la Kurosaki. Kaoru se separó de ella.

-Soñé que... que tu te ibas... y luego que no existías... y luego alguien me decía que te irías- contestó el pequeño con voz de hablar sobre lo peor del mundo. La pelinegra sintió ternura. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo... Kaoru murmuraba cosas sobre su "Madre" en sueños. Y ahora decía que soñaba con ella.

-Kaoru, tu estabas murmurando algo sobre una "Madre", no sobre mi- dijo Karin. Los ojos de Kaoru se cristalizaron.

-He soñado tantas veces con encontrarme con alguien como tú... que el que esta vez sea de verdad me parece algo irreal... yo siento como si fueras mi mamá- confesó ruborizado el pequeño. El corazón de Karin comenzó a latir a un ritmo desbocado. Él la veía como Madre... y ella lo veía a él como a un hijo... y no dudó en decírselo.

-Y yo siento como si tú fueras mi hijo- contestó la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos -El día que te conocí, que vi como peleabas contra ese animal y fui a defenderte me pareciste un niño cualquiera, pero muy hermoso... cuando me defendiste hiciste que mi corazón se acalorase, como te liberaste de ese tipo, tu carácter de guerrero, el como me recriminaste ser tan idiota, y lo admito no muchos tienen el valor de hacerlo, tu sonrisa... el como hablabas de tu padre, el amor que mostraba tu voz en contraste con la frialdad de tu mirada. Tomarte de la mano. No sabría explicarlo... fuiste la única persona en 9 años que logró que mi corazón vuelva a sentir de esa manera. Te amo mucho- Kaoru la miró sorprendido. Luego se prendió a ella como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Júrame que no te iras nunca de mi lado- exigió entre llantos el niño, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Karin y sollozando audiblemente.

-No, no... nunca podría irme... me moriría sin ti- aseguró Karin aferrando al niño, acariciando su cabeza y apretándolo contra si.

-Esta vez eres real... ¿verdad?- preguntó el niño alzando la mirada y luego volviendo a esconderse en su pecho.

-Si... soy real- aseguró la Kurosaki -Hijo- susurró permitiendo al fin que las lágrimas se deslizasen libremente desde sus ojos, y siguiendo un camino hasta perderse en los cabellos de Kaoru.

 **07:15.**

Karin y Kaoru caminaban tomados de la mano, ambos con una sonrisa que era imposible borrar, hacia el gran salón en el que se celebraría la fiesta.

-¿Te sientes bien? pareces bastante enojado- preguntó la pelinegra con preocupación.

-Es que hoy mi papá trajo a su novia a casa... la insoportable es pura Silicona y voz chillona, incluso me dijo que la llamara "Madre"- dijo rodando los ojos el niño. Karin frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Y tu que le dijiste?- preguntó la pelinegra rezando por que no hubiese llamado "Mamá" a esa otra.

-Que lo sentía pero que yo ya tenía mamá, y que era mucho más hermosa que ella y cualquier otra mujer en todo el mundo- respondió Kaoru sin pena haciendo sonrojar a Karin, quien solo sentí ternura y una inmensa felicidad. Como amaba a ese pequeño.

-Como te amo- dijo Karin tomando en brazos al pequeño y girando con él. Kaoru se aferró a su cuello al principio asustado, pero luego comenzó a reír.

-Yo también te amo- susurró el pequeño besando la nariz de Karin. Ella sonrió y comenzó a besar a su ahora hijo por toda la cara. Luego bajó al niño y continuaron caminando -Oye, y ¿que se celebra?- preguntó el pequeño pelinegro.

-A bueno, resulta que mi hermano Ichigo y mi mejor amiga Rukia se van a casar. Van a ir familiares, empresarios, asociados y un montón de gente, y como yo siempre me aburro usualmente me encierro en la habitación de Rukia. Pero esta vez la muy traidora me tendió una trampa, la fiesta no será en su casa sino en un inmenso salón de fiestas, así que no me quedará de otra que "Socializar"- contó Karin, a lo último con una cara de circunstancia.

-¿Y porque van empreisios y sociados al anuncio, no se supone que a algo tan importante solo van familiares y amigos?- preguntó Kaoru mirando a Karin sin entender.

-Empresarios y asociados- corrigió Karin con ternura -Lo que pasa es que la familia de mi amiga es la más adinerada de todo el mundo, es por eso que les es conveniente tener buena relación con los socios de la empresa no se, cosas de gente rica, supongo- contesto ella moviendo la mano para restar importancia al tema.

-Eso esta mal- murmuró Kaoru, la pelinegra entendía el porque.

-Lo se. Una reunión así es algo íntimo solo para que la gente a la que amas comparta tu felicidad- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Karin prestando atención a la reacción del pequeño.

-Eso- dijo el pequeño asintiendo fuertemente -¿Y yo porque estoy aquí?- preguntó el niño mirando a Karin. Su boquita entre abierta y sus ojos expectantes le daban un aire de ternura adorable.

-Bueno, pues, hoy le conté a mi hermana sobre ti, y ella se emocionó mucho y me dijo que debía traerte para conocerte, además, contigo a mi lado sé que no me aburriré. Llegamos- anunció Karin parando frente al portal de un inmenso saló de fiestas.

-Wow- dijo sorprendido el pelinegro alargando la "O" como si lo suspirase -Cuántos pisos tiene este lugar?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Solo 1- contestó Karin -¿Entramos?- el Hitsugaya asintió. Al entrar, el inmenso salón estaba desolado, a excepción de las incontables mesas que estaban ubicadas contra las paredes, a modo que el centro del salón era tan grande como para una pista de baile de 400 personas, al final del pasillo se encontraba la mesa en la que se sentaban los afortunados y sus familiares -¿Impresionante, no?- preguntó Karin mirando la inmensa estructura, de reojo vio como Kaoru asentía y sonreía emocionado -Mi hermana y Rukia deben estar allí dentro, ven, te presentare- dijo con emoción la pelinegra señalando una puerta junto a la entrada. El pequeño asintió, adoptando una expresión tímida de repente -Tranquilo, te amarán- aseguró Karin, aún así el niño no parecía muy confiado -Como yo te amo a ti- dijo para darle un último empujoncito. Kaoru la miro con los ojos chispeantes de alegría. Al llegar a la puerta que transportaba del salón a la cocina, Kaoru disimuladamente se ocultó detrás de Karin, pero ésta se dio cuenta aunque no dijo nada -Ya vinimos- dijo en un grito alegre Karin. Rukia, Yuzu y Nell, Ishiin, Ichigo y Byakuya llegaron corriendo hasta donde ellos y miraron expectantes sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, Yuzu y Nell vestidas con trajes de chefs e Ichigo con una temible mirada, maso para carne en mano.

-¿Y Kaoru?- preguntó ansiosa Rukia.

-Si hermanita, ¿y Kaoru?- preguntó el pelinaranja golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con el maso.

-¿Lo trajiste?- preguntó Nell.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!- preguntaron en un grito histérico todos al unísono. Karin sonrió al sentir como Kaoru se apretaba a ella.

-Mamá, gritan mucho- murmuró Kaoru sacando la cabeza de detrás de la espalda de Karin para observar su rostro. El maso se cayó de las manos de Ichigo, quien quedó en shock al entender la situación. Pues si la razón por la que Karin estaba siendo la misma de vuelta era por ese niño, solo había una explicación...

-Lo se, pero es porque están muy emocionados por conocerte, vamos, no seas tímido, sal de ahí- alentó Karin haciendo que Kaoru se pusiera junto a ella, pero bien agarrado a su brazo. Ninguno de los 2 notó la cara de pasmados que tenían los 5 al ver al pequeño niño -Todos, él es Kaoru- presentó la Kurosaki. Rukia señaló a Kaoru mirando a Karin.

-El pequeño te llamó, mamá, Karin-chan- dijo impresionada la futura señora Kurosaki.

-Pues claro, después de todo... él es mi hijo- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Creí que hablabas de tu novio- dijo Nell aún con la cara de pasmada.

-No, yo nunca dije que se tratara de mi novio, solo dije que se trataba de la persona a la que más amaba. Yuzu y tu pensaron que se trataba de un galán, y cuando les quise explicar no me escucharon- se defendió la pelinegra de largo cabello -Aunque la verdad si le acertaron con lo de que era hermoso- dijo Karin con una sonrisa cómplice a Kaoru, quien se sonrojó ante tantos halagos.

-Karin, creo que debes explicarnos un par de detallitos- dijo insinuante Ichigo señalando disimuladamente con la mirada a Kaoru.

-Kaoru, ¿porque no vas a probar un pastelillo?- preguntó Karin. El niño asintió y obediente se fue hasta los pastelillos.

-¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE ES TU HIJO?!- chillaron todos en voz baja con muecas histéricas.

-Pues, comencemos. Hace un par de semanas estaba en el parque, en la zona de juegos, allí me encontré a un pelirrojo idiota abusando de él, quería que le entregase su trozo de sandía, Kaoru no quiso y el pelirrojo idiota le golpeó el su ojo. Fui a defenderlo pero el pelirrojo me tomó a la ligera-

-Por favor dime que no acabó hospitalizado- dijo Ishiin indicándole a Karin con una mano que se callase y con cara de que Karin tendría muchos problemas si ese era el caso.

-Estaba a punto de mandarlo a 4 metros bajo tierra cuando Kaoru se puso en pie y le dijo al idiota que el problema era con él y no conmigo, luego mencionó algo sobre su padre y el pelirrojo huyó despavorido. En ese momento sentí que conecté con ese pequeño. Luego pasamos todo el día juntos. Lo llevé al mercado y de camino me habló de su padre y de su abuela y de cuanto los amaba y que era adoptado y que su padre tiene 19 y está en su último año de secundaria, una especial y que lo hace salir como abogado, como a la que voy ¿pueden creerlo?, pero bueno, regresando al tema; compramos más sandía, le compré un balón clásico y luego unas gaseosas, volvimos al parque y comimos, luego jugamos al fútbol como por 4 horas y luego se hizo un poco tarde y se durmió en mis piernas, entonces vi las nubes y se despertó porque su padre lo llamó, lo acompañé hasta una cuadra de su casa y sentí que no me quería separar de él nunca. No quería irme y separarnos, entonces intercambiamos números y quedamos otra vez en el parque y desde entonces nos vemos muy seguido y la pasamos bien juntos y hoy cuando lo fui a buscar lo encontré dormido en la banca y susurraba algo de no querer perder a su madre y cuando despertó pensando que no sabía nada dijo que tenía una pesadilla en la que no quería perderme y hablamos y me confesó que él me veía como su madre y me di cuenta de que yo también lo veo como hijo y que no podría vivir sin él como te dije esta mañana Yuzu y, y lo amo- contó Karin. Su voz reflejaba tanto amor y alegría, que los presentes se quedaron sin saber que decir.

-Karin/Karin-chan- susurraron al unísono. Los ojos de toda las mujeres contenían lágrimas y tras un momento de silencio las 3 se abalanzaron sobre ella en un apretado abrazó.

-Tus palabras de hoy en la mañana. Tu lo considerabas tu hijo desde mucho antes ¿verdad?- dijo Yuzu con voz cariñosa, Karin apartó el rostro sonrojada -Si ese niño te trajo de nuevo a mis brazos, lo amaré como nunca e amado a nadie en toda mi vida- aseguró con voz solemne la castaña, claramente emocionada con la idea de disfrutar de un sobrinito antes de lo que esperaba.

-Karin... - dijo Nell extendiendo la "N" en tono caprichoso -No puedo creer que tuvieras un hijo antes que yo- dijo con un puchero del que pronto se repuso y le dio un abrazo largo y tendido -Estoy tan feliz- le murmuró la peli-verde al oído.

-Gracias- respondió Karin con los ojos llorosos. Luego siguió Rukia quien la dio el abrazo más apretado de las 3.

-Es increíble que yo esté embarazada y tu aparezcas con un hijo como si de un sombrero de mago barato lo hubieses sacado- comentó con gracia -Y muy pronto mi sobrino tendrá primitos- aseguró la pequeña mujer palmeando con amor su levemente abultado vientre -Bien, y ¿que esperas para presentárnoslo como es debido?- preguntó Rukia con el ceño amistosamente fruncido. Karin casi se puso a dar saltitos de tanta emoción que sentía. Entonces la mirada de la oji-negra se fijó en Ichigo, quien no decía ni una palabra. Byakuya fue hasta Karin y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella.

-¿Y bien, no lo vas a llamar?- preguntó ansioso el Kuchiki.

-Kaoru- llamó Karin. El niño alzó la mirada y la miró con esa ingenuidad propia de los niños -Ven- le hizo una seña con la mano y el pequeño fue corriendo y se la tomó con fuerza, ruborizándose un poco -Ella es mi melliza Yuzu, ¿no te dije que era muy hermosa?- dijo Karin tomando la mano de su hermana y acercándola hasta ellos -Saluda a tu tía- le alentó.

-Hola- murmuró el pequeño sonrojado, apretándose más al brazo de Karin. Yuzu lo miró sonrojada, era el niño más hermoso que hubiese visto nunca.

-Hola, Kaoru-chan- saludó Yuzu arrodillándose frente al pequeño y extendiéndole los brazos -Dame un abrazó, eres mi sobrino ¿no?- preguntó la castaña con una tierna sonrisa. El pequeño dudó un momento, pero luego se dejó envolver en los brazos de Yuzu. Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

-¡Yo soy Nell!- dijo con emoción la peli-verde abrazando con euforia al oji-esmeralda pelinegro -Soy prima de Karin así que también me dices tía- dijo la peli-verde una vez se separó de Kaoru. El pequeño asintió y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a Nell, cosa que dejó embobadas a todas las mujeres, ¿como era posible que existiese un niño tan hermoso? pero si con una simple sonrisa era capaz de deslumbrar hasta al mismo sol.

-Rukia-chan, la anfitriona de esta ceremonia, mi mejor amiga y mi futura cuñada- dijo con una sonrisa Karin. La pelinegra de corto cabello se arrodilló con una sonrisa.

-Son muchos títulos- murmuró Kaoru distraídamente.

-¿Verdad que si?- preguntó Rukia.

-Si. Así que tu eres Rukia. Te imaginaba más alta y con cara de malhumorada como todas las personas ricas- dijo Kaoru haciendo que a Rukia le pasara una gota por la cabeza -Pero no, eres bonita y te ves muy amable- dijo Kaoru dándole un corto pero tierno abrazo a Rukia, quien sonrió.

-Él es Byakuya. Es el hermano mayor de Rukia y el actual jefe de todas las empresas Kuchiki, es como un hermano para mi- presentó. Byakuya se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y le sonrió.

-Un gusto, Kaoru- saludó el Kuchiki -Bienvenido- le tendió la mano e hicieron un saludo _**(N.T: ese de hombres que está de moda ahora, al menos acá en la Argentina, ese que ponen la mano como para el "Mucho gusto" pero chocan las palmas y las deslizan para luego finalizar con un choque de puños)**_

-YO SOY EL ABUELO- Ishiin intentó arrojarse para abrazar a su nuevo nieto.

-¡En guardia!- alertó Karin por lo que el pequeño frenó a Ishiin con un patada en el estómago que lo mandó a volar hasta el techo y luego cayó al suelo.

-Es claramente el hijo legítimo de Karin- masculló el Kurosaki derribado -Que orgullo- finalizó.

-¿Viste Kaoru? no tenías nada de que preocuparte, los 6 te adoraron. Mi padre es un un viejo chiflado así que si es necesario golpearlo en el rostro para librarte de él tienes mi total autorización- aseguró Karin con una gota en su cabeza al pensar en la reacción que tuvo su padre al conocer a Kaoru. Si, definitivamente su hijo haría buen uso de esa autorización.

-Mmm, ¿a que hora llegan los invitados?- preguntó tímidamente el pelinegro, volviendo a tomar la mano de Karin.

-A las 08:00 pm- contestó Rukia -¿Porque?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque mamá dijo que estaban arreglando unos últimos detalles, y ya son las 07:30 pm **_(_** _ **N.T: solo dicen siete treinta o siete y media, yo pongo "07:30 pm" solo para aclarar y que no les quepa duda sobre la hora)**_ \- anunció el niño señalando el reloj en la muñeca de Nell.

-O por Dios- gritó Yuzu -Aún debo terminar con la decoración de los pastelillos- gritó Yuzu corriendo hasta más al interior de la cocina, donde se encontraban 4 hornos frente a una mesada con 8 bandejas de casi un metro de largo cada una, todas llenas de pastelillos.

-Y yo debo continuar asando el chancho- dijo Nell apresurada.

-Ho, ¿que tal si preparo mi salsa especial?- preguntó Rukia con ilusión.

-¡NO!- gritaron todos al unísono, mientras que a Kaoru casi le da un ataque del susto.

-Rukia-chan, no hace falta- dijo Yuzu alzando la voz y moviendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo frenéticamente.

-De ninguna manera Rukia- gritó Nell desde el otro lado de la cocina amenazándola con el tenedor largo para asado que usaba para asar el chancho.

-¡SI LO HARÉ!- gritó Rukia prácticamente al oído de Kaoru.

-¡¿Es que están locas? dejen de gritar!- dijo con la cara roja de furia el pequeño. Karin no se sorprendió pero las 3 mujeres restantes si que lo hicieron. Kaoru se sonrojó con vergüenza al darse cuenta que había gritado -Lo siento- se disculpó con la cabeza gacha.

-Tiene carácter fuerte, pero es muy educado- dijo Karin restándole importancia al asunto y abrazando a Kaoru con un brazo -Todo esta bien mientras te disculpes- le sonrió.

-¿Y porque no quieres que la tía Rukia cocine?- preguntó Kaoru a Karin intentando cambiar de tema.

-Mmm, hijo... - dijo Karin seriamente, colocándose en cuclillas hasta quedar a la misma altura del pequeño -Te daré una lección de supervivencia básica en esta familia; nunca, jamás, por nada en el mundo, pruebes cualquier cosa que la tía Rukia haya creado con sus propias manos a una distancia mínima de 10 metros de la cocina. Esta importantísima regla nunca puede salirse de tu cabeza, te salvará la vida- aseguró con extremada seriedad.

-¿Eso porqué?- preguntó Kaoru sintiendo sudor frío recorrer su espalda.

-Solo te diré que, la última vez que me hizo un sándwich, en lugar de usar mayonesa usó leche cortada, y sin darse cuenta le había echado encima veneno para ratas- le aseguró la pelinegra recordando como casi se muere aquel día, lanzandole una mirada de renovado rencor a su mejor amiga y futura cuñada, quien la ignoró olímpicamente.

-¿Y que hacía leche cortada y veneno para ratas en la cocina de tu casa?- preguntó Kaoru con terrible miedo a que su madre un día de estos muriese por envenenamiento.

-No lo se, increíblemente, eso tipo de cosas aparecen en la cocina solo cuando Rukia se dispone a cocinar algo. No me extrañaría que un día de estos nos sacaran de casa por que Rukia entró en la cocina y aparecieron desechos nucleares- afirmó lo primero con seriedad, y lo último en tono de broma. Kaoru la miró con preocupación.

-Creí escuchar algo sobre que la tía Rukia está embarazada, si ese es el caso, espero que pidan comida a domicilio cada día por el resto de sus vidas- murmuró el niño en voz baja.

-¡Kaoru no le creas!- dijo Rukia con la cara roja, 50 por la vergüenza, 50 por la furia.

-Si Kaoru, Rukia tiene razón- dijo Nell en tono de apoyo mientras que a espaldas de la pequeña mujer le hacía gestos a Kaoru junto con Yuzu y Byakuya, los tres diciéndoles sin voz que no era cierto. Y Kaoru no se pudo contener, estalló en risas provocando que Rukia dejase de mirar con odio a Karin mientras esta hacía una _"X"_ con los brazos diciéndole _"¡Cruz, demonio, Cruz!"_.

-Oye... - dijo Rukia con una sonrisa sin poder evitar contagiarse del pequeño, quien reía a carcajada limpia, al igual que todos los presentes.

Luego de ese pequeño ataque general todos volvieron a lo suyo; Yuzu le pidió ayuda a Kaoru para decorar los pastelillos y éste aceptó enseguida, mientras, Nell y Byakuya continuaron asando el chancho, al cual le faltaba como una hora y Rukia y Karin, quienes no tenían nada para hacer, comenzaron a ayudar con los últimos detalles del salón a los empleados.

-Karin. Hablemos un momento- pidió Ichigo. Karin asintió y se apartó junto con su pelinaranja hermano.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-¿Un hijo?, Karin ¿un hijo?- preguntó Ichigo alterado, más su voz estaba al volumen normal -Estas hablando de ser la madre de una criatura, ¿que sabes tú de ser madre?- preguntó Ichigo con preocupación.

-Ichigo ... -

-Darle de comer, comprar ropa, cuidarlo, eres solo una chiquilla, no puedes con un hijo- le recriminó.

-Ichigo, Kaoru no vivirá conmigo, ¿o es que acaso no escuchaste la parte de la historia en la que habla de su padre?- preguntó Karin -Entiendo tu preocupación, pero tu no sabes cuanto le hace falta una madre a este niño, y yo, yo de verdad lo necesito... desde que lo conozco... han sido los mejores días que he pasado, y lo amo por hacerme sentir como me siento... no se como explicarte... pero no me pidas que me aleje de él porque no lo haré, y si fuera necesario, alquilaría un apartamento para que vivamos juntos, no me importa, y sabes que no me falta el dinero... yo lo necesito- le dijo con seguridad -Además, el vive con su padre- le aclaró.

-¿Y su padre está de acuerdo respecto a la relación que llevas con el pequeño?- le preguntó el pelinaranja. Más el silencio de Karin le dio la respuesta -No conoces a su padre- aseguró Ichigo con la cara roja en furia.

-No, no lo conozco- admitió ella -Va a mi misma escuela, tiene 19- contestó. Pero él no sabe nada de mi- explicó.

-Prácticamente robaste al niño al haberlo traído aquí- gritó Ichigo tomándola por los hombros y apretándole.

-Wow, no digas idioteces. No conozco a su padre, pero Kaoru le mostró a su abuela una foto de mi y ella le dijo que me conocía, y no, no esta loca, tiene 38. Kaoru y su abuela tramaron una treta. Él le dijo a su padre que estaría con su abuela y ella lo cubriría para que pudiera venir aquí- explicó.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices Karin?- preguntó Ichigo -¿Siquiera sabes en donde está la casa de su abuela para cuando la fiesta acabe?- preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Claro que se lo que hago. Y tampoco es nada malo, no estoy loca ni voy a violar al niño o a matarlo y vender sus órganos en el mercado negro, Ichigo. Y no, no se donde es la casa de su abuela, dormirá en casa esta noche y mañana en la tarde su abuela lo irá a buscar- respondió Karin mostrándose irritada a pesar de que sentía que se derrumbaría si su hermano le seguía interrogando. Ichigo abrió la boca, pero de inmediato la cerró y suspiró.

-Karin... - dijo Ichigo abrazando por los hombros a su hermanita. Karin no se pudo controlar más y comenzó a llorar en su pecho mientras el le acariciaba suavemente el hombro -Lo amas mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó Ichigo más calmado. Ella asintió -No te había visto tan apasionada en algo desde aquel día- murmuró -¿El chico lo sabe?- preguntó.

-No... pero pienso decírselo- respondió Karin separándose lo suficiente de su hermano par poder levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos -¿Estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó.

-No... - murmuró Ichigo volviéndola a apretar a él -Estoy muy feliz por ti. No sabes cuantas veces deseé poder volver a ver ese brillo en tus ojos- dijo con nostalgia -Te amo mucho mocosa- confesó el pelinaranja como pocas veces solía hacer.

-Y yo a ti- aseguró Karin.

Luego de 15 minutos, Rukia y Yuzu se fueron a cambiar mientras Kaoru y Karin terminaban los pastelillos y Nell seguía con el chancho

-Eres muy bueno- alagó Karin al ver el increíble trabajo que su pequeño estaba haciendo con los pastelillos.

-Es que me gusta- explicó el niño -Tu también eres muy buena- notó Kaoru viendo el gran trabajo que estaba haciendo su madre.

-Es que a Yuzu le encanta enseñarme a cocinar cuando está aburrida, cosa que pasa muy seguido- dijo con alegría la pelinegra.

-¿Tu no vas a cambiarte?- pregunto el niño.

-Tal vez cuando lleguen algunos invitados- dijo Karin restándole importancia al tema.

-Estoy ansioso por ver que tan hermosa estará mamá- dijo el niño mirando con una sonrisa a Karin. La pelinegra lo observó y luego se echó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿Sabes? te amo mucho- dijo Karin. El niño rió y le devolvió el abrazo. Mientras tanto Nell no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima cayera por su mejilla al ver tal escena; Karin no había vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel accidente, pero ahora ese niño estaba recogiendo pedazo a pedazo del destrozado corazón de Karin, y lo estaba reparando poco a poco, con mucho amor.

Entonces Rukia y Yuzu aparecieron con sus vestidos. _**(N.T: URL de las fotos de todos los vestidos, del salón, y de la casa de Toshiro en el primer comentario)**_

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron las chicas a la vez dando unas vueltas sobre si mismas.

-Están hermosas- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices entonces es un echo- aseguró Yuzu tomando las manos de Kaoru y bailando con él alrededor de la cocina. Kaoru quedó impresionado, y su rostro lo dejo claro, nunca había tenido tales muestras de afecto, bueno, las tenía siempre, pero nunca se las habían expresado de ese modo, de ese modo tan... cálido. Su padre, si bien siempre fue muy cariñoso, siempre estuvo roto, y, a pesar de que él había logrado que volviera a sentir amor, el dolor de su alma era imposible de curar. Por eso, esta forma tan alegre de sonreír que tenían su madre y su familia, eran nuevas para el; y por mucho que su padre lo amara, él era incapaz de sonreír así como su madre y su tía Yuzu. Éste amor, sentía que ésta forma de que le demostraran amor, lo llenaba. ¿Que pasaría si su padre, lo que necesitaba, era amar a una mujer? ¿Y si sus 2 papás se conocieran y se enamoraran el uno del otro? no solo formarían una verdadera familia, sino que, tal vez, el corazón de su padre sanaría. Pero... no podía pedirle a sus padres semejante cosa, por mucho que en verdad lo quisiera, porque se sentirían obligados, y no sería justo -¿Kaoru-chan?- preguntó Yuzu preocupada.

-Mmm- el pelinegro salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Yuzu expectante.

-¿Porque lloras?- preguntó Yuzu limpiando suavemente las lágrimas del pequeño, mirándolo con tristeza -¿Y bien?- preguntó la castaña.

-Solo pensé que... algo triste, no importa- el niño bajó la mirada.

-Escucha, luego, en privado, me contarás lo que pasa, porque alguien, no llora por nada, mucho menos por algo que no importa- dijo Yuzu seriamente. El niño se sorprendió, no pensó que la familia de su madre lo aceptara como uno más de la familia con tanta rapidez

-Está bien- aceptó el niño.

Poco a poco, los invitados fueron llegando. Los primeros fueron 2 parejas, entre ellas y con los Kuchiki socias. Rukia les mostró la mesa asignada que ambas parejas junto con otra pareja y un niño compartirían, allí los hombres se dispusieron a sentarse y a charlar sobre como iban las ventas de los electrónicos que su empresa diseñaba y sobre quien-sabe-que-más, mientras que Rukia y Yuzu comenzaron a charlar con las mujeres sobre la decoración, las últimas tendencias y felicitando a una por su reciente embarazo, mientras que las dos mujeres esperaban el momento oportuno de cuchichear sobre el motivo de la reunión. Nadie invitado faltaba nunca a una fiesta, reunión empresarial, o a lo que se que los Kuchiki organizaban, pues era las personas más ricas en el mundo, incluso venían desde otras ciudades o países con tal de corresponder al honor de una invitación formal de parte de tan prestigiosa, y poderosa, familia.

Cuando comenzaron a llegar más invitados, todo venían con una o 2 familias más, Rukia e Ichigo, quien se había unido para desocupar a la Kurosaki castaña, los recibían y guiaban a sus mesas. Rukia guió a una anciana pareja y se dispuso a socializar como buena anfitriona que era.

-¿Y su hermano? señorita Rukia- quiso saber un señor.

-Mi hermano ésta en el pequeño despacho tras la cocina. Se dispuso a adelantar el trabajo de mañana para poder disfrutar apropiadamente de esta velada. A la hora de anunciar el motivo de la reunión nos vendrá a acompañar- respondió formalmente la pequeña mujer, encantada con ese simpático hombre.

-¿Y, se puede saber la razón de esta cena?- quiso saber el viejo señor. A su lado su igualmente madura esposa asintió con interés. Rukia se acercó a ellos.

-No digan nada, pero se trata del anuncio oficial de mi compromiso, y de la noticia de mi embarazo. Es para mantener buena relación con los socios, además, celebraremos como si fuera la fiesta de recién casados ahora, pues para cuando nos casemos, queremos una reunión más íntima y familiar, fue idea de mi prometido y a todos nos pareció lo más apropiado- la anciana asintió de acuerdo.

-Así es, tiene razón, Rukia-san, es algo muy inteligente- dijo con admiración la anciana.

Lentamente el salón comenzó a llenarse de gente. Todos parecían a gusto en el lugar. El salón estaba bien iluminado y la compañía resultaba agradable para todo el mundo.

Karin, aún con su delantal de chef puesto, salió de la cocina para avisar a Rukia que Nell retrasaría la cocción del chancho para dar tiempo a todos a llegar y además dejarlo de los más exquisito.

-Perfecto- dijo Rukia -Karin-chan, te presento al señor y la señora Fujisaki, señor y señora Fujisaki, ella es Karin, mi mejor amiga, futura cuñada y madrina de bodas- presentó Rukia.

-Querida, ¿no participarás de la velada?- preguntó la vieja señora con disgusto. Que la hermana del novio esté de chef no era algo que le agradase.

-A, no señora, lo que pasa es que estaba ayudando a mi prima en la cocina, pero aún no me cambió, cundo terminé con el trabajo me vestiré y participaré junto a ustedes- dijo con amabilidad la Kurosaki pelinegra.

-¿Como que con la cocina?- preguntó interesada la mujer.

-Verá, mi melliza y mi prima son chefs profesionales, y mi hermana me enseñó todo lo que sabe. Mi prima y hermana se ofrecieron a cocinar la cena, si bien Rukia-chan al principio se negó ellas no dieron opción a reclamos, así que no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Y como Rukia e Ichigo necesitarían ayuda para recibir a todos y a mi hermana se le da mejor eso de socializar con la gente la cubrí para que pudiera salir. La verdad es que no me agradan mucho este tipo de encuentros- mantuvo charla Karin sintiendo mucha simpatía hacia la adorable anciana.

-Ya veo, que bueno que tengas habilidades culinarias- alagó la mujer.

-Gracias, pero mi hermana es mucho mejor que yo. Si probara su comida, y luego la mía, se daría cuenta- aseguró Karin.

-Eres muy humilde pequeña, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, me agradas- aseguró la vieja mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir... Karin-chan necesito que atiendas a la familia que entra por la puerta, estoy un poco ocupada- pidió Rukia rogándole con la mirada. Ella asintió -Te amo linda, mesa 7- dijo Rukia antes de casi correr en dirección al baño.

-Claro... disculpe- Karin hizo una respetuosa reverencia y solo cuando la anciana asintió se retiró hasta la puerta -Bienvenidos- saludó Karin haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la pareja, que movió levemente la cabeza sonriendo a modo de saludo -Permitanme llevarlos a su mesa- dijo Karin extendiendo el brazo, dejándolos pasar primero.

-Mi hija está por entrar junto con su novio, llévela a nuestra mesa en cuanto pueda- pidió amablemente el hombre.

-Por supuesto- respondió de igual modo. Entonces la pelinegra se dio cuenta que la mujer era la misma que la de esa tarde en la tienda, y al parecer la mujer también la había reconocido pues la miraba con algo entre la sorpresa y el enfado -¿Podría acompañarme un momento?- preguntó Karin con súplica en la mirada. La mujer asintió y se apartaron un poco de la mesa 7 -De verdad lamento el comportamiento de mi prima hoy en la tarde, juro que no era su intención ofenderle. Ella solo es un tanto exagerada en lo que a atuendo respecta. Aunque, personalmente, yo hubiera asistido a esta reunión con ese mismo vestido- aseguró la Kurosaki.

-Ya niña, descuida, no estoy molesta. Y tampoco le diré a tu jefa de lo que ocurrió, puedes estar tranquila- aseguró la mujer.

-¿Jefa?- preguntó la Kurosaki sin entender.

-La señorita Kuchiki- dijo la mujer como si fuera obvio. Eso enfadó a la Kurosaki aunque no lo demostró. Ja, cuando la presentaran como la hermana del novio y la madrina de bodas revelando que ella tenía mayor importancia en el lugar que aquella vieja claramente presumida dejaría que la mujer se sumiera en su vergüenza.

-Se lo agradezco- dijo Karin fingiendo alivio. La mujer le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro antes de retirarse junco con su marido. Entonces la pelinegra vio como la puerta comenzaba a ser abierta por lo que se apresuró ir a recibir a la, seguramente, hija del hombre al que acababa de escoltar a la mesa 7. Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa -¿Que hacen ustedes aquí, alienígena pervertido, Princess Sugar?- preguntó Karin con evidente desagrado. Eran nada más ni nada menos que Momo Hinamori y Toshiro Hitsugaya. La primera tenía un vestido color rosa muy recatado. ¡JA! si claro, ¿se lo creyeron?, en realidad el vestido estaba claramente diseñado para llamar la atención.

-¿Así que eres empleada aquí?- preguntó Momo claramente disfrutando del saberse de mayor rango en el lugar que la Kurosaki, cosa que no pasó en lo absoluto desapercibido por ésta última, la cual solo podía pensar en que madre e hija eran igual de estúpidas y presumidas. Aún así, odiaba más a la hija que a la madre, por lo que decidió jugar un momento con ella para hacerla sentir aún más avergonzada.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó haciéndose la tonta. Momo la miró despectivamente y sonrió socarrona.

-Nada. Solo espero que estés a la entera disposición de mi mesa, cocinera- dijo con burla la peli-marrón.

-No querida, no te serviré- aseguró la pelinegra.

-Entiende tu lugar aquí, chica. Aquí yo soy más, mucho más importante que tu. Trátame como es debido- dijo con tono de patrona malhumorada.

-Claro. Aquí cada quien debe respetar su lugar, el cual se decide por tu importancia en la reunión- aseguró Karin. Momo asintió.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas- sonrió satisfecha -Ahora, llévanos a nuestra mesa- ordenó. Karin asintió sonriente y le extendió el brazo para que ambos pasaran primero. Al pasar por su lado, Toshiro le murmuró.

-Respondiste demasiado tranquila. Seguro te traes algo entre manos- le dijo el pelinegro.

-No tienes idea- contestó Karin con malicia. Luego de guiar a la pareja hasta la mesa 7, se dirigió a la cocina. Allí Kaoru la esperaba.

-Tardaste- dijo a modo de regaño el pequeño -Ya acabé todo solo- se quejó.

-Lo siento, tuve que darle la bienvenida a unos invitados- se disculpó -Me tengo que ir a cambiar, ¿Me acompañas?, así me dirás si me veo linda- dijo la pelinegra estirando la mano al pequeño, quien la tomó sin dudarlo. Llegaron a una habitación con baño y un sillón para 2, allí se encontraban un par de vestidos, uno azul oscuro y otro verde esmeralda -El verde es de la tía Nell, yo me iré al baño a cambiar- dijo Karin tomando el vestido azul y entrando al baño. Minutos después salió con el vestido puesto, obviamente sin las vendas.

-¿Que? ¿como? ¿te pusiste algo en el busto?- preguntó con los ojos asombrados. Karin suspiró.

-Es mi pecho real. La mayoría del tiempo uso vendas para parecer plana, facilita la tarea de quitarme babosos de encima- explicó Karin. EL niño asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con su táctica -¿Y? ¿que te parece?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Es muy corto. Además que pasarás frío- dijo el niño con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Karin se acercó a la bolsa que contenía los tacones negros y un cancán (como una calsa, pero un poco más fino, como unas medias, pero el cancán es completamente opaco) completamente negro. Se adentró en el baño y se los puso. Al salir el niño asintió -Mejor- asintió -Ahora estas preciosa mami- aseguró el niño dándole un abrazo -Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- aseguró el pequeño.

-Que bien- dijo alegre Karin, poniéndose los tacones.

-¿Segura que no tienes frío?- preguntó el pequeño. Ella asintió.

-Tengo un abrigo, si me da frío lo recojo, ¿trato?- pregunto Karin estirando la mano.

-Trato- dijo el niño tomando la mano de Karin.

-Karin-chan... - la frase de Rukia se quedó por la mitad al ver a la pelinegra. Estaba más preciosa de lo que nadie nunca haya podido haber estado en su vida -¡Voy a maquillarte!- anunció con emoción Rukia.

-¿Que?- la pelinegra de largo cabello puso una mueca de horror.

-Te quedará hermoso mami, hazlo- alentó Kaoru.

-Ya oíste a mi sobrino- dijo Rukia obligándola a sentarse en un pequeño tocador que Karin no había distinguido antes. Allí le pasó un poco de rubor rosado en las mejillas. En los labios no labial, sino brillo labial, a modo que sus labios quedaron en un llamativo pero delicado rojo cereza. En los ojos le puso sombra de ojos del mismo color que su vestido y delineador negro. Luego, tomó otro delineador, pero éste era transparente con brillantes plateados, se lo masó por todo los parpados, haciendo parecer que tenía el más oscuro cielo estrellas pintado en los ojos. Luego le soltó el cabello y lo dejó caer lacio. Al verse, Karin no pudo sino pensar que aquella que veía en el espejo, no era ella.

-Estás bellísima- aseguró Kaoru.

-Bien. Ya están todos los invitados. Nell dijo que el chancho esta en su punto así que es hora de anunciar el motivo de la reunión- dijo Rukia con animo -Ah, y, Kaoru-chan, no te preocupes, ya ordené que agregaran una silla junto a mamá para que tu te sientes- dijo la pelinegra más bajita guiñándole un ojo al pequeño quien sonrió más que contento.

Los tres se acercaron a la puerta que daba a la cocina y se escabulleron por otra puerta que te llevaba a un pasillo, al acabarlo te encontrabas justo detrás de la mesa de los anfitriones. Allí ya se encontraban Yuzu, Byakuya, Ishiin, Ichigo y los abuelos de Rukia y Byakuya, Yamamoto y Haru Genryuusai.

-Tú espera aquí, como tú serás la madrina quiero que aparezcas luego, cuando yo te nombre- dijo Rukia señalando a Karin tomando el brazo de su prometido y adentrándose al salón junto con Yuzu, Ishiin y Byakuya -Disculpen, ¿me prestan su atención?- preguntó Rukia con amabilidad haciendo que las voces cesasen -Es momento de revelar el verdadero motivo para esta velada- dijo con emoción -La verdad, es que ésta velada, es para anunciar formalmente el echo de que estoy comprometida con el amor de mi vida- todo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Y no fue hasta que Ishiin, quien era el único de la familia que no lo sabía, rompió en lágrimas, que todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Momo aplaudía con una alegre sonrisa, si bien con Rukia nunca fueron grandes amigas, si le tenía mucho aprecio. Toshiro por su parte se limito a mirar fijamente a la anfitriona sin hacer movimiento alguno -Que bueno que las noticias los alegró, pues hay más... estoy embarazada. En 6 meses tendré a 3 pequeños corriendo por mi casa- anunció Rukia provocando que los aplausos aumentasen mientras que Ishiin sorbía la nariz -Así que esperó que esta noche podamos olvidar los negocios, posiciones sociales y cualquier tipo de problema empresarial que podamos tener. Que disfrutemos de esta fiesta sin inhibiciones ni de preocuparnos por mantener una buena imagen. Ser nosotros mismos- dijo Rukia. Como respuesta hubieron muchos, por no decir que todos en absoluto fueron comentarios afirmativos, estando todos de acuerdo. De reojo Momo vio como sus padres asentían estando de acuerdo con la idea -Ahora, me gustaría presentar a quien será mi madrina de bodas y la madrina de mi primer hijo... mi mejor amiga y hermana menor de mi prometido- esa era la señal, ahora le tocaba a la Kurosaki pelinegra aparecer. Karin suspiró.

-Espérame aquí un momento. Regresaré e cuanto pueda- dijo Karin a sabiendas de que su pequeño era demasiado vergonzoso como para salir con ella en frente de todos. El pequeño asintió.

-... Karin Kurosaki- presentó Rukia en cuanto la pelinegra se puso a su altura. Todo el mundo se quedó en completo silencio al admirar a Karin, tal y como había ocurrido en la tienda, solo que esta vez el efecto era mayor. Toshiro arqueó una ceja y sonrió, así que eso era lo que pasaba con Karin. El pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar que esa pelinegra con complejo de luchadora libre estaba de muerte, y ese vestido no hacía sino volverla más caliente. Si tan solo no tuviera esas medias cubriendo sus piernas, estaba seguro que sería de lo más sexy. Las mandíbulas de Momo y Shizuka (la madre de Momo) cayeron hasta el suelo -Antes de la cena, me gustaría escuchar las palabras de éstas, las personas más importantes de mi vida, no... las personas que son mi vida- dijo Rukia dándole en micrófono a Karin.

-Bueno, no tengo un discurso planeado. Así que confórmense con lo que salga- comentó Karin haciendo que todos rieran -Muy bien. Rukia es como una segunda hermana para mi, y una de las personas a las que más amo. Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente,mi compañera. Aún recuerdo los días en los que juntas hacíamos travesuras, o como solíamos torturar a mi vecino. Cuando le cortamos el cabello a Ichigo a los 5 años... cuando corrimos por nuestras vidas cuando el despertó y nos comenzó a perseguir. El punto es que cuando la necesitaba ella estaba para mi, y yo para ella. No imagino mi vida de no tenerte junto a mi. Yo creo que estaría en prisión, o quizás ni siquiera estaría con vida, pues admito que he echo muchas locuras de las que ahora mismo no me siento orgullosa. Pero soy un ser auto-destructivo; no me importa cometer locuras que me lleven a un cajón. Hace muchos tiempo que no tengo motivos para intentar mantenerme en pie. Solo hago lo que me place. No lo puedo evitar. Soy un imán para los problemas. Me gusta luchar, me gusta golpear a las personas y que me golpeen de vuelta, me gusta la adrenalina de una pelea, el dolor me dice que en verdad me mantengo con vida, descargo mi infinito enojo con golpes a la gente que lo merece. Pero mi segundo nombre es idiota, y en muchas ocasiones de no ser por ti y por Nell, tal vez habría muerto hace mucho. Cuando supe que te casarías con de cabeza de zanahoria de mi hermano una cosa vino a mi mente. Rukia ya no está ahí para mantenerme con vida. Porque ahora tendrás tu propia familia de la cual preocuparte, yo pasaré a segundo plano. Hace unas 2 semanas, había pensado que hasta aquí llegaba mi vida, que se me acabó el tiempo. Y no me importó. No me importó el echo de que ahora, si continuaba así, tarde o temprano moriría. Pero entonces todo cambió. Ahora sé que si me mantuve con vida hasta ahora era porque había alguien que me necesitaba. Alguien por quien vivir. Porque si muero, una parte de él morirá también, y yo solo quiero protegerlo. Así que solo quiero decirte algo, no te preocupes... encontré un motivo para mantenerme con vida... tienes el cielo ganado amiga mía, te lo dice un demonio. Ahora me toca cuidar de mi misma, gracias por haberme salvado todos estos años. Eres libre, ya no te tienes que preocupar, sé feliz, que te lo mereces. Y tu Ichi-nii, ¿que decirte?, no tengo muchas palabras para ti porque te digo los que pienso todo el tiempo. Eres estúpido, impulsivo, gritón, aguafiestas, demasiado serio, un cabeza de zanahoria. Pero te amo, y créeme cuando te digo que esa palabra se queda corta. Te deseo lo mejor, pero te advierto que como me entere de que le hiciste algo malo a Rukia te romperé el cráneo de 15 maneras diferentes. Yo no se dar discursos. Pero sí sé decir lo que pienso. Por mucho que los ignore, trate mal o insulte, esa es mi forma de decirles que los aprecio. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes- dijo Karin. El sentimiento en las palabras de la pelinegra dejaron conmocionados a todos. En ese discurso estaban plasmados sentimientos guardados, palabras no pronunciadas, y sobre todo mucho, mucho amor contenido. Además, el haberse expresado con las rudas palabras que ella acostumbraba a usar dejaba en claro que lo decía todo en serio. El discurso fue una confesión sincera, algo que pocos lograban -Princess Sugar, señora Hinamori, ya cierren la boca, que se les cae la baba desde que salí a escena- comentó la pelinegra con indiferencia haciendo que todo el ambiente colapsase en segundos y que a todos los presentes les cayera una gota por la nuca, incluso a Toshiro se sorprendió. Luego de eso la Kurosaki volvió por donde vino, junto con Kaoru -Quizás mis palabras fueron un poco duras, ¿te asusté?- preguntó Karin con preocupación, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del pelinegro.

-No... solo creo que hay mucho que debo saber de mi madre- comentó Kaoru.

-¿Podrías... ?- intentó preguntar la pelinegra, con lágrimas traidoras desbordándose de sus ojos. Pero no era capaz de completar la frase, no se sentía merecedora de eso que pedía. Aún así, Kaoru lentamente pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Karin, dándole un cálido abrazo.

-No llores... si lloras, yo también lloraré- pidió el niño.

En otro lado.

-¿Puedes creerlo? - preguntó Momo a su madre, ésta negó con la cabeza -Que alguien de su calaña se convierta en miembro de una de las familias más ricas del mundo es insólito- se quejó Momo. Habían estado discutiendo desde hace 5 minutos y el pelinegro ya no las podía soportar más. Toshiro se levantó y se dirigió a una puerta del salón que al parecer daba a un inmenso jardín, saldría a tomar aire.

Al salir, el peliblanco se encontró con Karin sentada en una banca, con la mirada fija en un pequeño lago donde nadaban 2 pequeños peces colorados.

-Hey- llamo sin emoción haciendo que Karin respingara y lo mirara sorprendida -Fue muy profundo lo que dijiste allí- comentó aunque no pareció que lo decía enserio.

-Mmm- dijo sin interés la pelinegra. Y por mucho que a Toshiro no le gustase hablar, era demasiado el silencio.

-A Momo casi le da un infarto al verte junto a la anfitriona- comentó el peliblanco

-La vi... pero ella y su madre lo tenían merecido por creídas- contestó con voz resuelta.

-Así que te gusta pelear- comentó caminando hasta terminar parado junto a ella.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo fríamente.

-Por un vez que me muestro interesado en hablar y esa persona es irritante- masculló el peliblanco.

-Claro, porque tú te ganas el récord al más sociable del libro gines- dijo con sarcasmo ella, una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro y provocando que una vena se hinchase en la frente de Toshiro.

-Muy lindo ese vestido- murmuró el peliblanco queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Si...es muy bonito- comentó distraídamente la pelinegra bajando la mirada a su vestido -Pero preferiría estar con jean y una camisa... es mucho más cómodo que tener que estar al pendiente de si se me sube la falda o algo así- dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-Eres la única mujer que conozco a la que no le gusta usar faldas y vestidos- comentó el peliblanco escudriñando a Karin con la mirada.

-Es porque no me gusta el término "Mujer", la expectativa es la una una chica con cabello largo siempre bien arreglado, musculosas con el ombligo al descubierto y minifaldas sexys o tiernas, zapatos de tacón, que practiquen ballet, tímidas, calladas, obedientes, sumisas y complacientes. Eso no encaja para nada conmigo- dijo con desagrado la pelinegra -Odio que las mujeres de hoy en día no tengan dignidad ni orgullo. Que se desvivan por llenar de mimos a su novio para que este no la deje mientras que el patán le está metiendo los cuernos. Eso realmente me enferma. Además está el echo de que porque eres mujer te subestiman. No puedes hacer boxeo o jugar fútbol porque es "Muy peligroso, y las damas no deberían pensar en hacer cosas tan riesgosas", y un cuerno. El que me baje la maldita regla no quiere decir que sea una dama- dijo enojada Karin. Toshiro no supo como fue que habían llegado al punto en que Karin dio un debate sobre el derecho, fuerza y capacidad de la mujer pero el verla tan apasionada era realmente inspirador.

-¿Estas diciendo que no eres mujer?- preguntó Toshiro arqueando una ceja.

-Mujer si, dama, eso nunca- dijo con seguridad a Toshiro.

-Eres una persona extraña ¿ lo sabías?- preguntó el peliblanco. Karin se encogió de hombros.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen... tampoco será la última- respondió con simpleza -No me importa mientras la gente que en verdad me interesa me vea como soy en realidad- respondió.

-Aveces no te entiendo por mucho que lo intente- dijo con resignación el peliblanco. Tras unos momentos de silencio, la pelinegra habló.

-¿Como puedes comprender a alguien si no conoces su historia, sus sentimientos, sus sombras?- preguntó Karin. Y su mirada inquisitiva le dio a entender a Toshiro que esperaba a por una respuesta. Pero tras unos segundos pensando Toshiro negó con la cabeza.

-No lo se- respondió.

-No lo haces, es imposible. Porque el que sepas el nombre de una persona, no quiere decir que la conozcas- respondió la oji-negra.

-Ahora que lo pienso, en la mañana me dijiste algo parecido- comentó el peliblanco.

-¿Lo dije?- preguntó Karin sin emoción -No lo recuerdo- dijo negando con la cabeza -¿Porque será que... no lo recuerdo?- se preguntó a sí misma.

-Eres extraña... y eso me hace querer entenderte. No se porque, solo quiero entender lo que piensas... me sorprendió lo sincera que fuiste respecto a eso de ser una persona auto-destructiva, y me dio curiosidad cuando dijiste que alguien te salvó... ¿quien es?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-Un niño... un niño muy especial- respondió la pelinegra poniéndose en pie -Ya están repartiendo la comida- dijo caminando hacia el interior sin siquiera mirarlo.

Karin no sabía el porque había dicho todo eso en aquel discurso, sentía que solo había hablado de ella en lugar del casamiento de su hermano y su mejor amiga, pero también sentía que debía decirlo en esos momentos, mientras aún esté a tiempo.

Y esa extraña conversación con el alienígena pervertido la dejó pensativa. No podía evitar pensar en el gran parecido que él y Kaoru tenían. Pero era imposible que un niño como Kaoru fuese criado por un alienígena pervertido como Toshiro. Kaoru era dulce, tímido, exigente, perfeccionista, cariñoso, sincero. Mientras que Toshiro, por lo que observó en el poco tiempo que hace desde que se conocieron, era amargado, desvergonzado, mandón, desinteresado, frío y misterioso. Eran completamente opuestos. ¡NI SIQUIERA SABÍA PORQUÉ ESTABA COMPARÁNDOLOS! claramente ellos no tenían nada que ver el uno como el otro. NADA-QUE-VER.

-Karin-chan, intenté hacer que Kaoru viniera a sentarse, pero se niega a venir, no se que hacer- se quejó Yuzu.

-Es muy tímido como para sentarse en l mesa principal. Y después de mi discurso, sinceramente yo tampoco me quiero sentar en la mesa, le diré a un camarero que deje nuestros platos en la cocina. Luego iremos a bailar pero hasta entonces no nos busquen, necesito tiempo con mi hijo- pidió Karin amablemente. Yuzu asintió y la abrazó.

-Debió ser muy difícil para ti hacer ese discurso- dijo Yuzu. Karin se separó de su hermana y se encogió de hombros. Ese discurso la había afectado más de lo que todos pensaban. En cuanto entró en la cocina encontró a su pequeño batallando con el cierre de su chaqueta, ya que éste se había trabado y no le permitía abrir la prenda.

-Haber, déjame ayudar- dijo con ternura la pelinegra, Kaoru le lanzó una mirada frustrada y continuó la batalla, hay, cuanto orgullo tenía el pequeño. Karin se acercó y apartó suavemente las manos de Kaoru, y despacio y con maestría, le destrabó el cierre con suma facilidad.

-Solo pudiste porque yo ya lo había aflojado- murmuró Kaoru sonrosado, desviando la mirada e inflando las mejillas en señal de fastidió. Karin rió y le apretó las mejillas suavemente.

-Si... seguro que por eso- asintió Karin. El pelinegro asintió con fuerza, convencido de que eso fue lo que había ocurrido -¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó Karin.

-No quiero estar en la mesa más importante, llama mucho la atención- murmuró el niño haciendo puchero.

-Yo tampoco quiero comer en la mesa grande, así que comeremos aquí en la cocina, ¿te parece?- preguntó Karin con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo asintiendo el pequeño.

Madre e hijo comieron su comida disfrutando de una amena charla. Kaoru contaba muchas cosas sobre cómo de idiota era la novia de su padre, cómo de estúpida y cómo de falsa, y i bien ella debería decirle que no debía hablar mal de las personas mayores, no podía cuando se trataba de una mujer que lo quiso hacer llamarla madre.

-¿Quieres ir a la pista, por la música que se escucha parece que ya están todos bailando?- ofreció Karin con una sonrisa. Kaoru se ruborizó, pero luego de unos segundos asintió -Tranquilo, estarás conmigo, no tienes porqué tener vergüenza- alentó la Kurosaki tomando la mano del pequeño y guiándolo hasta la pista de baile donde las luces de diferentes colores iban de un lado a otro. Ambos se metieron en la gran masa de personas y comenzaron a bailar saltando, tomándose de las manos y dando vueltas. Era increíble como se estaban divirtiendo y riendo con emoción. Y para Karin... era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Cuando la canción finalizó comenzaron a divagar por la pista hasta que la pelinegra se encontró con una inconfundible cabellera roja, y no pudo evitar sentir emoción.

-¡Renji!- gritó Karin colgándose del cuello del pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa. Kaoru a su lado la veía con una expresión estoica e indescifrable... fría. Y es entendible, ¿no? después de todo su madre estaba abrazando a un hombre al que él no conocía..

-¿Como estás pulga?- preguntó Renji devolviendole el abrazó y levantándola hasta dejarla a su altura para darle un beso en la frente.

-Bien- contestó con alegría la Kurosaki -¿Y tú?, ¿como te está yendo de abogado?- preguntó la pelinegra sin separarse, irradiando felicidad por sus poros. Renji era una de las personas que más amaba en todo el mundo, la primera después de Kaoru, fue su vecino y lo conoce desde que la protegió de los abusos de sus compañeros cuando ella estaba en el kinder y él en 4° de primaria, fue entonces se enteró que era su vecino y un amigo de su hermano quien iba a su mismo curso. Se volvieron muy unidos, siempre se apoyaban, de chiquita le encantaba que el pelirrojo siempre la eligiera como compañera de juegos, y que siempre se dejara ganar solo por darle el gusto, estuvo enamorada de él por una temporada pero luego se enteró que estaba enamorado de Tatsuki, una de las mejores amigas de su hermano, en el momento en que se enteró la odió con todas sus fuerzas pero eso no duró mucho debido a que la conocía desde siempre y sabía que no era mala persona, de echo eran muy parecidas, por lo que luego incluso ayudo a Renji con ella y la última vez que la vio estaban juntos y se veían muy felices, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, fue algo muy bueno ya que así podía compartir la alegría de Renji, en fin para abreviar, Renji era su ídolo desde siempre.

-Increíble- dijo Renji mirándola con una sonrisa, pero luego su mirada se ensombreció, aunque su sonrisa se mantuvo -Y hablando de tu pequeño discurso... -

-No estábamos hablando de eso- dijo Karin con una gota pasando por su frente.

-Si, si... y hablando de tu pequeño discurso... - siguió Renji ignorándola -... No puedo creer que hayas tenido el descaro de mencionar en tu discurso las veces que tu y Rukia me jugaban bromas- dijo con una mirada nada amable el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa que rayaba lo espeluznante. A Karin le dio un escalofrío.

-Solo fue para enfatizar mi punto, solo... para.. - pero Karin no pudo seguir hablando, pues Renji comenzó a apretar el agarre aún con su sonrisa hasta dejarla casi sin aliento -Hay vamos Renji... no te enojes conmigo- pidió con un puchero y voz cantarina, él la miró con frustración, pero luego suspiró y aflojó el agarre, solo un poco.

-Aún no se como logras ablandarme pulga- se quejó el pelirrojo en un suspiro. Karin sonrió con suficiencia y apretó el agarré en el cuelo del pelirrojo, dándole un abrazo.

-Y Tatsuki, ¿vino?- preguntó emocionada Karin. Renji suspiró con una sonrisa y la bajó al suelo, donde Kaoru tras ella, a modo que Renji no lo viese, le tomó la mano. Karin se la apretó con cariño.

-Está hablando con Rukia. Al parecer el que Rukia se esté por casar le dio una idea de que nosotros nos estamos tardando en comprometernos- dijo con una gotita en la frente Renji.

-¿Y tu no quieres?-preguntó Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-No es que no quiera pero... proponer algo así tan de repente fue... digamos que me dejó en shock- se explicó el pelirrojo.

-Mmm, ya veo, así que además de tu casamentera también debo hacer de doctora corazones- murmuró la pelinegra con diversión.

-Si, pero no ahora... primero te haré bailar un par de canciones conmigo y luego me dirás quien fue esa personita que te "salvó"- comentó Renji con una sonrisa.

-No puedo, estoy acompañada- dijo la pelinegra negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por fin te echaste un novio? es increíble, y... ¿donde está el desafortunado?- bromeó el pelirrojo ganándose una colleja por parte de Karin.

-Renji, él es Kaoru- presentó Karin tirando suavemente de su agarre con Kaoru, haciendo que este se pusiese junto a ella y mirara a Renji con cautela y enojo.

-¿Hace cuanto que está aquí?- preguntó Renji muy sorprendido.

-Desde siempre- murmuró el pequeño abrazando el brazo de su mamá -¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó con desagrado.

-Su mejor amigo, ¿y tú?- preguntó el pelirrojo divertido por la actitud desafiante del pequeño pelinegro.

-Su hijo- respondió el niño con voz desinteresada y una sonrisa maliciosa. Renji se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar la afirmación del niño. Karin soltó una pequeña risita.

-Renji, él es mi hijo, Kaoru. Kaoru, Renji es mi mejor amigo y como ya oíste el vecino al que yo y la tía Rukia molestábamos de niñas- presentó la pelinegra.

-¿Hace cuanto que no te veo?- preguntó Renji cerrando sus ojos y masajeando sus sienes intentando entender todo ese disparate.

-No lo se... dos, tres meses- respondió Karin insegura, con tono suave.

-¿Me dirías entonces como mierda es que en 2 meses tuviste un hijo que ahora tiene 6 años?- murmuró el pelirrojo con tono autoritario.

-Soy su hijo, es suficiente con que sepas eso- declaró el niño con enfado.

-Kaoru, se más amable- le riño Karin por lo que el niño bufó y se cruzó de brazos, aún así asintió dando a entender que haría caso -¿Y si quedamos el martes y te lo explico todo?- propuso -Lleva a Tatsuki, hace mucho que no la veo a ella tampoco- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su acompañante con entusiasmo. Renji asintió de acuerdo con la idea.

-Perfecto, vamos a la heladería de siempre- propuso el pelirrojo.

-Si- aceptó la pelinegra.

-Yo iré- declaró el pequeño.

-No lo mencioné porque creí que eso era obvio- dijo Karin con una sonrisa de ternura, viendo el puchero del niño.

-Un momento, ¿no das clases los martes?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No, doy clases lunes, viernes y sábados- explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Tu mamá es sensei de artes marciales- contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa -Espero que no explotes a los pobres niños- murmuró Renji mirándola ceñudo.

-Pero por supuesto que no idiota- dijo Karin ofendida -Como buena sensei que soy siempre me aseguro de conocer las limitaciones de cada uno de mis estudiantes- dijo con orgullo y soberbia la Kurosaki.

-Mis disculpas- dijo Renji con falsa solemnidad haciéndola reír -Estás muy contenta, te brillan los ojos... le tengo envidia al que logró devolverte tu felicidad- comentó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, Karin se encogió de hombros.

-Es un niño muy especial- dijo Karin por segunda vez en la noche.

-¿Un niño?- preguntó Renji con sorpresa.

-Yo- dijo el pelinegro con enojo y alzando los brazos al cielo con exasperación, ¿como es que su mamá tenía por mejor amigo a un cabeza hueca y por mejor amiga a una cocinera que experimenta con veneno depara ratas? por todos los cielos, solo Dios sabe como es que logró sobrevivir todo ese tiempo. El pelirrojo comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

-Ya lo sabía chibi, solo quería enfadarte. Parece que no tienes un carácter fácil. Ahora entiendo porque Karin y tú se llevan tan bien- ese comentario hizo que la simpatía de Kaoru subiera, solo un poco.

-Te he echado mucho en falta- confesó ella al pelirrojo. Renji le beso la coronilla.

-Yo también- aseguró el pelirrojo.

-Me pondré celosa- dijo con diversión una tercera voz. Karin volteó la cabeza encontrándose con Tatsuki.

-¡Tatsuki!- dijo Karin con alegría saltando a los brazos de Tatsuki quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Como estás, bonita?- preguntó Tatsuki con una sonrisa. Karin sonrió.

-Espectacular- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Desde que te conozco nunca te había visto tan feliz- comentó con una sonrisa Tatsuki tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Karin.

-Es que estoy muy feliz de verlos- se excusó la ojinegra.

-Si, si, ¿quien te cree pinocho?- preguntó Renji acercándose a ambas junto con el pequeño -Lo haré rápido, Tatsuki te presento a Kaoru, Kaoru te presento a mi novia Tatsuki. El martes saldremos a tomar un helado y tu te vienes con nosotros para que la pulga nos lo explique todo- dijo Renji con el tono autoritario que siempre usaba con Tatsuki para hacerla enojar.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES CARA DE PIÑA?- gritó Tatsuki con una vena palpitando en su frente y con un puño en alto amenazadoramente ** _(N.T: ¿vieron que en el anime el personaje está con un aura como de fuego y los ojos que son todos blancos con solo una pequeña linea como pupila y mostrando los dientes? bueno, esa es la imagen de Tatsuki, estoy segura que ya se la imaginan)_**

-¡NOQUEALO!- alentó Kaoru con una sonrisa y lanzando puños al aire. Karin le tapó la boca con una mano mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Por favor?-preguntó Karin con los ojos como de cachorrito desamparado. Tatsuki miró al pequeño y luego a Karin, como si decidiese entre seguir el consejo de Ángel o Diablo, ¿noquear a su novio o resignarse? pero al cabo de unos segundos suspiró y asintió.

-Bien, pero solo porque tú lo pides Karin, no porque el cara de piña me lo haya ordenado, ¡QUE LES QUEDE CLARO!- dijo Tatsuki provocando un suspiro de decepción por parte del niño -Ahora vamos a bailar que al fin se acabaron las canciones de abuelitos- dijo Tatsuki intentando arrastrar a Karin a la pista donde ahora sonaba música de club para los abundantes adolescentes del salón, los cuales bailaban sin control y muy divertidos. Pero Kaoru la tomó de la mano impidiendo que se fueran y mirándolas suplicante.

-Tranquilo, yo no pensaba ir- dijo Karin con total sinceridad -Lo siento Tatsuki- se disculpó.

-Ha no importa. Kaoru, me la cuidas, yo me iré con Renji para molerlo a palos por haberme ordenado y regreso- dijo la Arisawa tomando la mano de Renji y alejándose. Karin sintió una gotita caer por su frente, claro que lo "Molería", pero no a palos, de eso estaba segura.

Luego de que la pareja se fuera siguieron bailando un rato más hasta que Kaoru soltó un bostezo.

-¿Estás cansado?- preguntó Karin.

-No... y aunque lo estuviera, vine aquí a acompañarte, no a dormir... tengo el balón en mi mochila podemos... jugar- murmuró el pequeño, a Karin le provocó ternura ver como se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. La pelinegra se acercó, tomó a Kaoru por debajo de sus axilas y lo cargó en brazos. Las piernas del pequeño estaban a cada lado de Karin y se encontraba sentado en sus manos entrelazadas, sus brazos colgaban y su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de ella -Enserio... no tengo sueño- murmuró el niño con los ojos cerrados.

-Si, si-respondió la pelinegra suavemente, caminando lentamente hasta la cocina. En la distancia, un alto peliblanco observaba la escena, sabía que la chica era Karin, pero por las luces no podía distinguir la apariencia del niño, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella quería mucho a ese mocoso, y si quería a ese mocoso, quería al padre del mocoso, y por alguna razón, la idea no le agradaba para nada.

Al llegar a la cocina Kaoru intentó bajarse de los brazos de ella pero la pelinegra lo impidió.

-No tengo sueño mamá... de verdad- la intentó convencer. Karin puso una mano sobre la nuca de su pequeño y delicadamente lo hizo volver a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro y apoyando su cabeza sobre la del pequeño, cerrando sus ojos y tarareando una lenta canción casi sin darse cuenta.

-Mmm... - murmuró el pequeño antes de dormirse profundamente. Pasaron segundos... minutos... quizás horas, pero Karin no parecía dispuesta a salir de la pequeña burbuja en la que se encontraba metida.

-Hola- saludó Haru, la señora Genryuusai -Rukia-chan me contó sobre el pequeño... no se como tomármelo... pero viéndote ahora... supongo que debo estar feliz- dijo con ternura la mujer que era como su abuela.

-Mmm- dijo Karin mientras contemplaba con adoración al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-4 bisnietos de un tirón- comentó con alegría la anciana -Si ese pequeño te hace feliz, tiene mi eterna gratitud- aseguró Haru.

-Abuela- murmuró Karin con lágrimas de felicidad. La verdad a la pelinegra la había impresionado la gran aceptación que todos habían tenido con su hijo. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca, pero toda su familia se veía contenta y dispuesta a ayudarla en todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible. Al parecer todos estaban esperando el día en que ella volviese a sonreír así como con Kaoru.

-Te dejaré dormir mi amor, te ves cansada- comentó Haru acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente a ella y al niño. Tras eso la anciana se fue caminando con paso relajado hasta el salón donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo.

Karin por su parte comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación donde se había cambiado y maquillado, allí la música que ahora sonaba en la pista de baile no molestaría al pequeño. Con cuidado recostó a Kaoru en el sillón largo y se recostó junto a él. Karin se quedó apoyada sobre su costado acariciando los cabellos color onix del pequeño que dormía profundamente. Ella no se encontraba cansada, solo quería verlo un poco más antes de tener que ir a la fiesta, porque ella no podía faltar cuando ya la presentaron ante todos como la madrina de bodas... que fastidio, ¿porque no podía quedarse contemplando a la razón de su vida por toda la eternidad?

La pelinegra suspiró con resignación y salió al gran salón. Allí toda la gente se encontraba bailando y sacudiéndose al compás de la música. Sintió como una mano la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró a un lugar un poco más apartado.

-¡Que perra eres!- le gritó Momo a Karin. La pelinegra de largo cabello suprimió una sonrisa.

-Wow, cuida tu lugar... que aquí yo soy más, mucho más importante que tú- dijo Karin altivamente. El rostro de la Hinamori se tiño de rojo ¿furia, vergüenza? quizás ambas.

-Que hija de puta. No puedo creerlo- masculló Momo -La ropa, el maquillaje, tu cuerpo. ¡TODO EL MUNDO AQUÍ ME MIRABA HASTA HASTA QUE APARECISTE, Y AHORA ME IGNORAN PORQUE ESTÁS TÚ!, la ropa simple, el maquillaje barato y un cuerpo lleno de papel higiénico- dijo Momo mirándola con desprecio.

-Así que Princess Sugar demostró su verdadera identidad, Miss Acid- comentó con diversión Karin -Mira muñeca de Silicona, el vestido lo compre en una tienda de tu madre, el maquillaje es de Rukia, la mujer más rica del mundo y mi cuerpo es real al 100 por 100. Y si llamó la atención es porque claramente tu belleza no se compara con la mía. Acéptalo- dijo Karin con soberbia. Si bien nunca se consideró linda, siempre supo que no estaba para nada mal. Momo abrió la boca con indignación -Oye, ¿eso que veo es grasa?, por lo visto ya te toca la lipo- dijo Karin guiñando un ojo a Momo antes de irse a la pista.

-Karin-chan- llamó Yuzu con cara de preocupación.

-¿Que pasa Yuzu?- preguntó Karin con preocupación también.

-Es que estaba buscando a Kaoru-chan, pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?- preguntó terriblemente desesperada la castaña.

-Yuzu, cálmate, Kaoru se durmió hace unos 45 minutos- dijo Karin con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -Está en la habitación de la cocina en la nos cambiamos- explicó. Yuzu soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Que bueno- sonrió ella -¿Vamos a jugar?- preguntó Yuzu con ilusión.

-¿Jugar a que?- preguntó la pelinegra confundida.

-Pues al fútbol- dijo emocionada la castaña -Vi que Kaoru trajo una pelota en su mochila- contó emocionada.

-¿Segura que quieres jugar al fútbol Yuzu?- pregunto la pelinegra con duda.

-Se que soy pésima pero es que me estoy aburriendo... y ahora que lo pienso, hace bastante rato que no veo a Ichi-nii y a Rukia-chan, y en el baño de la cocina se escuchan ruidos raros, ¿que tal si es un fantasma?- la expresión de Yuzu se volvió de horror -¡Y si Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan no están porque los devoró el fantasma!- preguntó/afirmó la castaña -¿Y si Ichi-nii no está cerca para salvarme? en ese caso prefiero estar contigo porque sé que me protegerás, así que mejor apresurémonos a salir de aquí rápido- dijo la castaña con seguridad.

-Yuzu- preguntó Karin con una gota cayendo por su frente -¿No te parece extraño que Rukia e Ichigo hayan desaparecido y que justo en ese momento se comenzaran a escuchar ruidos en el baño?- preguntó la pelinegra haciendo énfasis en cada palabra con tono insinuante para ver si lograba hacer que su hermana atase los cabos sueltos.

-No, no- dijo Yuzu negando con la cabeza y una expresión de seguridad -Lo que dices no tiene sentido Karin-chan. Seguro desaparecieron porque el fantasma se los comió y ahora se encuentra descuartizando a algunos invitados en el baño pensando que nadie se ha dado cuenta aún- dijo con voz solemne. A Karin le bajó otra gota por la cabeza.

-Yuzu, no hay tal fantasma- aseguró Karin.

-No, no. No te dejes engañar, además, lo que digo tiene lógica, porque ¿que podrían estar haciendo Rukia-chan e Ichi-nii en el baño que provocara tanto ruido? por favor, la desaparición de ambos y los ruidos del baño claramente no tienen nada que ver una cosa con la otra- dijo la castaña con convicción tomando la mano de su melliza y apresurándose a salir hasta el patio del salón. A Karin le cayó otra gota mucho más grande por la nuca que empujó a las otras 2 a los costados , solo su hermana, a sus casi 19 años, podía pensar que el que Rukia e Ichigo hayan desaparecido y que se escuchen ruidos en el baño no tenían nada que ver.

-Esta bien, pero no juguemos, me siento cansada de bailar tanto, ¿un paseo?- propuso la pelinegra.

-Un paseo- aceptó Yuzu.

Las mellizas charlaron por lo que les pareció solo unos cuantos minutos, hasta que notaron como la música disminuía y las luces volvían a ser normales.

-¿Que estará pasando?- preguntó Karin con interés.

-Ho, parece que ya es hora del postre y luego de ver vídeos y fotos de Rukia-chan e Ichi-nii- dijo Yuzu con emoción, pero luego su rostro se entristeció.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Karin.

-Será lo último que veamos de ellos antes de que desaparezca su existencia porque el fantasma se los comió y pronto no los recordaremos- dijo Yuzu comenzando a llorar haciendo que Karin se caiga de espaldas, ¿era enserio?, por Dios, Yuzu no tiene remedio.

-¡Yuzu por favor!- exclamó Karin alzando los brazos al cielo con desesperación -Ichigo y Rukia "desaparecieron" porque tenían ganas de follar, ellos eran los que hacían esos ruidos que tu escuchaste- dijo Karin alzando la voz. Yuzu se quedó pensativa y Karin supo que lo siguiente que diría su hermana no sería bueno para su salud mental.

-¿Que es "follar"?- preguntó Yuzu inocentemente haciendo que a Karin casi le diera un infarto. ¿Como puta le explicaría a su inocente (EXTREMADAMENTE INOCENTE) hermana como es que los bebés venían al mundo? se supone que de eso se encargarían los profesores ¡HA, PERO NO! justamente los profesores de Yuzu decidieron que no era necesaria la clase de "Orientación sexual", no si la puta vida estaba en su contra, ¿que le había echo ella a la vida? ¡NADA! ¡Ella no le había echo NADA a la vida! pasaba que a la vida le encantaba sacarla de su cabales y reírse en su cara de la mala suerte que le mandaba. Ok, puede que estuviese siendo un poco exagerada, puede -¿Acaso "follar" es un platillo? nunca antes no había oído de él- no, definitivamente no estaba siendo exagerada, y se había dado cuenta de algo, la suerte y la vida trabajan juntas para hacerla sufrir y reírse en su cara ¡PUTA VIDA, PUTA SUERTE!

-No, Yuzu... no es un platillo- murmuró con pena la pelinegra.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Yuzu mirándola con interés.

-Yuzu, ¿de donde vienen los bebés?- preguntó Karin.

-Pues los trae la cigüeña Karin, me sorprende que no lo sepas- dijo Yuzu con una mueca de extrañes. Karin solo quería pegarse un tiro, ¿como se supone que le explicaría a Yuzu lo que era el sexo sin traumatizarla hasta los 70 años?

-No Yuzu. Te voy a explicar algo y más te vale no interrumpirme, ¿vale?- la castaña asintió -A los bebés no los trae la cigüeña- dijo lentamente -Cuando una mujer y un hombre se atraen, estos.. tienen, he.. bueno, sexo... el sexo es cuando, luego de una previa de besos y estímulos, el hombre, adentra su pene, dentro de la... la vagina de la mujer... esto provoca placer, felicidad, satisfacción... cuando uno no puede más de sentir tantas sensaciones, es como si... explotara, a eso se le llama orgasmo... y cuando la mujer está ovulando, es decir, el tiempo antes de que le baje el periodo.. he, si el hombre y la mujer no quieren que la última termine embarazada, el hombre se sale de la vagina de la mujer antes de su propio orgasmo y si el hombre tiene un orgasmo, o dicho más cotidianamente "Se corre" dentro de la mujer Y la mujer también tiene su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, o casi al mismo tiempo... ésta queda embarazada... 9 meses después nace o nacen el o los bebés- explicó Karin. Yuzu, quien había estado escuchando atentamente, asintió con fuerza como niña pequeña.

-Entiendo... pero, ¿porque si ambos se "corren" como dijiste, la mujer se embaraza?- preguntó la castaña. Karin sintió una gota caer por su nuca, definitivamente la vida se burlaba de ella, era increíble que a sus 19 años Yuzu recién esté aprendiendo sobre el sexo, y gracias a su hermana.

-Eso es porque, a partir de los 11 o 12 años, el hombre empieza a formar espermatozoides, y la mujer óvulos, la mujer despide esos óvulos una vez al mes mientras que los testículos del hombre retienen los espermatozoides. Cuando el hombre se corre, libera semen, en el semen se encuentran los espermatozoides. Cuando el semen del hombre es liberado dentro de la vagina de la mujer cuando ésta está produciendo óvulos, en algunas ocasiones, no en todas, el espermatozoide logra hacer todo el recorrido en el sistema reproductivo de la mujer y se une con el óvulo, entonces se comienza a formar el bebé. Cuando 2 espermatozoides alcanzan al óvulo, que está en el útero, nacen los mellizos, como nosotras, estos mellizos pueden ser tanto 2 mujeres, 2 hombres o incluso un hombre y una mujer, a ambos individuos se los llama fetos, cada feto se encuentra en una bolsa diferente dentro del útero, si el espermatozoide que alcanzó el óvulo se divide en 2, nacen los gemelos, los cuales crecen dentro de la misma bolsa en el útero, estos pueden ser solo 2 varones o 2 mujeres, aunque se dice que a habido casos en los que han nacido gemelos de un hombre y una mujer. Existen medidas preventivas contra los embarazos, las pastillas anticonceptivas para la mujer por ejemplo, o el condón, el cual el hombre se pone en el pene para evitar que el semen se derrame dentro de la mujer. Todo eso es lo que implica el sexo, cuando las 2 personas implicadas en el acto sexual se aman, llaman al sexo "Hacer el amor", follar es una manera ordinaria de ponerle nombre al sexo sin compromiso, solo por placer, aunque en el caso de los casados follar y hacer el amor es lo mismo. En tiempos antiguos la mujer debía llegar virgen, es decir sin haber tenido sexo nunca, hasta la noche del matrimonio, aunque ahora ya no se acostumbra, es lo más apropiado, aunque te advierto que la primera vez en una mujer duele- dijo con voz de advertencia esto último.

-¿Tu ya lo has echo, Karin-chan?- preguntó Yuzu. La pelinegra se coloró hasta las orejas y negó tan fuertemente con la cabeza que casi se rompe el cuello.

-Ahora entiendes ¿verdad?- preguntó Karin intentando ignorar los estragos que la última pregunta por parte de su melliza le habían causado.

-Supongo... pero olvide la razón por la que comenzamos a hablar de esto- comentó Yuzu ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Eso... !- pero Karin decidió darse por vencida, al menos de ese modo su hermana ya sabía del sexo y de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser si no se tenía cuidado -No importa- dijo Karin haciendo gestos con su mano restándole importancia -Lo que debes saber es que los babosos de los que te hablo cada mañana son del tipo que no dudaría en tener sexo con una mujer aún en contra de su voluntad, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, aunque Jinta es tan estúpido que no se atrevería a tocarte un pelo sin tu consentimiento- esto último Karin lo dijo más para ella que para su hermana.

-Si... Jinta-kun- dijo con un poco de desilusión la castaña. Karin la miró con una mirada que decía _"¿Al fin me lo contarás?"_

-Estaba esperándote... desahógate- alentó la pelinegra con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Ya no es lo mismo- dijo Yuzu con rostro desanimado -Con Jinta-kun todo es... monótono. No hay nada de interesante en la relación... es aburrido, y no se atreve a darme un beso ocasional... la última vez que nos dimos un pequeño piquito fue hace 3 meses. Quiero a alguien alguien quien no venga a pedirme permiso para tomarme de la mano, alguien desordenado que me de trabajo, alguien que me haga sentir frustrada y a la vez divertida porque se comporta como un niño, que sea dulce a su manera... alguien, alguien... opuesto a Jinta-kun- explicó Yuzu haciendo gestos para puntualizar sus palabras, Karin arqueó una ceja. Así que lo que Yuzu quería era a un chico malo de novio, vaya, ¿quien hubiera pensado que la hermosa y tierna castaña Kurosaki querría a un chico malo como novio?

-Entiendo el problema Yuz... pero si ya no lo quieres, creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas y ambos acaben con todo esto- dijo Karin con firmeza.

-Pero, no quiero lastimar a Jinta-kun- dijo Yuzu agachando la mirada -Preferiría esperar a que él me deje- dijo con convencimiento la castaña.

-Jinta está totalmente enamorado de ti. Te propondrá matrimonio antes que dejarte- dijo Karin en un suspiro, con expresión de circunstancia.

-Lo se- dijo Yuzu haciendo un puchero antes de cubrir su rostro con sus 2 manos.

-Lo más amable que puedes hacer por él es decirle que tus sentimientos hacia él cambiaron y quedar como amigos, aunque conociendo al idiota te dirá que te ama y que esperará toda su vida hasta que decidas estar a su lado. En fin, si ése llega hacer el caso pues aya él. Ya será su problema, por tu parte, tú tienes que seguir adelante- el total convencimiento en la voz de Karin le aseguró a Yuzu que su hermana estaba en lo correcto, además, no es como si ella tuviese un mejor plan.

-Bien- dijo la castaña asintiendo -Ahora vamos que ya deben estar viendo el vídeo- dijo la castaña comenzando a caminar con su hermana al lado de vuelta hasta el gran salón. Al entrar se encontraron con la gran pantalla para pasar el clip la cual tenía una foto expandida de Karin y Rukia en bikini, cubiertas de barro y abrazándose por los hombros mientras ambas hacían el símbolo de la victoria con las manos que tenían libre, la oji-negra a sus 6 años y la oji-violeta a sus 10, las 2 con inmensas sonrisas.

-Me acuerdo de esa- dijo Karin sonriendo.

-Yo igual, ese día estábamos de excursión, yo estaba asando en una fogata los pescados que papá el Ichigo pescaron- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa nostálgica. La foto cambió a otra en la que se encontraba Ichigo, en sus hombros Yuzu, quien con los brazos abiertos, un helado de chocolate en la mano izquierda y la boca toda sucia. Ichigo tenía 13 años _**(N.T: en el momento en que me encuentro escribiendo esto son las 2 de la mañana (Argentina), así que encárguense ustedes de calcular las edades)**_

-Mira, esa foto la tomé yo- dijo Orihime apareciendo tras las chicas, quien al verla la abrazaron fuerte -Cuanto cariño- dijo Orihime con una risa alegre. Ambas mellizas asintieron.

 _-Te extrañamos-_ dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. La pelinaranja rió.

-Cuando hablan al mismo tiempo es el único momento en el que recuerdo que son mellizas, son tan distintas- dijo con ironía la oji-gris. Ambas mellizas se encogieron de hombros. -Como las extrañé chicas, hará casi un año que no las veo- dijo Orihime animadamente. Orihime es la novia de Uryuu, el segundo mejor amigo de Ichigo y la mejor amiga de Tatsuki -¿Saben? creo que vi a Ururu con un chico hace un rato ¿vamos a espiar?- preguntó la pelinaranja con picardía e infantil emoción.

-¡Si!- aceptó Yuzu con emoción al tiempo que Karin negaba con la cabeza.

-Es tarde, y tengo sueño, me iré a acostar- anunció la chica saludando con la mano antes de caminar discretamente a la habitación de la cocina. De camino tomó un pastelillo de los que había decorado hace quien-sabe-cuantas-horas y se lo comió de un mordisco. Mmm... eran el cielo pastelificado.

Al entrar en la habitación, la pelinegra se encontró a su pequeño profundamente dormido en el sillón en una posición diferente a la que tenía cuando lo había dejado. Karin se recostó como pudo junto a él e instintivamente el pelinegro apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Karin no pudo evitar sentirse en extremada calma junto al pequeño.

-Te amo... más que a mi vida- sonrió Karin. Y casi como si el pequeño la hubiese escuchado se acomodó mejor en su brazo y balbuceó un difuminado "Te amo" también. Karin besó la frente de su hijo y cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño la venciera.

La pelinegra despertó de lo que le pareció solo un segundo de haber cerrado los ojos debido a que alguien la sacudía. Karin abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a quien la despertaba. Ichigo le sonreía con dulzura al tiempo que le acariciaba un poco el cabello.

-Es tarde y todos se fueron... es hora de ir a casa- dijo suavemente el pelinaranja.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Karin sorprendida de haber dormido tanto

-Si... vamos- susurró Ichigo posando un dedo sobre sus labios y señalando a Kaoru, quien dormía cómodamente sobre su hombro. El pelinaranja tomó al pequeño cuidadosamente en brazos. Kaoru le rodeó el cuello y se acomodó como antes lo había echo con Karin balbuceando cosas inentendíbles. La pelinegra se levantó de un salto y caminó junto con su hermano hasta el auto. Al llegar a la Kuga bordó de Ichigo ella se sentó en el asiento trasero del medio, pues su hermana yacía dormida en el extremo izquierdo, e Ichigo recostó a Kaoru en lo que quedaba de espacio, con la cabeza descansando en su regaso. En el asiento de copiloto se encontraba Rukia tapada con la chaqueta de Ichigo. El pelinaranja se dirigió al asiento del piloto y encendió el motor -¿Donde dormirá?- preguntó el pelinaranja a su hermana sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-En mi cama, conmigo- respondió la pelinegra como si fuera obvio.

-¿No te preocupa que... ?- quiso decir Ichigo.

-No sucederá... estaré bien- dijo con seguridad la Kurosaki.

-Como digas- dijo Ichigo en un suspiro -Rukia se quedará a dormir en mi habitación y papá salió a tomar algo con la abuela Haru y el abuelo Yamamoto. Si quieres puedes llevármelo en la noche, por si pasa algo, no se- propuso el pelinaranja.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Karin irritada. Ichigo frenó el auto y se volteó hacia ella con una mirada que la asustó un poco.

-No quiero que te vea si te da un ataque Karin, el pobre podría quedar traumatizado, así que deja de hablar como si la cosa no fuese seria porque lo es- le riñó el pelinaranja con enojo. Karin lo miró anonadada, era la primera vez que Ichigo la trataba de manera tan dura.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- se disculpó Karin luego de un momento de silencio. Ichigo soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, arrepentido por el tono que usó con su pequeña hermana. Ella no había tenido una vida fácil, y lo último que necesitaba era que él la regañara.

-No, yo lo siento- respondió Ichigo.

El resto del camino fue gobernado por el más profundo y cómodo de los silencios.

Al legar a la casa, donde Ichigo se había quedado últimamente por que su padre se había ido de viaje, el pelinaranja se bajó de su asiento y rodeo el auto hasta llegar a la puerta del lado de Kaoru y lo bajo cuidadosamente. Karin bajó después y tomó al pequeño en brazos, sintiéndose llena con el calor que recibía de él. _**(N.T: quizás algunos tratarán sus pensamientos como los de una pervertida, pero en realidad lo dice con el mayor amor que madre e hijo se pueden tener)**_

-Yo me encargo de Yuzu y Rukia, ustedes váyanse a dormir- descuidó el pelinaranja. Karin asintió y comenzó a caminar con el niño en brazos hacia la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Ichigo. Al llegar desarmo la cama y recostó al pequeño en el lado de la cama en contra de la pared y le sacó la chaqueta y las zapatillas. Luego fue hasta el armario y se cambió.

Al recostarse Karin se sintió extraña, era la primera vez que dormía con alguien junto a ella aparte de Yuzu... se sentía extraño.

Hacía calor, por lo que la pelinegra abrió un poco la ventana para que entrase un poco de fresco en la habitación. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente quedó inconsciente.

Otra vez... escucho gritos, muchos gritos... esa persona está junto a mi, esta junto a mi pero me salva, me salva y por eso muere... yo debí morir y no aquella persona... o tal vez debí morir con ella...

Karin se estaba revolviendo violentamente en la cama, soltando pequeños y agudos grititos mientras se tiraba el cabello y lloraba con fuerza. De repente la pelinegra despertó al sentir un peso sobre su pecho. Se sentó de golpe casi como si tuviera un resorte, haciendo que Kaoru acabase sentado en sus piernas con sus brazos firmemente abrazados a su torso mientras su cabeza se apretaba a su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente por lo irregular de su respiración. Lentamente la pelinegra comenzó a devolverle el abrazo al pelinegro. Se quedaron fuertemente abrazados por largos minutos, y cuando Karin pensó que su hijo tal vez ya se había dormido, comenzó a sentir que este tenía pequeños espasmos... estaba llorando.

-¿Te asusté?- preguntó Karin acariciando suavemente el cabello del pequeño, se sentía tan mal por lo que le hizo pasar a su hijo. Kaoru solo sollozó en respuesta mientras se apretaba aún más -Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Karin al tiempo que unas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien- murmuró el niño separándose de a poco. Karin se sentó en la almohada y apoyó su espalda contra la cabecera y pared. Abrió la piernas e hizo que Kaoru se recostara sobre ella -¿Que soñaste?- preguntó el niño ya mucho más calmado, usando el enorme busto de su madre como una almohada. Karin comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-No fue un sueño... más bien, fue una escena, lo peor que he vivido en mi vida- explicó.

-¿Me dices?- preguntó el pequeño acomodando su cabeza.

-Pues... cuando era niña, a los 7 años... -

 _Era el cumpleaños de Yuzu y mío. Y como regalo habíamos pedido ir al parque de diversiones. También habían ido, como es obvio, el tío Ichigo, la tía Nell, Jinta un buen amigo, el abuelo y... la abuela. Su nombre era Masaki. Era a mujer más bella y alegre que podrías conocer. Era una de esas personas a las que te es imposible no amarlas, y era una de esas personas a las que les es imposible no amarte. La estábamos pasando de maravillas en el parque. Yuzu quería ir a las tacitas... pero yo quise ir a la montaña ruza... mi madre le dijo a mi padre y a Ichigo que acompañaran a Yuzu a las tacitas y Nell y Jinta no querían subir a la montaña, les daba miedo. Mamá me acompañó a la montaña, estábamos sentadas justo en el compartimiento del medio. Cuando el juego comenzó yo estaba muy emocionada..._

Los ojos de Karin comenzaron a soltar lágrimas sin cesar.

 _Cuando subimos la colina más alta, a casi 2 kilómetros del suelo, se oyó un estruendo... una bomba había explotado justo en mitad de los soportes de la colina en la que estábamos, arrasando con la enorme atracción... fue un atentado. El carro que llevaba a la gente se salió de los rieles y comenzó a caer, los de bien atrás comenzaron a caer primero. Los carritos se separaron entre ellos... estábamos cayendo a una velocidad de vértigo... mi madre me tenía fuertemente abrazada, pero cuando levantamos la vista, vimos que el carro que antes iba por delante de nosotras iba a aplastarnos... pensó rápido, aún no se como lo hizo, pero con una fuerza que yo no sabía que tenía, ella rompió la barra que me tenía asegurada en el asiento y me empujó con fuerza en el aire, haciendo que la piscina de otro juego quedara justo debajo de mi... lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba bajo el agua, sabía nadar muy bien, pero entonces un enorme fierro de lo que antes era la montaña rusa cayó sobre mi... era muy pesado y yo estaba desesperada por aire porque no había podido tomarlo antes de hundirme. Pero el enorme fierro me comenzó a hundir en la piscina de hasta 3 metros de profundo... quedé inconsciente_

A estas alturas Karin estaba sollozando sin control mientras Kaoru tomaba una mano de su cabello y la abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciarla en un acto de apoyo. Aún así, la pelinegra no dejó de contar la historia.

 _Desperté, y lo primero que vi fue a Yuzu, más alta, sentada en una silla junto a mi. Al verme comenzó a gritar desesperada llamando a los médicos... una horda de adultos con batas llegaron corriendo, me tomaron el pulso y la presión, me alumbraron los ojos con una pequeña linterna y me pidieron que abra bien la boca para observarme la garganta, me pincharon los brazos y me preguntaban si lo sentía... luego de unas cuantas horas de revisiones y preguntas como "¿Sabes como te llamas? ¿Que edad tienes? ¿Conoces a esta niña? ¿Como te sientes?", entró mi papá e Ichigo. Les pedí una explicación, ¿Porque Yuzu estaba más alta? ¿Porque estaba conectada a una máquina que hacía "vip" en una habitación llena de flores, ositos de peluches y globos? ¿Que pasó?... ¿donde está mamá?... me contaron todo lo que había pasado desde la explosión... que me había ahogado... que terminé en coma por un año y 6 meses porque mi cerebro estuvo demasiado tiempo sin oxigeno... que mi madre había sido aplastada de la cintura para abajo por uno de los carritos, y murió luego de unas horas de internarla... dedicándonos unas palabras a cada uno de nosotros... a papá: que era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, que lo amaba con todo su ser, y que confiaba en que hiciera salir adelante a la familia, y que, si se daba la oportunidad, se enamorara de alguien más y siguiese feliz junto con nosotros. A Ichigo: que era su pequeño y fuerte hombrecito, que hiciera amigos y que nos cuidara a todos, que era su más grande orgullo y que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. A Yuzu: que era, junto conmigo, la niña más preciosa del mundo, que sería una gran mujer, y que confiaba en que sería muy feliz siempre... que la amaba tanto que no sabría como vivir sin su dulzura, que nunca dejara de sonreír, porque cuando sonreía era un ángel, que confiaba en que mantendría la casa en condiciones y que cuidaría bien de Ichigo, ya que este era un chiquillo muy travieso... y les encargó que me dijeran, que yo no tenía la culpa de nada, que se sentía feliz de que yo estuviese bien y a salvo, y que me amaba tanto que la sola idea de que me hubiera pasado algo le resultaba tan horrorosa que no lo podría soportar, que sea feliz... y que recordara que ella siempre estaría conmigo y con todos nosotros para cuidarnos. Y que no nos apresuráramos a alcanzarla, porque ella nos estaría esperando pacientemente con los brazos abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa... que eramos el regalo más grande que Dios le había dado, y que nos adoraba y amaba más que a su propia vida_

-No importa que haya sido lo que me dijera... si yo no hubiese querido subir a esa estúpida montaña ruza, ella no habría muerto... yo soy a culpable... debí haber muerto con ella... - confesó la pelinegra ocultando su rostro en los cabellos de Kaoru y sollozando con dolor. Ninguno de los 2 se había percatado de las 3 personas que estaban de observadoras en el marco de la puerta Rukia estaba apoyada en el marco mientras que Yuzu lloraba suavemente en el pecho de Ichigo.

-Me alegra- dijo Kaoru de repente, haciendo que a todos se les parase el corazón ¿que le alegraba el que su madre haya quedado traumatizada de por vida y que su abuela haya muerto? -Mi abuela me encontró tirado en un callejón hace 2 años, y me recogió. Ella, mi abuelo y mi papá se turnaban para cuidarme... lo primero que vi al despertar, fue el rostro de alguien muy parecido a mi. Idéntico a mi, en realidad. Su semblante era fría y distante, sus ojos estaban apagados y tristes, pero cuando me vio despertar se prendió una chispa, pequeña, pero una chispa... tenía 4 años en ese entonces, y lo único que sabía hacer era hurgar en basureros para ver si encontraba algo de comer, lo que sea... no confiaba en los adultos, el único recuerdo que tenía era el de mi madre mirándome con desprecio arrojándome a un tacho de basura cuando tenía 3 años, desde entonces cada adulto con el que me crucé me golpeaba y escupía... si embargo cuando lo vi, no quise separarme de él nunca. No sabía que pensar... en realidad no fue hasta hace apenas un año que comencé a hablar... y aún así no hablo mucho... mi padre, en el tiempo que había estado dormido, había desarrollado un profundo afecto hacia mi, y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, me adoptó legalmente... no tengo ninguna duda de lo mucho que me ama... pero está roto por dentro, pues él también fue un niño de la calle como yo, solo que su historia es aún más horrible... no es capaz de emanar esa calidez que una mamá te da. Me alegra que la abuela te haya salvado... sino no estaría aquí ahora... contigo... y me alegra el que hayas querido subir a esa montaña rusa... porque si no lo hubieses echo, seguramente todo aquí sería y diferente y... probablemente yo no te habría conocido, y no tendría una madre ahora... no te enojes es solo... quizá suene un poco, bueno, muy egoísta... pero conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida después de ser adoptado... y nunca querría que eso cambiara- se explicó el pequeño pelinegro comenzando a llorar también, y dándose la vuelta para abrazar fuertemente a Karin y esconder su rostro entre su hombro y cuello. La pelinegra sintió como su corazón latía incansablemente, casi como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho. Y correspondió al abrazo con una frase en mente "No haya que por bien no venga". Y vaya que su "Bien" había sido muy grande y especial.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En fin. Quiero, responder un comentario del capítulo anterior de parte de Guest (? _**(N.T: la verdad no se si sabrás que así te pone FanFiction porque al parecer no tienes cuenta aquí)**_

La verdad es que no vi todo el anime, por lo que no sabía que ya había un niño llamado Kaoru, bueno pero igual en este fic no existe, solo piensa en el Kaoru que en realidad es un mini-Toshiro pelinegro. Jaja, enserio no sabía.

¿Y bien? ¿merezco reviews?


	8. Capítulo 8: Festival y ¡¡No puede ser!

**_Capítulo 8: Festival y ¡No puede ser!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **POV Normal.**

Ya era martes y Karin estaba saliendo de la escuela.

La mañana se le había echo demasiado larga, pero al fin estaba en camino al parque para ir a buscar a Kaoru y luego ir a la heladería para encontrarse con Tatsuki y Renji.

Al llegar encontró a su pequeño sentado en la banca de siempre viendo algo en el móvil.

-Hola mi amor- saludó la pelinegra acercándose al pequeño. Kaoru alzó la mirada y Karin pudo ver que estaba angustiado -¿Que pasó?- preguntó Karin sentándose en la banca y poniendo a Kaoru sobre sus piernas. El pequeño pelinegro le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono y ella leyó:

 _De: Papá._

 _¿Recuerdas que hace un mes me preguntaste de ir a ver un partido? Bueno, lo pensé mucho cuando me lo pediste, y ahora que se acerca tu cumpleaños hablé un con tu tío y hemos decidido que viajaremos un par de semanas, así que no te desvías al volver de la casa de la abuela que saldremos esta noche, yo haré tus maletas, avísame si quieres que empaque algo en particular._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Te amo._

 _Yo: ¿irá la trastornada insoportable de tu novia?_

 _De: Papá._

 _Jajaja, no, seremos solo nosotros dos y tu tío._

-No te veré en 2 semanas- dijo con voz desanimada el pequeño. Karin sintió ganas de reír, que tierno era su hijo. De golpe a pelinegra se levantó con Kaoru en brazos **_(N.T: aquí el cumpleaños de Kaoru no es el 21 de Junio sino el 20 de Abril. La fecha actual de ese día es 13 de Abril, él volvería de su viaje el 27 de Abril)_** y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

-No puedo creer que te angusties por algo así- dijo con una sonrisa Karin -Deberías estar feliz de que el partido de tu equipo favorito cae justo en tu cumpleaños y te llevarán a verlo como regalo- dijo Karin bajándolo al suelo y arrodillándose a su altura.

-Pero yo quería pasar mi cumpleaños con mamá- dice con un puchero y los ojos llorosos.

-Yo también, pero anda, no puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad. Además, ahora soy mamá, y podré estar para todos los cumpleaños de tu vida- aseguró la pelinegra -El 6 de mayo es mi cumpleaños, haremos un partido para reclutar a un par de personas en el equipo de mi escuela, así que te vendrás a verme jugar con la tía Yuzu y el abuelo y los demás y luego lo pasaremos juntos en mi casa, te puedes quedar a dormir, no hay problema. Así que no te preocupes. Disfrutarás del partido y te llamaré a eso de las 10 de la noche- planeó Karin. Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron -¿Trato?- preguntó la pelinegra. El pequeño asintió y luego abrazó a Karin. Ella lo cargó en brazos y así se dirigieron a la heladería.

Al llegar se encontraron a Renji y Tatsuki sentados en una de las mesas al parecer discutiendo. Karin suspiró, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

-Hola campeón- saludó Tatsuki con una sonrisa. Kaoru bajo de los brazos de su mamá y corrió hasta Tatsuki quien lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en su regaso.

-Hola- Kaoru le devolvió una enorme sonrisa a Tatsuki mientras que volteaba hacia Renji y le sacaba la lengua haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados. Karin llegó riendo hasta ellos y se sentó junto a Renji mientras que Kaoru se sentaba correctamente junto a Tatsuki , frente a ella.

 ** _(N.T: ¿han visto esos asientos alargados en los que entran 2 personas? ¿se ubican? bueno, es así, hay uno de esos asientos, o bancos, como les quieran decir, alargados, la mesa, y luego otro de esos asientos)_**

-Bien, creo que es momento de que me expliques como es que esta ternurita terminó bajo tus garras- comentó Tatsuki con voz ansiosa. La Kurosaki explicó todo tal y como lo había echo con su familia. Para su sorpresa, Tatsuki parecía muy emocionada con la llegada de Kaoru, a la Kurosaki nunca le pasó por la cabeza que a ella le agradaran los niños.

-Wow, que historia más... sorprendente- comentó Renji aún sin poder creerlo. Tatsuki iba a hablar pero justo en ese momento una camarera llegó. Tenía el cabello rosa y cortó hasta un poco más abajo de sus orejas y lo ojos jade.

-Disculpen la demora, el local está muy lleno y casi no damos abasto- se disculpó una camarera haciendo una pequeña reverencia -¿Les puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó tal y como el protocolo dictaminaba.

-Si, por favor una Copa Extra Grande de vainilla para el pequeño, una Explosión de Choco-Menta para el idiota, ¡huy! perdón, para el caballero, un Colombiano Frutal para mi amiga y un Frisado de crema azul con trozos de chocolate para mi- pidió Karin con una sonrisa.

-La Explosión de Choco-Menta viene con un combo de un café helado y nueces- comentó coqueta la camarera mirando a Renji, juntando los brazos para hacer ver más grandes sus pechos ridículamente pequeños pechos, estaba prácticamente plana **_(N.T: con tales descripciones de la camarera ¿ya saben quien es XP?)_**. Aunque al parecer los únicos que no habían notado el tonito fueron los hombres. Entendían el que Kaoru no se haya dado cuenta porque es un niño pero ¿Renji? ¿Era enserio?

-Mmm... yo no bebo café, pero, a ti si te gusta ¿no amor?- preguntó Renji mirando a Tatsuki. A la camarera se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-Si mi cielo, me encanta- dijo Tatsuki muy dulcemente, solo para molestar a la atrevida que había osado echarle un ojo encima a _SU_ hombre.

-¡A mi me gustan las nueces!- agregó emocionado Kaoru.

-Bien, quiero el combo, gracias- aceptó Renji con una sonrisa amable. No existía tal combo, solo era un truco de la camarera para llamar la atención de Renji y dejarle su número de teléfono debajo del vaso, aunque obviamente le había salido el tiro por la culata y ahora le tocaría pagar en vano las nueces y el café helado.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó la camarera de mala gana. Todos negaron -¿A nombre de quien la orden?- preguntó.

-¡Al mío!- dijo Kaoru entusiasmado.

-Lo siento niño, las ordenes no pueden estar a nombre de pequeños- dijo cruelmente la camarera provocando que Kaoru agachara la mirada, de lejos se veía que estaba a punto de llorar por como lo trataron. De pronto la dependienta sintió frío, y al alzar la mirada se encontró con los negros y profundos ojos de mirada espeluznante que dejaban en claro los pensamientos de Karin _"Que suelte una sola lágrima y desearás no haber nacido"_

-Descuida hijo, estoy segura de que la amable señorita hará una pequeña excepción- consoló la pelinegra lanzandole una mirada a la camarera, como retándola a que le llevara la contraria. Kaoru miró con ojos esperanzados a la mujer.

-Si, si, seguro que no habrá problema- dijo la camarera nerviosa -¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó.

-Soy Kaoru- respondió el niño.

-¿Apellido?- indicó insistente y otra vez de mala gana.

-Es Kaoru, apuesto a que será suficiente- dijo con voz insinuante Karin.

-Si, si, suficiente... cuando el nombre aparezca en aquella pantalla pacen a recoger sus pedidos- dijo la camarera para luego rápidamente emprender viaje a la cocina.

-Que mujer tan agradable- comentó Kaoru.

-Seguro que si- contestó Karin con una sonrisa. A Tatsuki y a Renji les pasó una enorme, ENORME, gota por su nuca, hasta ellos sintieron escalofríos debido a la mirada de Karin. Luego de un rato de hablar Renji vio que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Kaoru.

-Miren, es nuestra orden- avisó Renji.

-Voy a buscarla- dijo Kaoru bajándose de su asiento.

-Te acompaño- dijo Tatsuki yendo tras él.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? tu habrás tenido la misma edad que él ahora, pero eras mucho más petisa- comentó Renji con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Si, lo recuerdo... como pasa el tiempo- comentó Karin.

-Ya no hables así, que me harás sentir viejo- dijo Renji pasando una brazo por sobre los hombros de Karin y atraiéndola ** _(N.T: ¿se escribe así? mi corrector ortográfico me dice que si)_** hacia él en algo parecido a un abrazo.

-Pues lamento comentarte que lo estás- dijo burlonamente ella. Ambos echaron a reír y Renji la apretó más fuerte hasta hacerla sentar en su regaso con las piernas estiradas a lo largo del asiento.

-Me acuerdo cuando te tenía así en brazos y te quedabas dormida sobre mi... la primera vez que pasó fue en el cumpleaños de Ichigo... estaban Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, Jinta y Ururu. Recuerdo como Ichigo, aún teniendo solo 13 años, me acusó de ser un _"Pervertido-Asaltacunas-Acosador-De-Hermanas-Menores"_ y amenazó con matarme si no te quitaba las manos de encima, y entonces Rukia le dio una de esas patadas de las que tu le das a tu padre y lo dejo K.O - comentó Renji haciéndolos reír a ambos.

Curiosamente, por allí pasaba una extremadamente delgada modelo con los brazos llenos de bolsas de compras y una caras gafas de sol, cuando al pasar por una heladería, encontró una escena bastante interesante en la que cierta pelinegra Kurosaki estaba involucrada, y llámenlo sexto sentido o algo pero, por alguna razón Momo no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono y tomar una foto de tal escena. Algo le decía que tarde o temprano la necesitaría. Luego de eso, siguió su camino como si nada, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De que se ríen?- preguntó Tatsuki con una sonrisa. Tatsuki era incapaz de sentir celos de Karin ya que la conocía desde que era muy pequeña y sabía que Renji ella eran muy unidos, casi como hermanos, además de que le debía todo a Karin ya que le ayudo a estar con Renji, por no mencionar que entre ellas era muy, muy, MUY buenas amigas.

-Renji recordó la vez que me dormí en sus brazos en el cumpleaños de Ichigo y a mi hermano casi estalla de los celos- contó Karin volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

-Mas que estallar de celos de furia, recuerdo que acuso a Renji de ser un ¿como era? _"Pervertido-Asaltacunas-Acosador-De-Hermanas-Menores"_ \- se carcajeó Tatsuki. Kaoru por su parte no escuchó nada, pues estaba muy concentrado saboreando su helado de vainilla como para notar otra cosa.

-¡Este helado está increíble!- exclamó con emoción el pequeño pelinegro.

Entonces todos comenzaron a comer helado mientras charlaban animadamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Te voy a extrañar- murmuró Kaoru haciendo un puchero y abrazando por el cuello a Karin. Y a pesar de que esta no lo quería decir en voz alta para no hacer sentir mal a su pequeño, ella lo extrañaría muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti- contestó ella devolviendole fuertemente el abrazo -Pero estas 2 semanas pasarán rápido, ya lo verás- aseguró Karin. El niño la miró con desconfianza pero asintió -Ya es tarde- dijo Karin antes de abrazarlo fuertemente de nuevo. No entendía como era posible el haberse encariñado tanto de ese peque hasta considerarlo su hijo en tan poco tiempo, pero sabía que lo era, era posible -Te amo mucho- susurró Karin.

-Te amo más- contestó el pequeño antes de alejarse corriendo en dirección a su casa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La primera semana fue la más dura. Karin no creyó que la ausencia de Kaoru se sintiera tan profundamente, hasta su hermana comentaba lo extraño que era el que no estuviera por allí.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kaoru. Había visto el partido y ahora que estaba segura que no lo molestaría decidió llamar.

 ** _-¡Mamá!-_** exclamó él con alegría -Hola mi amor, ¿como estas? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- preguntó **_-Gracias. Estoy genial ¿viste el partido? ¡Ganamos!-_** dijo con emoción -Así es campeón, tu cumpleaños les dio suerte- comentó **_-¿Tu crees?-_** preguntó -Estoy segura- sonrió la pelinegra **_-Te extraño mamá-_** su voz sonó desanimada -Y yo a ti- contestó -Pero no hay que deprimirse. Dime ¿que más han echo en todo ese tiempo?- preguntó **_-Bueno pues, fuimos al zoológico, al parque acuático y a una tienda de videojuegos. Mi tío tiene una gran obsesión con esas cosas, tiene consolas de todo tipo y color. Portátiles, para el televisor, todo lo que se te ocurra-_** contó con emoción -¿A sí? parece que es muy divertido- sonrió ella **_-Lo es-_** aseguró. Se escuchó como alguien lo llamaba **_-Lo siento mamá, ya debo irme. Iremos a comer a un restaurante por mi cumpleaños. Te llamó mañana-_** Karin sonrió, su bebé era tan dulce -Esta bien, disfruta la cena y come hasta reventar. Los tíos aquí te mandan todos un beso enorme y un feliz cumpleaños ¡Te amo!- saludó **_-¡Y yo a ti!-_ ** dijo **_-Mañana te llamo. Diles que yo también les mando un beso y que los extraño. Pero a ti te extraño más-_** susurró esto último como si los demás pudiesen escucharlo **_-¡Adiós!-_ ** saludó antes de colgar.

-Kaoru les manda saludos y dice que los extraña- anunció Karin. Todos en la mesa sonrieron, como si ganarse un saludo de aquel niño mereciera una medalla de honor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por fin. Al fin había llegado la tarde del 27 de Abril. Por fin vería a su hijo otra vez.

Karin llegó a la banca de siempre y se sentó esperando a Kaoru.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el pequeño pelinegro apareció ante su vista corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Karin se puso en pie y abrió los brazos. Al llegar el se arrojó a sus brazos y la abrazo como si en ello se fuese su vida. De inmediato la Kurosaki le devolvió el abrazo y lo alzó en sus brazos mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 _ **.**_

Ahora se encontraban todos almorzando en la casa Kurosaki.

-¿Y Kaoru, como estuvo tu viaje?- preguntó Ishiin mirando a su querido nieto.

-Bien abuelo, también fuimos al zoológico y al parque acuático y a muchos otros lugares. Y en mi cumpleaños fuimos a cenar a un restaurante sencillo riquísimo- contó con una sonrisa Kaoru, inocente de la conmoción interior que le había causado a Ishiin al llamarlo abuelo. Lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo ( **-Ishiin: Masaki, desearía que estuvieses aquí para ver a este maravilloso pequeño. A nuestro nieto-** )

-¿A si?- preguntó Yuzu -¡Que emoción!- dijo cual niña pequeña.

-Les traje un regalo- dijo el niño tomando la mochila que tenía junto a su silla y sacando de allí una pequeña caja, se paró y primero se acercó a su mamá, quien estaba a su lado _**(N.T: Kaoru estaba en la punta de la mesa)** _ entregándole un pequeño llaverito con la letra _"K"_. Continuó con Ichigo, entregándole una _"I"_ y así a Rukia, Yuzu e Ishiin. Los llaveros eran de un color blanco que relucía como diamante y todos tenían cinco esmeraldas oscuras y relucientes al igual que sus ojos.

-Kaoru-chan... son hermosos- dijo Rukia cubriendo su boca con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el llavero frente a ella. El niño sacó su teléfono ** _(N.T: todos los personajes tienen por teléfono un Sony Xperia Z1)_** el cual tenía el mismo llavero que Karin, también con una _"K"_.

-Así tenemos algo... no se... que nos.. une- murmuró sonrojado el pequeño.

-Mi amor- dijo Karin antes de tomarlo del brazo y sentarlo en sus piernas para abrazarlo.

-Son hermosos- aseguró Ichigo con una sonrisa. Todos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho que era gay.

-No puede ser- murmuró Yuzu.

-Kaoru, has echo lo imposible, Ichigo te alagó con voz tierna e incluso sonrió, y sin altanería. Wow, jamás creí que este día llegaría- comentó Ishiin, por su tono era fácil adivinar que su sorpresa era verdadera. Ichigo gruñó.

-Es mi sobrino, a él si lo quiero, no es lo mismo contigo cabra- dijo Ichigo haciendo que e pelinegro se sonrojase y su padre comenzara a derramar pequeñas y cómicas lagrimitas al tiempo que corría junto al enorme póster de su esposa diciendo _"¡Masaki! ¿oíste lo que nuestro estúpido hijo me dijo? ¡¿EN QUE NOS EQUIVOCAMOS CON ÉL?!"_

-¿El abuelo siempre es así?- preguntó Kaoru en un susurro, Karin asintió mientras se masajeaba la frente con irritación.

-Que te resbale, pero si intenta saltarte encima no olvides que le debes golpear en la cara- indicó la Kurosaki.

Minutos después, Karin y Kaoru estaban sentados ne el sillón mirando la televisión. Isshin, Ichigo y Rukia se habían ido a la clínica de la casa a hacer una radiografía para ver a los bebés y Yuzu se encontraba lavando los platos.

-Kaoru-chan, quisiera hablarte un momento, ¿vienes?- preguntó Yuzu acercándose al sillón.

-Si- dijo en niño dándole un beso en la mejilla a Karin y luego levantándose y tomar de la mano a Yuzu. Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Yuzu -¿Que pasa tía?- preguntó Kaoru sentándose como indio en la cama de la castaña, quien se sentó a su lado.

-Quería que me hablaras sobre porqué lloraste aquel día- dijo la castaña. Kaoru parpadeó un par de veces, no podía creer que su tía aún se acordara de aquello.

-Bueno pues... - murmuró -Ese día pensé en lo diferente que es estar con ustedes y estar con mi padre... ustedes expresan un amor muy cálido y me hacen sentir como raro... antes de conocerla a mamá y posteriormente a ustedes, yo casi no hablaba nada, de echo cuando estoy con ustedes soy todo un parlanchín, pero cuando estoy con mi padre y su familia, casi no hablo... se que mi padre me ama más que a su vida, enserio... pero está tan roto en su interior que le es imposible mostrar mucho afecto... entonces pensé que si mi pare se enamorara, tal vez se volvería más cálido... pero yo no quiero que otra mujer intente ocupar el lugar de mamá. Por lo que pensé que si quizás le pidiera a mi padre que conozca a mi madre... pero creo que es muy pretencioso de mi parte el pedirles que estén juntos por mi. No lo se... me puse triste- explicó el pelinegro agachando la cabeza, Yuzu lo miró con comprensión.

-¿Sabes? te entiendo. Y creo que tal vez podríamos planear algo y hacer que se conozcan, ¿quien sabe? quizás ya se conocen y son buenos amigos- propuso la castaña con ojos brillantes y pícaros, Kaoru la miró con interes.

-Te escucho- dijo el niño.

-Pues bien podemos... -

Una hora y 40 minutos después.

-¿Entendido?- preguntó Yuzu. El pelinegro asintió.

-Entendido- aseguró.

-Bien- asintió Yuzu. Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron de las escaleras.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos?- preguntó Karin alzando una ceja.

-Cosas entre tía y sobrino- respondió Yuzu guiñando un ojo. Karin le envió una mirada recelosa pero no dijo nada.

3 días después.

-Vamos Karin, quiero ir al festival del primero de mayo, vamos anda, se buena melliza y acompáñame ¿si?- pidió Yuzu poniendo ojos de cachorrito y abrazándose al brazo izquierdo de su hermana. Karin bufó.

-Pero ya te dije que no quiero Yuzu- dijo Karin inflando los cachetes.

-¿Si?- pidió su hermana haciendo un puchero y alargando la _"I"_.

-Agh, ¡de acuerdo!- aceptó Karin de mala gana -Pero no me pondré un kimono ni nada- avisó con voz firme.

En la casa Hitsugaya.

-Papá.. yo.. - Kaoru agachó la mirada, sin saber como decirlo, además, la presencia de cierta modelo de Silicona no ayudaba en la tarea.

-Dime... - alentó Toshiro sonriendo un poco.

-Puedes decirnos lo que quieras- dijo Momo con extremada dulzura, sonriendo como si eso arreglara el problema. Kaoru contuvo sus ganas de gritarle que no se metiera. Su dulzura jamás sería como la de su tía Yuzu, y era un insulto que fingiera ser levemente parecida a ella, y era un pecado el que se hiciese pasar por su madre.

-Adelante- dijo el peliblanco despeinando al pelinegro.

-Yo... yo quería... - el pequeño comenzó a retorcer sus dedos con nerviosismo -Queríairalfestivaldeestanoche- dijo tan rápido que ninguno de los mayores logró entenderlo.

-No, Kaoru, no te entendí nada- dijo Toshiro negando con la cabeza. El pelinegro escondió su cabeza entre sus hombros y cerró fuertemente los ojos, tomando aire. No le era fácil pedir cosas.

-Yo queríair... quería ir al... al festival dehoy... de hoy en la noche- dijo esforzándose por hablar lento. El peliblanco parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, usualmente a Kaoru no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, mucha gente, olores raros, vestimenta incómoda. Pero bueno, el pequeño era el modelo de niño perfecto y nunca pedía nada, entonces ¿porque no darle el gusto?.

-Si eso quieres... -

-¡Si! es una gran idea ¡Vamos!- dijo Momo con una enorme sonrisa. Kaoru apartó a su padre del lugar y le habló en voz baja.

-¿Y ella donde pinta? no la quiero- dijo con el ceño fruncido el pelinegro.

-Ya dio por echo que iríamos los tres, no hay nada más que hacer- dijo Toshiro con voz resignada. Y la respuesta de Kaoru la leyó en su mirada _"¿Porque mejor no te tatúas "GOBERNADO" en la frente?"_ -No me mires así- masculló el peliblanco. Kaoru simplemente se dirigió a su habitación, pasando de él.

-Pero no me pondré un kimono ni nada- avisó con voz firme el niño subiendo las escaleras.

 ** _En la noche._**

-Vaya hace mucho que no venía a uno de estos festivales- dijo Momo con una enorme de sonrisa. Iba vestida con un kimono chino rosado con mangas cemi-transparentes y tan amplias que su alzaba los brazos en cruz le llegarían hasta las rodillas -¿Habías venido a uno antes, Kaoru-chan?- preguntó la modelo. El niño solo agachó la cabeza, recordando que la última vez que fue a un festival, fue a sus cuatro años, y fue para robar algo de los puestos de comida. Momo cerró su boca mirando con pena al niño. Caminaron por el lugar visitando muchos locales, hasta que el pelinegro divisó un par de figuras conocidas entre la gente.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Kaoru sonriendo abiertamente. Karin dirigió su mirada a él y sonrió al tiempo que el pelinegro corría entre las personas, en dirección a ella.

-¡Kaoru ven aquí!- gritó Toshiro yendo tras él, Momo también se apresuró. Pero al llegar la escena los paralizó a ambos. Karin Kurosaki tenía entre sus brazos a Kaoru Hitsugaya al cual le daba besos y le sonreía con mucho amor -¡¿Pero que diablos es esto?!- preguntó Toshiro alzando la voz, haciendo que Karin reparara en su presencia. Se quedaron mirando en silencio por largos segundos.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí, alienígena?- preguntó Karin arqueando una ceja.

-¡No lo llames así!- le gritó Momo. Karin la miró por un segundo.

-Y para colmo trajiste a _Princess Sugar_ contigo- dijo rodando los ojos, Kaoru contuvo las carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber porque mierda tienes a mi hijo en brazos?- preguntó Toshiro en un gruñido haciendo que Karin abriera mucho los ojos.

-¿Ese tipo es tu padre?- preguntó la pelinegra a su pequeño, quien la dio con una mirada confundida, ¿acaso ya se conocían? -Hay por Dios- Karin bajó a Kaoru de sus brazos y lo tomó por el rostro -Hijo, dime, ¿de donde vienen los bebés?- preguntó Karin con voz seria y ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Mmm, los trae la cigüeña, ¿que no?- preguntó con inocencia el pelinegro. Yuzu abrió la boca para explicarle lo que ella había aprendido hace poco tiempo pero Karin lo notó y alzo una mano con tal de que no hablara. Karin suspiró aliviada y lo abrazo.

-Si hijo, si. Que bueno que ese alienígena pervertido no corrompió tu inocencia- dijo ella con tremendo alivio.

-¿Que? Pero, Karin... - quiso entender la castaña, quien tenía un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Yuzu, luego te lo explico, pero este no es el momento- dijo Karin.

-Te hice una pregunta- gritó Toshiro tomando la muñeca de Kaoru y zarandeándolo hasta dejarlo junto a él.

-No lo trates así, ¡animal!- le gritó la Kurosaki.

-Papá, Hinamori-san, ella es mi mamá- dijo el oji-esmeralda menor señalando a Karin con su mano derecha, pues la izquierda la tenía aprisionada por su padre.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Karin, ¿tu conoces a este hombre?- preguntó Yuzu al oído de su hermana.

-Si, Yuzu. Es un compañero de clases. Compartimos algunas, pues él va a abogacía y yo voy a medicina- explicó la pelinegra -Y la Silicona con patas es su novia, como verás ya le hace falta hacerse la lipo-succión- dijo Karin como respuesta. Momo se llevó las manos al vientre y agarró la pequeña gracita que tenía acumulada mirándola con horror.

-¿Como que tu madre?- preguntó Toshiro saliendo un poco de su... ¿asombro, confusión?... de su estupefacción.

-¡Te hablé de ella!- dijo el niño con exasperación.

-Disculpa Kaoru pero Karin no tiene nada que ver con la descripción que nos diste de tu madre- dijo Momo con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que si- se defendió el niño corriendo a donde su madre, ésta lo tomó en brazos -Les dije exactamente que; Tiene el pelo negro muy largo, piel blanca, y ojos también negros, es delgada pero no es muy alta, pero si es muy fuerte. Sabe jugar al fútbol, es increíble en ello. Le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, y es mucho, mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que haya pisado la tierra- Karin se sonrojó al oírlo.

-Hay pero si eres una dulzura- dijo besando toda su cara.

-Pero si yo soy mucho más hermosa que Karin- gritó Momo.

-Disculpe señorita pero puedo asegurar que cualquiera a quien le pregunte le dirá que mi melliza es la mujer más hermosa, sea casado o no, y por sobre todo, ese ni siquiera es el caso, no intente volver la situación en algo que gira alrededor de usted y su _Belleza_ \- dijo Yuzu poniendo en _"On"_ su modo maternal de _"A mi niña nadie me la toca"_. A Karin le pasó una gota por la nuca.

-Kaoru, tu y la tía vayan a buscar algo de comer y den una vuelta por la feria, tu papá y yo hablaremos y no es algo que un niño deba escuchar- dijo Karin al pequeño pelinegro, quien asintió con fuerza. Karin puso al niño en brazos de Yuzu.

-¡Nadie se va con mi hijo!- dijo Toshiro acercándose pero Karin puso una mano en su pecho y lo alejó de un empujó.

-Estará bien con su tía, y creo que ambos tenemos cosas que hablar- dijo la Kurosaki.

-Entonces que Kaoru se vaya con Momo, no tiene porqué ser tu hermana- dijo Toshiro, no estando dispuesto a que la pelinegra Kurosaki le ganara la batalla.

-Si Kaoru, mejor ven conmigo- dijo Momo acercándose y estirando los brazos.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo. ¡Tonta!- le gritó el niño a Momo sacandole la lengua antes de abrazar con fuerza el cuello de su tía, evitando que alguien lo mirará a la cara. Un tic se formó en la ceja de Momo, mientras su sonrisa que convirtió en una demasiado forzada.

-Kaoru ven conmigo- ordenó la Hinamori tomando la cintura del niño, por debajo de su remera, y tirando de él.

-No quiero, no quiero- gritó el niño apretándose más a la castaña.

-No- dijo Yuzu moviéndose para que lo soltara, sin embargo Momo estaba enojada, que el hijo de su novio prefiriera estar con una cualquiera en vez que con ella era inaceptable. Tiró del niño tan fuerte que por poco y cae al suelo, sin embargo Yuzu logró mantener el equilibrio. La Hinamori estaba dispuesta a seguir pero un fuerte bofetón la alejó unos pasos de la castaña y el pelinegro.

-Mantén tus manos lejos de mi hijo- rugió Karin poniéndose en medio de Momo y Kaoru.

-Tengo más derecho sobre él que tu- gritó Momo.

-Yuzu lleva a Kaoru a casa- dijo Karin con voz neutra y seria. El pequeño estaba llorando -¡Ahora!- ordenó. Cuando Karin le gritó Yuzu recuperó salió de su aturdimiento y comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado en dirección a la clínica Kurosaki con un brazo abajo del niño para que este se sentara y el otro en su cabeza, dándole apoyo.

-¡No!- gritó histérica la Hinamori, intentando correr tras ellos, sin embargo se detuvo al ver como Karin golpeaba a Toshiro en la cara.

-Si la hija de puta de tu novia le vuelve a poner un dedo encima a mi hijo los mataré a ambos- gritó Karin con furia. Un montón de gente se había aglomerado a su alrededor y los miraban cuchicheando cosas, entre ellas que el pobre niño no merecía ese sufrimiento, que cómo era posible que los padres de la criatura sean tan jóvenes y que parecía que hasta ahora no se conocían.

-Es mi hijo- declaró Toshiro con furia.

-Y aún así permitiste que aquella perra lo arañara- gritó la Kurosaki -No me importa que lo hayas adoptado, es mi hijo- gritó.

-¿Y tu como mierda sabes eso?- preguntó el peliblanco confundido y enojado.

-¡Mierda! que hombre imposible. Haber si te queda claro; ES. MI. HIJO. SE. TODO. SOBRE. ÉL- dijo enfatizando lentamente cada palabra.

-Tú no eres su madre- chilló la Hinamori con rabia.

-Tu mejor cállate si no quieres que te mande directo al infierno maldita desgraciada- gritó Karin acercándose, dispuesta a golpearla de nuevo. Pero fue entonces que notó como la gente estaba viendo la escena -¡¿ES QUE USTEDES NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE VER UNA DISPUTA DE COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE POR SU HIJO?!- preguntó en general haciendo que todos den un paso atrás, aterrorizados por la pequeña mujer -Resolveremos esto entre TÚ y YO- declaró Karin mirando a Toshiro y señalándolos primero a él y luego a ella -Y si la tarda de tu novia se atreve siquiera a mandarte un mensaje voy a matarla por haber echo llorar a MI hijo- declaró dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Sin embargo Toshiro la sostuvo del brazo, apretándola hasta hacerla jadear de dolor.

-No, quiero que me entregues a mi hijo. Ahora- ordenó el peliblanco.

-Kaoru se quedará en mi casa por un tiempo. Ahora que se que tú eres su padre sé que no puedo permitir que esté contigo cuando tienes la cabeza caliente, quien sabe de lo que eres capaz de hacerle, y mucho menos luego de esta escena, conociéndolo tampoco querrá ver tu estúpida cara- dijo Karin con veneno en la voz.

-¿Insinúas que yo sería capaz de hacerle algún daño?- preguntó Toshiro realmente ofendido y furioso.

-Tal y como me estás dañando a mi ahora, podrías dañarlo a él. Y no me arriesgaré- dijo la Kurosaki con mirada desafiante. Fue entonces que Toshiro notó el fuerte apretón que mantenía en su brazo y la soltó, un hematoma purpúreo con la forma de su mano había pintado su blanco brazo -Kaoru te odia en estos momentos. Y a la estúpida prostituta que tienes por novia la aborrece, no lo dejaré sufrir- declaró la Kurosaki.

-¿De verdad te crees su madre, lo conoces de, cuanto, una semana?- preguntó el peliblanco con sorna.

-Pues tal parece que YO soy más madre de Kaoru que TÚ su padre. Digo, al menos yo si sabía que tenía un padre. Y por lo visto a ti te contó que tenía una madre y sin embargo no le creíste, como si él fuera un niño mentiroso. Creo que lo conozco mejor que tú. Acompáñame, hablaremos en mi casa, en privado, y Kaoru decidirá si quiere volver contigo esta noche o si se queda conmigo- declaró la Kurosaki. Y Toshiro no dijo nada, se había quedado en shock _"Por lo visto a tu te contó que tenía una madre y sin embargo no le creíste, como si él fuera un niño mentiroso. Creo que lo conozco mejor que tú"_ esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, por Dios ¿como había podido ignorar las palabras de su pequeño? ¡¿Y COMO SE HABÍA PODIDO QUEDAR MIRANDO CUANDO MOMO ARAÑABA A SU HIJO COMO SI DE UN ANIMAL SE TRATASE?! ¡¿COMO FUE QUE PERMITIÓ ESO?! ¡Él debió ser quien apartó a Momo de su hijo ¡No Karin!

-¡Toshiro no permitas que se vaya!- gritó Momo -No la... -

-TÚ CÁLLATE ¡NO TIENES VOZ PAR OPINAR EN ESTE TEMA!- gritó Toshiro con rabia. Momo cerró la boca abruptamente, pero no tardo en intentar replicar de nuevo.

-¡Pero Toshiro... !-

-Lárgate de aquí- le ordenó gritando tanto que toda la gente se tapó los oídos y retrocedió dos pasos. Los ojos de Momo se aguaron y salió corriendo chillando que ella no se merecía que la trataran así.

-Así que es hora cuando reaccionas- preguntó la pelinegra -Vaya padre estás echo. No puedo entender como es que Kaoru te admira tanto- se notaba que se contenía para no soltarle una sarta de insultos y golpes en pleno festival -Vayámonos- ordenó comenzando a caminar. La gente solo les habría el paso mientras seguían murmurando cosas como _"La chica tiene razón, el tipo es un idiota"_ otros cosas como _"Esa mujer no tiene derecho alguno sobre el niño, no puede llevárselo"_ las cuales recibían respuestas como _"Pero la novia de ese tipo dañó al pequeño y él no hizo nada, esa chica hizo lo correcto al llevarse al pequeño para que no lo siguieran lastimando"_ y muchas otras cosas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de ella. Al entrar encontraron a Yuzu sentada en el sillón, con Kaoru llorando en su pecho.

-Kaoru- llamó Karin corriendo hacia el niño, éste se separó de su tía y se arrojó sobre su madre sollozando con fuerza -Mi niño- Karin soltó una lágrima.

-Me duele... la... cintura- dijo el niño entre jadeos lastimeros.

-Ven vamos a ver- Karin comenzó a caminar con el pequeño en dirección a la clínica de la casa. Toshiro quiso seguirlos pero Yuzu se colocó frente a él, con lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos.

-No se que pienses de mi o de mi hermana. Pero Kaoru es parte de nuestra familia ahora. Has lo que quieras, pero no permitiremos que lo separes de nuestro lado. Es mi sobrino. Y no quiero volver a verlo llorar- declaró la castaña con voz neutra antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la clínica. Toshiro la siguió a una distancia muy, MUY, prudente.

Al entrar, Kaoru se encontraba sin remera dejando a la vista largos y profundos arañazos de los cuales algunos tenían gotitas de sangre y otros se estaban amoratando. Toshiro apretó los puños, no se atrevió a pasar del marco de la puerta.

-Tranquilo- susurró Karin besando los rasguños que Toshiro y Yuzu veían -El otro lado está peor- dijo seriamente la pelinegra, enviándole una mirada de rencor y profundo odio a Toshiro. El niño seguía llorando mientras cubría sus ojitos e hipaba constantemente.

La Kurosaki pelinegra y la Kurosaki castaña comenzaron a desinfectar las heridas, y luego Karin lo vendó.

-Sanarás en un santiamén- aseguró con dulzura. El niño volvió a abrazarla y Toshiro reunió el valor suficiente para entrar.

-Kaoru, yo... -

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI, NO TE ME ACERQUES!- gritó el pelinegro ocultando su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Karin.

-Hijo... -

-Vete- suplicó llorando más fuerte. El corazón de Toshiro se retorcía en su pecho, su hijo le gritaba que se alejara de él mientras abrazaba a una chica que conoció hace QUIEN-SABE-CUANTO a la cual llamaba madre.

-¿Que es todo esto?- preguntó un pelinaranja entrando en la clínica con la pequeña mujer que antes se había presentado a Toshiro como Rukia y la cual fue la anfitriona de aquella fiesta de hace tiempo.

-Ichigo- dijo Karin con voz neutra, no esperaba ver a su hermano esa noche.

-¿Kaoru?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido -¿Que paso?- le preguntó ahora expresamente a la pelinegra.

-Hay por Dios, ¿mi amor porque lloras?- preguntó Rukia corriendo hasta el pequeño.

-Kia-chan, ¿llevarías a Kaoru a mi cuarto? se quedará aquí esta noche, o mejor dicho la semana- pidió Karin con una mirada suplicante. Rukia asintió preocupada, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. _"Luego bajo"_ dijo Rukia solo moviendo los labios. Karin asintió.

-Ven con la tía Rukia corazón, es hora de descansar- dijo la pequeña mujer. Kaoru se pasó a los brazos de ella con la mirada gacha para no ver a su padre. Cuando estuvo bien acomodado, Rukia se lo llevó escaleras arriba.

-¿Alguien me explica todo esto?- preguntó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos. Karin asintió suspirando y todos fueron a la sala. Yuzu y Karin se sentaron en el sofá grande, Ichigo en uno de los individuales y Toshiro en el otro. Se formó un largo y tenso silencio hasta que Rukia comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido y camino un poco apresurada donde los demás, sentándose en el apoya brazos izquierdo del sillón de Ichigo.

-Bien- suspiró Karin con voz seria -Ichigo, Rukia... él es Toshiro Hitsugaya, y es el padre de Kaoru- anunció.

-Eso me importa una mierda, Karin. Lo que quiero saber es porqué mi sobrino estaba llorando- gruñó Ichigo con enojo, mirando a Toshiro como quien mira a su peor enemigo.

-Bueno, pero primero lo primero, y es explicarle al padre la relación que llevamos con su hijo- indicó Rukia. Por lo que Karin soltó la misma historia que había dado el día de la fiesta de anuncio de compromiso.

-¿Y Kaoru?- preguntó Ichigo con insistencia.

-Eso... - dijo esta vez Yuzu, explicando la situación tal cual, con frases y oraciones incluidas -Luego me fui con Kaoru, así que no se más de esa situación. Pero cuando llegaron fuimos a la clínica, aquella chiflada hirió mucho a Kaoru, y como Hitsugaya-kun no interfirió, parece que lo vio como si no le importara. Desinfectamos y curamos sus heridas, pero cuando supo que Hitsugaya-kun estaba presente, se podría decir que enloqueció y comenzó a gritarle que no se le acercara. Luego llegaron ustedes- la voz de la castaña sonaba triste al tiempo que decía cada palabra. Incluso un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

En Ichigo comenzó a formarse un intenso odio por el peliblanco.

El pelinaranja se puso en pie y tomó a Toshiro por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a ponerse en pie.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE HIJO DE PUTA DE MIERDA ERES COMO PARA PERMITIR QUE UNA PERRA COMO TU NOVIA LASTIME A TU HIJO?!- preguntó Ichigo con rabia.

-¡Ichigo suéltalo!- ordenó Rukia alzando la voz y poniéndose en pie.

-¡Vamos Rukia! dime que no deseas matarlo tanto como yo- retó Ichigo con los ojos oscurecidos de furia.

-Si, lo quiero mandar al séptimo infierno, pero no es el momento, hay un niño haya arriba que aún durmiendo se encuentra hipando y quejándose de dolor y el cual necesita de mucho cariño, no que golpeemos a su padre. Por mucho que lo merezca- dijo la oji-violeta con una mirada muy seria, mirando expresamente al peliblanco cuando dijo esto último.

-Estaba en shock... no es fácil descubrir que TÚ hijo, llama madre a una mujer a la cual conoció hace quien sabe cuanto- se defendió Toshiro, aunque sabía que eso no era una escusa.

-No permitiré que te lo lleves. No hoy, y no mañana- dijo Ichigo negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba solo unos pasos de Toshiro y comenzaba a despeinarse el cabello frenéticamente, dando vueltas por todos lados, intentando controlar su rabia.

-Es mi hijo, no pueden alejarlo de mi- dijo el peliblanco, su voz más fría que un témpano de hielo, con un rastro de burla.

-Pero no parece que él esté muy feliz de verte, mucho menos querrá irse contigo- dijo Rukia con voz pensativa.

-Si Kaoru no quiere ir con él no permitiré que se lo lleve- dijo Karin sin dar lugar a replica.

-¿Entienden que los puedo denunciar por querer separarme de MI hijo?- preguntó Toshiro con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que es usted quien no comprende la situación, Hitsugaya-san- dijo una sexta voz en la habitación.

-Papá- dijo la Kurosaki con sorpresa, sin embargo, éste no le prestó atención.

-El niño se encuentra aterrado de solo recordar lo que pasó. Que una mujer lo dañara... por lo que se del pasado de Kaoru, eso debió haberle recordado algo no muy agradable, así que lo mejor será que se mantenga lo más relajado posible- opinó Isshin de brazos cruzados.

-No dejaré a mi niño en la casa de unos extraños- negó en rotundo el peliblanco.

-Hay por favor alienígena, la noche de la fiesta Kaoru se quedó a dormir aquí- dijo Karin rodando los ojos. Toshiro la miró con la boca abierta, ¡¿como era eso posible si se supone que esa noche Kaoru dormiría con... ?! Rangiku. El peliblanco se palmeó mentalmente e la frente, por supuesto, claramente esa mujer estaba metida en aquel lío, diablos, aquella loca nunca pensaría como un adulto racional.

-Esto es increíble- murmuró Toshiro masajeando su cienes con su mano izquierda.

-Con que la abuela de Kaoru quien decía conocerme era Rangiku, casi parece irreal como fue que nos fuimos a enredar todos en esto sin saberlo- comentó Karin suspirando y dejándose caer en el sofá, sintiéndose muy cansada de repente.

-Por Dios- masculló Toshiro sentándose junto a ella.

La habitación quedó en un nuevo silencio, muy prolongado.

-Oye- llamó Karin, él la volteó a ver -No importa que pase, no pienso renunciar a Kaoru- dijo la pelinegra.

-No se que es lo que sientes por él, pero no puedo permitir que mi hijo se ande con una extraña para mi- dijo el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo mejor será que los dejemos hablar, vayámonos- dijo el más viejo de los Kurosaki sacando a sus hijos y cuñada del living, dejando solos a Karin y a Toshiro.

-No lo puedo aceptar- dijo el peliblanco negando con la cabeza, Karin ni se inmutó, y tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No puedo apartarme de él... Toshiro- dijo la Kurosaki negando también con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso. El peliblanco se sorprendió al oírla llamarlo por su nombre, aún así, no lo demostró -Escuchaste lo que dije aquella vez en la fiesta... sin él mi vida estará vacía- explicó sintiendo como las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos. La sola idea de que la obliguen a separarse de Kaoru le resultaba insoportable.

-Aún así. Ponte en mi lugar, no te conozco, bien podrías ser una psicópata, no puedo permitir que mi hijo se pasee por ahí con cualquiera- dijo él alzando la voz. Esas palabras la enojaron.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡Yo no soy ninguna cualquiera!- gritó Karin poniéndose en pie.

-¿Como podría saberlo? apenas te conozco de un par de meses, y ahora que mencionas ese discurso mucho menos me puedo fiar de tu estado mental- dijo el peliblanco también poniéndose en pie y enfrentándola.

-¡Yo jamás heriría a Kaoru!- aseguró ella con indignación.

-¡¿Eso quien me lo asegura?!- preguntó el peliblanco -¿Tu familia, tu hermana, alguno de las victimas de tus ataques?- preguntó con sarcasmo él.

-Lo dice el tipo que dejó en coma a un hombre por quien sabe que- dijo ella alzando los brazos.

-No hables de las cosas si no sabes bien como sucedieron- le gritó él.

-Igualmente- dijo ella con frustración, cruzándose de brazos. Los dientes de ambos rechinaban mientras que se retaban con la mirada con odio y furia.

-No pienso ceder- murmuró él con tono desafiante, al tiempo que su mirada se desviaba a un punto en el suelo.

-Pues yo tampoco. Mucho menos sabiendo que esa noviecita tuya lo puede lastimar- respondió ella con el ceño fruncido -Lo quieras o no, Kaoru es mi hijo, lo amo y me ama, no nos puedes separar. ¿O me dirás que desde hace un par de meses no se ve más alegre y comunicativo?- preguntó con una sonrisa altanera. Y Toshiro tuvo que reconocer, a regañadientes, que ella tenía razón. Kaoru estaba muy contento desde hacía un tiempo, él había pensado que se estaba recomponiendo de su horrible pasado, sin embargo resulto ser que en realidad había encontrado una mujer que lo quería y a la que quería a la cual podía llamar madre.

-Eso no volverá a pasar- aseguró. Y es que se había quedado completamente en shock cuando eso ocurrió. Cuando se dio cuenta Karin ya había golpeado Momo. ¡Y como se alegraba de eso (a pesar que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta)!

-Y más te vale porque si me entero que esa perra le toco uno solo de sus cabellos te pondré tus huevos de corbata- dijo con voz furiosa.

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Tómalo como quieras-

-¿Papá, Mamá?- una tercera voz resonó en la habitación. Ambos voltearon hacia el pequeño Kaoru, quien vestía con un pequeño pijama de invierno color celeste oscuro y un diseño de un dragón celeste más claro y de ojos rojos que se había dejado la última vez que se quedó a dormir allí. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha y con la misma mano se sobaba sus hinchados ojos. La izquierda rodeaba su vientre y apretaba con fuerza sus heridas

 _-¿Que ocurre, hijito?-_ preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, lanzándose una mirada asesina entre ellos antes de volver su mirada al hijo que hace apenas unas horas descubrieron que compartían.

-No peleen- murmuró mientras soltaba más lágrimas al recordar todo lo que ocurrió en las horribles últimas horas. Ambos adolescentes, si, porque eso eran, solo un par de adolescentes, sintieron como su alma se retorcía de dolor al ver a Kaoru.

-Esta bien... no peleamos- dijo Karin poniéndose de rodillas y estirando los brazos hacia él, sin embargo el pequeño corrió con Toshiro, quien se agacho al ver sus intenciones, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que Karin solo podía soltar lágrimas en silencio mientras acariciaba la espalda del pequeño.

-Lo siento- susurró Toshiro con la voz quebrada.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que el llanto del pequeño pelinegro cesó.

-Quiero ir a dormir- murmuró separándose apenas. Toshiro asintió.

-Ahora nos vamos a casa- aseguró el peliblanco, a lo que Kaoru se abrazó a Karin, quien estaba tras él.

-Aquí- murmuró él mientras sus ojitos le rogaban a su padre con la mirada -Quiero que nos quedemos- murmuró con tono ahogado y somnoliento.

-Pero... -

-Esta bien... pueden quedarse- aseguró Karin acariciando la espalda de Kaoru con dulzura -¿Vamos?- preguntó. El pequeño asintió y tomó su mano, comenzaron a caminar con mucha lentitud, pues Kaoru se encontraba de lo más dolorido, en lo que Toshiro solo los miraba, sin embargo, antes de dar el tercer paso, el pelinegro se volteó y tomó la mano de su papá, tirando de él para que los siguiera.

En tanto, los demás adultos miraban como los tres subían las escaleras, ambos tomando una de las manos del pequeño.

-Esto no será nada fácil- aseguró Rukia con tono resignado. Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

-En absoluto... - suspiró Yuzu -Solo espero que termine bien- Isshin asintió.

 ** _._**

En la habitación de la Kurosaki, Karin se encontraba acostada en la cama contra de la pared con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kaoru, acostados de cucharita, y en el otro extremo Toshiro, quien lo tomaba de la mano. Suerte que la cama de ella era de unas amplias dos plazas.

El pequeño parecía haberse dormido de inmediato, sin embargo, los adolescentes decidieron esperar otro rato para estar seguros.

Sin atreverse a moverse, ella fue quien habló.

-¿Que haremos ahora, alienígena?- preguntó Karin.

-Solo dormir. Kaoru ya ha tenido suficiente- contestó Toshiro cerrando los ojos, dejando pasar por alto, solo esta vez, el apodo con el que ella lo llamó. Ya habían discutido suficiente por el momento.

-¿Y luego?- insistió.

-Mañana iremos a la casa de Rangiku, le daré un buen sermón sobre lo que es correcto y sensato que tan normales son desde siempre, y los cuales no dejo de darle a pesar de saber que nunca me escucha, y hablaremos de esto- declaró.

-Tu me quieres separar de él. Y desde ya te dejo en claro que eso no pasará- sentenció Karin. Toshiro abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente con sus profundas esmeraldas.

-Si es necesario, llegaré a tribunales para alejarte de él-

-Igual no me rendiré- repuso ella.

-Eso ya lo veremos- sus voces eran suaves, ninguno quería despertar nuevamente al niño, pero las emociones en sus amenazas y advertencias estaban más que presentes, estaban plasmadas en sus caras y en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Porque quieres separarlo de mi tan desesperadamente?- preguntó. ¿Porque? si hasta hace unas semanas pensaba que haría cualquier cosa por darle a su hijo una madre a la cual amara. ¿Porque? porque se sentía dolido que una mujer se haya vuelto tanto para su pequeño y que él no hubiese estado presente en lo absoluto. ¿Porque? porque algo en esa mujer lo hacía irritar a niveles insospechables y al mismo tiempo lo atraía como si ambos fueran imanes de distintos polos. Porque esa chica era la única que había logrado remover cosas en él que no entendía y tampoco quería entender. Porque era ella. Simplemente porque era ella.

-No me caes bien- dijo él como si eso fuera una escusa suficiente.

-Claro, entonces besas y le metes mano a las chicas que no te agradan, eso tiene mucho sentido- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tsk, cállate- dijo él sonrojándose un poco al recordar aquello, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ella suspiró.

 **02:43 am.**

El peliblanco abrió los ojos, se sentía con sed.

Entonces la vio acariciando los cabellos onix de su hijo con dulzura, sus ojos tenían bolsas bajo los ojos y parecía resistirse a la poderosa tentación del sueño.

-¿No dormirás?- preguntó Toshiro. Karin se sobresalto y miró al peliblanco con sorpresa. Luego de unos segundos negó suavemente.

-Kaoru debe descansar, y si me duermo lo despertaré con mis pesadillas- explicó ella continuando con su tarea de acariciar la pequeña cabeza del niño.

-¿Las tienes seguido?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Cada noche desde mis ocho años- contestó Karin. Al parecer el sueño la hacía responder con sinceridad sin pensarlo demasiado.

-10 años. Eso es mucho tiempo- dijo Toshiro con voz apagada, aunque por dentro se sentía muy asombrado.

-Demasiado- respondió ella.

-Aún así deberías intentarlo, ya no tengo sueño así que si veo que te alteras te despertaré- le aseguró.

-¿Que no tienes sueño?- preguntó ella mirándolo ahora a los ojos. Él negó.

-No soy de dormir mucho, nunca lo fui. Quizás vuelva a dormirme en una hora o dos- dijo con desinterés.

-De acuerdo- susurró ella cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Kaoru.

-Esto es solo una corta tregua... por él- advirtió el peliblanco, pero la Kurosaki no acabó de escucharlo antes de quedarse dormida.

Pasó una hora o quizás dos, sin embargo, la Kurosaki parecía dormir plácidamente, balbuceando de vez en cuando cosas incoherentes.

No sabía porque, pero desde que notó que ella se había quedado dormida no pudo dejar de admirarla. Cuando volvió de su mundo, comenzó a meditar la situación... una mujer, la única en el mundo que tuvo agallas suficientes como para bañarlo en café y luego responder a su _"ataque"_ con indiferencia se había estado encontrando con su hijo, formando una relación tan cercana hasta el punto de considerarse ambos _"Madre e Hijo"_ , incluso la familia de ella había tomado cariño al pequeño, y ahora ocurría el gran encontronazo en el que su novia lastimaba a su pequeño y ella lo defendía en tanto él intentaba salir de un gran shock provocado por la situación. Como su niño los había unido de una manera que esperaba no pase a mayores, como se notaba que él la amaba a ella y ella a él, y ahora estaban durmiendo, los tres, en la cama de ella... con todo esto que estaba pasando y el nuevo conocimiento de que esa mujer era a la que su hijo llamaba madre todo su plan de conquistarla se había ido al traste.

La volvió a mirar, no se dio cuenta cuando su mano viajó a su rostro y le apartó un mechón descolocado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a las cuatro personas restantes de la casa. Se volteó hacia ellos (pues estaba de costado y de espaldas a la puerta) y los observó con su gélida y habiutal mirada.

-¿Que quieren?- preguntó el peliblanco con irritación, estaba intentando pensar y esas personas venían a molestarlo.

-Vinimos a ver a Karin- contestó el pelinaranja mirando asombrado la escena.

-¿Y eso como porque? ¿no se supone que deberían estar preocupados por Kaoru?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Es que a esta hora usualmente Karin-chan comienza a gritar, ya es costumbre levantarnos para despertarla y acompañarla- dijo Rukia.

-Pero parece que esta noche estará bien... luego de 10 años sin una sola noche de sueño parejo- comentó Yuzu con voz aliviada. El peliblanco alzó una ceja y miró a la chica que tenía a un niño de distancia, al parecer era muy cierto eso de que no dormía bien.

-Bueno, parece que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- indicó Isshin -Vamos a dormir- ordenó con voz somnolienta. Todos comenzaron a irse hasta que solo quedó Yuzu.

-¿Que quieres?- le preguntó serio, ansioso por que se fuera.

-Gracias- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con suavidad. El peliblanco no comprendió pero decidió dejarlo pasar, claramente la familia de esa pelinegra no estaba del todo cuerda, además que el cansancio ya había vuelto a su sistema, por lo que beso la frente de Kaoru con suavidad y cerró los ojos, quedando profundamente dormido.

El niño, habiéndose despertado con el suave contacto, observó a su padre y luego por sobre su hombro a su madre. Sonrió, al parecer esa noche su madre dormiría tranquilamente. La besó apenas y rozándole en la mejilla y luego besó la nariz de su padre, iba a dormirse de nuevo cuando pensó en algo. Con cuidado tomó la mano derecha de su madre, la cual lo rodeaba por la cintura, y la mano izquierda de su padre, la cual él tenía reposada en su propio estómago, y las entrelazó sobre su cintura, sintiendo un leve pinchazo de dolor debido a sus heridas, pero el calor de las manos unidas de sus padres, a pesar que la de su padre estaba fría, lo reconfortó.

-Los amo- murmuró posando su mano sobre las entrelazadas de ellos y durmiéndose al instante.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Odian a Momo tanto como yo?

¿Les gustó el cap? si ya se, Kaoru no lo pasó muy bien, Kawaii **T o T** (para las que no lo sepan, Kawaii significa lindo/lindura o pobre/pobrecito-a), créanme que hasta a mi me dolió el alma pero era necesario.

He aquí a primera y terriblemente profunda grieta en la relación de Toshiro y Momo.

Déjenme sus hermosos reviews porque son la inspiración de cada autora de FanFictión, y yo se que ustedes aman que se los dejen también, ademas, tampoco está mal que me den el gustito y el subidón de ego **¬/¬**

Sin mencionar que tenía 38° de fiebre mientas escribía la última parte, osea ahora mismo, por lo que me podrían alegrar e intentar mejorar con sus opiniones y frases de apoyo.

Las quiero muchísimo mis fieles lectoras dattebayo **T + T**!

Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 9: Egoísmo

_**Capítulo 9: Egoísmo.**_

Toshiro abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose desorientado por un momento al notar que no se encontraba en su propia habitación.

De golpe, todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido horas atrás lo golpeó de lleno, dándole dolor de cabeza y devolviéndole la frustración que sentía.

Miró a Kaoru, dormía con la respiración acompasada. Entonces sintió un cosquilleo en su mano, prestó atención y notó que la tenía sobre la de Karin y bajo la de Kaoru. Rápidamente la apartó. Sintió como esta le hormigueaba al sentirse fría sin el contacto de ella y el de su pequeño. ¿Como fue que su mano fue a parar a la de ella?

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, con cuidado.

Fue mutuo acuerdo ninguno que de los dos iría al instituto ese día, y por lo que sabía Rangiku fue obligada, por el jefe del hospital y su marido, a tomarse días libres luego de la auto-explotación laboral a la que ella misma se sometió, así que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para recriminarle su irresponsabilidad y falta de raciocino.

Kaoru abrió y lo observó-

-Buenos días, pequeño- saludó Toshiro en voz baja, acariciando sus negros cabellos, que ahora que lo pensaba eran igual de oscuros que los de Karin.

-Hola- murmuró él con su voz tan monótana de las mañanas.

-¿Como te sientes?- preguntó preocupado. El niño se encogió de hombros.

-He estado peor... - contestó -Mucho peor- dijo más bajo, desviando la mirada. El peliblanco suspiró, entendía a su hijo, él cargó con esa misma vida hasta los 13 años -Vamos a comer- dijo el pequeño pelinegro levantándose lentamente de la cama, aún así el movimiento logró despertar a Karin.

-¿Mmm?- una somnolienta pelinegra se sobó el ojo derecho -Buenos días- saludó con voz ronca.

-Buenos días mami- sonrió el pequeño inclinándose hasta darle un beso en la mejilla. Karin acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa.

-Buen día- saludó una castaña Kurosaki abriendo la puerta lentamente -¿Como durmieron?- preguntó sonriente.

-Hump- Toshiro no iba a responder, sin embargo eso no empañó el humor de Yuzu.

-Más o menos, descansé bastante- sonrió Kaoru.

-Como un bebé- respondió Karin.

-Me alegra- dijo con su siempre dulce tono -El desayuno ya esta preparado, Hitsugaya-kun, como no sabía de tus gustos decidí prepararte un café y unas tortitas, espero que sean de tu agrado- el peliblanco alzó una ceja, no esperó que la chica esa lo tratara tan bien luego de todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

-"Hitsugaya-kun"- repitió Karin sentándose como un indio en la cama -No le des tanto mérito Yuzu, llámalo alienígena, ese nombre le pega más- comentó con mueca de fastidio mientras se sacaba la cerilla con su meñique izquierdo. A punto estaba Toshiro de reclamarle cuando la castaña se le adelantó.

-Karin-chan, compórtate como se debe con el invitado, además, ¿que ejemplo le estas dando al lindo Kaoru-chan?- le riñó con el ceño fruncido. Karin suspiró.

-A Kaoru no le molesta- aseguró mirando ahora a su pequeño -¿Verdad?- preguntó tomándolo de la cintura y sentándolo en sus piernas, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. Toshiro miró embobado como su niño y Karin jugaban.

-Si lo miras bien, el increíble parecido entre ustedes dos, más que el cabello de Kaoru es del mismo color que el de Karin, cualquiera quien no los conozca diría que realmente Kaoru es hijo de ambos, genéticamente claro- comentó la castaña con una sonrisa. Toshiro casi gruñe a la castaña.

-No pareces menor que nosotros ¿Te lleva un año?- preguntó el peliblanco haber si se olvidaba de lo anterior.

-Somos mellizas- respondió la castaña, la miró con sorpresa -Y aunque no lo creas, yo soy la mayor- comentó con orgullo. Toshiro alzó una ceja. Era la segunda vez que veía a un par de mellizas completamente diferentes.

-Alienígena, ¿iremos a la casa de Rangiku-san ahora o en la tarde?- preguntó Karin quien ya había dejado de jugar con Kaoru, quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el espacio que dejaban las piernas cruzadas como indio de Karin y lo miraba expectante. Los ojos del pequeño pelinegro brillaban como nunca antes los había visto, al menos no con tanta intensidad... ¿ese era el efecto de Karin Kurosaki en su pequeño? era imposible querer separarlos si ella lo hacía así de feliz ¡NO! no debía ablandarse, lo mejor era que alejara a esa chica atrae pandillas de violadores de su hijo.

-Si, ahora mismo iremos, cámbiate- le ordenó.

-Ok, ustedes vayan a desayunar Kaoru y yo bajaremos en un segundo- dijo Karin con desinterés.

-¡¿Como que Kaoru y tú?!- preguntó al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente. ¿Acaso esa mujer era acosadora de niños o algo?

-Pues si, Kaoru está en pijama- dijo mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Bufó.

-Bueno entonces los espero abajo- dijo Yuzu saliendo de la habitación, como se quedara un segundo más estallaría en carcajadas por la situación.

-Bueno, primero vamos a sacarte esto y nos iremos a bañar, no sea cosa que se te infecten las heridas- dijo Karin acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Kaoru, quien asintió. La pelinegra le sacó la camisa al pequeño y comenzó a desvendar su cintura, dejando ver muchos profundos arañazos rojizos y otros violáceos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Toshiro sintió odio hacia si mismo al verlos, en especial cuando vio la mueca de dolor que hacía su niño cuando los vendajes se despegaban de su herida -¿Porqué no lo bañas, alienígena? no quiero que me molestes y yo me entro a bañar con él, a pesar de que ya lo he echo. Además, creo que necesitan hablar- dijo Karin -En mi baño tienes todo lo que puedas llegar a necesitar, y solo uso jabón de pan por lo que puedes lavar las heridas de Kaoru con total tranquilidad, solo ten cuidado, yo me bañaré en la habitación de Yuzu- avisó la pelinegra antes de salir por la puerta.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ahora mismo él, Kaoru y Karin se encontraban caminando en dirección a la casa de Rangiku.

En e camino Kaoru no soltó la mano de ninguno de ellos, y miraba sonriente a todo lo que se le cruzaba, se sentía feliz... diablos, la inocencia y alegría de los niños eran tan frágiles que hasta resultaba molesto tratar las situaciones, en ocasiones EXTREMADAMENTE RARAS, que la vida te ponía.

Suspiró.

No podía evitar sonreír, un poco, cuando Karin comenzaba a contar y al número tres lo hacía saltar cada escalón o cordón con el que se topaban. Luego de la primera vez incluso él ayudó para hacerlo ir más alto.

Doblaron en una esquina y caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que pararon enfrente de una gran casa con la puerta del "Garaje" abierta, dejándose ver a muchos niños sentados alrededor de una extensa mesa, comiendo, jugando e incluso peleando.

-¡Shoryu!- gritó Kaoru corriendo en dirección a un chico pelirrojo de su misma edad, éste al verlo le sonrió y agitó la mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Que es todo esto?- preguntó Karin a Toshiro con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Rangiku hacía horas extras? era porque quería extender este "Comedor" que formó para los niños huérfanos que viven en la calle. Lo tiene desde mucho antes que yo la conociera y se esfuerza por mantenerlo en buen estado, Gin también se ocupa de él. Abre en la mañana, en el mediodía, en la tarde y en la noche, y los fines de semana lo mantiene abierto todo el día. Muchos niños vienen aquí a comer e incluso se han echo muy amigos entre ellos. Rangiku se encarga de mantenerlos limpios y algunas veces incluso hacen pijamadas allí dentro, y cada vez que ella encuentra a algún niño desvalido, como lo hizo con Kaoru, lo trae aquí y lo cuida hasta que esté en condiciones, y si es muy pequeño lo hace dormir allí, en su casa. Gin formó una especie de club de fútbol gratuito al que Kaoru y todos esos niños e incluso niñas asisten. A veces incluso hago de entrenador- le contó el oji-esmeralda. Karin silbó dando a entender que estaba impresionada.

-Oye, ¿nunca pensaste que tú y Kaoru podrían se hermanos? digo, no puede ser simple coincidencia su enorme parecido si no son genéticamente padre e hijo- dijo la pelinegra. Toshiro negó.

-Cada vez que llega un niño nuevo Rangiku les hace estudios para ver su salud y si requieren atenciones especiales. Cuando Kaoru despertó y pudimos ver sus ojos, sumado al gran parecido que teníamos, Rangiku nos hizo hacer todo tipo de exámenes de parentesco. Cabello, saliva, sangre e incluso huellas digitales, pero nada, como yo ya sabía Kaoru y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de lazo genético- explicó Toshiro.

-Me extraña que me estés contando todo esto así de fácil- murmuró mirándolo desconfiada.

-Hablaremos con Rangiku, solo te estoy adelantando información para que ella no se tome el trabajo de contarlo todo, porque te juro que comenzara desde Adán y Eva- comentó con irritación, Karin casi que ríe al ver su mueca de disgusto.

-Vaya, esto... -

-¡Mamá!- llamó Kaoru agitando su mano. La pelinegra lo volteó a ver y sonrió, venía con todos sus amiguitos hacia ella -Chicos, ella es Karin, mi mamá- contestó Kaoru. Todos los niños rodearon a la pelinegra, quien se había arrodillado en el suelo, y parecían evaluarla.

-Kari onee-chan- sonrió una pequeña pelirroja de unos cuatro años de edad tomándola de la mano, su parecido con el chico al que Kaoru saludó al llegar era impresionante, por lo que supuso que eran hermanos -Soy Yusura- se presentó sonriente.

-Yo soy Shoryu- se presentó el chico que suponía era el hermano de la niña.

-Me llamó Toranousuke- murmuró un niño escondiéndose avergonzado tras su hermana, que debía tener más o menos la edad de Kaoru.

-Y nosotras somos sus hermanas, Soy Honoka- se presentó una niña de pelo corto y azulino, con ojos color océano -Ella es mi melliza, Yoko- presentó a una niña peli-marrón demasiado pálida como para esta sana, aún así con las mejillas al rojo vivo, de ojos color ámbar.

-Me llamo Sora, es un gusto para ti conocerme- dijo con voz de galán un niño de cabello rojo en puntas como el de Renji y ojos color chocolate.

-Créeme que si- sonrió la pelinegra siguiéndole el juego.

-Veo que tenemos visitas- dijo la voz cantarina de Rangiku, apareciendo ante todos con una bandeja llena de galletas -Karin-chan, bienvenida- saludó. Karin sonrió, esa mujer parecía nunca estar de mal humor.

-Oye- Yusura tiró levemente del pantalón de Toshiro por lo que este se agachó y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó con simpatía el peliblanco, haciendo que Karin lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

-Si Kari onee-san es mamá de Kaoru, ¿quiere decir que es tu mujer?- le preguntó alzando una ceja con los ojos brillantes. Karin se sonrojó furiosamente negando con la cabeza y Toshiro frunció el ceño y aparto el rostro, antes de dejar caer como si nada a Yusura, quien cayó de pie riendo estruendosamente -No tenías que ponerte así- dijo en medio de carcajadas, todos comenzaron a reír.

-Onee-san- llamó el niño rubio, saliendo de detrás de su hermana y permitiéndole ver a Karin sus ojos de un azul oscuro intenso -¿Juegas con nosotros?- preguntó un poco sonrojado. Karin asintió.

-Rin-chan jugará- rió Yoko aplaudiendo un poco. Sin embargo luego cayó de rodillas y comenzó a toser con fuerza, por lo que Karin la abrazó y la dejó sentada sobre sus piernas, con su espalda descansando en su brazo derecho y su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yoko-chan?- preguntó con preocupación. Todos los niños la rodearon.

-Me duele... la cabeza- susurró. Karin le tocó la frente con su mano izquierda y la sintió ardiendo.

-Tienes mucha fiebre- dijo la pelinegra mayor con preocupación, deslizando su mano de su frente a su mejilla.

-¿Porque no mejor entramos? hace frío aquí fuera, y lo mejor será que Yoko-chan descanse- propuso Rangiku. Todos asintieron. Toshiro se acercó a Karin y a Yoko, se puso frente a la pelinegra mayor y la pequeña peli-marrón.

-Vamos- dijo bajito tomando a Yoko de forma nupcial y poniéndose en pie. Kaoru "ayudó" a Karin a ponerse en pie, o eso fue lo que la pelinegra mayor le hizo creer, para luego alagar su gran fuerza, y todos los niños y Rangiku comenzaron a seguir a Toshiro.

-Rangiku-san- llamó Karin viendo como los niños se les adelantaban, la rubia la miró con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que mi nietecito te haya elegido a ti como madre y no a la descerebrada de su novia- sonrió ella señalando a Toshiro con la cabeza en la última parte.

-Así que tu sabías, supongo que ya estabas preparada para todo esto- suspiró Karin. Ella asintió.

-No te preocupes querida, se que lo amas mucho, y Kaoru también te ama a ti, no dejaré que el estúpido de Toshiro los aleje- aseguró la rubia.

-Quería saber, ¿que ocurre con Yoko-chan?- preguntó la pelinegra. Rangiku agachó la mirada.

-Yoko-chan nació con las defensas extremadamente bajas, y como pasó los primeros cinco años de su vida comiendo poco y nada y la mayoría de las veces basura, no ayudó a su estado. Aunque no lo creas, el niño rubio, Toranousuke, Yoko y Honoka son verdaderamente hermanos. Yoko y Honoka son mellizas, incluso. Increíble ¿no?- preguntó Rangiku esperando asombrar a Karin.

-No, yo tengo una melliza completamente diferente a mi, también- dijo la pelinegra, sin embargo su mente estaba centrada en la situación de la pequeña Yoko -Rangiku-san, con respecto a este comedor... -

-Estoy tratando con los papeles para convertirlo en un orfanato. Toshiro me ayuda con los detalles, será un abogado asombroso. Es por eso que estoy esforzándome en horas extra en el trajo... aún así, inevitablemente tendré que pedirle ayuda a Gin, mi marido. No es que a él no le agraden los chicos, por el contrario, los adora, pero esta fue mi idea y no quiero cargarlo a él con los gastos. No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada les pase... a ninguno de ellos- había decisión en los ojos de la rubia.

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela, me graduaré como doctora y soy muy buena como ama de casa, cocinando y demás, así que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea. Cuando quieras- dijo la pelinegra muy seria, tocando el hombro de la rubia. Rangiku la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te prometo que no dudaré en pedirte ayuda con cualquier cosa que necesite- aseguró. Luego de eso la abrazó con mucha fuerza -Vamos, Yoko-chan nos necesita- ambas apresuraron el paso y entraron.

Entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Rangiku, allí estaban los seis niños alrededor de Yoko, quien se encontraba jadeando, acostada en la cama de Rangiku, con Toshiro recostado de costado junto a ella. Le había puesto un paño frío sobre la cabeza. La rubia dejó la bandeja que traía en las manos en su cómoda

-Niños, ¿porque no mejor salen un rato a jugar? nosotros nos encargaremos de Yoko- dijo Toshiro con su ceño fruncido,

-Queremos estar aquí- protesto Kaoru.

-Hijo, hazle caso a papá, vayan a jugar un rato afuera- todos los niños asintieron y se fueron de mala gana y con un puchero de la habitación, a excepción de Honoka y Toranousuke -Pueden estar tranquilos, Yoko-chan estará muy bien- dijo Karin acariciando las cabezas de ambos.

-Pero... - quiso replicar el rubio.

-Yo estoy bien... vayan a jugar- alentó la peli-marrón con algo de dificultad. Ambos hermanos la miraron inconformes -Vayan- susurró. Honoka suspiró y tomó la mano de Toranousuke.

-No, Yoko-chan... -

-Toranousuke, por favor- pidió Honoka. El rubio agachó la mirada antes de salir corriendo de la habitación -Toranousuke- gritó Honoka yendo tras él, sin embargo, antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo abruptamente y les hizo una reverencia -Lamento mucho la actitud de mi hermanito- se disculpó antes de perseguir de nuevo al pequeño rubio.

-Cielos- suspiró Karin.

-Es muy... impulsivo- comentó la peli-marrón con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto de donde lo habrá heredado- dijo sarcásticamente el peliblanco, viendo de manera significativa a la niña.

-Si, yo también- comentó ella fingiendo demencia. Toshiro bufó una risa y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Descansa, enana- dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¡Yo no soy una enana!- gritó Yoko. Rangiku suspiró enternecida.

-Esa frase me trae tanto recuerdos- comento con nostalgia y alegría la rubia.

-Tú mejor cierra la boca, tengo varias cosas por decirte- le dijo apuntándola acusadoramente.

-Si, si. Pero Yoko-chan debe descansar, así que mejor lo discutimos en la cocina, en privado- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa.

-Toma linda- Karin le dio una pastilla que ambos adultos, o más bien, adulta y adolescente, reconocieron como Ibuprofeno. Yoko lo tomó con un poco de agua y luego volvió a recostarse, durmiéndose al instante.

-Vamos- susurró la rubia. Todos salieron por la puerta y bajaron las escaleras, al entrar en la cocina -Antes que digas nada, solo acepté por ser Karin-chan- se defendió la rubia alzando las manos con gesto inocente.

-¿Crees que eso es escusa?- preguntó el peliblanco con el ceño profundamente fruncido -Es una mujer que conociste en el hospital luego de haber sido atacada por una pandilla de violadores- le gritó -¡Ni siquiera la conoces, bien pudo ser una proveedora de drogas, o asesina serial, o violadora de menores, o escaparse de un manicomio, delincuente juvenil o incluso trabajar para el mercado negro vendiendo órganos de niños o vendiéndolos como esclavos!- le exclamó tomándose de os pelos, Karin puso mueca de ofendida y apunto estuvo de reclamarle al alienígena cuando Rangiku e le adelantó.

-¿Vender órganos, esclavos? Hay por favor Toshiro, tantas series policíacas o de abogados te están trastornando- dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sabes muy bien que lo que digo es cierto! Eres una inconsciente, mira que involucrar a mi hijo con una mujer a la cual no conoces he incluso ayudarlo a formar una treta para que se quede a dormir en su casa ¡¿QUE PUTA TIENES EN LA CABEZA?!- le preguntó en un grito.

-¡Yo reconozco a una buena persona cuando la veo! ¡No como tu!- le gritó ella -¿O que? acaso prefieres que tú hijo llame madre a una mujer ricachona y superficial que además es falsa y malcriada que a una chica humilde y de buena familia. Creo que no debo recordarte quien fue la mala del cuento ayer en el festival ¿o acaso debo hacerlo?- preguntó Rangiku fuera de sus estribos, no iba a permitir que Toshiro le dijera eso cuando no era cierto, ella jamás pondría en peligro a Kaoru.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes de lo del festival?!- preguntó él, rojo de furia.

-Haa ¡yo se todo del festival! ¿quien crees que planeó el encontronazo entre tú y Karin-chan? Kaoru necesitaba que sus padres supieran el uno del otro y tanto yo como él y la hermana de Karin planeamos lo del festival. Sin embargo no creí que llevarías a la zorra de tu novia. Pero a pesar del daño que le provocó a TU HIJO creo que fue lo mejor, puesto que al fin salió el lobo de su disfraz de corderito. Espero que ahora estés contento- le dijo con el ceño fruncido y voz furiosa la rubia. Toshiro no sabía que más decir, le había tapado la boca. Karin por su parte estaba con la boca abierta luego de todo lo que había escuchado.

El peliblanco apretaba los puños con frustración, esa mujer lo volvió a acorralar.

-Yo no quiero que esa chica sea la madre de Kaoru- declaró él con voz enojada. ¡No podía ella elegir el futuro de su niño!

-A ver ¿y eso porque?- preguntó Rangiku con sarcasmo, Toshiro iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero ella se le adelanto -Te diré porque; porque desde siempre quieres controlarlo todo. Tuviste un mal pasado y has quedado obsesionado con manejar a todo y a todos, crees que tienes razón y no escuchas a las demás personas, y te frustra no poder controlar esta situación a tu gusto, es por eso que no aceptas el profundo amor que Karin-chan y Kaoru se tienen, porque no lo planeaste, y eso te enoja, te deja colérico pero te diré algo Toshiro, tú ya no eres un niño. En la vida no siempre todo saldrá como quieres, y si nunca das tu brazo a torcer, te quedarás solo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero te advierto, si separas a Kaoru de Karin-chan él te odiará... y yo también- declaró dejando al peliblanco boquiabierto.

-¡¿COMO LA PUEDES PONER A ELLA POR ENCIMA DE MI?!- preguntó con pura rabia.

-¡PORQUE ES LO CORRECTO!- gritó con hastío -¿Porque no puedes aceptar que tengo razón?- preguntó con una mirada triste.

-Porque quieres decidir la vida de mi hijo-

-¡Y tú quieres decidir la de todos!- gritó Karin hablando por primera vez desde que la "conversación" **_(N.T: o concurso de gritos ¬¬)_ ** comenzó -Dices que Rangiku quiere elegir la vida de Kaoru pero eso es exactamente lo que tú quieres hacer- gritó Karin. El peliblanco la miró con cólera.

-¡Pero es mi hijo!- gritó él casi como si todo el mundo se hubiera olvidado de ese minúsculo detalle.

-¡Pero Rangiku lo quiere hacer feliz cuando tú solo quieres ganar!- exclamó Karin -¿Que crees que quiere Kaoru? a espera, pero si eso ni siquiera lo pensaste. En lo único que pensaste es que una mujer se había encariñado de tu hijo y que como a ti no te agrada la idea eso no puede ser- dijo Karin con sarcasmo en la primera parte y enojo en la última -Ya deja de pensar en lo que quieres y comienza a pensar un poco más en Kaoru- pidió con voz neutral y cansada.

-Es solo un niño, no sabe lo que quiere- declaró con voz neutral también.

-Si. Como siempre, no pararás hasta ganar- dijo con voz decepcionada Rangiku.

-Pero esta vez no será así. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, alienígena. Pero no me rendiré, aún si vamos a tribunales, no lo haré, porque quiero a Kaoru. Solo te queda aceptarlo y vivir feliz con la idea, o conservar tu egoísmo y vivir amargado. Aunque supongo que amargado serás siempre- finalizó Karin antes de salir por la puerta al patio, dispuesta a estar con Kaoru e intentar calmar sus ansias de sangre de alienígena rabioso mitad buldog.

-Oye... - Toshiro quiso ir tras de ella pero la rubia lo tomó por la mano.

-Sabes que es lo correcto... no dejes que tu orgullo haga infeliz la vida de los que te rodean- pidió Rangiku con lágrimas en los ojos antes de pasar sus brazos por debajo de los de él y abrazarlo durante unos segundos, sin ser correspondida, para luego separarse y subir a donde Yoko.

Y Toshiro se quedó pensando... tal vez, solo tal vez... Karin y Rangiku tenían razón. Pero es que no podía... no podía permitirlo... sabía que estaba obsesionado por controlarlo todo, y puede que lo molestase un poco la situación por esa misma razón, pero no podía evitarlo. Quizá podría intentar estar más calmado, pero no se resignaría ante aquella mujer. Dejaría que el tiempo pusiera las cosas en su lugar, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Si Karin quería estar con Kaoru, sería bajo SUS REGLAS.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Intenso.

Aquí el cap nueve, lo acabo de terminar hoy mismo.

Al fin descubrimos la razón por la que Rangiku trabajaba tanto, tanto ¡QUIERE ABRIR UN ORFANATO EN SU PROPIA CASA!

Quizás no tenga mucho sentido pero es que quiero hacer ver este fic lo más real posible, quiero decirles que yo no se mucho de juicios y abogacía por lo que mi escritura podría (o más bien será) muy pobre si llega a haber un juicio.

Con respecto a los comentarios: si se que el que los Kuchiki sean la familia más poderosa y multimillonaria del mundo es un poco exagerado (en realidad lo consideré en cuanto leí el comentario jajaja) pero sean conscientes de que tengo trece, y puede que llegue a ser muy soñadora en algunas ocasiones.

Y me gustaría que dejaran de pelearse entre lectoras a través de los reviews, podrían compartir sus puntos de vista pero no querer aplastar los del otro o algo parecido, me sentí un poco triste al leerlos.

Y no, no creo que aparezca Aizen, lo siento (aunque ahora que mencionas al malo de Bleach puede que algo se me ocurra)

Y sobre un review que tuve la intención de responder pero que no me acordé xD: En este fic, Kaoru era originalmente peliblanco, pero como pensé que sería demasiada coincidencia y que Karin sería estúpida de no darse cuenta del parecido con Toshiro por decidí hacerlo pelinegro, así por lo menos no es DEL TODO igual a Toshiro, jeje, ¿sabes? en mi primer fic (Gracias a ti) Toshiro y Karin tienen 4 hijos, nacidos en el siguiente orden; los gemelos, Kaoru (peliblanco, ojos esmeraldas, piel blanca. Muy parecido a Toshiro) y Masaki (pelinegra, ojos esmeralda, piel blanca. Muy parecida a Karin), los gemelos, Sorato (peliblanco, ojos esmeralda, piel tostada/canela como la de Toshiro. Físicamente idéntico a Toshiro) y Shun (pelinegro, ojos esmeralda, piel tostada/canela como la de Toshiro. Físicamente idéntico a Toshiro (y a su gemelo xP) y los que aún no nacen: Toshio (peliblanco, ojos esmeralda, piel tostada/canela como la de Toshiro. Físicamente muy parecido a Toshiro, actitud como la de Karin) y, un año menor, Yukiko (peliblanca, ojos negros, piel tostada/canela como la de Toshiro. Actitud de Karin)

Es decir; tomé la apariencia de Shun (el cuarto hijo) y se la di a Kaoru (el primer hijo), hubiera preferido Que sea directamente Shun pero el nombre ya estaba dado (además que me gusta más el nombre Kaoru que Shun).

Bueno, acabo de dar un testamento sobre los personajes (hijos de Karin y Toshiro) que utilizo SIEMPRE para mis fics jaja, espero no haberlas aburrido.

En fin, con respecto a los huerfanitos:

Si alguna leyó mi LongFic (pausado) Gracias a ti, entonces sabrán muy bien como se ven los nuevos y pequeños personajes, si no lo hicieron pues habrá que conformarse con esa pobre explicación de apariencias de este cap o leer Gracias a ti, en donde Kaoru es peliblanco (aún así, en Todo valió la pena Kaoru es PELINEGRO).

Se que por ahí Toshiro no fue muy "Toshiro" pero es que no soy capaz de imaginarlo con una actitud tan fría para con los huérfanos, así que lo ablandé un poco con ellos, aunque se que en el capítulo en que Rangiku encuentra el alma de un niño y buscan a la hermana de este él no parecía llevarse tan bien con el pequeño, simplemente no soy capaz de escribirlo malo o extremadamente serio con mis amados niños, quienes son, junto con algunos que AÚN no han salido a escena, los primeros personajes que he creado para un fic.

Preguntas:

¿Que les pareció el capítulo?

¿Quien creen que tienen más razón?

¿Les gustó que Momo no apareciera?

¿Que escenas les parecieron más tiernas?

¿Les gustó lo del orfanato?

¿Les interesa saber más sobre Toshiro?

¿Sabían que dentro de poco PODRÍA haber lemmon?

¿Quieren muchas peleas entre Toshiro y Karin?

¿Quieren que los haga competir por ver a quien ama más Kaoru?

¿Alguna se dio cuenta que hago muchas preguntas para instarlas a que me dejen muchísimos y largos reviews?

Sin más (creo) me despido.

Las amo a todas mis lectoras, a las que comentan y a las fantasmas también.

javierahannamontana, si estas leyendo esto también espero un review tuyo y no solo favoritos y followers ¡O si! ¡SE QUE ESTÁS ALLÍ, DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA, LEYENDO MIS FICS Y NO COMENTANDO EN ELLOS *apuntando acusadoramente con el dedo índice*!

Espero sus respuestas a mis preguntas.

Saludos!


	10. Capítulo 10: Que empiece el juego

**_Capítulo 10: Que comience el juego... cazar o ser cazado._** (Este es el verdadero nombre del cap)

 **POV Normal.**

El peliblanco salió a los pocos minutos de que Rangiku se fuera y se dirigió al garaje, allí estaban todos los niños jalonando a Karin de un lado para el otro y ella no podía más que reír. Arqueó una ceja, no pensó que tuviera tanta chispa con los niños.

-Hola... - murmuró en voz baja Kaoru. Toshiro bajó la vista y lo miró expectante. La mirada en las verdes esmeraldas de su hijo le decían que los había escuchado.

-¿Que escuchaste exactamente?- preguntó sentándose en el cordón, él lo imitó.

-Nada exactamente... pero que gritaban eso es innegable- respondió el niño fingiendo desinterés. Toshiro sintió cierto alivio.

Sinceramente no deseaba oír la opinión de Kaoru y que le clavara un puñal en la espalda. No es como si pensara que lo haría con la intención de lastimárle... pero no quería oír de sus labios que quería vivir con Karin o algo parecido. No, Kaoru era su hijo, ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin él dando vueltas por su casa o sin sus raras muestras de afecto... quizás Karin tenía razón y era egoísta... pero no quería perderle.

-¿Es por mi?- preguntó el niño sin mirarlo.

-No- era por la terquedad de Karin... y un poco de la suya, quizás.

-Solo quería que se conocieran- murmuró el niño recostándose con los brazos tras su nuca y los pies aún en la acera.

-¿Y que esperabas?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, sin poder ocultar lo furioso que se encontraba, si bien no era, exactamente, con él, claramente era una de las principales causas.

-Yo... no importa- iba a responderle pero decidió callarse. El pequeño pelinegro volteó el rosto hacia la izquierda para no ver a su padre. Toshiro suspiró.

-La vida no es un cuento de hadas, Kaoru. No existe el amor a primera vista. Ni el vivieron felices para siempre. Nunca creí que justamente tú pensarías que eso es real- quizás sonó más, mucho más duro de lo que pretendía, puesto que la mirada de Kaoru, aunque él no pudo verla, se ensombreció y el atisbo de una sonrisa de amargura se posó en en su rostro.

-Antes creía eso. Cuando vivía en la calle, con cuatro años, en especial cuando me estaba muriendo por inanición, pero entonces una bella mujer de linda sonrisa y ojos preocupados me encontró y me salvó. No es como si de golpe pensara que la princesa despertaría con el beso de amor verdadero que un extraño le dio cuando la vio allí, hermosa recostada en su lecho en medio del bosque, pero aprendí que de verdad existen los milagros. Perdóname por creer que un segundo milagro podría ocurrir en mi vida, claramente fue ambicioso de mi parte creer que mi suerte era tan buena, en especial teniéndote como padre. Fui un tonto- soltó el pequeño con voz seca, despojada de todo sentimiento, como antes de conocer a su madre, pero mucho más gélida, para luego ponerse en pie y salir corriendo por la calle. Toshiro se quedó boquiabierto, ¿en verdad Kaoru había dicho eso? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las pequeñas lágrimas que vio brotar de sus ojos. Iba a perseguirlo cuando vio como una niña de corta cabellera azul se le adelantaba e iba corriendo tras él. Aún así los iba a perseguir, sin embargo sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas por lo que se paró de inmediato y se volteó, encontrándose a la pelinegra causa de sus problemas.

Karin se encontraba con la mirada gacha, tomándose su brazo izquierdo en un gesto que por primera vez, ante los ojos del peliblanco, la hizo parecer indefensa (al menos con ella consciente claro)

-Yo... - Toshiro se le abalanzó encima, tomándola por los brazos y empujándola hasta empotrarla contra la pared. Estaba con la respiración agitada y el enojo le hacía hervir la sangre. La pelinegra se quejó y miró al chico con sorpresa.

-Todo esto es tú culpa- le recriminó entre dientes. Los ojos fuertemente apretados intentando contener sus impulsos de arrollarla con su motocicleta. Puede que no sea el hombre más caballeroso del mundo pero él no golpeaba mujeres, claro que desearlo era algo muy diferente, y que últimamente le ocurría muy seguido -Si no hubieses aparecido nada de esto jamás abría ocurrió y Kaoru no estaría enojado conmigo por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas- reclamo cada vez más furioso, sin darse cuenta que cada vez apretaba más a Karin contra la pared, sin embargo no tanto como para que le doliese.

-Toshiro, yo... lo se, lo siento- se disculpó la pelinegra agachando la mirada. El peliblanco la miró entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Entonces aléjate de mi y de Kaoru- susurró en su oído, sintiéndose impotente. Reprimir su enojo lo ponía de mal humor y toda la situación lo estaba agotando.

-No puedo hacer eso... es como querer hacer que un río que fluye a la derecha fluya a la izquierda... es imposible- explicó la pelinegra sin fuerza, se sentía a punto de llorar. Toshiro tomó su barbilla entre su pulgar e índice y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres todo un fastidio- murmuró entes de atacar sus labios con auténtica fiereza, con ira.

Karin se sintió desorientada por un momento, pero luego pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Toshiro y lo abrazó de forma que incluso se elevó varios centímetros del suelo. El peliblanco la apretó aún más contra la pared mientras que con sus manos la tomó por las caderas, para luego hacer que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Toshiro mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, haciendo que Karin se quejase un poco saboreando la pequeña gotita de sangre que había salido de la herida. Aprovechando el quejido, adentró con fuerza su lengua en la boca de ella. Ambas manos pasaron de la cadera de Karin hasta su trasero, apretándolo con ansiedad y posesión y apretándola más con su cuerpo, queriendo sentirla. Ella gimió suavemente. Toshiro la agarró con más fuerza y la recostó en el suelo, subiéndose sobre ella y acariciando uno de sus pechos por sobre la ropa, pues esa vez la pelinegra había decidido no usar sus vendas, ella comenzó también a tocar su pecho y pasar sus manos por sus brazos grandes y musculosos.

A unos metros de donde se encontraban, una pasmada Rangiku estaba admirando la escena. Vaya que esos dos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo luego de tremendo griterío. Sonrió con cara de pervertida. Solo por si acaso, se encararía que los niños no se acercaran a ese lugar. Aunque no podría hacer mucho por los vecinos.

 **En otro lado.**

-No llores- pidió Honoka sentándose junto al pelinegro, mirándolo con preocupación.

-No estoy llorando- negó con voz ahogada.

-Kaoru- llamó con suavidad pero al ser ignorada simplemente abrazó al chico, quien se puso frente a ella y comenzó a llorar con la cara escondida entre el hombro y cuello de ella -Tranquilo. Todo esta bien- susurró la peliazul acariciando los cabellos de la nuca de Kaoru. El oji-esmeralda asintió sin dejar de sollozar.

-Es un idiota- se quejó.

-No digas eso. Es tu papá. Estaba enojado, no sabía lo que decía- quiso excusar.

-No Honoka- el niño se separó permitiéndole a ella ver sus lágrimas -No lo defiendas. No se de que hablaron pero si se que me querrá separar de mamá... y yo no quiero eso- se quejó haciendo un mojín mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-¿Y tu crees que Kari onee-san lo permitiría?- preguntó con una sonrisa dulce, él no dijo nada, parecía estar pensándolo con detenimiento -¡Kaoru!- Honoka frunció el ceño, levemente indignada -¡Es claro que Kari onee-san te ama con locura! ¿como puedes pensar que ella se irá de tu vida solo porque Toshiro-nii lo diga?- preguntó con un deje de enojo. El niño bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de haber dudado de su madre aunque sea por un momento -Se que será difícil pero... estoy segura que todo se resolverá. Y no dejes que ese comentario de los cuentos de hadas y los milagros te afecte, lo importante, es lo que tú crees... aquí- finalizó tocándole el pecho, justo en el corazón.

Kaoru se prendió al cuello de ella.

-Tienes razón, Honoka... gracias- susurró esto último.

De vuelta con los hormonales... ¡hay perdón!... adolescentes.

-Que no se te haga costumbre- murmuró Karin reacomodándose la camiseta que le descolocó cuando le apretó los pechos. Él no contestó -Es la segunda vez que me metes mano, debería darte vergüenza- lo regaño. El peliblanco bufó una risa.

-No recuerdo que tú hayas opuesto mucha resistencia- dijo él con sonrisa socarrona -En ninguna de las dos ocasiones- añadió.

-Pues entonces tienes severos fallos de la memoria- le escupió (figurativamente) ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, seguro- comentó él con sarcasmo, sintiéndose enojado con ella ¡PORQUE BIEN QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN LO HABÍA MANOSEADO!

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo, es la verdad. Además, ¿quien querría estar con un alienígena horrible como tú? claramente solo tu novia porque ni tu sombra te quiere- comentó ella con burla antes de echarse a reír de su propio chiste. Escucharon una risita que quería ser contenida pero que al final acabó por ser una estruendosa carcajada. Ambos vieron detrás de los arbustos encontrándose con una Rangiku revolcándose por el suelo sosteniendo su estómago de la risa -Originalmente iba a ser que asustaba hasta a su reflejo- comentó Karin con una sonrisa, que solo se expandió al ver como Rangiku se tentaba aún más. A Toshiro se le comenzó a hinchar una vena en la frente al tiempo que su rostro se teñía de furia -Oye, ¿tienes la pava en el fuego?- preguntó Karin imitando un fuerte silbido como de agua hirviendo cerca, volteó al peliblanco y le sonrió con maldad -Vaya, pero si eres tú, eso comprueba mi hipótesis, eres un alienígena que saca vapor tanto por las orejas como por la nariz- ahora la risa de Rangiku era incontenible.

-Acaban de entrar ambas en mi lista negra- murmuró el peliblanco.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso ¿y Kaoru?- preguntó Karin con preocupación, ignorando el último comentario.

-Conociéndolo corrió hasta el parque y Honoka debe estar con él. No hay de que preocuparse- respondió el peliblanco.

-¿Y Yoko-chan?- preguntó ahora a Rangiku.

-Bien, sigue profundamente dormida, y la fiebre ya bajó- respondió un poco más calmada la rubia.

-Que bueno- suspiró la Kurosaki.

-Chicos no es como si quisiera volver a la pelea, ¿pero que harán a partir de ahora?- preguntó la de ojos grises ahora con un rostro de extrema seriedad. El silencio se hizo entre los tres.

-No veo porque todo esto nos afecta. Podemos simplemente continuar como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora- dijo la Kurosaki encogiéndose de hombros.

-No Karin-chan, los hicimos encontrarse porque Kaoru ya no quería continuar así- dijo alterada la rubia.

-¿Entonces que? ¿debemos hacer el trato de padres divorciados?- preguntó la Kurosaki otra vez.

-Kaoru los quiere a ambos- soltó la rubia queriendo que llegaran a la conclusión por ellos mismos.

-¿Pues entonces qué Rangiku?- preguntó el peliblanco, a sabiendas que la mujer tenía una idea fija.

-¡Vivan los tres juntos!- gritó la rubia ya al tope de su paciencia.

-¿Que? eso no puede ser- se negó Karin.

-¿Porque no?- preguntó como si de una niña se tratara.

-Solo piensa, no nos conocemos y no nos llevamos bien, ¿como esperas que vivamos juntos?- preguntó el peliblanco como si fuera obvio, bueno, ¡ERA OBVIO!.

-¿Así que no se llevan bien? pues eso no es lo que me pareció cuando los vi hace apenas unos 5 minutos metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta- ella colgó las manos en sus caderas. Karin se sonrojó hasta las orejas y aparto el rostro mientras que el peliblanco se tapó la cara con una mano, como si estuviera molesto, aunque en realidad se encontraba algo, solo algo, avergonzado.

-Igual, la respuesta es no- declaró el peliblanco.

-Entonces hagan lo que quieran. Pero eso no es lo que quiere Kaoru- declaró la rubia antes de irse con los brazos cruzados.

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Tres días después. Jueves (30 de Abril).**

Luego del festival, las cosas no estuvieron fáciles.

Kaoru se encontraba un poco acongojado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, temía que llegara un momento en que sus padres lo obligaran a elegir a alguno de ellos... hacía tiempo que no decía ni una sola palabra a ninguno de sus dos padres.

No, no era eso a lo que temía, sabía que su madre no tenía ningún derecho legal sobre él, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, porque siendo así y, conociendo a su padre, estaba seguro de que podrían obligarla a alejarse de él, ese era su verdadero temor.

Aquel día había vuelto casi al atardecer con Honoka de nueva cuenta a la casa de su abuela, y luego de un rato su padre se despidió fríamente de su madre y abuela y lo tomó por la amano, yéndose ambos en dirección a su casa y sin dejarlo despedirse de nadie, aunque al mirar atrás pudo ver como su madre rechinaba los dientes con furia. Desde entonces no había tenido contacto con su madre más que por teléfono -mensajes- y a espaldas de su padre, como antes, con la diferencia que ahora este se veía de un peor humor.

Toshiro entró en el aula con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

Momo se puso en pie al verlo entrar, no había tenido contacto con él desde lo de el festival.

-Toshiro... - lo llamó en voz baja con rostro dubitativo, sin embargo el peliblanco solo pasó de ella sin siquiera mirarla y fue hasta el final de la clase, lejos de ella, y en el extremo contrario de donde Karin.

-Momo-chan... ¿está todo bien entre Hitsugaya-kun y tú?- preguntó Yachiru preocupada.

-Mmm... si, si, claro... solo... una pequeña pelea- respondió la Hinamori con voz ahogada.

-Mmm, de acuerdo- respondió no muy convencida la peli-rosa.

La puerta del aula volvió a ser abierta, dándole paso a una pelinegra Kurosaki con una cara de pocos amigos que asustó a todos allí.

La mirada de Karin dio vueltas en el lugar hasta chocar contra unos fríos ojos.

Lo observó con furia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los adolescentes del salón, y comenzó a caminar con pasos amenazantes a su dirección, sin embargo justo en ese momento entró el profesor por lo que decidió mejor irse a su asiento, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al alvino, quien ni se inmutó ante esto.

-B-bueno días, clase... - saludó el profesor Hanataro.

La clase se pasó aburrida.

El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir en dirección a la cafetería hasta que solo quedaron Karin y Toshiro.

-No puedo creer cuan cabrón puedes llegar a ser, mira que asfixiar a Kaoru con tal de que no esté conmigo- gruñó la pelinegra en voz alta. Toshiro ni se inmutó -Que maldito-.

-Es MI hijo, y no quiero que se junte contigo, estoy en TODO mi derecho- respondió fríamente.

-Tú y tu manía de sacar esa gastada carta de "Es mi hijo" en cada discusión- gruñó Karin.

-Solo evito que se te olvide ese detalle fundamental, con el cual puedo ir a denunciarte- le echó en cara.

-Pues quieras o no también es mi hijo-

-Dudo que un juez piense lo mismo-

-¿Acaso me estás amenazando?-

-Te estoy advirtiendo, princesa. Aléjate de Kaoru o te pondré tras las rejas- sentenció con voz sin sentimiento Toshiro.

-Que idiota eres- se rió ella -¿Te crees que con estúpidas amenazas lograrás amedrentarme? es claro que no me conoces- le dijo con odio.

-Tu tampoco me conoces, y te aseguro que no quieres hacerlo- finalizó el peliblanco pasando de ella. Al salir por la puerta se dirigió a la cafetería, sin embargo, en uno de los pasillos, se encontró a la Hinamori -¿Que haces tú aquí?- le preguntó con evidente fastidio.

-Toshiro-kun... yo... -

-Tu y yo ya no somos nada, no quiero volver a saber de ti- le habló con frialdad dejando a Momo anonadada. De pronto una enorme ira la invadió, ¡ÉL NO PODÍA DEJARLA!, Toshiro comenzó a andar pero se detuvo al sentir el firme agarre de la Hinamori.

-¡Tú no puedes dejarme!- le gritó ella.

-Acabo de hacerlo- respondió él tranquilamente, soltándose.

-Yo soy Momo Hinamori, soy una super modelo famosa y la mujer más hermosa del mundo y tengo dinero, soy el mejor partido, y lo que quiero, lo tengo, así que tú eres MI NOVIO- chilló ella con furia.

-No esta vez- el peliblanco quiso emprender su camino nuevamente, sin embargo...

-¡NO OLVIDES QUIEN TE SACO DE PRISIÓN BASTARDO, NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLO PORQUE TE PLACE!- le gritó montando en cólera. De golpe Toshiro la acorraló contra la pared, asustándole cuando sus manos chocaron contra esta, a cada lado de su cabeza, sin embargo ella seguía furiosa -Tú eres mío, me perteneces desde el momento en que te vi y decidí sacarte de prisión por dejar en coma a un hombre- le dijo con soberbia -Tú me perteneces y no te dejaré ir- ruñó ella con una mirada salvaje, saliendo de su papel de gomita azucarada.

-Tú no me mandas- respondió él entre dientes.

-Se que eres fuerte, idiota, pero te aseguro que una patota como la que puedo contratar te podría matar, y no creo que quieras que ese pequeño renacuajo de mierda se quede sin padre, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella con voz altanera y fría, con una sonrisa que delataba su malcriada y sádica personalidad. Ante la furia, Toshiro enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella y tiró con rudeza, haciéndola gemir.

-Como vuelvas a hablar así sobre Kaoru, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día- le gruñó con los ojos en llamas. Ella sonrió con burla, con un ojo fuertemente cerrado por e dolor.

-¿A, si? Tu no eres capaz de golpear a una mujer, estúpido- se mofó ganándose otro fuerte apretón que la hizo ladear la cabeza.

-Quizás yo no, pero sé quien te dejó tan amoratada la mejilla que te pusiste doscientos kilos de maquillaje extra, y estoy completamente seguro de que estará encantada de matarte si sabe lo que dijiste de Kaoru- sonrió él de medio lado, el corazón de Momo latió con miedo, pero ella sabía muy bien mantener las apariencias.

-En la vida es cazar o ser cazado, si ella intenta matarme una vez, y falla, yo la mataré a ella... y te aseguró que no fallaré- la amenaza predominaba tanto en las palabras como en la expresión de ella -Pero a menos que quieras que corra sangre al río, tú eres mi novio- declaró antes de empujarlo, tomarlo de la mano y arrastrar|lo hasta la cafetería mientras que con la mano izquierda se arreglaba el desastre que Toshiro le había dejado en el cabello, con una tierna y muy falsa expresión en su rostro.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Uuuuuuu (silbido)

Increíble de lo que esta puta es capaz con tal de tener lo que quiere, porque les aseguro que no mentía.

Bueno, he de admitir que no se como continuar (ESTO NO ES UNA CANCELACIÓN DE LA NOVELA, SINO UN AVISO POR ADELANTADO DE LA POSIBLE TARDANZA QUE PUEDA TENER EL CAP 11) la verdad es que tengo algo específico pero debo ver como lo llevo a cabo, tengo un par e ideas pero me gustaría hacer al menos dos caps de relleno para mantenerlo todo muy interesante, entre ellos revelar un par de secretos que ya desde que empecé mi Long-Fic tenía planeado.

El lemmon será CANCELADO.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Mentira, ilusas!_**

De echo, lo primero que preparé en esta novela fue el lemmon y DE NINGUNA MANERA pienso excluirlo.

Solo quería saber si alguna se asustaba ¬u¬

Quisiera saber si alguna tiene alguna duda.

El próximo cap será donde nuestro temperamental co-protagonista masculino conocerá a la que será la capitana de su equipo, y el encontronazo que dará lugar a la segunda pareja estrella, tendrá unas cuantas apariciones pero será LEVE. Juju, va a estar bueno.

Respecto al siguiente cap,

 ** _Uzumaki Manaka-chan no se hace responsable de cualquier tipo de sensaciones tales como; tristeza, emoción, alegría, adrenalina, sangrado nasal, ataque al corazón por algo inesperado y doloroso, Y POR SOBRE TODO decepción._**

Si, la verdad es que dudo que alguna haya sentido en algún momento algo más que decepción con mi novela *se va a un rincón oscuro lleno de envolturas de chocolates y llora desconsoladamente a moco tendido*

Lamento la tardanza con el fic R del reto, es que la inspiración no ha estado de mi lado *toma un mazo que saco de solo Dios sabe donde y se da martillazos gritando lo incompetente y poco merecedora de tantas fieles y hermosas lectoras*

Quiero muchos reviews, fuera de joda, enserio me suben mucho el animo y me encantaría que la historia alcanzara los 70 reviews con este cap, claro que todo depende de ustedes.

javierahannamontana que ni se te ocurra hacerte la boba he!

La amo mis lectoras, son increíbles y compasivas con este intento fallido de escritora!

Saludos!


	11. Capítulo 105: Reviviendo el pasado

_**Capítulo 10.5: Reviviendo el pasado, una superficial travesía a los rincones más oscuros e importantes del ayer.**_

El peliblanco hizo rugir con ferocidad el motor de su motocicleta.

Maldita Momo Hinamori y maldita su suerte que lo hizo cruzarse con ella.

Como le habría gustado mandarla a la mierda, pero había amenazado con la vida de Karin...

No es como si esa pelinegra en especial le preocupara, pero él no estaba dispuesto a sentirse responsable de la muerte de esa mujer, por muy arrogante, sarcástica, irritante y terca que pudiera ser. Así es, él estaba más que seguro que su "Novia" cumpliría esa amenaza.

Apretó aún más el acelerador, desesperado por sentir el viento en su rostro y la adrenalina de estar en riesgo de algún accidente, de derrapar, de poder jugar con su vida y demostrarle al mundo que haría de ella lo que quisiera... al menos por esos míseros segundos.

¡Ah! Pero eso no se quedaría así, claro que no, las cosas no serían como Momo quisiera.

Él no era de tipo que engañaba a su novia, pero Momo no era su novia, era una chantajista que así se hacía llamar, pero solo era un título, porque en lo que refiere a sentimientos, él no sentía nada por ella ¡Si claro! Él nunca sintió nada por ella, era solo diversión barata... irónico dado que era rica.

Había dejado atrás al otro tipo y la pista de arena era solo iluminada por las grandes hogueras que había a lo largo de ella.

Un terreno difícil para cualquiera, excepto para él.

Antes de Kaoru, se había echo la lana _**(N.T: ¿así se dice?)**_ compitiendo, y por supuesto arrasando en carreras de motocicletas.

Llegó a la línea de meta siendo recibido por alaridos, gritos, vítores y mucho dinero que habían apostado por él.

Se bajó de su moto, observando como un joven que conocía de ese lugar se encargaba de retirarla a algún lugar donde no estorbase ni la pudieran robar, le agradeció con la mirada.

La mujeres de allí no tardaron en llegar y abrazarlo por los brazos, comenzando a "seducirlo" creía, aunque para él solo era ver como hacían de payasas las muy estúpidas.

Sin interés, simplemente las dejo estar.

Caminó hacia las hogueras con las chicas pegadas como lapa a él. La fuerte música retumbaba cada vez más en sus oídos. Hacía tiempo que no iba a una de esas carreras.

Había olvidado lo increíble que se sentía estar entre esa gente eufórica, la adrenalina, la emoción... sentirse libre...

Era algo común para él. Desde niño sabía como desenvolverse en esos lugares.

 _Aquel lugar era frecuentado por las peores personas que uno podría imaginar. Pero, siendo un mocoso huérfano, escuálido pero con mucha fuerza, encajó bien de inmediato._

 _En su primera experiencia allí, lo habían obligado, con nueve años de edad, a enfrentarse a un chico moreno, no muy mayor que él, pero que había sido entrenado desde pequeño por su hermano, líder de una temible pandilla. Le costó varios moratones y leves contusiones en todo el cuerpo, pero finalmente logró vencerlo, logrando que lo aceptasen en el lugar, festejándolo con un trago._

 _Si, nueve años y ellos ofreciéndole alcohol._

 _Aún recordaba aquella primera vez que bebió, su cara debió haber sido digna de fotografiar en aquel momento. ¡ERA LO MÁS HORRIBLE QUE HABÍA PROBADO EN SU VIDA!_

 _La segunda vez que tomo, ahora con 12, fue mucho mejor, pero teniendo en cuenta la primera mala impresión que tubo, no le agradó por más tragable que le hubiese resultado, y se convirtió en algo que no hizo muy seguido._

 _También habían querido hacerle probar un porro, pero él sabía muy bien sus límites, y la droga era algo en lo que no pensaba meterse nunca._

 _Con 14 años, lo retaron a jugar una carrera. Le dieron una motocicleta, y ganó._

 _Le dio dinero suficiente para vivir una semana._

 _Desde que... comenzó a vivir en la calle... había vivido de robar. Si bien nunca fue violento, amenazando con armas o acorralando a sus víctimas, sino que tenía choques "accidentales" con ellas, siempre supo que no estaba bien, y le entristecía vivir de aquello, sin embargo no tenía opción. Y él jamás iba a pedir, si había algo peor que robar era vivir de la lastima de los demás._

 _Desde entonces no dejaron de retarlo a carreras, ganaba casi todas ellas, por lo que ya no debía robar más que en contadas ocasiones._

 _A los 17 se decidió a ahorrar para una motocicleta. No tardó mucho en reunir el dinero suficiente._

 _Y seis meses después, cuando volvió a la casa de Rangiku luego de la escuela, palpando la cabeza de Honoka y picando con suavidad la mejilla de un Toranousuke bebé al llegar, se encontró conque junto a Yoko, quien deliraba de fiebre, había un bulto. Los niños que por el momento Rangiku cuidaba eran solo Honoka, Yoko y Toranousuke, por lo que supuso que ese era un niño que nunca había visto, y que no estaba en mejor estado que la peli-marrón._

 _-Sh-Shiro-nii- murmuró una pequeña Yoko de 4 años con dificultad, extendiendo sus brazos a él. La levantó de la cama y la acunó entre sus brazos como la bebé que aún era, temblaba de frío, por lo que la cubrió con una frazada que había a los pies de la cama._

 _Yoko tenía el pequeño capricho de estar entre sus brazos cuando se encontraba mal, y bueno, a él no le importaba mucho cumplirlo. Puede que no le agradase mucho la gente, pero esos niños que Rangiku cuidaba siempre lograban llegar a su corazón, le recordaban a él._

 _-Hay... un niño nue-nuevo- le contó ella. Él volvió a posar su mirada en el bulto en la cama -¡N-nieve!- murmuró ella agarrando unos mechones de su pelo con suavidad._

 _-¿Donde esta Rangiku?- preguntó él con el ceño fruncido. Si, puede que mimase un poco a los niños, pero no era escusa para mostrarse blando, aún cuando por dentro lo fuera._

 _-S-salió al hospital p-por medicinas p-para el niño-_

 _-¿Y te dejó sola?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Yo l-le rogué que fuera... el pobre s-se encuentra-a terri-ble- habló la peli-marrón. Él bufó._

 _-Tu tampoco te encuentras bien- dijo en un gruñido. Yoko sonrió y le picó suavemente la mejilla, cosa que aprendió de él._

 _-S-Shiro-nii se preocupa por mi- dijo con burla. Él bufó con falso desinterés._

 _-¿A mi? ¿Preocuparme una enana como tu? Si, claro- dijo él volteando el rostro. Escucho la carcajada de Yoko y volvió a mirarla, sonriendo de medio lado -Iré a prepararte a ti y a tus hermanos algo de comer, intenta dormir un poco- le dijo recostándola de nuevo en la cama -Haré algo para el nuevo también-_

 _-¡No! Rangiku-san dijo que estaba muy delicado y no podía comer cualquier cosa, ella esta comprando lo necesario ahora- dijo la niña preocupada. Él asintió._

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _Estaba terminando de calentar la leche en el biberón de Toranousuke cuando el tornado rubio que vivía en esa casa entró sin siquiera notar su presencia. No se preocupó, era común que Rangiku sea así de exagerada y efusiva. Le llevó a Honoka una leche con chocolate y tomó a Toranousuke entre sus amplios brazos. Le dio la leche al pequeño rubio hasta que se la acabó toda, lo hizo eructar y finalmente lo durmió._

 _Al regresar preparó una taza de té para la peli-marrón que descansaba en el piso de arriba y tomó dos pequeños bizcochos y una servilleta de tela. Comenzó a subir por la escalera, al entrar notó como Rangiku y el niño no estaban, escuchó ruidos en el baño por lo que supuso que no quiso inyectarlo frente a Yoko, dado que la oji-ámbar le tenía pavor a las agujas._

 _-Toma... mocosa- le dijo el peliblanco, pero se quedó callado al verla roncando levemente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Suspiró y le puso el paño frío que había en el cabezal de la cama sobre su frente, sentándose a su lado y acariciando levemente sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Se la quedó observando unos minutos hasta que escuchó como lo llamaban._

 _-Toshiro... - la voz de Rangiku era preocupada._

 _-¿Que ocurre?- le preguntó el peliblanco._

 _-Deberías ver esto- la expresión de la rubia era mortalmente seria._

 _Él frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta, entrando en la habitación._

 _Dentro, Rangiku se encontraba enfrente de la gran tina del baño._

 _Se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de la rubia, sin entender lo que ocurría. Fue entonces que ella se apartó, dejándolo ver, recostado en una bañera azul dentro de la tina, a un pequeño niño de cuatro años, sumergido desde el cuello para abajo en agua caliente, con su cabeza inclinada sobre el borde de la pequeña bañera._

 _Se petrificó. La pequeña carita, con la piel adherida a sus huesos por la inanición, tenía rastros de tierra y mugre, y una expresión que fue capaz de hacer retorcerse dolorosamente por dentro. Pero no fue eso lo que lo paralizó, sino el echo de que ese pequeño, de piel canela y cabello negro, era exactamente como él se recordaba a sí mismo de niño._

 _-Dime que estas viendo lo mismo que yo y que no estoy loca cuando creo que este pequeño es tu viva imagen- le rogó ella muy seriamente. Él asintió, con la boca entre abierta de la impresión, y casi sin darse cuenta, se acercó a él, apoyando su gran mano en sus cabellos alborotados. No lo podía creer -¿Crees que sea posible que sea tu hermano menor?- preguntó la rubia. El se tensó, pero no apartó su mano._

 _-Es imposible- negó con la cabeza, acariciando al niño._

 _-Aún así me gustaría hacerles un prueba de ADN. Por favor- le suplicó ella con la mirada. Él suspiró, estaba claro que no era el caso, pero si con eso calmaba a Rangiku, entonces lo haría._

 _-Yo lo bañaré, mejor ve a ambientar mi habitación para lo que necesites, enseguida lo llevo- la rubia asintió impresionada, si bien Toshiro se llevaba bien con los pequeños, jamás lo vio tan dedicado, mucho menos si lo acababa de conocer. Aún así no dijo nada, y se retiró con destino a la habitación que en ocasiones el peliblanco ocupaba, y que por el momento era donde Honoka y Toranousuke dormían, mientras que Yoko dormía en su cuarto con ella y Gin en el sofá junto a la cama._

 _Toshiro miró al pequeño, apartó la mano de su cabeza y se quitó la chaqueta, quedando en una simple camiseta negra de mangas cortas. Dejo su chaqueta en la tapa del inodoro y tocó el agua, sintiéndola tibia. Suspiró, Rangiku era extremadamente sensible a la temperatura, sintiendo como agua caliente al agua tibia._

 _Abrió el grifo de la bañera y ajusto la temperatura del agua a una decente. Al ver como el pequeño temblaba, no abrió el pequeño tapón de la bañera hasta que sintió como el agua del grifo le hacía picar levemente la mano, entonces acercó la bañera, con el tapón ya puesto en su lugar, de modo que la bañera comenzó a llenarse de nueva cuenta. Suspiró al ver como el desnutrido cuerpo se relajaba levemente._

 _Tomó una pequeña cantidad de agua con su mano izquierda, dejando que resbalara por entre sus dedos, y con la derecha sostuvo la negra cabeza. Limpió con cuidado el rostro dulce y atormentado del niño, luego tomó un pequeño tarro, lo llenó de agua y lo vació en su cabello._

Sonrió a su recuerdo.

Sin duda ese día, que se convirtió en el cumpleaños de Kaoru, fue el más importante para él... 20 de Abril.

Kaoru se convirtió en la persona más importante para él... no permitiría que nadie, mucho menos aquella mujer, se lo arrebatara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cortito, lo se, decepcionante para todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar.

Y se que había dicho que aquí sería el partido, pero es que mientras escribía de pronto esto salió y me vi incapaz de borrarlo.

Como podrán notar por el título, este no es el conciso pasado de Toshiro, pues no resalté sus sentimientos y no fui específica en absoluto, pero supongo que estuvo bien este cap como para entenderlo un poco más. Y aún no se sabe porque vivía en la calle ¿a alguien le interesa saber?

Cuando releo mi historia, caigo en cuenta de que no hay mucho sentimiento, ¿que creen que puedo hacer para hacer las emociones de los personajes más vívidas para ustedes? Enserio esa pregunta me atormenta.

Posiblemente no comenten mucho en este cap dado que es corto y quizás aburrido, pero mi autoestima esta algo baja así que un review de honda no vendría mal.

Para las que les gusta mi reto, les digo que pronto subiré... algo, aún no tengo un idea fija pero me esforzare, DATTEBAYO!

Si les gusta el drama las invito a leer Y PRINCIPALMENTE a comentar en mi Three-Shot _That is love_ , es uno de mis favoritos.

Las amo mis queridisisímas lectoras! Su apoyo y comentarios me ponen feliz!

Saludos!


	12. Capítulo 11: ¿Tienes que estar en todo?

_**Capítulo 11: ¿Tienes que estar en todas partes?**_

 **11:15 pm.**

Toshiro suspiro, sin poder creer aún como fue que acabó parando en la casa de los Kurosaki, cantándole el feliz cumpleaños a las mellizas (o gemelas, fueran lo que fuesen) con un cono de fiesta sobre su cabeza.

 **12:56 pm (mediodía).**

Finalmente era 6 de Mayo.

Luego del día de escuela, Toshiro y Kaoru se encontraban comiendo una pizza frente al televisor de la sala.

Desde la pelea que ambos habían tenido el ambiente entre ellos estaba muy tenso.

Kaoru volvió a cerrarse en si mismo y comenzó a guardar las distancias, ahora solo respondía a sus preguntas con monosílabos o señas, sin mirarlo.

Toshiro creyó que el mocoso se rendiría primero, pero se equivocó.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo más piensas continuar?- le preguntó Toshiro, ya sin poder soportar por más tiempo su indiferencia.

-¿Continuar con que?- preguntó el pelinegro sin el mínimo interés, con la vista fija en la película que pasaba en el pantalla plana, y con la pizza aún a centímetros de sus labios, en espera de que termine de masticar el bocado que aún tenía en su boca.

-Con esta rabieta de no hablarme y pasar de mi- le contestó de mal humor. Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

-Tú te lo buscaste- murmuró en voz baja antes de comer otro enorme bocado de pizza. El peliblanco gruñó. Bien sabía él que se lo había buscado, con desespero, pero eso no significaba que le agradase.

-Estaba enfadado- se excusó.

-Yo también lo estoy- le dijo el pelinegro enviándole una fría mirada con sus ojos se levantó de golpe, frustrado.

Kaoru era tan bueno como él a la hora de llevarle la contra a las personas, y era tan terco que le recordaba a... ¡Agh!

-¡¿Y que diablos quieres que haga?! ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!- le dijo alzando la voz. El niño lo miró sin inmutarse.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres que te disculpe... podrías... -

-¡No verás a Karin!- lo interrumpió con firmeza. El pequeño frunció el ceño y devolvió su mirada a la pantalla en un gesto de _Tómalo o déjalo_ -Y a todo esto, ¡Yo debería ser el molesto aquí!- el pequeño arqueó una ceja -Aún con se como demonios fue que comenzó esto, ¡no! Claro que se eso, solo que no lo entiendo ¿como diablos es que de la nada tu y ella se quieren tanto?- le preguntó con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Si lo que quieres es ser perdonado, vas por mal camino- murmuró el pelinegro desviando el tema. Toshiro sintió ganas de arrancarse los pelos, en maldita hora ese mocoso y esa mujer coincidieron, ahora ella le había pegado su irritabilidad.

-Pídeme cualquier otra cosa- dijo casi de rodillas, frente a él. Kaoru lo pensó bien, y finalmente, sonrió. Si su padre no le permitía ver a su madre por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

-Quiero ir a practicar artes marciales- respondió el pelinegro luego de "pensarlo" unos momentos. Toshiro amplió sus ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó sin dar crédito, muy sorprendido. Él no estaba enterado de que a Kaoru le interesaran ese tipo de cosas. El pequeño asintió con entusiasmo.

-Una vez cuando paseaba- _con mamá_ -Vi un lugar increíble, era grande y había un montón de niños haciendo cosas asombrosas. Creo que los viernes a las 17 hs. ¿Que dices?- preguntó con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Trato echo- aceptó de inmediato.

-¿Lo juras?- preguntó el niño con ilusión.

-Lo juro- aseguró Toshiro, sonriendo y revolviéndole sus cabellos ébano al verlo tan alegre -Ya que nos arreglamos, hoy tengo las pruebas para entrar al equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria, ¿me acompañas?- Kaoru dejó caer su mandíbula al suelo. Eso no podía haber salido mejor, pues según recordaba, su madre le había dicho que en su cumpleaños, es decir, ese día, harían las pruebas para las admisiones a dos nuevos miembros al equipo de fútbol, y luego irían a cenar a su casa.

-¡Si! Te acompaño- aceptó gustoso. Toshiro relajó el gestó de tensión, pues por un momento creyó que el pequeño se negaría, y se sentó de nueva cuenta en el sillón, arrastrándolo hasta dejarlo más cerca junto a él. De ese modo acabaron su pizza y terminaron de ver la película. Kaoru contento por haber matado tres pájaros de un tiro* y Toshiro feliz por el simple echo de que tenía a su niño de vuelta.

Por un lado, a Kaoru le dolía el tener que jugarle sucio a su padre, pero le dolía aún más la idea de no volver a ver a su madre.

 _ **.**_

 **15:15**

Yuzu caminaba por la calle tarareando una canción que solo ella conocía, al tiempo que revisaba en su celular la hora. Debía llegar a las 04:00 pm al instituto de su hermana, dado que el juego para elegir a los que se convertirían en integrantes del equipo sería a las 04:30 pm.

Al principio el plan era que ella pasaría a buscar a Kaoru, dado que Karin permanecería en el instituto todo el día, y luego irían juntos a su encuentro, sin embargo, había recibido un mensaje por parte de su "sobrino", diciendo que había habido un cambio de planes y él los encontraría allí, por lo que ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para comprar una rica merienda a Karin.

Sonrió al ver el llavero que el pequeño pelinegro de ojos esmeralda le había regalado. Fue un fuerte shock el que de pronto Kaoru sea "hijo" de su hermana, pero era un niño tan dulce que le fue imposible no amarlo enseguida.

-Hola, hermosa... - Yuzu se detuvo de golpe a escuchar como la llamaban, se volteó con curiosidad, encontrándose con un chico rubio (aunque no natural) de complexión mediana, de unos 22 años -¿Que hace una chica tan linda paseando sola?- preguntó él.

-Estoy algo ocupada, lo siento- le respondió con cortesía, mirando hacia otro lado con incomodidad. Le dio la espalda al chico y reanudó su caminar, sin embargo, una gran mano en su delgado brazo la detuvo.

-Hay vamos... ¿porque no me acompañas?- le insistió él, presionando más su agarre al ver que la castaña intentaba zafarse.

-Suélteme, por favor- le pidió Yuzu alzando levemente la voz, con el rostro preocupado y moviéndose bruscamente.

-Anda muñeca. Lo pasaremos increíble-dijo él tomando también su otro brazo, haciendo que la bolsa con las cosas que ella llevaba cayera al suelo.

El rubio comenzó a caminar aún deteniéndola con sus manos, haciendo que Yuzu retrocediera hasta la pared de un pequeño callejón, junto al negocio que acababa de visitar.

-He dicho que me sueltes- chilló ella pisando fuertemente el pie de su agresor con el taco de su sandalia.

-¡Perra!- el dolor obligó al rubio a aflojar el agarre que tenía sobre ella, permitiéndole escapar, sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar dos largas y torpes zancadas para salir del diminuto espacio antes de sentir como el chico la agarraba por los cabellos y la empujaba hacia atrás. Cayó al sentir como su tobillo se retorcía de una manera muy dolorosa , dejándola tumbada en el suelo con él a ahorcadas sobre ella.

-¡No! Déjame ir- chilló con espanto Yuzu, sacudiéndose. El rubio la sujetó por la barbilla con rudeza, clavando allí sus gruesos dedos y marcando su piel.

-De ninguna manera, ¿sabes lo mucho que me esta doliendo ese pisotón?- le preguntó con acidez.

Pequeñas lagrimitas comenzaron a caer de los ojos fuertemente apretados de Yuzu, sintiendo como su agresor deslizaba la áspera mano que antes había estado en su mentón por su brazo izquierdo, mientras que la otra se mantenía tirando sin piedad de su cuero cabelludo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido como para que Yuzu lo registrara; lo único que comprendió fue que de pronto el chico ya no estaba sobre ella, sino a gatas en el suelo, aparentemente mareado. Quiso moverse para alejarse, pero gimió al sentir un agudo pinchazo de dolor. Se apretó el tobillo con fuerza.

Soltó un gritito sorprendido al notar como un chico la cargaba en brazos.

Se removió, asustada de volver a pasar nuevamente por aquella horrible situación, pero una voz grave y profunda, diciéndole _Ya estas bien_ la relajó. El efecto había sido inmediato; sus músculos, tensos, se relajaron, su respiración se ralentizó, y los fuertes latidos de su corazón volvieron a ser normales.

Ni siquiera notó cuando fue ese aborrecible muchacho salió corriendo de allí.

Se sintió protegida entre aquellos firmes y tensos músculos, contra ese amplio y duro pecho, que emanaba un calor tan reconfortante como sofocante. Se sentía como en casa...

Su salvador la sacó de aquel frío y horroroso callejón, haciéndole sentir completamente en paz.

El chico la bajó al suelo con delicadeza. Ella se mantuvo firme hasta que apoyó su pie herido y comenzó a caer hacia un lado. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando el duro impacto contra el suelo, sin embargo, en lugar de eso, sintió como era abrazada por la cintura y atraído con fuerza hacia el chico. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una camiseta oscura, la cual marcaba unos duros y fuertes pectorales. Su vista fue subiendo lentamente, quedando embobada por la belleza de aquel chico.

Tenía el cabello rubio (natural) disparado a todas direcciones, piel blanca pero no pálida, y ojos jade oscuro que la hipnotizaron.

Se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó con preocupación, a lo que ella negó con suavidad, balbuceando alguna que otra incoherencia, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. El rubio le sonrió de medio lado y su cara se convirtió en un tomate. _"¡Reacciona Yuzu! ¡Seguro que él ya se dio cuenta de que lo miras como una estúpida!"_. Se obligó a si misma a retomar el control de sus sentidos y se aclaró la garganta.

-En verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme... de no ser por usted... - se estremeció de solo pensar en la probabilidad de que ese desvergonzado hubiese...

-Hey, no te preocupes... no volverá a tocarte- la consoló él, limpiando las lágrimas que hasta ese momento ni ella misma había notado.

Ella asintió despacio y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

-Jamás podré compensarte por salvarme de ese hombre- susurró ella mirándolo con profunda gratitud.

Por un momento él solo la miró fijamente, perdido en sus ojos chocolate...

 _ **.**_

Estaba pasando por la calle, la cual era muy poco concurrida, jugando con su consola portátil, cuando unos gritos agudos llamaron su atención. No dudó en ir a revisar, siguiendo los sollozos y las ordenes, encontrándose con uno de los tipos de escena más repugnantes que podía protagonizar un hombre.

Un chico rubio, a kilómetros se notaba que era oxigenado, intentando someter a una chica.

Su puño tomó impulso y acabó por estrellarse justo a unos centímetros por detrás de su oreja, provocándole un fuerte aturdimiento a aquel hijo de puta.

La chica estaba cabizbaja, por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se deslizaron a su cuerpo; pechos medianos, cintura muy estrecha, piernas largas, y vestía de manera infantil. Muchas veces había visto a mujeres que se vestían así para llamar la atención de los hombre. En lugar de dulces, resultaban ser todas unas gatas, cosa que le pareció lógica luego de presenciar tal escena. La zorra había querido jugar y acabó por exponerse a un cazador terriblemente despiadado. De pronto, se sintió furioso ante aquel pensamiento, y a punto estuvo de irse, pero lo detuvo el escuchar el lastimero quejido de la muchacha, quien apretaba con fuerza su pequeño tobillo.

Gruñó para sus adentros. Quería, pero no podía dejarla a sabiendas de que estaba herida, aunque lo más probable era que solo estuviera actuando.

Sin más alternativa, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, esperaba que ella se colgara a su cuello y comenzara a hablar sin parar, sin embargo, sorprendiéndose a escucharla respingar y sentir como comenzaba a removerse entre sus brazos, queriendo huir.

-Ya estás bien- le dijo con la intención de calmarla. Suspiró aliviado al sentirla relajarse de golpe, tal parecía que esa chica no era lo que él creía.

La bajó con sumo cuidado, procurando dejarla firmemente en pie. La soltó. Ella se mantuvo unos segundos en pie, hasta que apoyó su pequeño tobillo y, tras un quejido de dolor, se precipitó contra el suelo. Se apresuró a detenerla antes de que cayera, tomándola por la cintura y empujándola algo bruscamente contra él.

Podía ver su rostro sonrojado de vergüenza al tiempo que lentamente la chica se alzaba para observarlo alzó el rostro.

Por un momento perdió el aliento al verla; tenía el cabello corto y castaño, piel pálida y labios color cereza. Sus ojos eran del color del chocolate fundido y sus mejillas parecían dos grandes paletas coloradas... sin duda era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Al darse cuenta de lo embobado que había quedado, le sonrió de medio lado, intentando disimular, sintiéndose extrañamente bien al ver como sus mejillas tomaban un color aún más intenso.

-En verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme... - comenzó a hablarle ella con voz temblorosa -De no ser por usted... - la sintió estremecerse de asco y la vio comenzando a derramar lágrimas. Estaba espantada. Ni siquiera dudó en posar una de sus manos en la espalda baja de ella, queriendo calmarla.

-Hey, no te preocupes... no volverá a tocarte- le dijo con voz suave, pasando sus manos por sus mejillas, enjugando las pequeñas gotitas saladas.

Ella asintió al cabo de unos segundos, nuevamente serena, y dibujó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios que hizo que el corazón le saltase con fuerza en el pecho.

Esa chica no era para nada lo que él la había creído en un principio...

-Jamás podré compensarte por salvarme de ese hombre- susurró ella mirándolo casi con adoración, lo que le hizo sentir como su ego subía a escalas vertiginosas.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se hincó sobre ella y atacó sus pequeños y carnosos labios, besándola con vehemencia. La sintió arquear su cuerpo contra él y pasar sus delgados brazos por su cuello, por lo que intensificó su apretado agarre sobre ella.

Ella besaba con torpeza e inexperiencia, y le emocionó la idea de tener su primer beso, de ser el primero en probar esa pequeña boca.

Él fue quien dio por terminado el contacto.

-Por un beso como este, el favor esta pagado y con intereses- susurró sobre sus labios.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **04:07 pm.**

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Yuzu y el recuerdo le provocó un leve sonroso.

Luego de esa escena había recibido un mensaje de su hermana, preguntándole el porque de su tardanza, y, tras escribir una breve respuesta, alzó la mirada para despedirse de aquel chico, sin embargo, él ya no estaba.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Dicen que con cada suspiro se escapa un poco de felicidad- esa voz la sobresaltó, al tiempo que una gran oleada de culpabilidad la embargaba -Hola hermosa-

-Hola, Jinta-kun- saludó con voz apagada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó él, arqueando las cejas.

-Mmm... no, no... nada- negó.

-De acuerdo- sonrió él, sentándose en las gradas junto a ella -Yuzu, en un par de semanas será un par de años desde que comenzamos a salir... yo estoy muy feliz, eres la mejor novia y te amo- la abrazó por los hombros. Su corazón se partió, ella ya no quería a Jinta de esa manera, pero no sabía como decírselo -Debo irme, el partido para aceptarlos comenzará enseguida- y tras esto, se fue.

 _ **.**_

 **En otro lado...**

Karin se encontraba de rodillas, atando fuertemente los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas.

Suspiró. Hacía ya varios días que no veía a Kaoru... maldito alienígena pervertido.

-Karin... - el afro venía corriendo hacia ella, por lo que se enderezó.

-Tenemos exactamente nueve aspirantes- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, bien, enviaremos a Neko y a Jinta con ellos. Yo me quedaré en la banca, evaluándolos. No permitiré que un par de inútiles estén en mi equipo- dijo con voz firme.

-De acuerdo, iré a decirles a ambos- dijo el chico despidiéndose con una mano.

Suspiró otra vez... y sonrió.

 _Hora de aplastar novatos..._

 ** _._**

-Ve a sentarte en las tribunas, me iré a cambiar- indicó Toshiro a Kaoru, que asintió, al tiempo que se separaba de él.

-¡Kaoru-chan!- el pelinegro se volteó al escuchar como lo llamaban, encontrándose con su tía Yuzu. Corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa, siendo recibido por un amoroso abrazo -Hacía mucho que no te veía- le dijo la castaña al pequeño, sin mostrar ni la más mínima señal de soltarlo.

-Solo fueron unos días- dijo el niño, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

-Aún así fue demasiado- se quejó.

-Si... a mi también me pareció demasiado- susurró el niño, acurrucándose un poco más entre los brazos de la castaña, quien sonrió con dulzura.

-El tío Ichigo y la tía Rukia, junto con el abuelo, llegaran en cualquier segundo- le dijo, haciendo que el rostro de Kaoru se iluminara.

-¡Que bueno!- sonrió el pelinegro -¡Ah! ¡feliz cumpleaños, tía Yuzu!- le dijo volviendo a abrazarla, haciendo que la castaña exhalase impresionada por un momento, antes de corresponder al abrazo riendo un poco.

-Gracias, Kaoru-chan-

-¡MI NIETO ADORADO!- las alarmas se dispararon en la cabeza de Kaoru al escuchar tal grito de furor, y casi había podido escuchar a su madre diciéndole _¡En guardia!_ El terrible abrazo asesino de Isshin fue detenido por la patada del de ojos esmeralda, quien tenía los pelos de punta. La mirada de orgullo del viejo le dio escalofríos -Ese es mi chico- murmuró a duras penas el mayor de los Kurosaki, quien había perdido alrededor de tres dientes. Por todos los santos, ¡que familia más extraña la de su madre!

Sonrió levemente y rodeó despacio los hombros de Isshin, dándole un tierno abrazo. El mayor tenía los ojos ampliamente abiertos, habiéndose quedado paralizado sin embargo, segundos después, le correspondió, mirándolo con mucho cariño.

Cuando se separaron, el niño saludó a sus tíos.

-Hacía mucho que no te veíamos- comentó Rukia acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

-Lo se. Pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada-

-¿Como lograste venir?- preguntó Ichigo cruzado de brazos, una gota cayó por la nuca del oji-esmeralda...

-Vine acompañado... - dijo con una risilla nerviosa.

 ** _._**

Jinta quedó boquiabierto al ver a los nuevos reclutas, más específicamente, a dos de ellos.

Y tras unos segundos de silencio, el pelirrojo murmuró en voz baja:

-Correrá sangre... -

-Definitivamente- murmuró Neko, asintiendo lentamente.

 ** _._**

El sonido de un silbato provocó que el ruido en las tribunas, las cuales estaban repletas de estudiantes, se silenciara de pronto.

Los jugadores comenzaron a entrar a la cancha, recorriéndola a trote ligero hasta quedar justo en el centro, frente a la pequeña figura de una mujer.

-Bien, el juego será como en los partidos oficiales. 45 minutos en el primer tiempo, 15 minutos de descanso y los últimos 45 minutos del segundo tiempo. Jinta y Neko estarán con ustedes dado que no alcanzan a los 11 jugadores, sin embargo no crean que podrán depender de ellos, pues ninguno hará goles ¿Quedó claro?- los nueve novatos asintieron, algo asustados por la que sería su nueva capitana (si es que lograban alcanzar sus expectativas), mientras que a y Jinta les bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca -Un momento, uno, dos, tres cuatro... ¿donde están los otros dos?- preguntó con una vena impaciente en su sien.

Y como si sus palabras surtieran algún tipo de magia, dos anchas figuras aparecieron de los vestuarios, corriendo hacia ellos.

El rostro de Karin enrojeció de furia y coraje al distinguir una gran y totalmente desagradable figura ¡¿PODÍA ALGUIEN EXPLICARLE PORQUE, DE TODOS LOS POSIBLES ASPIRANTES, ÉL TENÍA QUE SER UNO DE ELLOS?!

Por otro lado, a Toshiro se le desencajó la mandíbula al verla. ¿Que mierda hacía Karin Kurosaki, la odiosa chiflada que se hacía llamar "madre" de su hijo, en esa cancha junto con todos ellos?

Una única y concisa pregunta en su mente: _¡¿Tienes que estar en todos lados?!_

Yukio casi ríe al notar los mortales cuchillos que la pelinegra y el peliblanco se lanzaban con la mirada, con profundo odio.

¡Que irónico era el destino! Cruzando los caminos de ambos jóvenes de esa forma, cuando ambos se repelían más que dos imanes de un mismo polo.

Cuando ambos chicos quedaron frente a la pelinegra, esta chasqueó la lengua

-¿Se creen que pueden venir al campo cuando se les de la gana? Por que si es así quiero que se larguen ahora mismo- le dijo con voz dura, señalándoles con el dedo la salida.

-Lo siento Karin-chan, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo el rubio con cara amable, queriendo tranquilizar a la mujer más temible que había conocido. Porque si, él le tenía gran respeto a Kurosaki Karin, pues no cualquiera le echa café en la cabeza a su estúpido mejor amigo, y luego lo enfrenta sin pizca de miedo, atreviéndose incluso a burlarse en su cara. Si, en definitiva, Karin era la mujer más valiente, o con más instintos suicidas, que había conocido.

-Que diablos haces aquí, Kurosaki- le preguntó el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido, molesto.

-Pues resulta que soy la capitana de este equipo-

El peliblanco y el rubio se quedaron completamente mudos, antes de el primero estallar en sonoras carcajadas, claramente forzadas para hacerla enfadar.

-Wow, no creí que el equipo de este instituto fuera tan malo como para que una niña lo encabece- comentó con maldad -Pero eso cambiará cuando me vuelva capitán- le dijo como si eso fuera una buena noticia, con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

Karin empuñó sus manos, resistiendo el impulso de demoler a golpes a ese egocéntrico y detestable peliblanco, mientras que sus compañeros de equipo se tensaban, asustado por la reacción que su capitana pudiera tener, y ya armando mentalmente su testimonio cuando la policía fuera a interrogarle por el homicidio de Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Afro, yo jugaré- gruñó la pelinegra, acercándose al mencionado y empujándolo hacia atrás por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Pero Karin, aún no puedes jug... !- la queja de Jinta se vio silenciada por la cruel condena de lenta y dolorosa muerte que la mirada de la pelinegra prometía, sintiendo una corriente helada correr por su espalda al ver como los cabellos de Karin volaban de una manera espeluznante, con un fondo violeta tras de ella.

Tras estos arreglos, el silbato que señalaba el comienzo del juego sonó.

La pelota fue a parar a los pies de Toshiro, quien de inmediato se dirigió hacia el arco contrario, siendo perseguido por tres oponentes, sonrió al no ver a la Kurosaki entre ellos, sin embargo, al volver a dirigir su mirada esmeralda al frente, vio a Karin corriendo en su contra ¿como había llegado frente a él tan rápido? y lo siguiente que vio fue como ella le sacaba la lengua y se deslizaba por debajo de sus piernas, arrebatándole el balón.

Se quedó con la boca abierto, ¿como fue que logró hacer aquello sin siquiera tocarlo?

Sin embargo el asombro no duró mucho, y justo antes de que ella pudiera hacer el gol, Yukio interceptó el balón, dándole un poderoso pase que le permitió hacer su anotación.

Pudo ver la ira en los ojos de ella, y sin conseguir evitarlo, una sonrisa socarrona tiró de sus labios.

De pronto, el partido ya no fue entre dos equipos, sino una batalla campal entre Karin y Toshiro. Un uno a uno entre ambos en el que ni siquiera había arqueros.

Luego de ese gol, no pasó mucho antes de que Karin hiciese otro.

Y luego del descanso, los muchachos aspirantes se encontraban solo de pie, simplemente mirando con gran admiración el partido.

La gente de las tribunas hacía apuestas, dirigidas por una entusiasmada peli-verde y un emocionado oji-esmeralda, quien no alentaba a ninguno, dado que no podía escoger entre sus padres.

Quedaban solo segundos en el marcador, estaban empatados.

Toshiro corría por la cancha con el balón, con una fuerza y energía que dejo a todos asombrados, no cualquiera se juega prácticamente solo un partido de 90 minutos, mucho menos si va en contra de Karin Kurosaki. 10 metros, 5 metros, dos metros ¡Patada y... ! Una increíble patada por parte de la pelinegra se interpuso entre el balón y el arco. Era imposible, Karin había saltado a una altura sorprendente y había echo una increíble patada de tijera, enviando el balón en la dirección contraria a una velocidad tan alta que era casi ridículo, marcando en último gol del partido segundos antes del fuerte pitido del silbato, indicando el fin del juego.

El grito de victoria de Karin desató montones de exclamaciones, de victoria o de decepción, en todo el lugar. Mientras que Toshiro aún no podía comprender como es que esa pelinegra había logrado vencerlo en el último segundo, cuando él ya estaba tan cerca de la victoria.

-Bien, creo que es claro que los más indicados para entrar al equipo son Yukio y, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Toshiro- los vitores no se hicieron esperar. El peliblanco la miró interrogante, sorprendido de que ella lo haya dejado entrar en su equipo, con lo mucho que lo odiaba, ella se encogió de hombros -Se reconocer cuando alguien esta a la altura- le dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Felicidades!- la alegre voz infantil hizo que la mirada de Karin se volteara justo a tiempo para ver como Kaoru la envestía con fuerza en un apretado abrazo.

-¡Hola!- saludo Karin agachándose y devolviéndole el abrazo al pequeño, con una inmensa sonrisa y sintiendo como su corazón iba a explotar de tanta felicidad... ¡como lo había extrañado!

Toshiro estaba a punto de interrumpir, pero las palabras de su hijo lo frenaron.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá!- dijo el pequeño pelinegro.

 ** _._**

Y desde ahí su hijo se había prácticamente puesto de rodillas para suplicarle que lo dejara ir a festejar el cumpleaños de su "madre" y "tía" en la casa de ambas.

Y a él no le quedó más remedio que asistir al ver aquellos ojos de borrego moribundo que le puso.

Entonces tanto él como Kaoru acabaron por ir a la casa de los Kurosaki, a comer y festejar. Aún no podía comprender como fue que permitió que Kaoru le pusiera ese gorrito de fiesta tan ridículo. Pero al ver que hasta esa mujer, a la cual conoció en el hospital, llevaba uno, o cuatro, si contaban los tres que tenía en la panza ya muy crecida, decidió que quizás llevar colo uno no sería para tanto

Cenaron, vieron unas películas, conversaron, la chica peli-verde y la castaña incluso comenzaron a bailar en el jardín por un tiempo,arrastrando luego a Karin, quien comenzó a bailar con Kaoru, ambos tomados de las manos, y con enormes sonrisas.

Fue sorprendente para él ver el trato que Kaoru tenía con los Kurosaki. Y entendió entonces porque su niño quería tanto estar con ellos.

Sonrisas, abrazos, risas, bailes, comidas, chistes, charlas... eran muchas de las cosas que, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca había compartido con su pequeño.

Y hasta le picaron los ojos al sentir ese terrible dolor en su pecho...

Kaoru quería más amor... y tuvo que buscarlo con otra familia, porque él no era capaz de dárselo.

-Se lo que estas pensando, y te digo con toda la seguridad del mundo que no es así- dijo una voz grabe a sus espaldas.

-¿Que?- preguntó el peliblanco, limpiándose velozmente las mejillas y voleándose para encontrar a un serio Isshin.

Te sientes impotente, pero te diré, que ese niño no ama a nadie más de lo que te ama a ti. Eres su ídolo. Los días que estuvo con nosotros no paraba de hablar de ti, de lo increíble que eres, y de lo mucho que te ama. Que no podría tener un padre mejor. Pero debes comprender que también ama a mi hija, y ella lo ama también. Si los separas, te volverás el malo de la película, y tu te debes esforzar por ser siempre su héroe No se de tu vida, Toshiro-kun, pero no permitas que eso afecte la de él... porque te arrepentirás toda tu vida- le dijo el Kurosaki mayor, enseñándole la imagen de Kaoru y Karin, bailando y disfrutando.

-No quiero que me deje por ella- confesó.

-Un niño no quiere menos a un padre solo porque tiene una madre, hijo- se rió el oji-negro.

-¡Papá!- Kaoru le indicó emocionado que se acercase.

-Ve- lo alentó dándole una pequeña palmada, el asintió y caminó despacio hacia su niños, quien sostenía con una de su manos las de Karin y la otra la extendía en su dirección. Sin más, tomó la mano que el pequeño le ofrecía y luego la de la pelinegra, decidiendo que no estaría mal darle el gusto a Kaoru por un momento.

Fue así que comenzaron a bailar los tres, girando en círculos.

Y nuevamente los pensamientos lo embargaron, llegando a una conclusión; Kaoru no solo quería una familia completa... _la necesitaba_.

No decía que se casaría con Karin o que vivirían juntos, pero quizás, y solo porque eso haría feliz a la pequeña luz de sus ojos, pudiera intentar llevarse mejor con ella.

Haría el esfuerzo, porque por Kaoru, LO VALÍA.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Se amistó con Toshiro, vería a Karin en el partido y podría ir a sus clases de artes marciales._**

¿Me salió lindo el capi? Si, si, se que no relate como esperaban el partido, pero es que, para serles honesta, NO-TENGO-MADERA-DE-COMENTARISTA. Triste pero cierto *suspiro* u-u

En fin. No tengo mucho que decir. Creo que suspenderé el reto ABC dado que NO TENGO BUENAS IDEAS *se desase en lágrimas* ToT

He comenzado como 4 fics y todos se han quedado por la mitad. Así que bue.

Quiero opiniones sinceras y constructivas.

¿Estoy llevando muy rápido las cosas? Porque les comento que creo que habrá solo otros dos caps de relleno, dos o tres más con un terrible problema, otros dos en post-conflicto y un epílogo.

Mmm, el lemmon se acerca, ¿quien esta ansiosa por leerlo? Digan la verdad, que a mi no me engañan jaja.

Bueno, no me queda más que decir que quiero que este cap supere los 18 comentarios, así que COMIENCEN A CREARSE CUENTAS FALSAS PARA DEJARME MUCHISISÍSIMOS COMENTARIOS¡

Ahre tramposa. Jaja, en fin. También quiero leer más fics de todas ustedes!

La quiero muchísimo mis fieles y hermosas lectoras!

Saludos!


End file.
